


托尼最漫长的一天(Tony's longest day)

by froglee2598



Series: 托尼19岁 [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 35
Words: 123,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froglee2598/pseuds/froglee2598
Summary: 黄金年代美国队长的故事，托尼知道开头，也知道结局，但深入其中他才明白，斯蒂夫·罗杰斯并不是天生的美国队长。他曾经只是布鲁克林一个孤独的小男孩儿……本故事为《托尼19岁系列》第二部，主线内容续接，故事单元独立。The story of Golden Age Captain America  , Tony knew the beginning, knew the end, but when he fall into , he realized that Steve Rogers was not born Captain America. Once upon a time, he was just a lonely boy in Brooklyn.This story is the second part of Tony 19 series.The main line continues, the story unit is independent.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: 托尼19岁 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954960
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

托尼最漫长的一天 01  
纽约市，布鲁克林，一栋破旧的房子，1930年。  
他躲在房间的壁橱里，即使这个狭小的空间也没有让他感到安全。  
“出来！你这个小混蛋！”一个带着浓重爱尔兰口音粗暴的男声。  
呼！空瓶子飞出。  
哐啷！空瓶子撞到了墙上。  
咔嚓！玻璃碎裂了。  
“我知道是你打翻了我最后一瓶酒，等我抓到你会让你知道鞭子的厉害！”  
哐啷！咔嚓！又一个空瓶子碎了。  
吱啦！椅子拉动。  
砰！椅子翻倒了。  
啪嗒……啪嗒……重重拖长的脚步声。脚步声越来越近，他来了……他在向他的方向走来……  
他在壁橱中不断的颤抖。他把膝盖拼命拉向胸口，他把头深埋到膝盖间，他把双脚蜷缩向臀部……  
是我的错。我太不小心了，我当时只想快点儿跑出去，撞翻了桌子上家里剩下的最后一瓶酒，现在搞到酒可很难。他现在只能被迫留在家里照顾我，而我总是在不停惹他生气。是我的错，都是我的错。我活该，我该被惩罚，我该吃鞭子。  
此时他只希望这个惩罚快点儿开始，因为等待惩罚比惩罚本身更让他恐惧。每一分钟都像一个世纪那么长。  
吱呀……房间门被打开了。他闭上眼睛……他等着壁橱门被打开，等着鞭子落在身上的剧痛。他颤抖着……  
不知过了多久，疼痛并未出现。他腰部已下都麻木了。于是他又一次侧耳倾听。外面已经没有了声音。他试探着推开了壁橱的门，慢慢爬了出来……  
房间被翻乱了，所有抽屉都被打开了，床笠被掀了起来，但是房间内空无一人。他在房门口探头向外望去，客厅里只有满地的空酒瓶子和玻璃碎屑。空无一人，父亲离开了。  
他不敢相信自己今天的运气这么好，逃过了鞭子。也许因为今天是自己的生日，所以他得到了上帝的眷顾，让他免于被惩罚。他今天许下一个生日愿望，一个秘密的生日愿望……顾不上许多，他跑回自己的房间，抓起画板、颜料和画刷冲出门去。希望还来得及……  
他坐在门外的台阶上，平复了一下呼吸，迅速把画板支在膝盖上，假装在聚精会神的绘画，实际上他的眼睛不时瞟向南面。他在等她出现，等那个金发女孩出现。她来了……他瞥到了她的红色身影，他赶紧低下头，在画板上涂着色。他紧紧抓着画刷，尽量不让自己的手颤抖，实际上此时他的手心里已经满是汗水，额头上也是。  
求你了，上帝，请你实现我这个愿望，这是我唯一的愿望。  
“你画中的这个女孩子长得有点像我啊。”金发女孩的声音像金丝雀的啼鸣。  
上帝实现了他的愿望。  
“如果你喜欢，我可以把它送给你。”他尽量让自己声音听起来平静，实际他的胃已经紧张的搅翻了。  
“真的吗？”  
他已经没有提前编好的词了。他的回答是把画递给那个女孩。他的脸红到了耳根。就在女孩伸手接画的时候……  
“嘿，姑娘，聪明的话就别理那个小杂种！”一个歪戴着鸭舌帽高壮的男孩喊着。  
女孩的手放下了。  
“是的，他们家是爱尔兰来的异教徒！”另一个黑色卷发的小男孩说。  
“你们胡说！”他憋红脸辩驳。“我们是虔诚的教徒！”  
“那你们为什么从来不去教堂？”又一个小男孩说。“他爸爸是个酒鬼，他妈妈整天不见人影。”  
“我妈妈只是在工作。”  
“哈哈！妈妈在工作？谁的妈妈需要出去工作？女人能做什么工作？大概是在和别的男人鬼混吧。怪不得你爸爸整天喝得醉醺醺的。” 歪戴着鸭舌帽高壮的男孩嘲笑着。  
“你胡说！不许侮辱我的妈妈！”  
他气得颤抖。他愤怒了。他牟足劲儿抡起拳头向那个带着鸭舌帽的男孩打去。他打到了那个男孩身上，但根本没给对方造成任何威胁。  
“野小子，脾气挺大啊，不过拳头就……啧啧，像棉花一样。让我告诉你什么叫真正的拳头。”  
对方的还击一拳打到他的脸上，接着下一拳打到了他的胃部。他痛的弯下身子，剧烈得咳嗽着。随后他的胫骨被踢了一脚，接着是后膝盖。他被踢倒在地。他的耳边传来了其他孩子们的哄笑。他们围拢了他，他知道会有更多的拳脚落在身上。他闭上了眼睛，任疼痛降临……但是，疼痛并未降临。一个清脆有点儿滑腔的声音响起。  
“唉？！你们这些小瘪三，打这么个皮包骨的瘦小个儿都要一帮人上吗？还真是没种。”  
围拢着他的男孩们显然被这个插入的声音吸引了过去。他睁开眼睛，抬起头。一个棕发棕眼的小男孩，出现在离他两米外的地方。  
“看来今天有人打算逞英雄，救这小杂种。小子，你出门都不带脑子吗？就凭你一个，想对付我们吗？”带头的那个戴着鸭舌帽的高壮男孩说。  
“虽然我今天是轻装，但就你们几个……？”棕发男孩讽刺着。“好吧，我比较赶时间，所以给你们1分钟时间逃走。”  
“我投降，因为我肚子好疼。” 黑色卷发小男孩捂着肚子哈哈大笑。“实在太好笑了，我肚子都笑疼了。”  
其他男孩跟着哄笑，并慢慢向棕发小男孩围拢过去。  
“3，2，1，0……一分钟到，这下怪不得我了，是你们不跑，现在开打吧。”棕发男孩摆出了战斗姿势。  
5分钟后，刚才围着他的六七个小男孩都已经被打翻在地。棕发小男孩走过来，向他伸出了手。  
“这么小的个儿还要斗狠打群架，亏你想得出来。”棕发小男孩说。  
“谢谢。你知道，我只是……”他拉住那只伸向他的手站了起来。“他们侮辱了我的母亲。”  
“那他们活该被揍。” 棕发小男孩说。  
“再次感谢。你真的好厉害，我都没看清你的动作，他们就都倒了。”他赞叹着。  
“哈，是吗，因为我有个唠叨的老师，被迫学的。”棕发小男孩哈哈大笑。  
他看到了金发女孩还站在路边，于是他抽出被棕发小男孩拉住的手，弯身准备拾起掉落在地上的画。就在这时，警笛响起，一个警察举着警棍正向这边跑来。  
“这里有情况！小子别跑！”  
“不是吧，又这样?！”棕发小男孩哀叹。“我想这时候该采取的最佳行动方案就是——跑！”  
他的手又一次被棕发小男孩抓起，他被他拉着跑了起来。  
“我的画！”他喊着，回头依依不舍望着那个站在路边的金发女孩。  
“我的世界啊！我的姑娘啊！不对，是你的姑娘啊！要不是你画里的姑娘，你又怎么会被盯上。不要管画了，赶紧跑，相信我进监狱可不好玩。”  
仲夏日的艳阳中，棕色的短发在他眼前飘扬。他跟着他穿越过一个又一个路口，他的耳边挂起风声……为了追上他，他拼命跑着……他拼尽了全力，还是越跑越慢，他开始气喘嘘嘘了，视线也有点模糊。眼前那飘扬的棕色短发似乎离他越来越远。  
“受不了你了，艺术男。你除了绘画就没有其他爱好了吗？现在……好吧，我想你不会喜欢这个主意，你绝对不会喜欢这个主意的，不过没办法了……”  
棕发男孩边跑边推倒了街口的一辆水果车，苹果滚落了一地。滚落的苹果滑倒了举着梯子过街的油漆匠。油漆匠手里的油漆桶飞了出去，黄色的油漆正好泼在后面追赶的警察身上。梯子也飞了出去，正好砸在一辆小汽车的玻璃窗上。汽车紧急刹车，后面的汽车跟着紧急刹车。再后面的卡车刹车慢了，差点儿撞上。暴躁的卡车司机跳下了卡车，怒骂前面的汽车司机。交通堵塞了，场面混乱了。更多的警察赶了过来，警笛声此起彼伏。  
“你们这俩个小混蛋，不要让我再看到你们！”满身油漆的那个警察对着两个小混蛋消失方向怒吼着。  
此时两个小混蛋躲在旁边的小巷子里。棕发小男孩已经笑得前仰后合。  
“根据我对摊贩和油漆匠之间距离的测定……他左肩膀抗着梯子，右手拎着油漆桶，警察的跑动速度大约是……第一辆汽车距离……所以我打翻水果车的正确时间是……当然由于没有精密仪器可以诊断，所以这只是粗略计算，他摔倒的可能性只有80%左右。我只能赌一把。不过，我们运气不错。”  
棕发小男孩说着一堆他似懂非懂的话，他含笑看着他，完全插不上嘴。  
“好了，虽然我还想看后续发展，不过等警察疏散了人群，发现了我们就不好玩了。我们还是赶紧离开这里吧。不过话说回来，这里是哪里？”  
“你带的路啊，不会迷路了吧？”这次他笑了出来。  
“你知道，我并住在附近，对这一带不熟，而且刚才光顾着跑了……”  
“好吧，你打算去哪里？”  
“去哪里啊？我还没想好，不过好热，我跑出了一身汗。”棕发小男孩抬起胳膊嗅着腋下。“我觉得应该去洗个澡。”  
“那我知道我们该去哪里了，跟我来吧。”  
他拉着他，穿越了几个街区来到了东河河边。这是一处废弃的码头，旁边是一处废弃的仓库。  
“居然到了东河？”棕发小男孩迷惑的向四周看着。  
“我想这个码头不会有什么人来，别的地方应该挤满了人。”  
“那太好了！实在好热，我要跳下去了。”说着棕发小男孩迅速脱下半袖条纹衬衫、背带裤和凉鞋，跳下水去。  
他坐在岸边，双脚伸出码头，看着他游来游去。  
“你怎么不下来？”他向他泼着水。  
“我不会游泳。”他诚实的说。  
“胡说，人天生就会游泳，你在你妈子宫里的时候就已经会了。你只是忘了而已。下来，我自己在下面好无聊。”  
“可是……”他望着深不可测的海水犹豫着。  
“没有可是！下来，下来，我不会让你淹死的。你自己脱衣服跳下来，或者我把你拉下来。”  
“额……好吧。”他拉开领结，解开背带裤的扣带，然后一颗一颗解开衬衫的扣子。他脱下鞋子，把袜子卷整齐塞在鞋子里。他伸出脚，用脚趾先试探了一下海水，然后又缩了回去。  
“你实在好慢，我帮你一把。”  
棕色头发小男孩从水里一跃而起，抓住他的脚踝直接把他拉下水去。  
“啊！”他惊呼。水流瞬间挤压着他的耳膜，海水灌进他的眼睛里。他害怕极了，拼命扑腾着。就在他以为自己要被淹死的时候，他被拉出了水面。他大口呼吸着。  
“咳咳……”他把呛进鼻孔的水努力咳出来。“你……咳咳……”  
“我就说不会有事的。有我呢，我是不会让你淹死的。好，现在松开我的脖子，不要和水较力，顺着流水的方向，尽量放松，让身体漂起来。我就在你身边，不要害怕……”  
他不再害怕。他舒展身体，感觉海浪的抚触，然后他漂了起来……  
一个小时后，他们开始在水中嬉戏，欢笑声穿透了这个寂静的角落。两个小时后，他们先后爬出了水面，在夏日夕阳的余晖中，他们并排坐在码头上。  
“谢谢。”他说。  
“噢，不客气。”  
“你知道吗？我……今天……”他沉默了一下，鼓足勇气说。“今天是我的生日。”  
“我知道。不，我是说，谁不知道呢？我是说，谁都知道今天是国庆日。哇，没想到居然还是你的生日。生日快乐！”  
“谢谢。我是说……我今天真的很快乐。我真的，真的很快乐。”  
“那很好。”  
他低下头，又沉默了许久。这些话憋在他心里很久了，他不知道该告诉谁，直到今天……  
“我……你知道，我真的很久很久没……自从我的父亲失业，他变得有点，有点……容易生气。他之前挺和善的。这里就是他曾经带我来钓鱼的地方，旁边的仓库就是他曾经工作的地方，他还带我看过棒球比赛……去年工厂停工了，我的父亲也失业了。我的母亲只能出去工作。他们更愿意雇佣女人，因为他们只用给女人一半的钱，所以她只能做两份工作。我整天都见不到她……我没什么朋友，他们都说我……你今天已经看到了。”  
“受不了你，蓝眼睛的斑比。好吧，好吧，你想要一个拥抱吗？”  
他的回答是直接把头埋在棕发小男孩的肩膀上。  
“轻点儿，轻点儿，一切都会好起来的。”棕发小男孩轻轻拍着他的背。“大概吧。”  
“能遇到你真好……谢谢你救了我，教我游泳，没有嫌弃我，还愿意，愿意陪我……这些对我来说真的意味着很多……”  
“我觉得我该把你今天说的话录下来。”  
“录下来？那是什么？”  
“没什么，写到个小本子上。”  
“记日记吗？”  
“差不多是那样。”  
“也就是说你会把今天记下来，以免忘记吗？”  
“记下来不容易忘记。”  
他靠着他的肩头偷偷笑了一下。  
半晌后，他坐直身体。  
“只是……你说你不住在附近。那么……那么我还能再见到你吗？”他低下头，手指搅在一起，抠着指甲。他的胃又一次搅翻。  
“也许……大概……很可能……再也不会见到。”  
听到这个答案，他的脸上涌起了深深的失望，泪水在他眼眶里打转。  
“哦，我可没戴手绢出门。好吧，好吧，我尽量好吗？我尽量来这附近转转好吗？虽然这里离我现在住的地方很远，我是说真的很远，但我可以多绕点儿路。”  
笑容又一次出现在他的脸上。  
“你知道我在哪里住对吧？就是你揍了那群小孩旁边的那栋白色屋顶的房子。”  
“我知道。”  
“我可以给你画一张地图。”他从衣服口袋里掏出铅笔和小本子，低头认真画着。  
“这里是教区的教堂，应该很好找。这是学校……我在这里读书，这是赫尔杂货店，它的旁边是罗尔斯洗衣店……你只要从这里左拐，再右拐，然后再过两个路口……好了，有了这张地图你就不会迷路了。”他把画好的地图用双手铺平，对齐折成四折，放在棕发小男孩的衬衣口袋里，又仔细扣好上面的扣子。然后他突然想起了一件重要的事。  
“还有一件事，你能告诉我你的名字吗？我是说，万一你迷路找不到我，或者不小心把地图弄丢了，我知道你的名字话，我还可以去找到你，我不怕路远……我不怕……”  
“我的名字是安……啊，我是说啊，我的中间名字好长，我要想想……詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯(James Buchanan Barnes)？”  
“这真是一个好长的名字。我能叫你巴基（Bucky）吗？这样念起来顺口的多。顺便说一下，我叫‘史蒂文·罗杰斯（Steven Rogers）’，你可以叫我斯蒂夫（Steve）。”

注释：斯蒂夫的早年生活，参见美国队长V7 #1-#12  
（20201012初稿，未完待续）


	2. Chapter 2

托尼最漫长的一天 02  
纽约市，复仇者宅邸，现在。  
“生日快乐！”众人齐呼。  
“你们不是为了节约资金用的上次给托尔庆祝生日时候的那个横幅吧？怎么看都像把2000后面的俩零涂白然后在那个位置画了一个龇牙咧嘴的铁头。”托尼说。  
“我不止2000岁。”托尔说。  
“那个2是5改过的吗？”托尼仔细看着。  
“你这混蛋，就不能对我们在资金运作如此紧张的情况下，还破费给你开派对表示一下感谢吗？”鹰眼说。他小心藏起涂改用过的刷子。  
“好吧，好吧，谢谢，伙计们。我现在可以收生日礼物了吗？”  
“谢谢，珍。你亲手设计的这件衣服……额，很……多彩。”  
“谢谢，旺达。这个挂饰……很有……吉普赛风格。这是个捕梦网？！额，我看着它绝对能做个好梦……”  
“哇，托尔。这是仙宫的宝物吗？什么？你在儿童医院隔壁的商店买的？那也很不错。”  
“幻视，你复生后投身艺术领域的第一件作品？！那个……它的……对称性堪称完美。你很有艺术……后天赋。我一定会把它摆在我的房间里。”  
“哦，汉克，太好了，你知道科学家想要什么。”  
“这是一个钢铁侠布偶？你确定吗？它看起来像一只红黄色沼泽蛙。你亲手缝的？谢谢皮……谢谢蜘蛛侠。”  
“塔莎，你实在太客气了。你能回来接复联首席这活儿就是最好的礼物了。什么？你不打算常驻，只是路过看看。没关系，见到你我就很高兴。亲个嘴儿好吗？啊！千万别打脸。额，好疼。”  
……  
“就这样？说真的，伙计们，没有那种大大惊喜吗？在我完美的计划下，我们可刚从昂斯劳特这种狠角色手里拯救了地球。这可是我20岁生日哦，来得非常不容易的20岁。”  
这时候，贾维斯推着蛋糕从门口走了进来。托尼看到兴奋了起来。  
“我就知道！出来吧！出来吧！我在等……我在等哦……”  
大家你瞅瞅我，我瞅瞅你，然后什么也没发生，气氛尴尬了。托尼冲了过去。他蹲下身子，翻开餐车的盖布，餐车下空空如也。  
“真不敢相信，这只是一个蛋糕！”  
“那你还期待里面有什么？一个兔女郎跳出来吗？”斯蒂夫从门口走了进来。“对不起，神盾任务，我回来晚了。”  
“你果然无趣的很。”托尼略显失望的说。随后他吹吸了蛋糕上的蜡烛。“好吧，伙计们，我们吃蛋糕吧。这真是一个惊喜的大蛋糕啊。”  
“不许个愿吗？”斯蒂夫说。  
“许过了，世界和平。”  
“你知道，说出来的愿望会实现不了吧。”  
“所以我说出来了。”  
托尼拍拍手掌。  
“好啦，派对开始。蜘蛛侠，不麻烦的话，音乐，谢谢。让我们跳舞吧。”  
托尼的20岁就这样开始了。  
派对中，斯蒂夫揽着托尼跳他们的第二次舞。  
“你终于能跳稍微现代一点的舞步了。”  
“我吸取了上次的教训，鉴于蜘蛛侠已经成为我们的常驻DJ了。”  
一阵沉默……  
“还不错。”托尼打破沉默。  
“什么还不错？”  
“我是说，地球没毁灭，我还活着，大家都还活着，一切还是老样子和老样子，好人和坏人都是老样子。虽然我们现在有点儿穷，我要想办法拼命赚钱，非常拼命赚钱。虽然我20岁，有点儿无聊，无趣，无惊喜……”  
“好吧，好吧。我知道了，如果你不吃到蛋糕就会一直抱怨下去。”  
“我没在抱怨，而且我吃到蛋糕了。”  
“我是说真正的‘蛋糕’。”  
“哦？有些意思了，我在听。”托尼扬起了声调。  
“我从进门就在想，我什么时候把你带走合适。如果派对刚开始主角就溜走的话……”斯蒂夫在托尼耳边悄悄说。  
“我想他们能理解我想吃’蛋糕’的急切。我确定他们不会介意的。”  
“那我们回去吧。”  
他们溜走了。他们溜回了房间，关上了房门。像往常那样，在房门关上的那个刹那，他们开始交换着亲吻。并在亲吻的间隙，交换着语言。  
“所以，你送我的真正生日礼物是什么？”  
“我。”  
“也就是说……”托尼眯起了眼睛，吞咽了一口唾沫。  
“没错，就是你想的那样。”  
“那这时候你不是应该全裸躺在床上，绑好丝带等我拆吗？还应该在邀请我进入的地方插朵玫瑰花什么的。”托尼热切的目光上下打量着他的礼物。  
“神盾任务让我很赶时间，做这件事的准备工作又比较繁琐。”  
“哈，你也知道繁琐了。”  
“所以你上次愿意为我这么做我很感动。”  
“才不是为你，那并不代表什么。只是当时……我以为……”托尼说到这里停住了。  
“我知道，托尼，我都知道。”斯蒂夫笑着把托尼搂在怀里，亲吻了他，“所以不用去对它深思熟虑了，享受你的生日就好了”。  
这个吻慢慢变得热烈了起来。他们分开的时候，托尼的眼中已经充满了欲望。  
“既然今天是你的生日，我可以都听你的。直到让你满意好吗？如果你想要丝带和玫瑰花的话，我们就去弄丝带和玫瑰花。”  
“忘了丝带和玫瑰花吧，我已经等不及拆礼物了。我们可以把礼物包装的事情留到明年。”  
托尼开始拆他的礼物了。在他脱掉斯蒂夫的衬衫亲吻他的胸膛的时候，他突然想起来些什么。  
“等一下，这不会是每年才有一次的待遇吧？”  
“怎么可能？虽然不是每天。但如果每次都要等一年的话……我就又该上鹰眼的禁欲主义者名单了。”  
“你在上面待过吗？”  
“曾经待得有点儿久”。  
“你这个死心眼儿的老傻瓜。”托尼亲了这个老傻瓜一下，然后继续埋头拆他的礼物。他拉开斯蒂夫的皮带扣子的时候，又想起了什么。  
“托尼，你又在胡思乱想。”  
“还有一件事，是不是你的意思是今后我上你，而不是反过来……?”  
“我可不想每次都把你弄得疼哭。”  
“其实也不只有疼了……”  
“我知道……”斯蒂夫抬手抚摸托尼泛起红晕的脸，随后他恢复了玩笑语气。“也不是不能反过来，只是你会恢复的很慢，会影响复仇者的任务，会影响你的功课，会影响你的发明创造，从而影响人类文明进步……最重要的是影响你赚钱养家。你看我还要等你养呢……而超级士兵血清的好处让我完全没有这种烦恼。”  
“你确实是个老傻瓜。要是我希望呢？”  
“那就等你希望的时候再说。但不是今晚对吧？”  
“不是今晚，今晚我可是第一次拿到这件礼物。”  
托尼俯身亲吻了那个在他身下已经全裸的老傻瓜，然后他进入了他的身体。比他想象的还要好，比他之前经历过的女人都要好。深深的陷入感，裹附的安全感，每次起伏中又夹杂着危险的引诱，让他想陷的更深，想得到的更多。不知道他之前为什么没想过这么做。他甚至知道，只要他要求他一定会同意的。也许下意识的他害怕陷落到那么深的地方，进入他的身体，走入他的内心，沉入他的思绪，随他越走越远。他太厚重了，一页一页读过之后，会容易迷恋。从进入他的那一刻，托尼已经迷恋上了这种在他之中的感觉。

但就在托尼的‘蛋糕’才吃了一半的时候，白光一现，他的眼前一阵模糊。再睁眼他已经到了一个黑暗区域。托尼知道这是哪里。他开口大骂：  
“靠！见鬼的！天秤座！你还真会挑时间，把我送回去，马上！就是现在所有宇宙都要毁灭，也不要把我弄过来。一小时以后，至少三十分钟以后……”  
然后托尼回到了斯蒂夫的房间，好像他从来没离开过。但两个空间的衔接，让他脑袋有点晕。斯蒂夫也注意到了托尼的恍惚。  
“托尼，怎么了？不满意你的礼物吗？”  
“怎么可能？我很满意，我现在可一分钟都不愿意离开。”托尼觉得自己好像离开过这里，但他的记忆有些模糊。他无视了这种眩晕感，继续吃着他的’蛋糕’。  
“大概我最近又在实验室待太多了。我们继续吧，亲爱的老头子。”  
三十分钟后，托尼趴在老头子的背上享受着高潮后的余韵，他现在还不想离开他的身体，他还打算让这个夜晚继续下去。今晚他可是会完全听他的。他已经想好了接下来要这样，这样，还有这样……光是想象这些画面，就已经让托尼兴奋的颤抖。  
就在此时白光一现，托尼的眼前一阵模糊……

时空外维度空间。  
托尼又一次开口大骂：“见鬼的！天秤座！%&#”  
“实在抱歉……这件事很急，不能再等了，我只能三十分钟后就赶紧再把你传过来。”天秤座的声音在空间中传出来。  
“我三十分钟前来过？”  
“是的”  
“三十分钟前……那时候我在……我说我为什么突然脑袋晕了一下。靠！你真会挑时间！%&#”。  
“刚才你就是这么说的。”  
“这种夸时空失忆的事情太烦了！”  
“其实我很好奇，你怎么会记得来过这个空间，怎么会记得我们之间的对话。”  
“我其实不记得。确切说，它发生的过程我的大脑并没有这段记忆，我是离开这个空间后，记忆的它的记录。”  
“你是说……”  
“没错，就是你想的那样。你三十分钟前把我传到过这里，我并不记得。但你数月前，把我传到过这里，我是知道的。区别就在于我当时穿了装甲，我的装甲在随时录像。我只是事后看了录像而已。所以你现在跟我说的话，我回到地球20200629-TS之后，就不会记得了，因为我现在根本没穿装甲。而且，见鬼的，我现在根本就什么都没穿！”  
“这件事很急我实在等不到你再穿上装甲的时候了。不过你记得这个地球创造出来的前因后果，我就不需要从头再跟你解释一遍了。”  
“这最好是一件紧急到地球马上就要毁灭的事情，否则，我见到你一定%&#”。  
“现在正是这种情况。如你所知，这个宇宙其实是在口袋宇宙与你原来所在地球的交汇处，你的记忆被覆盖前那个时间节点，被创造出来的平行宇宙。它基本是对你原来所在的那个宇宙的复刻，但就像你离开前我告诉你的那样，它并不和原来的完全一样。这个转录的过程中，有一些悖论，有一些时空乱流。简单说就是数据错误。而且它是初生的，它很脆弱，与其他平行时空的碰撞和摩擦造成区域性扭曲，挤压着它。现在如果不赶快修复这些错误，抵抗住这些挤压的话，它很快就会碎裂。”  
“就是说这个平行宇宙，像鸡蛋一样，它现在要被压碎了。”  
“确实如此。”  
“那就去做点什么，你不是能黑入那个变态强的永恒水晶吗？如果是数据错误，就修复数据。”  
“我已经在这么做了，但时间是一个生命体，并不是单纯的数据，我通过水晶不能完全修复它。而且永恒水晶更像是一个管理系统，它不能创造，它只能控制。”  
“等一下，那这个地球是如何被创造出来的？”  
“应该说是被你创造出来的。”  
“我创造出来的？！”  
“宇宙中有无数生命体，而每个生命体每时每刻的选择又有了无数种的可能性，但是平行宇宙并没有那么多。创造平行宇宙需要有足够的宇宙能量聚集，聚集在某个时间节点上，然后在这个点上产生出新的分支。而汇聚这些能量的生命体，必须有非常坚强的意志，在那个时间点上有极其强的执念，能够对抗原本宇宙时间线走向的执念，才能使能量聚集，产生平行宇宙。简单说，就是你的执念创造了它。”  
“我的执念……”托尼回忆起了那一刻。那个红白蓝色的身影消失在时空漩涡中的记忆，他不顾一切的想抓住那个记忆。  
“你拒绝忘记他，你拒绝成为那个托尼，你希望这个你继续存在下去，而那个地点又恰好是一个充满时空能量的地方，于是你聚集了时空能量，创造了这个宇宙。”  
“所以你才让我挑编号？因为这根本就是我创造的地球。”  
“所以现在的情况就是，它是因你而生的，所以只有你才能稳定它，让它有足够的能量抵御其他平行宇宙的挤压。”  
“具体说呢？”  
“时间是一个生命体，可以把它比喻为一棵植物。所以它需要扎下根去，汲取足够的养份才能不断生长、强壮，你需要给它创造这样一个初始环境。”  
“知道了，就像移植植物一样，需要培土，浇水，施肥，晒太阳，捉虫。能再具体点吗？我现在到底要干什么？我现在还裸着呢，地球又马上毁灭了，所以能快点儿跳过理论教程部分吗？对了，地球还有多久毁灭？”  
“用你所在的地球时间计算，离地球毁灭还有一天时间。”  
“还真是不赶时间啊，还有一天才毁灭。我真是毫无压力。我去！见鬼！你早干什么去了？”  
“我也是才发现事情的严重性，我也不能一直黑入这个系统。”  
“我还有多少培土，浇水，施肥，晒太阳，捉虫的活要干？”  
“我看一下永恒水晶的管理系统，计算一下……这个错误源自这里，而这个又是从那里引发的，只要找到关键性节点，消除几个主要的涟漪效应，再经过一些小修小补……  
哈，目前看你只需要让他在八岁生日的时候得到一个棒球棒的礼物就行了。”  
“什么？就这样？你确定？不是和史前怪物搏斗？不是阻止行星吞噬者？连揍红骷髅都不用？就只是送一个球棒？”  
“是的，就只是送一个球棒。”  
“那你急什么，送一个球棒而已。”  
“但是你离开这个空间后会忘记这个任务。”  
“这倒是个问题……好吧让我想一下。其实创造失忆也没有这么高端，大脑也只是一台高级的机器。既然我的装甲能够记录数据，只有大脑记录不了数据，那就是说这个区域的数据源并没有被篡改……这片区域消除记忆的原理，很大可能上只是妨碍了大脑把短期记忆转变为长期记忆。它应该是通过释放某种频率干扰了生命体大脑的这个功能。既然这是在永恒水晶系统控制下的一个区域，那么这个干扰频率也应该是由这个系统施放的。如果我的理论正确的话，你只要在系统里消除这个干扰源就行了。  
“我试试……找到了。”  
半晌后。  
“我暂时关闭了干扰源，但是不能关闭很久。如果它消失的太久会引起时间看守者们（time-keepers）的注意。”  
“原来看管这块水晶的人是时间看守者。”  
“是的。所以要小心，不能让他们发现我们的行动。你快去快回。”  
“但我不能这样去吧。”托尼指着自己全裸的身体。  
“我应该可以通过这个系统改变你的形态。你可以挑个形态。”  
几分钟后。托尼变成了一个棕发棕眼，穿着条纹半袖衫、黑色背带短裤和凉鞋的七八岁小男孩。  
“钱在你的口袋里。你只需要到了那里买一根球棒，悄悄把它放在他的家里，让他以为是父亲送给他的生日礼物。不要让他发现你，如果不小心被发现了，不要引发过多的注意，找个借口赶紧离开。”  
“然后我就能返回我原来的时间点上，继续我之前没做完的事情了？”  
“误差小于千分之一秒，就像你从来没离开过一样。”  
“还真是方便。要是拯救地球每次都像这么简单就好了。让我们赶紧把这件事做完吧，我还想回去再吃一块’蛋糕’呢。对了，我是要给谁送一根棒球棒？”  
“托尼……”  
“只是玩笑，我知道是谁。老年人就是麻烦，要时刻倍加呵护。”  
“记得一定不要扰乱时间线。”  
……  
无法计算的时间过后。  
“托尼！你干了什么？！”  
（20201014初稿，未完待续）


	3. Chapter 3

托尼最漫长的一天 03  
时空外维度空间，无法计算的时间过后。  
“托尼！你干了什么？！”  
天秤座的声音响彻这个无回声的空间。  
“我……哎？是你告诉我不能扰乱时间线，否则会引起悖论……”  
“所以呢？”  
“托尼·斯塔克显然不能出现在1930年，我就挑了一个本来就存在于那个年代的人的名字。”  
“但不该是这个名字！”  
“30年代的人我怎么可能记住那么多，我只是突然想起了这个名字。”  
“承认吧，托尼，你嫉妒了。”  
“我才没有，没什么好嫉妒的。他都死了50多年了。”  
“你可以挑那么多样貌，你挑了接近于他的样貌；你可以挑那么多名字，你挑了他的名字。”  
“棕色头发很常见，这个名字也很常见。”  
“而且不止如此，你还出手干涉了那场街头打架。”  
“他在被揍啊，他又倔的要命，不会求饶的，万一不小心被打死了……保护珍稀物种人人有责。”  
“因为你出手干涉了，造成他本来要送出去的画没送出去。”  
“本来就没送出去好不好？他被揍，他的梦中情人就只站在一旁干看着。”  
“本来事后她会偷跑回来，扶他起来，收下他的画。她会成为他的初恋，成为他童年最美好的记忆之一，成为让他在幼年相信人性光明面的重要理由之一。”  
“啊哈，美丽的初恋铸就了美国队长，给了他内在的动力，强大的内心，巴拉巴拉……好，我现在知道那个金发妞有多重要了。”  
“不止这些，最关键的是，你根本没把球棒送到！”  
“我……我只是很忙。我在忙着救他，然后忙着让他别进监狱，然后忙着让他别淹死，然后忙着让他别哭鼻子，然后忙着……忙着，忙着就忘了……”  
“因为那根球棒，他会原谅他的父亲……他成年后也就会原谅很多人，很多事……”  
“我……”托尼沉默了。“或者我们重来一次？既然有永恒水晶。”  
“托尼，你懂关键的时间节点不能复写对吧，如果复写会造成更多的悖论，产生更多的不稳定因素，会在这条时间线上撕裂更多的口子，这个宇宙将会加速崩塌。”  
“也就是说……我搞砸了对吧？哈，托尼.斯塔克又一次搞砸了，还真是不出所料。”托尼陷入了沮丧。   
“你基本毁掉了那个地球上他早年记忆中与旧世界的关键性情感连接。”  
“我现在知道了……”  
“但是并非无法挽救……”  
“还可以挽救，那太好了！”托尼长出了一口气。“我现在给他送什么能弥补？”  
“你。”  
“我？”  
“你在毁掉他旧连接的同时，建立了新的连接。他对你的信赖和依恋。你救了他，你陪伴了他，你让他感到了安全，你帮他建立了克服恐惧的勇气。所以你必须再次走入他的生活，陪他走过早年的路。”  
“也就是说我要被困在1930年……”  
“不止1930年。你要使新连接稳固，整条时间线基本修复。”  
“到他被冰冻……那就是15年……”  
“不需要每一天，主体修复后，时间能自行修复一些小伤痕。”  
“那还好。有多少需要我修复。”  
“大约70%左右。在具体操作过程中还存在一些变量。”  
“那也要10年！”  
“差不多是这样。”  
“也就是说，我要在没有电脑、没有网络、没有卫星通信远离任何现代高科技的半个世纪前待10年甚至更久。杀了我吧……他不就是个需要伴儿的孤独小男孩吗？我们不能改为给他送只狗吗？”  
“你自己选了巴基这个角色不是吗？那你就只能继续扮演下去了。”  
“巴基！汪汪！显然不行……”托尼叹了口气。“好吧，好吧，我的地球，我惹的乱子，我自己修……”  
“还有，你已经知道了，我只是黑入了永恒水晶的系统，所以我并不能随时和你保持联系，也不能随时把你传回这里。你这次过去后很长时间都要靠你自己了。你要自己想办法在那个时代生活下去，包括解决经济需求。”  
“你在开玩笑，我可是托尼·斯塔克，一个天才发明家，在1930年赚钱能有多难？”  
“这正是我担心的，千万不要让远超越于那个时代科技的产物现世。这会严重扰乱时间线。你已经知道造成严重悖论的后果了。”  
“我想我已经吸取了教训……还有一个最重要的问题，我回到我原来时间点的时候，还会是原来的20岁吗？我可不想回去之后变成胡子大叔。”  
“如果你问外在形态的话，你还会是原来的样子，你20岁的样子。但10年，没有谁还会是从前……”

纽约市，1930年。  
好吧，在1930年赚钱比我想象的难。托尼叹了气。  
到处是关门的商店，倒闭的工厂，沿街乞讨的流浪汉和无家可归的孩子。作为一个七八岁孩子外貌的托尼，能找到的工作大约只有送报纸。  
我用这个形态是赚不了钱的。当然没有永恒水晶系统的支持，完全改变自己的形态目前看有些难度，但是做个具备欺骗性的硬全息影像出来还是可以的。但我还需要一些材料，1930年能提供材料的地方……  
此时托尼路过一家音像店。里面有黑白电视机、电子管收音机，但是没有顾客，里面的店员在打着瞌睡。他翻翻裤子口袋，数了数里面的钱。不是吧……就算让我在1930年自谋生路，也好歹给个启动资金。我的犯罪生涯居然要从1930年开始。等我赚到钱会赔偿的，现在只是借用。托尼安慰着自己。当夜这家音像店遭遇了偷窃，报警器根本没有响起。

一周后，匹兹堡的一家钢铁厂。  
“卡博内尔（Carbonell）先生，门外有一位卡丁特斯(Krats)先生想要见你，他说有对你的钢厂的投资计划。”  
投资？金融市场崩溃了，证券商都跑路了，企业家都跳楼了，只有讨债无门的人，这个时候还有人会投资吗？卡博内尔钢铁厂传到他手中已经是第三代了，他已经负债累累。虽然几经裁员，依然很难维持下去。卡博内尔家族只剩下了一个空壳子。  
“请他进来……等一下，10分钟后让他进来，好好招待他。先给我倒一杯咖啡，萨曼萨。”  
他数日没有回过家了，此时他的头发凌乱，眼睛布满红血丝，桌子上只有威士忌。他不能这个样子见投资商。  
10分钟后，一个6英尺左右高，黑发蓝眼，留着两撇胡须，穿着深色西装30岁上下的男人走进了他的办公室。  
“你好，卡丁特斯先生。卡博内尔钢厂是个家族企业，我可以考虑你的投资，但是我不能接受并购。”  
“我想你误会了，卡博内尔先生，我知道它是个家族企业，我也无意让它改名换姓。我并不是来买下你的钢厂的。而且我根本身无分文。”  
“你在开玩笑吧？如果你没有钱拿什么投资？”  
“几个点子。也许你愿意看一下我带来的一些小玩意。”  
卡丁特斯打开了他的手提箱。半小时后。卡博内尔震惊了，这些东西他生平从未见过。  
“确实很让人吃惊！如果这些放在大萧条到来前，一定能让我们大赚。但现在没人愿意买这些花哨的东西了，没人关心这些日常的发明创造了，电视、空调、冰箱都已经卖不出去了，谁还需要这些奢侈的高科技产品呢。”  
“好吧，虽然我不太想出卖这些，但就目前情况看，大金主也只剩下他们了。” 卡丁特斯耸耸肩说。“你抽屉里应该有把手枪吧，就是你今晚准备射自己脑袋的那把枪。你现在可以拿它射我。”  
“你是不是疯了？我不想杀死任何人，除了……”卡博内尔沉默了。  
“除了你自己。我知道。所以就当我疯了，反正你已经准备自杀了，再捎上一个疯子有什么危害呢？”  
在看过这个小胡子男人的神奇箱子之后，卡博内尔准备赌一把。他拿出了抽屉里的左轮手枪，向眼前男人的胸口开了一枪。  
萨曼萨尖叫着跑了进来。  
“天啊，卡博内尔先生，发生了什么事？”  
卡博内尔哈哈大笑。  
“没什么事！萨曼萨，我只需要你再给我们上一壶咖啡。”

（20201017初稿，未完待续）


	4. Chapter 4

托尼最漫长的一天 04  
纽约市，布鲁克林，1930年。  
斯蒂夫坐在门口的台阶上画着画。一片枯黄的树叶飘落到他的画板上，盖住了画中人的额头。他盯着那片叶子的纹路许久，然后把那片叶子加入到了画中。绿绿葱葱的林荫路，飘入了一叶枯黄，整幅画都染上了夏已尽、秋将至的伤感，那画中人也变得萧瑟了起来。  
“原来想起我会这么让你这么难过。”  
一道阴影，随着滑腔一起出现，遮挡了夕阳的光。这个声音……斯蒂夫急不可耐的站起来，抱住了眼前的人的脖子。颜料、画板、画笔都被他打翻了。  
“巴基，你来了，你来了。”  
“轻点儿，轻点儿。我想你刚染花了我唯一一件衬衫。还有你自己的。”  
“对不起，我太不小心了。我只是太高兴了，我以为你永远都不会出现了。”斯蒂夫尴尬的放开了搂着巴基的手。  
“你画了这么详细的一张地图，我又怎么会迷路呢？我只是最近有点忙……”  
“我好像还毁了想送给你的画。”斯蒂夫低头看着被染料飞溅到的画板。  
巴基弯身把画捡了起来。  
“其实，我觉得这样更好。”他把画举在空中，仔细端详着。“加入了红色后它活泼了很多。我很喜欢。我可以留下它吗？”  
“你喜欢就太好了。现在让我们进屋，我帮你处理一下衬衫好吗？我一定会把它洗干净。”  
“我觉得不大可能洗干净了。”巴基低头看了一下自己的衬衫。“不如这样，我们把它染成红色，然后把你的染成蓝色。”  
“我觉得你的主意更好。”  
“我的主意一直更好。”  
他们手牵手走进屋子，把衬衫脱了下来，染成了红色和蓝色。并把它们挂在后院的晾衣绳上。他们并排躺在晾晒的衬衫下面，盯着它们在微风中飘扬。  
就在这时，房子的大门吱呀一声响起。斯蒂夫侧耳倾听着。沉重而熟悉的脚步声。  
不好，他提前回来了。想起自己染成蓝色的衬衫……他的心跳成了一团。我一定会被惩罚的，还会连累巴基。  
“嘘……不要出声，跟我来。”他悄悄对巴基说。他拉起巴基的手，轻轻把后门开了一个小缝。他用手撑着门。  
“你先进去，然后在厨房藏好等我。”  
“斯蒂夫……”  
“嘘，相信我。”  
巴基没有继续问，他从斯蒂夫撑着的门缝钻了进去。斯蒂夫随后跟着进来，他轻轻关上门，一点声响都没发出来。  
“跟在我后面，小心不要碰到任何东西。”斯蒂夫半弯腰顺着厨房的台面走在前面，巴基跟在后面。  
他们沿着墙边，溜到卧室门口。斯蒂夫把卧室门轻轻打开一个小缝，侧头示意巴基先进去。巴基会意钻了进去，斯蒂夫随后跟着进来。然后斯蒂夫关上了卧室门。他拉着巴基，躲进卧室的壁橱里，然后关上了壁橱门。整个过程都悄无声息。  
他们脚对脚靠在壁橱两侧。壁橱里依然很黑，但是感觉到巴基的脚贴着自己的脚，斯蒂夫第一次觉得壁橱里没有那么可怕。  
“他应该只是回来拿钱的，只要翻出妈妈藏起来的钱，他就会走的。然后他就会去附近的地下酒馆，到天明前都不会回来。运气好的话，他不会注意到院子里的衬衫的。其实只要我不出现在他眼前，他就不会注意到我。只要他不注意到我，我就不会被揍。我们就安全了……”  
斯蒂夫小声对巴基说。  
“或者我们冲出去，看着他的眼睛说。‘我们根本没有错’。如果他打你，我们就打回去。我们有两个人。”巴基挥舞着拳头说。  
“我们只是两个小孩，而他是大人。”  
“你知道，你不能一辈子躲在壁橱里。”巴基说。  
“对不起，巴基，我太害怕了。我不像你那么勇敢。我打不过他，我打不过任何人。我……我只是个胆小鬼，你会不会因此瞧不起我？”  
“才不是。你并不是个胆小鬼。你是我见过的最勇敢的人。还记得我们上次见面的时候，你为了保护你母亲的名誉挑战六七个高壮你两倍的男孩吗？”  
“那不一样，他是我的父亲，他比他们都可怕，他比世上任何人都可怕……他……我也不知道为什么，我不知道，我说不清楚，我，我只是太胆小了。”  
“你知道，我曾经也很害怕……我很怕黑。”  
“现在呢？”  
“也怕黑。但有你在我身边，我就会觉得黑暗没那么可怕。”  
“有你在我身边，我也是一样的感觉。”  
“我小时候住在一间特别特别大的房子里，到了晚上夜深人静的时候，经常会从楼下传来奇怪声音，呜呜，嗡嗡……像这样。像哭声，也像歌声。”  
“然后呢？”斯蒂夫的注意力被巴基的故事吸引了过去。   
“我害怕极了，我翻身下床，把耳朵贴在门上听着。远处有啪啪的声音，像是脚步声，不仔细听根本听不出来。我越来越害怕。但我知道如果我不搞清楚这些声音是什么，我就会一直害怕。所以我决定去看它到底是什么。于是我穿上你的……我是说，我很崇拜的那个英雄的制服……我走下了楼，穿过大厅，绕过走廊，然后走下地下室……我每走一步，心都在砰砰跳，我每走一步，都想跑回房间躲起来，但是我没有跑回去。我觉得穿着印有他标志的衣服，他就会在我的身边守护我。这给了我勇气。”  
“然后呢？你发现了什么？”巴基的故事吸引了斯蒂夫的全部注意力。他忘了他们现在的处境，认真听巴基讲着。  
“我发现……我发现……”托尼的记忆一片模糊。“只是一台坏掉的老留声机。”  
“就这样？”  
“就这样。”  
“我以为会跳出怪物。”  
“我当时也以为。”  
“你看，所谓‘怪物’只是有一个吓人的外壳而已，等我们搞清了它的本质之后，就不会再害怕，我们就能够战胜它。你可怕的父亲只是一个可悲的酒鬼，一个不敢面对生活，面对真相的胆小鬼。”  
“但他曾经对我很好，对我和母亲都很好，他只是因为失业了，而我出现在他眼前又会惹他心烦。”斯蒂夫垂下头丧气的说。  
“这不是你的错。”巴基抬手抚摸着他的脸颊。“他搞糟了的人生不是你的错，你不需要为他的错惩罚自己。”  
“也许……第一次有人对我这么说。我一直以为大人永远是对的。”  
“相信我，没有谁会不犯错，不管他有多大，多老。”  
“巴基，你懂的真多。我之前从来不知道这些。”  
“我有一个唠叨的老师，他特别喜欢演讲，经常给我讲一堆人生大道理。我每次都急不可耐的打断他，结果还是能背下几句。”  
“是教你打架的那个老师吗？”  
“还能有哪个。”  
“他也是你的英雄吗？守护你的那个英雄吗？”  
“算是吧。我曾经很崇拜他，盲目崇拜着他。但我并不是真的了解他。即使我和他非常非常……熟悉之后。他太老了。你知道，理解老年人是很难的，我又没什么耐心。”  
“我想知道，守护你的英雄是谁？他总有个名字，或者称号。英雄不是都有个称号吗？”  
“人们都叫他‘美国队长’。”  
“‘美国队长’？我从来没听过。”  
“因为他已经去了很远的地方。”  
“他会守护我吗？”   
“他已经在守护你了。他会守护每一个害怕的孩子。” 巴基探身摸了一下斯蒂夫的胸口。“他就在你的心里。”  
“我不知道，我感觉不到他。我只知道你在我的身边，我就没那么害怕了。你这次会留下来吗？我是说，你会马上再来看我吗？我也知道，你住的很远，又很忙……可是我真的希望你能多来看我。或者你告诉我你住在哪里，我去看你。”斯蒂夫声音越来越小，最后他低下头不说话了。  
“我会留下来。”  
“你会留下来？你的意思难道是……”  
“我家已经搬到附近了，你今后大概会每天都看到我。也不一定是每天，反正会经常……”  
巴基的话还没说完，斯蒂夫已经挑起来搂住了他的脖子。因为他的动作太大了，壁橱门被撞开了。他们翻滚到地板上。  
“太好了！实在太好了！我们可以一起去上学，一起放学，然后一起去钓鱼，一起游泳。你可以教我怎么打架，我教你怎么画画，如果你想学的话。然后，然后我们就能天天在一起了！”  
此时斯蒂夫的父亲早已经离开了，斯蒂夫完全没注意到他是什么时候离开的，他没有倾听，也没有害怕，他只是完全忘了去害怕，他只是完全忘了他。

（20201021初稿，未完待续）


	5. Chapter 5

托尼最漫长的一天 05  
纽约市，布鲁克林，1931年。  
埃文斯（Evans）街深处的巷子里有一家玩具店。虽然叫玩具店，但是并不像玩具店。它不像其他玩具店那样挂着彩色气球，门口有小丑、木马、秋千、小车等吸引孩子视线的玩意。它是灰色的，橱窗里摆着各种奇形怪状的东西。带爪子的飞碟，有眼睛的金属球，顶着转叶的小盒子，三只脚的电筒，倒撑伞的金属杯，都是孔的铁箱子，没有指针的表……即使是晴朗的天气，这个地方都显得阴森恐怖。没有孩子想接近这里，大家都说这里的店主会把小孩子诱骗进来，关进地下室进行恐怖实验。  
这是一个雨夜。他打赌输了，要从这家玩具店拿一样玩具回去。但是他并没有零用钱可以买。他准备先进去，再碰碰运气。门上挂着“营业中”，但是店里一个顾客都没有。他壮着胆子推开了店门。店里的灯光很昏暗，货架的间距很窄，只有一人身位的距离。一排排的货架上，除了奇形怪状的机械，还有各种恐怖的模型。绿色的弗兰克斯坦，银色的铁桶怪，举着锤子的凶恶维京人，挥舞着双节棍的恶魔，还有巨型蚂蚁，两眼冒光的红色女巫，丑陋的蓝毛大脚兽人……  
“有没有人？”他喊着。他挤过货架走到柜台前，发现柜台里一个人都没有。他决定随便拿一样东西就赶紧跑出去，他把手伸向了货架。此时一只约一英尺直径的蜘蛛从天花板上直接落到他的肩头。它在他的身上爬，还吐着蛛丝，蜘蛛腹部的硬毛刮着他的脖子。  
“啊！”他吓破了胆子，大叫一声。他胡乱扑腾着，打落了脖子上的蜘蛛。他碰倒了一排货架，货架上的模型掉落在地上。这些模型站了起来，动了起来，一步步向他走来。他顾不上许多，直接尖叫着冲出了玩具店。他溅起了店门外的积水，也搅乱了倒映在积水中的霓虹倒影。那块霓虹招牌上写着：  
“卡丁特斯魔法玩具店。”   
字母“K”的灯珠灭掉了几个，像个“I”，在雨夜中发出滋滋的电流声。

他跑出去后，柜台下面就钻出了两个小男孩。一个金色头发，一个棕色头发。棕色头发小孩儿哈哈大笑，金色头发小孩抿嘴笑。  
“巴基，你又恶作剧了。”金色头发小孩说。  
“谁让他之前找你麻烦来着？”棕色头发小孩回答。  
“你之前已经揍过他了。”  
“所以我这次只是吓吓他。”  
“你这样会吓得更没有顾客上门。”  
“有什么关系。反正这家店只是为了诱捕金发小天使的幌子。把他诱拐进来，迷昏了，关进笼子里，送到地下室。地下室里有个胡子怪叔叔，会把他绑到台子上，进行各种实验。你怕了吗？”巴基边说边抓住斯蒂夫的肩头，龇牙咧嘴的露出恶魔般表情。  
“呀呀，我被吓死了。”斯蒂夫面无表情的回答。  
“你真无趣，好歹有点儿表情动作，配合一下场景。”  
“好吧，好吧。不要过来，我好害怕啊……”斯蒂夫颤抖着说。然后他绕着货架开始跑。巴基在后面追。  
跑了几圈后，他被巴基追上，扑倒在地。  
“这下你跑不了了。”巴基说。  
“我呼唤美国队长来保护我。”斯蒂夫举起了身旁从货架上滚落的一面圆圆的星星盾金属模型，举在胸前。  
“那我会呼唤钢铁侠打败他。”巴基捡起了身边的银色铁桶怪。“他能发射束光炮，打飞你的盾。砰砰……”  
银色铁桶怪的胸口发射出一道红色的光线，打在盾牌上，擦出火花。  
“看，我就说还是美国队长厉害。你的铁桶怪打不穿他的盾牌。”  
“他不叫铁桶怪。”  
“但他看起来就像一堆倒扣的铁桶拼凑在一起。好丑。”  
“他将来会更好看的，好吧？而且他的装甲里藏着各种神奇的小玩意。”  
“不会比美国队长好看。美国队长是红蓝白色的，他的头上长着翅膀，身上披着星星。不知道卡丁特斯先生为什么从来不做他的模型？”  
“也许他不想天天只能对着他的模型。”  
“那会让他伤感吗？”  
“大概有点。”  
“他们是朋友吗？”  
“比那要复杂。他去了很远的地方，他不知道如何把他找回来。”  
“所以他才整天呆在地下的实验室里，想着找回他的办法？”  
“不过他偶尔也会上来透透气，抓走误闯进他玩具店的小孩子。他现在就出来了，一步步沿着地下室的楼梯走上来，砰砰……然后他伸出手，从后面掐住你的脖子……”  
“我这次连害怕都懒得装了。”  
“他可是个有两撇胡子的怪叔叔哦。”  
“他是有点儿奇怪，但他肯定是个好人。他收养了你。最好的是他还搬到这里，这样我才能经常见到你。虽然你不能和我一起去上学。为什么你不能和我一起去学校上学呢？”  
“因为我要看店啊。而且卡丁特斯先生会教我的。”  
“真希望我也能和你一起留在玩具店里。我不喜欢学校。”  
“又有人找你麻烦了吗？”  
“在你揍过他们后，没人敢找我麻烦了。只是也没人想接近我。我只能整天一个人。如果他教你的话，也许他也可以教我……你可以问问他吗？”  
不行，他必须去学校上学！一个声音在托尼脑子里响起。  
见鬼！天秤座！#&@%看来你已经抄近路，进入我脑子了。还真是方便。滚出去！  
先等一下，听我说完。我研究了一下水晶控制系统后，找到了和你的大脑直接对话的通讯途径。毕竟来回传送需要关闭水晶控制系统的记忆干扰频率，非常容易引起时间看守者们的注意。这样更安全一些。  
你在窥探我的生活，搅乱我的脑子！  
放松。我不会一直窥探你的生活，只有当你的举动会引发严重时间乱流，我收到警报的时候，才会介入。鉴于我们才刚把这条时间线稳定住，如果不想引发更多时空崩塌的话，你只能忍受一下这点儿小不方便了。  
好吧，好吧，拯救金发小天使，才能拯救地球，他必须去学校上学，我知道了。牺牲我天才大脑的几个脑细胞又算什么呢。  
还有我不能一直值守，大部分时间你还是只能靠自己。所以尽量遵循原来地球的原始记录，保持方向，不要做太出格儿的事。  
等一下，我如果直接通过大脑呼叫你，你能收到吗？例如：哎，天秤座，你能迅速出现在我脑子里满足我的各种要求吗？我需要变形，我需要传送，我需要吃个冰激凌。  
反向？暂时不行，我需要再研究一下。想吃冰激凌你可以自己买一个。  
真是无趣。还是自己造个能用大脑控制的A.I满足我的各种要求方便。现在你可以滚了。  
“巴基？你怎么了？这个请求让你很为难吗？”斯蒂夫推着出神的巴基。  
“你看，他教我是在晚上，很晚的时间。那是你唯一能见到你妈妈的时间对吧？”  
“哦。我想是这样。”  
“不如这样，我每天陪你去上学，然后放学的时候在校门口等你怎么样？”  
“你保证？”  
“我保证。”  
斯蒂夫又开心了起来。他躺在玩具店的地毯上，怀里还抱着那块盾牌。巴基躺在他的身边。  
“巴基，我妈妈还要一阵子才下班，不如你讲个故事吧？讲个铁桶怪的故事。”   
“钢铁侠。”  
“差不多啦。”  
“我以为你更喜欢美国队长的故事。”  
“但是你喜欢铁桶怪不是吗？今天我会认真听他的故事。”  
“之前我讲的呢？”  
“没怎么认真听过。”  
“我就知道。”  
“我可以留下这面盾牌吗？我可以帮工支付它。我可以帮卡丁特斯先生刷烧杯，整理实验材料，打扫玩具店。这些我都能做。”  
“严重警告，绝对不要进他的实验室，那里有很多危险的东西。打扫玩具店。我想他能接受。”  
“好，我明天开始打扫。现在你开始讲铁桶怪的故事吧？”  
“钢铁侠。”  
“都行啦。”  
“在很远很远的地方，有一座阴森的城堡，里面住着一个戴着金属面具穿着绿色斗篷的国王。”  
“他是坏人吗？”  
“故事才开头你怎么能知道他是好人还是坏人。”  
“好吧。”  
“钢铁侠为了拯救世界来到这座城堡。”  
“他是怎么去的？”  
“飞过去的。”  
“他可以飞？”  
“他可以飞。”  
“他有翅膀吗？”  
“他没有。”  
“美国队长才有翅膀。对吧？美国队长能飞吗？”  
“他不能。”  
“可是你上次说他飞起来。”  
“那是因为钢铁侠拉着他，他才飞起来。”  
“那就是说他们认识了。”  
“他们认识。”  
“那你讲一个钢铁侠和美国队长的故事吧。”  
“好吧……但这个故事有点儿长。”  
“不着急，我等它讲完。”  
“有一天，天上下着大雨……”  
“嗯，然后呢？啊……哈欠。”  
然后斯蒂夫靠着巴基睡着了。

一辆黑色的小轿车停在了罗杰斯家门口。戴着灰色条纹鸭舌帽的司机跳下了车。他拉开车门，一个留着两撇小胡子的男人抱着一个熟睡的金色头发的孩子走了下来。小胡子男人一只手抱着小孩，另一只手拎着一面中间有一颗星的红蓝白色圆盾。他举起拎盾牌的手，敲响了罗杰斯家的门。  
一个盘发的金发女人开门走了出来。她穿着深色的裙子，系着白色围裙，在门廊夜灯昏暗的光线下看不出她的年纪，但通过脸部的轮廓判断，她年轻时应该是个美人。她虽然已经满脸倦容，但依然提起精神露出微笑，礼貌的和小胡子男人交谈着。  
“卡丁特斯先生，斯蒂夫又去打扰你了吗？”  
“没什么，罗杰斯夫人，他正好可以和詹姆斯做伴儿。”卡丁特斯把金发小孩交到了罗杰斯夫人手上。  
在接过孩子前，罗杰斯夫人不自然的理了理头发，小心用刘海盖住眼角的一块儿青肿。  
“还麻烦你亲自把他送回来。”  
“我正好顺路。”卡丁特斯注意到了罗杰斯夫人的小动作。他的目光停留在罗杰斯夫人手腕上那块更大的青肿。  
“你需要帮助吗夫人，我看你好像受了一些伤。”  
“没什么，在洗衣店滑倒了。我已经涂了药。”罗杰斯夫人拉了拉袖子，努力盖住那块青肿。  
“对了，这个小玩具请你等他醒了后转交给他。”卡丁特斯把盾牌交到了罗杰斯夫人手上。  
“这……斯蒂夫想要这个玩具盾吗？我会付钱给你的。”  
“不用了。”  
“你实在太慷慨了。它看起来很贵重。”罗杰斯夫人低头看着交到自己手里那块圆盾。  
“这本来就是属于他的。”  
罗杰斯夫人露出疑惑的目光。  
“就当是他给我看店的酬劳吧。还有，这是我的名片，如果你需要帮助的话就打上面的电话号码好吗？”  
“谢谢你。”罗杰斯夫人接过了名片。  
“很晚了，我就不继续打扰你了。”卡丁特斯扶了扶爵士帽的外檐，点头施礼离开了。  
卡丁特斯坐上车，翘起腿，向后舒服的靠在皮椅上。  
“哈罗德（Harold），去地狱火俱乐部（Hellfire Club）。”  
确实变成这个形态，而不是硬全息图像，算是大脑直连天秤座，偶尔拿到一次的小补偿。夜还长，来到30年代这么久，终于可以去找点乐子了。著名的地狱火俱乐部，那个托尼可是常客，真想去看看它30年代的样子。  
车子开出两个街区后，卡丁特斯突然想起天秤座的各种哔哔，于是对哈罗德说：  
“算了，我改主意了，去曼哈顿随便找家夜总会吧。”  
（20201023初稿，未完待续）


	6. Chapter 6

托尼最漫长的一天 06  
纽约市，曼哈顿，1932年。  
卡丁特斯坐在第五大街890号对面的一家咖啡馆里。他望着新落成的斯塔克宅邸有些出神。今天宅邸里将举办落成舞会，名流们的车子一辆接一辆到达了门口，贾维斯出出进进迎接着客人。他是他所熟悉的贾维斯的父亲，他们看起来长得很像。这情景让卡丁特斯有了恍如隔世的归家感。  
“实在抱歉，卡丁特斯先生，我来晚了。大萧条结束了，街道也变得拥堵起来了。算是伴随着好事而来的小不便。”卡博内尔笑着走了进来。听到他的声音，卡丁特斯站了起来。他握住了卡博内尔伸向他的手。  
“没关系，我来的也不久。正好有时间欣赏一下斯塔克的新宅。”卡丁特斯礼貌的回答。  
“它很壮观豪华对吧，霍华德可没少花钱在上面。不敢相信它是在大萧条时期建成的，有国防部的武器合同，钱似乎对斯塔克家族来说永远不是问题。这是我的妻子伊丽莎白，这是我的女儿玛利亚。”卡博内尔侧身介绍着他的妻女。  
“你好，卡博内尔夫人。”卡丁特斯弯身亲吻了一下卡博内尔夫人戴着黑丝长手套的手。  
卡博内尔夫人很漂亮，黑发棕眼，细腻的肌肤，精致的妆容，很难让人想象她已经有个8岁的女儿。她的女儿玛利亚，显然遗传了她母亲的特征。她向卡丁特斯施了个屈膝礼。  
“你好，卡丁特斯先生。”玛利亚说。  
他们落座交谈了起来。  
“我听了你的建议，已经把卡博内尔工业的总部搬到了纽约。随后又把妻子和女儿接到了南安普顿的宅子里。这期间可够忙活，不过现在已经安顿下来了。这要感谢你，卡博内尔家族在大萧条中活了下来。”  
“应该说，我们互相帮了对方的忙。”卡丁特斯说。  
“我对你新提供的防护装备的设计图还有一些疑问，因为军方催的很急，所以我今天才急着约你出来。”卡博内尔边说，边从手提箱里拿出了图纸。  
卡博内尔拿出了小本子认真记录着卡丁特斯的解答。卡丁特斯则不时抬头瞟一眼玛利亚。玛利亚摇着双腿，噘着嘴，看着窗外。卡丁特斯不时挑挑胡子，眨眨眼睛对玛利亚笑。但玛利亚显然不买账，她的嘴噘得更高了。  
她不喜欢卡丁特斯，因为他和父亲说个没完，她才被困在这个无趣的咖啡馆里，不能去街对面的大宅，找她的玩伴们。  
“能允许我请你的女儿吃个冰激凌吗？卡博内尔夫人。”卡丁特斯突然开口。  
“你太客气了，卡丁特斯先生。”卡博内尔夫人说。“玛利亚，你想吃个冰激凌吗？”  
“我今天不想吃冰激凌，谢谢先生。”玛利亚没有被小胡子叔叔收买。  
卡博内尔终于注意到了女儿的情绪。  
“丽兹，你先带着玛利亚去斯塔克宅邸好吗？我会让汉森护送你们过去。我和卡丁特斯先生还有一些生意的事情要谈。”  
玛利亚跟着母亲和他们的司机兼保镖汉森离开了咖啡馆。出门前她回头看了一眼胡子叔叔，终于对他露出了一个笑容。  
两小时后，卡博内尔满意的收起了小本子。  
“你不想去斯塔克的舞会吗？我想会有很多人想结识你这位天才发明家。现在大萧条已经结束了，你其他的发明也会吸引大批投资商，当然我还是希望你优先考虑卡博内尔工业。”   
“大萧条结束了，但更大的麻烦可能还在等着我们，所以在这之前我们要准备好。我想这类社交会对你和卡博内尔工业大有助益的，这也就是我建议你把总部搬到纽约的重要原因之一。”  
“那你呢？”  
“我不想引起过度的注意，也不希望你对外公布我的名字，就像我们之前协议的那样。”  
“那是当然，如果这是你的愿望的话。”  
“而且我今天还有重要安排。”说着卡丁特斯取出了怀表，看了一下上面的时间。“见鬼！我得赶紧走了。”  
车被堵在了下东区，坐在车上的卡丁特斯越来越焦躁。他的皮鞋不停拍打着车厢底部。  
“哈罗德，你就不能想想办法吗？”  
“对不起，先生。前方发生了交通事故。在十字路口，建材车和食品车撞在了一起，砖头和罐头撒了一地。人群在哄抢。到处是人，我们绕不过去。”  
哈，大萧条结束后的小不便。见鬼的30年代，要是现代，我早就可以穿着装甲飞走了。我真想念我的装甲。我一定要造一套出来，如果我只是把它锁在地下室，应该不会引发太大麻烦。托尼想着。

斯蒂夫坐在学校门前花圃的台阶上，三三两两笑闹的孩子们从他身边经过，也没有吸引他的注意力。他不时抬头张望。巴基依然没有出现。巴基答应过每天早上陪他一起去学校，但是他基本每天都迟到，斯蒂夫不想天天上学迟到，所以他只能主动提出放弃了这个约定。所以他们的约定就只剩下了放学后，他陪他一起走回家。当然巴基依然经常迟到，但他最终还是会出现，所以斯蒂夫继续等下去。今天他真的迟到了好久。斯蒂夫脸上的失望表情越来越重了。在等待的期间，斯蒂夫像往常那样把画板从书包里取出来。他继续画昨天没完成的铁桶怪，他打算画好后送给巴基。  
随着时间越来越晚，孩子们都走光了，空荡荡的学校里似乎就剩下了斯蒂夫。此时光线也越来越暗，他眯起眼睛。  
“你画的是什么？它好丑。”一个甜美的女声，宛若金丝雀的啼鸣。这个声音多次出现在斯蒂夫的梦中，他不敢相信的抬起头。他的脸上泛起红晕，舌头也像上次一样打了结。  
“它……他……他是钢铁侠，是个英雄。”  
“英雄吗？我从来没听说过他。”金发女孩皱眉侧头看着画。“他看起来一点儿都不厉害，就像一堆铁桶拼起来的。”  
“其实我也这么觉得，但我的朋友巴基喜欢他。”  
“巴基？是你每天放学在学校门口等的那个男孩子吗？”  
“是，就是他。他是我最好的朋友。”  
“他今天还没出现。你还在等他吗？”  
“是的。”  
“我看到你每天都在等他，而他每天都迟到。”  
“他只是很忙，忙着看店，店里生意总是很忙。”斯蒂夫为巴基的迟到找着借口。  
“这么晚了，我觉得他不会出现了。”  
“大概吧。”斯蒂夫垂下头。  
“你想跟我一起走回去吗？”  
斯蒂夫不敢相信，他抬头睁大眼睛。随后他的脸上又一次泛起红晕，舌头又一次打结。  
“我……我……我当然……愿意。我是说，太好了！”斯蒂夫手忙脚乱的把画板、画笔往书包里塞。画笔掉到了地上，他笨拙的弯身去捡。坐在他旁边的金发女孩子已经捡了起来，把画笔递给了他。  
“谢谢……额……谢……”  
“玛格丽特·卡特（Margaret·Carter），但我更喜欢被叫做佩奇（Peggy）。”  
“谢谢，佩奇。史蒂文·罗杰斯。叫我斯蒂夫就好。”  
“我知道你的名字。”佩奇笑了起来。  
“你是怎么知道的？”  
“你送我的画下面有签名啊。”  
“那副画？！你知道……我以为……我之后找了好久，我以为被他们毁了。”  
“我喜欢它，所以我把它藏起来了。”  
“你喜欢？那……太好了。我可以画更多的送给你，我……”  
“我知道。”  
斯蒂夫终于整理好东西，背好书包站了起来。佩奇也站了起来。他们有说有笑，相伴而行，在夕阳的余晖中离开了寂静的学校。

一百米外停着的一辆黑色轿车上，卡丁特斯摇上了车窗。他看着斯蒂夫画中的那个女孩坐在他的身边，看着他们开心的交谈，看着他们相伴离去。巴基不是一个好玩伴，巴基总是迟到，巴基总是很忙。他今天甚至都没空变成巴基就直接赶过来了。却突然发现他其实已经没那么需要巴基了。  
“哈罗德，你跟在后面护送他回去，别让他发现你。”  
“好的，先生。车子呢？”  
“我自己开走，我今天想开出去兜兜风，也许去拜访几个老朋友。”

（20201025初稿，未完待续）


	7. Chapter 7

托尼最漫长的一天 07  
纽约，布鲁克林，1933年。  
斯蒂夫像往常那样推开了卡丁特斯玩具店的门。贾维斯站在柜台后面。  
“你好，贾维斯。”  
“你好，斯蒂夫主人。”  
“不要叫我主人，我是来店里帮工的，不是你的主人。”  
“如你所愿，斯蒂夫主人。还需要我为你做些什么？”  
斯蒂夫无奈的叹口气。  
“巴基呢？”  
“卡丁特斯主人在地下的实验室。”  
“我没问你卡丁特斯先生。我问巴基在哪里。卡丁特斯先生的养子，詹姆斯·巴恩斯。比我高大半个头，棕色头发棕色眼睛的男孩。”斯蒂夫边说边比划着。  
“卡丁特斯主人在地下的实验室。”  
斯蒂夫又无奈的叹口气。  
“不敢相信，它是个机器人，它看起来和真人一模一样。”站在斯蒂夫身边的佩奇说。  
“也只是看起来而已。卡丁特斯先生造了它，为了看店，打扫，煮饭，安保，聊天……但目前它能做的好像只有聊天，而且还会回答的莫名其妙。”  
“确切说，他是一个仿生人，不是机器人。”  
巴基的声音传来，人也从地下室走了出来。  
“你好，卡丁特斯主人。需要我为你倒一杯咖啡吗？”贾维斯走上前去。  
“贾维斯，给我们每人一瓶汽水。”  
贾维斯转身向后面的厨房走去。  
“他还是不能正确识别你。”斯蒂夫说。  
“但他至少能给我们送饮料了。”巴基说。  
一会儿贾维斯回来了，举着的托盘里放着两瓶汽水。  
“斯蒂夫主人你的汽水，卡丁特斯主人你的汽水。”  
“不好意思，佩奇，他不能识别你，所以没给你送。你喝我的吧。”斯蒂夫把自己的汽水递给佩奇。  
“不用了，我不渴。”  
佩奇站了起来，她兴趣盎然的在店里探索。她知道这家玩具店，她充满着好奇，但是她一直不敢走进来，因为没有孩子敢走进来。孩子们说店主是一个邪恶的巫师，他能操纵怪物，发动攻击。斯蒂夫听到佩奇说的那些坊间传言笑得前仰后合，就把她带了过来。  
“这间玩具店里的东西都好神奇。它们都是用魔法造出来的吗？”佩奇说。  
“魔法就是我们尚未完全理解的科技而已。”巴基说。  
“它们都是卡丁特斯先生造出来的。他真的很了不起。他并不是邪恶巫师，他只是喜欢埋头在实验室而已。虽然我在他的玩具店帮工很久了，也没见过他几次，但……他是……好人。”斯蒂夫的语气中充满了崇拜和敬仰。  
佩奇拿起了黑衣红发女的模型。她按了一下上面的按钮，模型翻腾跳跃，从一对钢腕中射出芒针。  
“哇，她好漂亮。我可以留着它吗？”  
斯蒂夫仰头看着巴基。  
“可以吗，巴基？我可以每天再多帮一小时工。”斯蒂夫说。  
“如果你每天再多帮一小时工的话，我想卡丁特斯先生会同意的。”巴基说。  
“我可以自己付钱，我的存钱罐里还有些零用钱。”佩奇说。  
“佩奇，让我把它送给你吧。”斯蒂夫说。  
“谢谢！斯蒂夫。”佩奇拥抱了斯蒂夫一下。“我每天陪你来店里帮工好吗？我们两个人一起干会快很多。”  
“好。”  
斯蒂夫的脸上泛起红晕，佩奇也是。随后他们挽起袖子，开始打扫货架。  
巴基看到这一幕，默默转身返回地下室。卡丁特斯先生终于可以专心埋头研究，拯救世界了，而不用每天接他放学，陪他游戏，讲故事哄他睡觉。多么好啊！这完全要感谢佩奇，感谢初恋的魔法。  
“贾维斯，给我倒一杯咖啡送到实验室。”巴基说。  
“好的，卡丁特斯主人。”贾维斯转身走进了厨房。

随后很多天，佩奇经常来玩具店。贾维斯依然不能识别她，虽然他已经会煮饭了。从贾维斯会煮饭以后，斯蒂夫就再也没饿过肚子。在这之前他经常饿肚子，巴基和卡丁特斯先生似乎都是不用吃东西的人，他们整天呆在地下实验室里。原来他还能经常见到巴基，现在连巴基他都几乎见不到了。斯蒂夫问过巴基，最近怎么老是不见人。巴基回答卡丁特斯先生需要他做助手。  
在佩奇的装扮下，魔法玩具店有了很多瑰丽的色彩。她把各种模型系上了丝带，在货架上装点了亮闪闪的星星。斯蒂夫则把他的画摆在了玩具店的橱窗上。这些装饰确实帮玩具店吸引了一些顾客。贾维斯接待了这些顾客，这些顾客都没发现贾维斯其实是个仿生人。  
在玩具店相伴的日子，时间总是过的很快，斯蒂夫与佩奇聊过很多话题。他们很少聊现在，很少聊各自的家庭。斯蒂夫不愿意想起自己的父亲，他又几乎见不到妈妈。佩奇的父母已经过世了，她只有一个哥哥。他们喜欢聊长大后的未来。  
“我想当个画家，专门去画超级英雄。”斯蒂夫说。  
“如果你都没见过超级英雄，你怎么能画出他们。”佩奇说。  
“巴基见过他们，卡丁特斯先生还做出了他们的模型。所以他们肯定存在，他们是传说，是传奇。”  
“传说里也没有超级英雄，传说里只有怪物。像弗兰克斯坦或者狼人。在听你讲起之前，我甚至不知道世上有‘超级英雄’。”  
“他们只是去了很远的地方，所以人们才忘了他们。等我长大了，我就可以去很远的地方，我可以去找他们。”  
“我也想去很远的地方。我并不是为了去寻找超级英雄。我只是想去很远的地方。离开这个街区，离开这个城市，离开这个国家。坐船漂过海洋。而我的哥哥总是说女孩子不应该去太远的地方，太远的地方不安全。”  
“如果我们一起去的话，他就会同意。我可以保护你。”  
“也许吧。每个人都说女孩子必须要被保护。我觉得黑衣女不需要被保护，她的手腕里能射出钢针，她能很好的保护自己。她也很有勇气，去做其他女孩子不敢做的事情。”  
“你已经给她取了个新名字吗？”  
“嗯。我真希望能像她那么厉害，我真希望能有她那样的勇气。也许去寻找超级英雄不是个坏主意。”

斯蒂夫现在基本每天都在学校待到很晚，因为只有很晚学校几乎没人的时候，佩奇才会和他一起走回玩具店。在课间休息的时候，佩奇也不会主动的和斯蒂夫说话，而斯蒂夫从来不知道怎么主动和佩奇说话。有一天斯蒂夫终于鼓起勇气，在走廊上和佩奇打了个招呼。  
“嗨，佩奇。”斯蒂夫说。  
佩奇瞟了一眼身边的同伴，垂下头，没有回答，走开了。在喧闹的走廊，斯蒂夫望着佩奇消失在转角的背影，感到了无比的孤独。一些事情他隐约知道答案，但是他不想去确认那些答案。所以他假装学校里的这件事没发生过。当天他依然在老地方等着佩奇，佩奇也如往常那样出现，如往常那样和他一起走回玩具店。那天她对斯蒂夫特别好，做了几乎所有的打扫工作。这之后斯蒂夫再也没有在学校主动和佩奇说过话。他太害怕了，他太害怕失去佩奇了，他太害怕回到从前，他在学校里一个朋友都没有的从前。但是一些事情，不是害怕、不是逃避，就能够不发生……  
有一天佩奇没有出现，斯蒂夫等到天快黑了，她依然没出现，最后他一个人走了回去。第二天依然如此。第三天也是。斯蒂夫知道她并不是病了，因为他在学校里见到了她。她坐在她的朋友们中间，她笑着和他们交谈。第四天佩奇出现在魔法玩具店。  
“佩奇，你来了。”斯蒂夫惊喜的走上前去。  
“我很抱歉。”佩奇垂下头。  
“这没什么，我能理解。你要陪其他朋友。”斯蒂夫说。  
“不，我是说……”佩奇依然没有抬起头。“他们知道了。他们知道了我偷偷和你一起放学走回去的事情，知道了我偷偷来玩具店的事情。他们都说这对我没好处。我的朋友们都这样说。他们说你很奇怪，说你家都是异教徒，而清教徒不该和异教徒来往。”  
“我们并不是异教徒。我的妈妈是虔诚的基督徒，她对我说信仰源自内心，所以我们不去你们的教堂。”斯蒂夫焦急的解释。  
“我知道……但我的朋友们不能理解……我不想变得很奇怪，至少不是他们眼里的奇怪……他们是我的朋友，我不想失去他们。所以，这将是我最后一次私下见你。对不起，斯蒂夫，实在对不起……”  
佩奇流下了眼泪。她背转身，离开了玩具店。斯蒂夫呆呆注视着关上的店门。  
“斯蒂夫主人，你的热巧克力。”贾维斯走上前来。  
“我没找你要过热巧克力。”  
“你需要一杯热巧克力。”  
“谢谢，贾维斯。”斯蒂夫没有接过杯子，他转身抱住了贾维斯。他忍住了所有已经拥上眼眶的眼泪。  
在地下实验室的卡丁特斯通过屏幕上的显示器看着这一幕发生。他耸耸肩，低头继续造他的“玩具”，像铁桶堆叠的银色装甲已具雏形。  
“♫美好的初恋，美好的初恋，初恋是青苹果，青苹果就是酸♫。”他胡乱地哼着曲子。  
当晚斯蒂夫离开玩具店后，卡丁特斯把贾维斯叫了下来。  
“贾维斯，把店里的那些红红小心，粉粉丝带、毛毛小熊什么的都拆了丢出去。把橱窗里的那些甜美小画像也都撤了，收到箱子里。我还是喜欢这家店原来的样子。”  
“是的，卡丁特斯主人。”  
“下面我还要再打几个电话。”卡丁特斯自言自语。“对不起啦，佩奇，我可当过一次丘比特了，不会有下次了。”  
第二天，“卡丁特斯魔法玩具店”又恢复了往日的样子，灰色而阴森，奇怪而恐怖，没有顾客上门。  
第二天，哈里森·卡特（Harrison Carter）接到了卡博内尔工业的一份薪资是他目前两倍的工作邀约，而且他们还为他提供了一套在曼哈顿上东区免租金的公寓。他简直不敢相信这是真的。  
第二天，斯蒂夫沮丧的独自一人走出校门。  
“帅哥，你今天一个人吗？”一个棕发小男孩从旁边的小路走了过来，走在斯蒂夫的身边。  
“巴基？！”斯蒂夫惊喜的喊着。随后他低下头，停顿了半晌，才又开口说。“你怎么来了？”  
“卡丁特斯先生今天的实验工作提前结束了。他打算放个假。我就来了。”  
“对不起，我……”  
“为了什么道歉？”  
“没，没什么？”  
“对了，你想这个周末去看布鲁克林道奇队的比赛吗？在爱比茨球场。”  
“我想去！”斯蒂夫惊喜的说，随后他又低下头。“我能去吗？你知道，球票很贵。”  
“我最近干得不错，卡丁特斯先生给了我一笔小奖励。应该够给咱们两个买球票。而且我最近待在地下室的时间也太久了，想出来透透气。”  
“他们会放两个小孩进去吗？”  
“我想贾维斯应该可以带我们去。他也该放个假。”  
“他是个仿生人。”  
“仿生人也需要放假。”  
“有时候我都会忘了他是个仿生人。他越来越像真人了。卡丁特斯先生真是了不起。”  
“哈，我有时候也这么想。不过还差得蛮多，还需要再做些调整。在……”  
巴基又开始说一堆斯蒂夫不懂的话，不过他很高兴的听着。他们向玩具店走去。  
周末，佩奇独自一人来到了“卡丁特斯魔法玩具店”。因为哥哥的新工作，明天他们就要搬到曼哈顿的新公寓了。她一直想离开这片街区，但是她没想到这一天突然就这么降临了。一想到再也不能每天在学校见到斯蒂夫了，她的心头涌起一阵忧伤，冲淡了离开的喜悦。她后悔对斯蒂夫说过那些话。那些她认为很重要的朋友，并没有带来斯蒂夫陪在她身边时候的那种快乐。这几天，她整天想着他，想着魔法玩具店。所以她想在离开前再见他一面，对他说抱歉，希望他能原谅她。等她来到这里的时候，却发现魔法玩具店挂着“休息中”的牌子。她坐在门口等了很久，直到她的哥哥出现。  
“梅格，你果然在这里。跟你说过很多次了，这里很危险，不要接近这里。有了这份新工作，我们就有钱了。我就能尽快找个妻子照顾你了，你在外面野的太久了。现在赶紧上车吧，我们今天要搬好家，我明天上班才不会迟到。”  
佩奇在哥哥的催促中，走上了搬家车。车子启动，她透过车窗，看着“卡丁特斯魔法玩具店”这几个字越来越小，直到最后消失。

（20201029初稿，未完待续）


	8. Chapter 8

托尼最漫长的一天 08  
纽约，布鲁克林，1934年。  
斯蒂夫不经常待在自己家，但他每晚都会回去，他为了见到他的妈妈。他在魔法玩具店的工作让他赚到一些钱，他偷偷把钱放在一个存钱罐里，藏在家中一块地板的下面。里面已经存了不少钱了。他希望他的妈妈能少做一份工作，这样他就能更经常的见到她。有一天他把这个秘密告诉了他的妈妈。  
“妈妈，你看我已经存了很多钱。你可以辞去一份工作，这样我就能更经常的见到你。”  
“将来你要去上艺术学校，所以我们要多存点儿钱。”  
“我不一定去艺术学校的，大部分孩子初中毕业后就开始工作了。”  
“斯蒂夫，你和他们不同，你有天赋，这是一份上帝的恩赐，不要浪费了这份恩赐。我知道将来你一定会大有作为的，一定会的。”罗杰斯夫人摸着斯蒂夫的脸说。  
斯蒂夫感觉到妈妈手上的裂口和茧子，他的心中涌上了一阵愧疚和无力。  
在此不久后的一个午夜，父亲的谩骂声惊醒了睡梦中的斯蒂夫。他很害怕，其实每次听到父亲的声音他都很害怕，他发怒的时候他就更害怕。他不知道是不是自己又惹怒了他，他爬下床，像往常那样躲进了壁橱里，他蜷缩着身体，他捂住耳朵，他祈祷他赶紧离开，祈祷一切赶紧结束。  
虽然他把耳朵捂的很紧，但母亲的哭泣声还是传入了他的耳中。他们在争执。  
“约翰，求你了，求你了，我拿钱给你，你不能把它拿走。”母亲哭着说。   
“你懂什么，笨蛋女人，科尔斯基先生看中了它，而他的背后有更大的人物。只要把它交给他。我们就能结交到大人物，我们就有钱了，我们就能离开这见鬼的地方了。”  
“约翰，他们不是好人。那些意大利口音的人不是好人。去找份正经工作吧。大萧条结束了，大家都已经去工作了。”  
“你这个蠢女人！放手！”  
“它是斯蒂夫的，是卡丁特斯先生给他做的，他努力工作换来的，是他最喜欢的东西，你不能拿去卖。求你了，求你了。”  
“你放不放手？”  
“约翰，求你了。”  
“这可是你自找的！”  
砰！母亲撞在桌子上的声音。哗啦！桌子翻倒的声音。他打她了，他又打她了。母亲的哭声刺入斯蒂夫的心头，他的手紧紧握成了拳头。他心痛，他愤怒，但是他也恐惧。父亲是不可战胜的，他高大，他强壮，他青面獠牙，他是怪物，他是恶魔，他是他所有的噩梦凝结在一起的化身。  
如果巴基此时在就好了。如果此时他坐在我的对面，他一定会对我说。  
“怪物只是有一个吓人的外壳而已……”  
“你不能一辈子躲在壁橱里……”  
然后我们可以一起冲出去，直面父亲，拯救母亲。可是……此时我只有一个人，而我只是一个12岁瘦弱的男孩。  
“你知道吗？你并不是一个人。美国队长一直在，他就在你的心里。他守护着每一个孩子，陪他走出黑暗，走出恐惧，走出壁橱。”  
斯蒂夫抬起头，隐约中看见巴基就坐在自己的对面。他伸出一只手，把它放在斯蒂夫的胸口。斯蒂夫又一次握紧拳头，他站了起来，推开壁橱门，走了出去……

卡丁特斯专心致志造“玩具”的时候从来不会去注意时间，他也讨厌被打扰。所以贾维斯走进来的时候，他并没有抬起头来。  
“贾维斯，如果我没记错的话，我给过你明确指令不要来打扰我。看来我还需要再调整一下你的程序才行。”  
“卡丁特斯先生，S级联络人来电。”贾维斯说。  
这句话让卡丁特斯停下了下来。他抬起了头。  
“现在几点了？贾维斯。”  
“凌晨1点43分28秒。”  
卡丁特斯听到这个回答，皱了皱眉头。他脱下面罩，放下喷枪。接起了地下室的电话分机。罗杰斯夫人的声音从电话中传出来。  
“我是卡丁特斯……罗杰斯夫人，冷静，你必须冷静，告诉我发生了什么事……”  
电话中不断传来沙沙声和罗杰斯夫人的哭声。卡丁特斯脸上的表情越来越凝重。  
“你别动任何东西，然后关掉灯。听清楚了吗？别动任何东西，别告诉任何人，别给任何人开门。我马上就赶过去。等我赶过去，我会想办法的。”  
卡丁特斯放下了电话，用食指和拇指揉着眉心。他的大脑高速旋转着。托尼·斯塔克你该怎么办？  
“贾维斯，你去把我的大衣和手杖准备好，还有帽子。”他边说边脱掉防护服，换上了挂在旁边的衬衫，对着镜子打着领带。  
镜子里的男人头发凌乱，下巴上布满胡茬，两眼中都是血丝。不能这幅鬼样子去见罗杰斯夫人，这样她会更恐慌。他把凌乱的头发理顺，洗了一把脸，拿旁边的剃须刀刮掉下巴上的胡子。  
托尼，你要冷静，你能处理，你已经不是19岁了，而他才12岁。你必须做你该做的，他在指望你，他需要你。你必须保护他，你必须，无论代价有多大。他刮胡子的手抖了一下，下巴流出了血。见鬼！这时候我真想喝一杯。见鬼的斯蒂夫。  
卡丁特斯走出地下室的时候，贾维斯已经抱着衣服在外面等候。他穿好大衣，戴上了帽子，拿上手杖。  
“给哈罗德打个电话，用紧急联络线，让他立刻把车开到罗杰斯家门口。开黑色不起眼的那辆老福特，换掉车上的车牌。不要让他来店里接我，我走过去。”他边穿衣服，边说。  
出门前，他又看了一眼镜子中的自己。打扮的一丝不苟，果决的小胡子男人。他推开店门，走入深沉的暮色中。  
卡丁特斯赶到罗杰斯家的时候，整栋房子都黑漆漆的。很好，罗杰斯夫人应该已经遵照自己的嘱咐关掉了灯。他用手杖轻轻敲了3下门，就像他们约定的那样。罗杰斯夫人把门打开。她穿着睡衣，脸色苍白，浑身都在颤抖。卡丁特斯走了进去，屋门在他身后关上。他挽起袖子，按动了手表，一道强光穿透了黑暗。  
强光照亮窄小的走廊，走廊地板上有几个染血的足迹，足迹朝向房门，显然留下这些足迹的人已经离开了房子。卡丁特斯继续往里走，来到客厅。约瑟夫·罗杰斯(Joseph Rogers)一动不动仰面躺在客厅的地板上，他的眼睛大睁着，脸上都是血迹。卡丁特斯蹲下身体探他的鼻息，没有呼吸了，摸他的手腕，脉搏也停跳了，他确实已经死了。尸体的周围遍布玻璃碎片，在它的旁边有一面红白蓝色的圆盾牌，上面的血迹尚未干涸。  
卡丁特斯的眉头锁得更紧了。他忍住血腥味带来的恶心，站起身来，握住罗杰斯夫人颤抖的双手。  
“听我说，罗杰斯夫人，这只是个意外，不是任何人的错。他是个酒鬼，他摔倒了，就是这样。但你懂的，我们不能报警，我们不能，这样会引起很大的麻烦。我们都不希望他再受到更大伤害。哈罗德就在门口等着，他会来帮我们处理尸体并清理血迹。但你必须坚强，你必须留在这间房子里，这样才不会引起怀疑。”  
“可是……斯蒂夫……他跑走了，他失踪了，他现在一个人在外面。我必须找到他。”罗杰斯夫人哭着说。  
“我现在就去找到他，我一定会找到他。”  
卡丁特斯匆匆走出了罗杰斯家。

斯蒂夫不知道自己是怎么来到东河的，那个废弃仓库旁边的码头，那个巴基教会他游泳的码头。他忘记这一切是怎么发生的了，他只知道他死了，那个不可一世的怪物，就这样死了，他直直的一动不动的躺在血泊里。他从此再也不能伤害任何人了，不能伤害他的妈妈，也不能伤害他。他临死前看起来如此的渺小和虚弱，如此的脆弱和可悲，他大睁着的眼睛里都是恐惧。  
这是一个没有月亮的夜晚，海湾只有黑色，码头只有黑色，海水只有黑色，一切都只有黑色。斯蒂夫站了起来，他盯着这片幽深的黑色海水。他就这样盯着，他不能看透黑色水面之下的一切，他有探寻它的冲动，于是他伸出一只脚，就像他第一次跳下去之前那样，只是这一次下面没有人接住他，把他拉出水面。但是他不在乎了，他已经会游泳了不是吗？他不需要他。  
此时一道强光照亮了他眼前的海面，水面反射的光晃了他的眼睛。他眯起眼睛，侧着头。  
“斯蒂夫，听我说，别，别再往前走了。”一个深沉有力的声音响起。斯蒂夫不能辨识出这个声音，但是这个声音却有一种似曾相识。他迈出的一只脚停在了半空。  
“我就在你的身后。我在等你，我一直在等你。你想看到我对吗，你想看到我是谁对吗？所以现在回头好吗？回头你就看到我了。”  
他想知道他是谁，那个在他身后的人是谁，于是斯蒂夫迈出的那只脚收了回去。他转回身，面对那道光发出的地方。他的眼睛已经适应了光，他看清了那个声音的主人。一个身材修长高挑，穿着黑色大衣的小胡子男人。卡丁特斯先生？那个从来和自己没有正面接触，但是又一直存在于自己生活的魔法玩具店的奇怪店主。斯蒂夫没有动。他带着好奇，带着迷惑，带着对未知的期待，于是他没有动。然后他看到卡丁特斯先生向他走来，他越走越近。然后他清晰看到了他黑色大衣上的四眼纽扣，纽扣搁到了他的额头，于是他把头稍稍偏了一下。用脸颊感觉大衣上羊毛的粗糙与温暖。他深深吸气嗅着上面的气息。混杂着金属、药水和一点儿古龙水的味道，他喜欢这个味道。于是他抬起手，抱紧眼前这个男人，就像他抱紧他一样。他在他的怀里听到他温柔的声音，伴随着他的心跳起伏。  
“跟我回家好吗？让我们一起回家。”  
斯蒂夫点了点头。然后他的手被牵起来，他紧紧握着那只牵着他的手。他侧头仰望着这个男人，他任他牵着自己走出这片无尽的黑暗。

斯蒂夫跟着他回到了玩具店，他跟着他走下地下室。他从来没来过地下室，他不知道地下室有这么大，有这么多的房间。他脱去了他染血的衣服，给他洗了澡，擦干他的身体，还有他头发上的水。他给他穿上睡衣，仔细扣好每一颗扣子。然后他把他抱到一个房间，那个房间里面挂满了他的画。他把他抱上床，给他盖好被子。在这整个过程中，斯蒂夫的目光就没从他身上离开。  
他关闭了床头的台灯，准备离开。斯蒂夫拉住了他。  
“好吧，我留着灯，我想你今天不想关灯睡觉。”  
他打开了灯，准备离开。斯蒂夫依然拉住他。  
“我让巴基来陪你好吗？”  
斯蒂夫摇摇头，依然恋恋不舍的看着他。  
“好吧，我给你讲个故事，不过你别太习惯，只有今天，我可不能天天哄你睡觉。”  
他把一边的椅子拉到床边，坐在椅子上。他双肘撑在膝盖上，双手交叠在下巴下面。斯蒂夫又摇了摇头，他掀开盖在身上的被子，他拉着他的胳膊。  
“我知道你在想什么，你是个得寸进尺的坏孩子。只有今天，只有今天，知道吗？”  
他躺在斯蒂夫身边的那一刻，斯蒂夫立刻抱住了他，把头埋在他的胸口上。他揉着他还有点湿的头发，开始讲这个故事：  
“有一个美好的王国，那里住着一个19岁的少年，他的父亲是国王器重的大臣，母亲是一个温柔而美丽的贵妇。他聪明、天真、善良，无忧无虑的生活在城堡里。有一天，城堡的地下室出现了一道闪着光的门。一个男人带着一群奇装异服的怪人从门里走了出来，他不知道他的生活就从这一刻开始改变……”  
斯蒂夫的呼吸变得均匀，他睡着了。卡丁特斯把他放在自己胸口上的胳膊，轻轻放回被子里。他翻身下床，给他掖好被角。  
“哈，你现在倒是呼呼大睡了，像个无害的小天使一样。我可还不能睡，还有一堆你惹出来的麻烦需要我去处理。这笔账我记在小本子上了，将来我一定要找你讨回来。”他对着熟睡的斯蒂夫说。  
随后他走出了斯蒂夫的房间。  
“贾维斯把我的大衣拿过来，我要在天亮前再去一趟罗杰斯家。至少要告诉妈妈他儿子平安对吧，要是她被击垮了，我们就都完蛋了。”  
（20201102初稿，未完待续）


	9. Chapter 9

托尼最漫长的一天 09  
纽约，布鲁克林，1934年。  
两天后，布鲁克林警察局接到了约瑟夫·罗杰斯失踪的报案，来报案的是他的妻子，但没人把一个醉鬼的失踪当回事儿，他可能只是醉倒在某个暗巷里而已。  
三天后，约瑟夫·罗杰斯的尸体被人从东河发现。警察敲开罗杰斯家的房门通知罗杰斯夫人的时候，这个女人脸色煞白，险些跌倒在地。他们问了她一些问题，她抽噎着回答，他们没有继续为难这个可怜的女人。验尸官解刨了罗杰斯的尸体，在他的肺部发现了积水，头部发现了撞伤，血液里有高度的酒精，遂判定他是喝醉跌入了东河，撞伤了头，昏了过去，然后淹死了。  
一周后，约瑟夫·罗杰斯下葬在公共墓地。罗杰斯家是爱尔兰的初代移民，又不是清教徒，所以参加葬礼的人很少。只有罗杰斯的酒友和罗杰斯夫人工作的洗衣店里的几个同事。罗杰斯的儿子也参加了葬礼。他消失很久了，自从他的父亲失踪，他就没再出现在学校里。而奇怪的是，牵着这个金发小孩出现在墓地的并不是他的母亲，而是一个身材高挑戴着爵士帽的小胡子男人。葬礼上罗杰斯夫人一直在哭，罗杰斯的儿子则很漠然。他没有哭，也没说过话，只是一直侧头看着牵着他的那个男人。  
葬礼结束的时候，出现了几个不速之客。带头的是一个中年秃头穿着条纹黑西装的大肚子胖子。他抽着雪茄，大摇大摆的出现，拦住了罗杰斯夫人的去路。  
“罗杰斯夫人，请节哀。科尔斯基先生对你致以问候。”他有浓重的意大利口音。  
“咳咳。”烟圈呛得罗杰斯夫人直咳嗽。“感谢他的问候。对不起，请让一下，我要回去了。”  
“请等等。科尔斯基先生很欣赏约翰。现在他发生了不幸，所以他很愿意帮他照顾你们母子。只要你交出约翰答应给科尔斯基先生的那件东西。”  
“我不认识科尔斯基先生，也不知道约翰答应给他什么。”  
“你看，夫人，这件事有两种解决方法。一种是你配合，交出东西，会拿到一大笔钱，足够你们过上好日子；另一种是你不配合，依然要交出东西，但是后果……你明白的。” 秃头的胖子又喷了几个烟圈。罗杰斯夫人继续咳嗽着。  
“咳咳，请让开，我根本不知道你在说什么。”  
“你是个聪明人，夫人。给你三天时间考虑。我们走。”秃头胖子不再纠缠，带着跟班离开了。  
走在后面的卡丁特斯看到了这一幕的发生，他的手握成了拳头，几次想冲上去，但他最后忍了下来。不能引起过度的注意，不能过度干涉。时间乱流，时空悖论。见鬼的天秤座，不管你怎么在我脑子里哔哔，我这次真的不能置身事外了。

当日深夜，罗杰斯夫人穿着黑色旧外罩，压低帽子，悄悄来到了卡丁特斯玩具店。她按照约定的暗号敲了3下门，贾维斯打开了门。贾维斯引她来到了地下室。玩具店的地下比地面大的多，有很多房间，像迷宫一样。她跟着贾维斯来到了一个小方厅，这是一间书房。卡丁特斯此时坐在宽大书桌的后面。他的穿着比较随意，头发有些凌乱，没有系领带，衬衫的第一个扣子开着。  
“罗杰斯夫人，请坐。” 看到她进来，他示意她坐下。“很抱歉，比较匆忙我没来得及换衣服。”   
罗杰斯夫人坐在了书桌对面的椅子上。  
“斯蒂夫在哪，我能见到他吗？让我见见他。”她问出最关心的问题。  
“他刚睡着，我一会儿就带你去见他。”  
“我什么时候能带他回家？”  
“很抱歉，夫人，我觉得现在带他回去不是个好主意。你今天在葬礼上应该已经看到了。他现在不说话，也不和除我以外的任何人交流，他对外界其他信息没有任何反应。”  
“我的斯蒂夫。上帝啊！”罗杰斯夫人哭了起来。  
“听我说，罗杰斯夫人，你是我见过的最坚强，最伟大的女人，目前为止你都做的很好，一切都按照我们计划的那样进行。现在我们就快赢了，只要我们再坚持一下，只要你再坚持一下。”卡丁特斯站起来走过去递给她一块手绢。“斯蒂夫的事情，我会想办法，我认识几个这方面的专家。而且他现在跟你回去也不安全，你的家现在不安全。你今天来店里没有被跟踪吧？”  
“应该没有，我绕了几个圈，把跟踪我的人甩掉了。我现在该怎么办？”罗杰斯夫人抽泣着说。  
“他们既然给了你三天时间，证明他们在这三天不会有所行动。所以你必须回去，就像之前那样，装作一切如常，什么都没发生过。明天的凌晨两点，会有人接你，把你送到安全的地方。不要去辞工，也不要去告别，不要把这件事告诉任何人。记住我们的联络暗号。另外只带随身物品和一两件纪念品。而且千万不要再来我的店里。”  
“可是……斯蒂夫……”  
“他现在待在这里更安全。我会好好照顾他的。等这一切平息后，我会把他健康完整的送回你的身边，我保证。”  
“谢谢，卡丁特斯先生，我不知道该怎么表达我的感激。你真是太好了。发生了这一切之后，如果不是你，我真不知道该怎么办。我们非亲非故，你却为我们做了这么多，为斯蒂夫做了这么多。愿上帝保佑你。”  
“所以，你现在要做的就是相信我。”  
随后罗杰斯夫人跟着卡丁特斯去了斯蒂夫的房间。她看到他在熟睡，稍微感到了一些心安。她俯身亲了亲他的额头，用手捂着嘴忍住了哭声。她凝视了他许久，最后坚强的站了起来，跟着在房门口守候许久的卡丁特斯，离开了地下室。  
卡丁特斯送罗杰斯夫人离开后，又一次返回斯蒂夫的房间。他平躺在他的旁边，对着天花板自言自语。  
“你瞧，我真后悔那天晚上把你找回来，真该让你这个可恶的小鬼跳下去。现在倒好了，我惹上了你这个大麻烦。没有我你不吃饭，没有我你不睡觉。而且你话都不说一句，就眨眨你的蓝眼睛，我就要全面服务到位。我从来都不知道你小时候是这么粘人的一个坏孩子，当然你长大后也没好到哪去。我真想撬开你的脑壳重新编一遍程序，或者把你丢出去让你自生自灭。可是我不能对吧？你知道我不能，所以你才不断的得寸进尺。真想回到1997年把这些麻烦都丢给你，我真想。可是没有现在的你就不会有未来的你对吧？在你吃得饱饱，睡得美美的时候，我已经一周没合过眼了，所以不管你是不是反对，我今天都要睡在这里。我得睡一下。见鬼的穿越，见鬼的斯蒂夫……”  
他不断重复的骂着，最后睡着了。第二天早上他醒来的时候，看见斯蒂夫在他的怀里仰头对他笑。他忽然觉得30年代也不是太糟糕。

葬礼之后的第三天，罗杰斯夫人和她的儿子消失的无影无踪。一群有着意大利口音穿着条纹西装的人冲进了罗杰斯家的房子，他们把房子里的东西都翻过来，依然什么都没发现。他们在随后的几天，反复恐吓她的同事和邻居，可没人知道她去了哪里。  
此后的一个月，科斯塔家族（Costa）在布鲁克林地区的生意遭到了严重破坏。先是他们在该地区的据点屡遭午夜奇袭。次日清晨，当地的警察局门口都有被绑好的黑帮成员，他们的旁边是走私的枪支和毒品。被捆绑送到警察局的犯罪嫌疑人，对事情的发生经过众说不一，口径基本一致的是都提到了一个银色的金属怪物。它在空气中突然出现，他们还没反应过来发生了什么就已经昏了过去，再醒来就已经在警察局了。警察局的画像师根据他们的描述绘制了神秘的袭击者，但由于他们所述并不一致，绘制出的图案也是五花八门。最后负责的侦探文森特只能判断，确实存在针对科斯塔家族的袭击者，但银色金属怪只是这些黑帮成员因吸毒产生的幻觉。更让科斯塔家族受挫的是，他们的走私和贩毒网络的几条关键线均被截断。本来已经通过贿赂打通的关系不再起效。毒品和枪支被海关查封扣押，骨干也纷纷被警方抓获。那些曾经收过贿赂的人，不但加倍退还了所受贿赂，还一脸惊恐的说，上层直达命令，他们无能为力。  
就在里昂·科尔斯基已经无法向科斯塔兄弟交代的时候，收到了一张字条。  
“忘掉那面盾，不要再试图追踪罗杰斯家。”  
科尔斯基看着这张字条，他的手在抖，额头上也渗出了冷汗。因为现在是清晨，而字条就压在他卧室的床头灯下面。他当天就撤掉了追踪罗杰斯夫人的下属。  
同时银影怪的传说也开始在布鲁克林地区流传。

（20201104初稿，未完待续）


	10. Chapter 10

托尼最漫长的一天 10  
纽约市，曼哈顿，1934年。  
卡丁特斯举起手杖，敲响了布立克（Bleecker）街177号A座建筑的房门。没人应门，他破坏掉门锁直接走了进去。  
“看来我多此一举了，果然没人。”他自言自语。但他的话音未落，一个黑色蓬乱长发，面色如纸般苍白，穿着深色布衣长裙的女人从他的上方迎面扑了下来。  
“我话说太满了，是没人，但是有‘鬼’。”他举起手杖，按动了下方的一个按钮，手杖发出了一道红色的光，女鬼被打散了。  
更多形态各异的恶鬼向他袭来，他被包围了。他并不慌张，显然有备而来。他按动了上衣口袋里一个突起的按钮，没有发出声响或光，但包围他的鬼魂都散开了。  
鬼散了，人没有。看来这趟鬼屋之旅要无功而返。就在卡丁特斯转身准备离开的时候，一个少年从鬼屋的三楼跳了下来，挡在了他的面前。卡丁特斯上下打量着这个少年。少年东方人模样，一头黑色齐腰长发飘散着，半指宽的眉毛，细长眼单眼皮有点吊眼梢，鼻翼不宽，鼻梁挺直，肉色微红的唇瓣。他穿着灰色滚毛边的插肩僧袍，露出了修长的颈项和纤细的锁骨。他的腰间挂着一个葫芦，手里拿着一把蒲扇。就是这把蒲扇拦住了卡丁特斯的去路。虽然卡丁特斯不善于辨识东方人五官的区别，但这个少年应该属于东方审美观中的俊美。  
“等等，你放弃的也太快了。都不上楼看看吗？”少年嬉笑着说。  
卡丁特斯从口袋里掏出一个检测仪，对着少年扫描了一下。  
“你是人。看来你就是我要找的人了。但是，等一下……”卡丁特斯拍了扫描仪两下，又对着少年扫描一遍。  
“我确定不是我的仪器故障了。看来你就是我要找的人，古一(Ancient One)法师。根据我的仪器扫描结果你至少500岁了，而你看起来……就算我不大分的清楚东方人的不同，但我打赌，你的样貌看起来肯定超不过20岁。而你在复联资料库的照片完全不是现在这个样子。惊奇博士果然是个骗人的术士，给了我们错误资料。”  
“哈哈。”古一哈哈大笑。“托尼·斯塔克，你本人比我通过阿加莫托之眼（Eye of Agamotto）看到的还有趣。如果你都不时改变一下你的形态，我为什么不能挑个我满意的样貌。别忘了，我可是至尊法师（Sorcerer Supreme）。好吧，如果与你的资料库一致让你看起来更舒服的话……”  
白光一闪，少年变化为一个苍老秃头，飘白长须，满脸褐斑，拄着法杖的老僧人。  
“实际上，我觉得还是刚才的看起来舒适。”   
“我也这么想。”说着古一又变回了长发少年。“你知道，那个形象只是为了让斯蒂芬上钩的。他那个学院派的死脑筋认为，老年人说话诚信度高。”  
“您好，古一法师，我今天来是想请您帮个忙。”   
“你可以叫我‘遥（Yao）’，这个字的意思是‘far away’。‘古一法师’听起来就很老，而我还没这么老，也就500来岁而已，对一个修习魔法的人而言，尚属少年。”  
“好吧，遥，我需要你帮个小忙。通常情况下，这种小事，我不会寻求‘魔法’这种高端途径，更不会来麻烦至尊法师级的大人物。但是现在是30年代，30年代我能采取的科技手段非常有限，而我所知道的有类似能力的人还都没出生。X教授都还没出生。所以……你看事情是这样……”  
“我会和你走一趟。”遥打断了他后面的话。  
“你都不问什么事吗？”  
“还有什么事能让伟大的钢铁侠，未来主义者，最极端的科技推崇者，求助于他最不屑的‘魔法’和‘术士’，只可能是因为那个金发小孩。”  
“首先我从来没否认过魔法和神秘事物的存在，惊奇博士可是我的好伙计，我只是认为……”  
“‘魔法只是科技而已’。这句话我快听的耳朵起茧子了。”遥不耐烦的第二次打断。  
“尚未完全破解的未来科技。”卡丁特斯强调说。“例如这间鬼屋不过就是不同维度空间薄弱的交界处。刚才那些所谓的‘鬼魂’，也只是另一个维度中的生命形态。所以我通过改变通道频率就可以驱散他们。说起我这次来拜访你的目的，确实是和那个金发小孩有关，他是个大累赘，我可不想管他。但既然你可以通过那个万能之眼看到未来，那你应该知道我不管他会怎么样，人类灭亡，地球毁灭，宇宙震荡，巴拉巴拉……”  
“有趣，你的说辞很有趣。通过阿加莫托之眼我可以看到千万种的未来。我要是说我可以擦除掉他的存在，并巧妙的回避你科学理论里的那些时空悖论，你会怎么办？”  
“我好歹是个复仇者，超级英雄什么的，我可不能让你伤害一个小孩。”  
“不会伤害到他，就是他不会成为美国队长而已。你无需再留在你厌恶的20世纪初10几年。你可以马上回到你的年代，你喜欢的所谓现代科技社会。”  
“那美国队长呢？我回去后那里还有美国队长吗？”  
“当然会有。就像你留在这个年代，代替了巴基的位置成为‘巴基’，原本的詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯依然会存在，只不过他会过上不同的人生。所以你现在回去，依然会有美国队长，只不过斯蒂夫·罗杰斯不会成为美国队长，他会过上不同的人生。他会成为一个画家，娶妻生子，儿孙满堂，活个80多岁，度过平凡的一生。你回去之后甚至还可以去参观他的画展，见到老年的他。这是你想要的吗？既然你来找我，我干脆好人做到底，给你这次选择的机会。”  
“我以为至尊法师不能干涉凡人社会。”  
“我们当然可以，只要我们做的足够巧妙。我那么告诉斯蒂芬只是为了保护他。他还年轻，易为情所困又是他的弱点。他持有了阿加莫托之眼这样强大的法器，他很可能会为情去做傻事，一旦他操作不慎受害的很可能不止是他自己，还有宇宙苍生。我年轻时就犯过类似的错误，我不希望他重蹈覆辙。不过这句话不能骗住他很久，他早晚会因情破戒的。如果发生这种事，你要尽你所能的帮他，算你还我今天的人情。不过，托尼，别转移话题，今天你求我所做的事，正是你们命运的微妙连接之处，不同的选择会有不同的结果，未来会有完全不同的走向。我把选择权交到你手上。你想留在这个时代，帮他成为美国队长吗？你希望未来斯蒂夫·罗杰斯都能留在你的生命里吗？”  
“不会有地球毁灭？不会有时空悖论？不会有附带伤害？还会有其他人成为美国队长？”  
“对。你可以从此完全摆脱掉他这个大‘累赘’，成就你自己，伟大的钢铁侠，再也没有致命弱点的钢铁侠。”  
“这可真是一个巨大的诱惑，果然强大的力量都会带来巨大的诱惑。我要好好想想……”卡丁特斯低头思考了3秒。“我深思熟虑过了，我还是决定留着我的致命弱点。”  
“哈，不出所料。”遥笑了起来。“作为公认的谎言家，你真是我见过的最糟糕的一个。”  
“对这个评价我已经不置可否了。我们现在可以走了吗？遥。”说着卡丁特斯准备转身离开。  
“你不会是打算让我和你走回布鲁克林吧。”  
“我其实是开车来的。”  
“那你把车留在这里吧，我们抄近路。”说着遥扇了一下手里的扇子，在鬼屋里打开了一条通道。  
“有法术系在身边还真是方便。”卡丁特斯耸耸肩迈入了通道。随后遥也跟了进来。他们进去后通道就消失了。

他们走出通道就来到了魔法玩具店地下室斯蒂夫的房间。斯蒂夫在画画，画中人是一个小胡子男人。实际上这个房间里已经挂满了小胡子男人和银色铁桶怪的画。他发现画里的那个男人进来，立刻把画板和画笔放到一边，站起来跑向他，把他抱住，把头埋在他的腰间。卡丁特斯抚摸着怀中人的头发。  
“他这样已经两个月了，不能识别除我以外的任何人，也不说话。我找了这个时代著名的心理学专家们来诊断。他们说了一堆心里创伤、暂时性自闭之类的废话，没有拿出任何可行性解决方案，但每个都很有兴趣的提出试验性方案。我可不能冒险让他们把他当试验对象，烧坏他的脑子。他很聪明对吧？其实我从来没告诉过他我就是钢铁侠，但他就是知道。他屏蔽了其他人后，对和我有关事情的感知却更强了。”  
“那些科学理论并没有错。我也无法治愈他心里的创伤，人类的情感并不是魔法所能操控的。”遥说。  
“哈，看来魔法也不是万能，伟大的法师。”卡丁特斯讽刺着。  
“但我并不是没有办法。魔法不能操控人类的情感，但是可以操控人类情感产生的情境。”  
“哦？具体说呢。”  
“我可以给他一个虚假的记忆，代替那个给他造成伤害的记忆。而其中的关键就是把这个虚假的记忆植入他的真实记忆之中，让二者基本无缝对接，变动越小他发现真相的几率就越低。但依然不是百分之百的保险。他如果意志很坚强，探寻的决心很强烈，某一天依然可能发现真相。”  
“即使有那一天，也会是很久之后对吧？很可能是他长大之后对吧？”  
“应该如此。”  
“这就足够了。动手吧。”

斯蒂夫做了一个很长的梦，这是一个美梦。梦里他住在一栋挂满画的大房子里。梦里有一个小胡子男人，他每天都陪在他的身边，虽然他看起来很冷漠，喜欢冷嘲热讽，但是他从来都不会拒绝他提出的任何要求。他从来都说着“不”，而做着“是”。操纵他，斯蒂夫越来越得心应手。每次他的诡计得逞，他都会想笑。笑着，笑着他就醒了。  
斯蒂夫睁开眼看到了他的妈妈就坐在床边。她在哭。  
“妈妈，你怎么哭了？”斯蒂夫抬手擦去母亲的眼泪。  
“感谢上帝，斯蒂夫，你醒了，你认出我了。”罗杰斯夫人在流泪，但是泪水中已经充满了欣喜。  
“我睡了很久吗？”  
“你昏迷了差不多两个月。”  
“这么久吗？”  
斯蒂夫皱着眉头，努力回想自己睡着前发生的事情。他记起来了，那个晚上发生的一切出现在他的脑海中。他冲出了壁橱，他挡在母亲身前。父亲的鞭子落了下来。母亲为了保护他，拿旁边的威士忌酒砸中了父亲的脸，父亲满脸是血的倒了下去……  
“对不起，妈妈，对不起，我没能好好保护你。”斯蒂夫抱住母亲留下了眼泪。  
“不是你的错，是我的错。”罗杰斯夫人哭的更厉害了。“我早就该带你离开，离开那个男人，我一直以为他能戒酒，他能回头，我们还能像过去那样成为幸福的一家人。而我的犹豫却害了你。现在他已经死了，你不用再害怕了，一切都过去了，上帝请饶恕我吧，饶恕我的罪孽吧……”

罗杰斯夫人红肿着眼睛关上房间门走出来的时候，看到了一直守候在门口的卡丁特斯。他把她拉到了一边，压低声音询问着：  
“他怎么样了？”  
“他醒了，也认出了我。我已经照你告诉我的那样，配合他的记忆告诉了他那晚发生的事情。对那晚之后这两个月发生过的事情他已经完全没有记忆了。我告诉他，他那晚昏了过去，这之后也一直在昏迷。而这期间我为了求医卖掉了原来的房子，搬到了下东区，租下现在的公寓。”  
“很好。”卡丁特斯点点头。  
“如果他想回布鲁克林区找巴基怎么办？”  
“这你不用担心，巴基会来找他的。我已经把魔法玩具店搬了过来，就在西边两条街外的巷子里。”  
“你为什么要这么做？”   
“他是詹姆斯的朋友。”  
“只有这个原因吗？” 罗杰斯夫人抬头直视卡丁特斯的眼睛。  
“他是詹姆斯唯一的朋友，而你知道，詹姆斯又是我最爱的养子。”  
“那为什么现在站在门口的是你呢？”  
“詹姆斯他……”  
“不用解释了。我并不笨。发生过这一切之后，我觉得这件事并不单纯，你并不单纯。卡丁特斯先生，你很有钱，却在布鲁克林开着一间根本没有顾客的玩具店，这间玩具店的地下像一座城堡。你安排我住在下东区一栋普通的廉租公寓楼里。你随后又不怕麻烦的把玩具店也搬到了附近。这间新玩具店下面是不是也像一座城堡？不要隐瞒我，告诉我真相。”罗杰斯夫人质问。  
“是的。”卡丁特斯诚恳的回答。  
“是不是也有一个专属于斯蒂夫的，挂满了他的画的房间？”  
“有。”  
“为什么他连我都认不出来的时候还能认出你？而且他只跟着你？”  
“这我不知道。”  
“那个在他脑袋上点了一下，就唤醒了他，并更改了他记忆的那个东方少年又是谁？”  
“一个老朋友的朋友。”  
“这栋廉租公寓楼是不是你已经买下来了？”  
“这样方便一些。”  
“这里的其他租户是不是都是你安排住进来的？”  
“有一些。这是为了保护你们。”  
“保护我们不被那些意大利黑帮伤害吗？”  
“他们应该不会继续找你们麻烦了，但是要以防万一。”  
“那些意大利人为什么不再找我们麻烦了？”  
“我托了一些关系。”  
“布鲁克林流传，一个银色的金属怪袭击了他们，那是你吗？或者是你的又一个朋友？”  
“这……”卡丁特斯犹豫了一下，随后给了罗杰斯夫人肯定的答案。“那是我。”  
“果然是你。我知道我在你的玩具店见过什么，一些完全不可思议的东西。这些是魔鬼的力量吗？你是魔鬼的信徒吗？”  
“这我可以向你保证，夫人，绝对不是。我是个科学家和发明家，仅此而已。”  
“所以，你一开始就是为了斯蒂夫才来到布鲁克林的对吗？”  
“我绝对不会伤害他，我只想保护他。”卡丁特斯没有正面回答这个问题。  
“这我相信。虽然我知道你的目的并不单纯，你并不单纯。但是我已经并不想深究了，因为你是除我之外在这个世上唯一会不顾一切保护他的人了。而我已经知道我是不可能看到他成年，看到他长大了……咳咳……”罗杰斯夫人边说边开始咳嗽。  
“不要这么说，罗杰斯夫人，我会给你请最好的医生的。”卡丁特斯把手绢递给了罗杰斯夫人。  
“咳咳……如果我死了，我希望你能照顾他。”手绢上出现了血迹。

注释：布立克（Bleecker）街177号A座就是惊奇博士圣所的所在地。在惊奇博士落户前这里是一座鬼屋。它最初是印第安人进行神秘仪式之处，曾被萨满巫师诅咒。之后成为穷人与囚犯的公墓。大火后又成为了清教徒猎巫者的巢穴，女修道院，地下酒吧，廉租旅馆等等。实在考据不出1934年它该是哪栋建筑，选择鬼屋方便故事展开。  
其实最有趣的是在内战到围城这个阶段，该建筑被惊奇博士伪装成星巴克：）  
（20201108初稿，未完待续）


	11. Chapter 11

纽约，曼哈顿，下东区，1936年。  
晚上10点，斯蒂夫关闭了玩具店，锁好了店门。贾维斯休假带着巴基出远门了，所以他要负责关店。他小心检查了好几遍，确定所有的橱窗都锁好了，安全防护设施都打开了，他才出的店门。他快走到家的时候，才想起把社会学的课本落在了玩具店。他边骂自己太笨，边往回走。  
他返回店里，打开了店门。如果开灯就需要打开总开关，重新再启闭一次安全设施。这大概是世上安全设施最繁琐的一家玩具店，卡丁特斯先生在某些方面有点过度神经质。他干脆从书包里拿出手电筒，抹黑寻找。这家新玩具店货架摆放的依然非常紧密，间距非常狭窄。他侧着身子一层接一层小心寻找着，最后终于在绿色弗兰克斯坦旁边找到了他的课本。他把课本装进书包，准备离开玩具店。而就在这时，玩具店的门被打开了，走进了两个人。他关闭了手电筒，躲在了货架后面。难倒是贼？  
进来的两个人是一男一女。女人披着披肩，穿着高跟鞋，走路有些不稳，她靠着身边的男人咯咯笑着。她旁边的男人，揽着她的腰，在她的耳鬓私语。她不知道听到了什么好笑的话，笑的更厉害了。他们坐在店里的沙发上。男人拉松了自己的领带，开始亲吻那个女人，并开始解她的衣服。  
月光透过橱窗斜照进来，正好落在沙发上。斯蒂夫看清了那个男人的侧脸。黑色的头发，蓝色的眼睛，高挺的鼻梁，有棱角的坚毅下巴，还有标志性的两撇胡子。他是卡丁特斯先生，这家玩具店的主人。那个从来和自己没有正面接触，但是又一直存在于自己生活的魔法玩具店的奇怪店主。斯蒂夫从来没想到过，自己和他的第一次近距离接触会是这种情形。他不知道如何从货架后面走出来，也不知道如何开口，他只能呆呆的在原地注视着。  
此时卡丁特斯已经脱掉了他的衬衫，他的上身裸露着。与自己消瘦干瘪、肋骨鲜明的身材完全不同。他是一个成熟而有魅力的男人。他虽然不算非常强壮，但是肌肉很紧实。肩部和上臂有棱角，胸膛宽阔有弧线。腹肌延展隐入紧紧系着的皮带的裤子中。他的腰侧没有一丝赘肉。背部肌肉随着他的动作起伏，浮现汗珠，在月光照耀下，闪着晶莹的光。  
斯蒂夫贪婪的盯着他。虽然已是夏末，他却让他顿感燥热。他的脸在发烧，耳朵也变得滚烫，甚至他的整个身体都热了起来。他用舌尖润着自己已经干涸的嘴唇，不断吞咽着唾沫。他拉开领结，解开了衬衫第一颗扣子，可是这种燥热依然没缓解。他摸到自己的心脏在狂跳，胸口在发烫，呼吸也越来越急促。他不知道自己怎么了，他也不知道如何让自己解脱，但是他的眼睛却没从卡丁特斯身上离开。  
此时他身下的那个女人已经解开了他的皮带，脱掉了他的裤子。他的下身也赤裸了。他挺翘而紧实的臀部露了出来，微微挺起的阴茎半埋在深色的毛发里。他身下的女人抬起头，把它含在她的嘴里，轻轻舔着。它不断在她的嘴里涨大，一直大到她的嘴再难把它含住。他喘息着，呼吸越来越粗重。他把它从她的嘴里撤出来，分开她的双腿，把它插入了她的身体。在那个瞬间她发出了尖叫声，愉悦的尖叫声。  
她的尖叫与呻吟此起彼伏，传入斯蒂夫耳中却只是背景音。他的眼中依然只有那个男人，那个在她身体上面抽插着的男人。斯蒂夫越来越热，整个身体都像烧着了一样。他感到自己的阴茎也在涨大，它在变硬，顶着他的裤子的扣子。它在胀痛。他吓坏了，他从没碰到过这种情况，他依然不知道怎么办，只能任由胀痛和灼热侵袭着自己的身体。热浪带来的眩晕感一阵接着一阵，他的脑袋嗡嗡响着，视线也变得模糊。  
他不知道那个女人的尖叫与呻吟声持续了多久，他不知道过了多久，他只知道一分钟都像一个世纪那么长。他在煎熬着，他也许病了，他也许马上就要死了。他想解开自己衬衫的扣子，但是他的手在颤抖，这件平时轻而易举的事情，现在变得无比困难。他笨拙的解着。衬衫的布料突然变得坚硬了起来，接触在他的皮肤上让他有刺刺麻麻的痛感。在这个漫长的过程中，他咬紧自己的嘴唇，努力不让自己发出声音。哪怕是稍微松懈，他都怕会泄露自己的喘息声。他终于解开了自己衬衫的所有扣子，裸露的皮肤暴露在冰冷的空气中，依然没有缓解他的灼热，却带给他更多的刺痛感。他颤抖的手伸向了自己的皮带，他想拉松它，让空气更畅通的灌入自己腹部。而皮带扣子卡住了，他用力拉着，手肘却撞到了货架。绿色弗兰克斯坦掉在了地上，它触地的那个瞬间，发出了吼叫：“浩克，砸！”。他吓得僵在了那里。  
卡丁特斯被惊动了，他从沙发垫子下面抽出了手枪，拉动了枪栓，向着声音发出的方向走了过来。他发现了坐在货架后面的斯蒂夫。他的脸颊潮红，紧紧咬着嘴唇，衬衫敞开着，纤薄的胸膛赤裸，嶙峋的肋骨随着他不规律的呼吸在起伏。他的下体鼓胀，撑开了他的裤子纽扣。他的蓝眼睛正盯着自己，里面跳动着欲焰。托尼所熟悉的欲焰。然后他感到自己被撩拨了，他之前才释放过的阴茎在变硬。  
我的世界啊，他才14岁，毛还没长齐呢，而且是干瘪的小鸡仔身材。他不是未来的斯蒂夫，那个胸膛宽厚，布满漂亮肌肉的斯蒂夫。我对他没兴趣，所以你也不该对他有性趣。他拼命的给自己洗脑，试图让自己冷静下来。但是它显然不受他大脑中的理智和逻辑控制区域支配。  
卡丁特斯手足无措的拿起旁边的蜘蛛怪遮盖它。蜘蛛怪腹部的硬刺刺痛了它。  
“Ouch！”他痛呼。虽然很疼，但是缓解了他之前的囧境，它缩了回去。他把蜘蛛怪翻了过来，揉着它。  
之前在沙发上睡着了的女人也被惊动了。她赤裸的走了过来。看到这一幕她笑了起来。  
“瞧瞧这小鬼头，肯定是个处男，没搞过女人吧。硬成这样，还不知道怎么办？真是有趣。今天我心情不错，想和我玩玩吗？”  
“他才14岁，不要动他的脑筋。”卡丁特斯赶紧背转身体，用另一只手捂住了女人的眼睛。  
“14岁了吗？看起来还不到。不过他的下面可不是这么说的，它可够大了，急需女人的抚慰。”女人说着，试图绕过卡丁特斯，接近坐在货架下面的金发小鬼。  
“贾维斯！”卡丁特斯无措的喊着。对了，我为了带人回来方便，今天给他放假了。  
“听着，萨曼莎，别戏弄他了，他还是个孩子。我保证会送一条钻石项链给你。今晚抱歉了，我现在叫车送你回去好吗？”  
“哦？好吧，看在我们是老交情的情分上，我就不逗他了。不过我这是为他好，他早晚都要知道这些男女间的欢愉之事。你真该教教他，以免他每次碰到裸体女人就吓僵在那里。虽然我今晚很想亲身传授，可是你看的好紧。他是你那个养子吗？”  
“不是。他的情况比较复杂。”  
“好吧，好吧，我就不继续待下去干扰你解决复杂问题了。”萨曼莎的猩红色长指甲，划了一下卡丁特斯裸露的胸膛，回眸对着斯蒂夫一笑，离开了。  
卡丁特斯穿上裤子，套上衬衫，回到了斯蒂夫身边。斯蒂夫还没从刚刚发生过的一幕中回过神来。  
“我不知道怎么和你解释，这些本来应该是你的父亲告诉你的。但是，就我们所知，他显然不是什么好榜样。”卡丁特斯蹲下身，一颗接一颗，扣着斯蒂夫衬衫的扣子。  
“你看，你很正常，你没有生病，性需求是一种人类自然的欲望，只是因为你长大了，但是……但你还没有足够大，所以你不应该去和其他人发生我和萨曼莎之前的那种行为。所以如果碰到这种情况，就像这种……这种……你的裤子，你的裤子被撑起来的情况，你可以……你可以……真不敢相信，我居然要说这些给你听。可恶！见鬼！对不起，我爆粗口了，是我的错。你可以自己摸它，好吗？自己摸它。”  
斯蒂夫感觉衬衫随着卡丁特斯手指的动作不断扫过自己的胸膛，这显然对缓解他的情况没有任何帮助。反而让他本来因为惊吓已经缓解的燥热又起。他知道卡丁特斯在他的耳边断断续续说着什么，但是他的注意力都在他的手指上，都在他的手指透过衬衫划过自己胸膛的每一次触碰上。他说的话根本没有进入他的脑子里。他扣好衬衫的最后一颗扣子准备起身的时候，斯蒂夫抱住了他，把头靠在了他的肩头。  
“呜唔……我今晚可以留下来吗？”斯蒂夫咬紧下唇的牙齿松开，果然泄露了呻吟，但他还是说出了他的愿望。  
“好吧，好吧，你可以留下来，你这样我也没法把你送走。真是见鬼！对不起，我又爆粗口了。我会给你的妈妈打个电话，告诉她你今晚在我这里留宿。但是你别指望我再去给你洗澡，哄你睡觉……”说到这里卡丁特斯停住了。我蠢透了，他对那段时间的事情根本没有记忆。  
“我是说，你不要再抱住我了，至少今晚不行，知道吗？”说着他把斯蒂夫揽着他的胳膊拉了下来，放回他的身体两侧。  
“现在起来，跟着我，我会带你去你的房间。”我今天真不该给贾维斯放假。  
斯蒂夫跟着卡丁特斯走下了地下室。地下室非常大，像迷宫一样，有很多的房间。拐了几个弯，卡丁特斯推开了一扇门。  
“你可以睡在这里。里面有独立浴室。洗个澡，赶紧上床，不要胡思乱想。壁橱里有睡衣，还有你可以换的其他衣服。”  
说完卡丁特斯准备关上门离开。斯蒂夫拉住另一面的门把手，恋恋不舍的盯着他。  
“我不能留下哄你睡觉。用你的蓝眼睛盯着我，我也不会同意的。”  
门砰的一声在斯蒂夫眼前关上了，他露出了满脸的失望。  
他环视着这个房间，探寻与好奇吸引了他的注意力。他本来应该是第一次来这个房间，但是却有一种熟悉感。房间的墙壁上挂了很多他的画。他仔细看着。这些画大多是他看店时候无聊，随手画的，忘记在店里也就没想过再找回来。原来都被仔细收藏在这里。他拉开壁橱，里面挂了很多套衣服，有冬装也有夏装，有外衣也有内衣。他随手拿出一套，对着旁边的镜子在身上比着。是自己的尺码。他挂了回去。又拿出一套。依然是自己的尺码。他试过了每一套，发现每一套都是自己的尺码。  
他去浴室洗好澡，换好睡衣爬上了床。他平躺盯着天花板。这就是我的房间！原来魔法玩具店的地下室有一间专属于我的房间。想到这里他露出了微笑。随后他睡着了。

托尼一直不是一个禁欲主义者，他认为用冷水或鞭子解决欲望是不智的行为。他狠心关上斯蒂夫房间门的那一刻，想象着如果鹰眼看到这一幕一定会狂笑，并把自己列入禁欲主义者名单。更不用说随后他真的逃去了自己房间的浴室，把冷水开到了最大，努力冲散脑子里挥之不去的他在自己怀里颤抖，渴求抚慰的画面。  
见鬼的30年代，见鬼的斯蒂夫，见鬼的我自己。看来今晚我是不可能用冷水或者再去找个女人来解决这个问题了。因为一想到他就睡在我隔壁，我就会硬。所以最好的办法是找几个倒霉的坏蛋揍一顿，把欲望转化为怒火发泄出去。  
在他穿着钢铁装甲找了一段时间科斯塔家族麻烦之后，天秤座在他脑袋里面哔哔了很久。好吧，我不能让钢铁侠引起注意，但是不代表我不可以改扮成别人，毕竟这是一个没有超级英雄的时代不是吗？所以这个时代最需要的就是超级英雄。为什么我不能再多创造点儿传说呢。  
想到这里他关掉了冷水，擦干了身体，走回了卧室。他拉开壁橱，按动了一个隐藏的按钮，壁橱翻转，一排超级英雄的制服出现在他的眼前。  
也许今晚穿鹰眼的制服出去转转是个不错的主意，毕竟不论哪个年代都有喜欢射箭管闲事的家伙。

（20201109初稿，未完待续）


	12. Chapter 12

纽约，曼哈顿，下东区，1936年。  
卡丁特斯在亲吻着他。细腻绵长的亲吻。他解开了他的衣服，继续着亲吻，并抚摸着他裸露的身体。此时他的身体已经滚烫，像是泛着红光的炭火，发着热却不能燃烧。他似乎与他身下的那个女人合为一体了，呻吟着打开身体渴求他的进入。但是那个触感却并未降临，那个与他肌肤贴合的触感却一直没有降临。他想抱住他，但是他被无形的挃捁捆绑了；他想开口求他，但是他被无形的手扼住了喉咙。他喘不上气来，他的胸膛起伏，努力让空气灌入自己的胸腔。  
“唔唔……”斯蒂夫在梦中呻吟。他已经知道这是一个梦了，他的梦已经快醒了。他在努力留住这个梦。留住他亲吻抚摸自己的梦，留住自己在他的身下呻吟的梦。他在半醒之际摸着自己发烫的身体。他收紧大腿，上下起伏着摩擦自己半挺的阴茎。温热的液体从它的尖端流出，粘到了他大腿的内侧。他继续摩擦着，随着更多的液体涌出，他的脑中出现了白色的光。他感到浑身瘙痒酥麻，像是从高空坠落在羽毛丛中般的快乐。随后涌上的是慵懒和倦怠。他的梦没真的醒来，他就又一次陷入了沉睡。  
斯蒂夫睁开眼睛的时候已经是黎明。随后他又闭上眼睛……回味着梦中的情形，他吞咽唾液润湿干燥的喉咙。半晌后，他翻身下床，掀开被子，看到了床单上明显的白色痕迹。他的脸发热，耳朵也有点儿烫。不能让妈妈发现。他赶紧撤掉床单，悄悄走进浴室，清洗着那个痕迹。  
他最近一直在断断续续做这个梦。他期待做这个梦，因为这个梦总是能带给他身体的愉悦，和心里的一丝慰藉。他也害怕做这个梦，因为它就像他内心深处一个肮脏的秘密。他对他的渴望，对男人身体的渴望是肮脏的，邪恶的，是违背迄今为止他所受的所有教导的。他总觉得他的肮脏欲望会被看穿，被妈妈，被巴基，被贾维斯，被他认识的人轻易看穿，所以他闭紧嘴巴，他不开口多言。  
那晚之后，他担心去玩具店，他总怕会碰到他。过了那晚之后他已经不知道如何单独面对他。虽然他在玩具店帮工了5年，真正近距离与他接触却只有一个月前的那一晚。那一晚改变了他，改变了他看他的目光。斯蒂夫同时又渴望再次碰到他，再次与他单独相处，甚至无需交谈，只要在他身边，能看着他就好。所以斯蒂夫每次踏入玩具店的时候，都忍不住环视这个熟悉的地方一遍又一遍，寻找着他的身影。但是无论是渴望还是恐惧，他都没能再有机会碰到他。他总是呆在实验室，那是一个他永远不能涉足的地方。  
斯蒂夫越来越多的日子，会在洗澡之后照着镜子。裸体照着镜子，抚触着自己的身体。每次他看到镜子里的人都很失望。他的身体很丑陋，不丰硕，不强壮，没有发达的肌肉。胳膊与腿都细的像柴枝，胸膛纤薄的像硬纸板，肋骨嶙峋的像山脊，腰也比成年男人的巴掌宽不了多少，屁股平平的撑不起裤子。与那晚在他身下呻吟的那个女人相比，我不知道丑陋多少倍。所以他才不会想要我，所以他才不想碰我。谁会想要一个丑鬼？我可以是他的养子的好玩伴，但不会是他身下的那个人；我可以在他的地下室里有一个专属的房间，但是他不会想走进这个房间。  
想到这些，斯蒂夫每次都会用拳头捶打镜子，希望镜子里那个丑陋的人就此消失。  
斯蒂夫和巴基在一起的时候会忍不住谈起他。虽然他之前也偶尔听巴基聊起他的养父。他从巴基那里也知道一些他的事，但是他从来没有精心的去记忆。而现在不一样了，他想知道关于他的每件事，于是斯蒂夫装作不经意的谈起他。  
“巴基，卡丁特斯先生是本地人吗，他出生在纽约的吗？”  
“他不是本地人，他从很远的地方来到这里。”  
“哪里呢？”  
“就是很远的地方。”  
“他来的地方有超级英雄对吗？他曾经和他们很熟对吗？所以他才开了一间玩具店，制作他们的模型。他是他们中的一员吗？”  
“他们很熟。他给他们造各种小玩意儿，还提供技术支持一类的。应该算得上是他们中的一员。但他只是个普通人类，他没有任何超能力。”  
“所有他认识的超级英雄里，他最在意的是美国队长对吗？”  
“他其实关心他们每一个，他们都是他的朋友。而队长，他当然是他的好朋友，他很在意的朋友，但他们的关系更复杂，他自己也还没理清……”  
“他们曾经很亲密对吗？那他们……他们有没有……我是想问……”斯蒂夫红着脸低下了头。  
“斯蒂夫？你今天有些奇怪。”  
“没什么，算了，别管了。”  
……  
“巴基，卡丁特斯先生有别的家人吗？我是说除你以外的家人，比如说父母，兄弟姐妹，或者……或者妻子？”  
“他的父母都已经去世了，他没有兄弟姐妹。有个堂兄弟，和他不算亲近，他已经很多年没见过他了。他还没有妻子。”  
“那可能会成为他妻子的人呢？他打算娶的人？或者正在约会的人？”斯蒂夫低下头，有点尴尬的掩饰着说。  
“你怎么突然想知道这些？”  
“其实你知道，我问这个问题，只是想知道你的生活会不会近期有所改变。如果他娶了妻子，你有了一个养母的话，我们大概就不会像现在这样……”  
“会对我们俩之间有影响吗？”巴基故作不解，随后他含笑眨着眼睛对斯蒂夫说。“目前应该还没有。未来的话吗？每个男人大概都总会有那么一天想娶个妻子的吧。娶个妻子，生几个孩子。”  
“哦，这么说也对。”斯蒂夫难掩脸上的失望。  
“你大概也会如此。”巴基说。  
“我吗？我还不知道。大概吧。你呢？”  
“我也不知道，大概吧。”  
……  
“巴基，卡丁特斯先生最喜欢吃什么食物？”  
“真没特意去想过这个问题。简单快速，不浪费时间的。汉堡？披萨？”  
“巴基，卡丁特斯先生最喜欢什么颜色？”  
“大概是红色吧。”  
“巴基，卡丁特斯先生有什么爱好？除了发明创造以外的爱好？”  
“这个很多。不过你知道，这个时代太落后了。我是说这地方有点儿偏僻，能做的事太少。他喜欢做危险刺激的事，例如赛车。”  
“赛车，听起来不错。”  
“他喜欢棒球吗？”  
“曾经不喜欢，但现在喜欢了。”  
“那很好，我也很喜欢棒球。”  
“音乐呢？”  
“他喜欢稍微激烈一点音乐。”  
“像交响乐吗？”  
“不！肯定不是那种古早的玩意。”  
“爵士乐？”  
“也差得蛮多。他喜欢这种……”  
巴基拿起旁边的吉他，随手弹了一段电子摇滚乐的曲子。因为不是电吉他，他弹的有点儿狠，吉他弦被他弹断了，把他的手背被打出了血。  
“Ouch！见鬼！”他咒骂着。我真该造一把电吉他。  
“你的手出血了。”斯蒂夫赶紧翻找酒精和纱布。他仔细的把巴基的伤口包扎好，并系了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结。  
“好吧，这种音乐我第一次听到，虽然好奇怪，不过既然他喜欢……你能教我弹吉他吗？巴基。我是说在你的手好了以后。也许我们可以从稍微柔和一点的曲子开始，以免你的手再受伤。”  
日子就这样在斯蒂夫边学弹吉他，边听着巴基讲卡丁特斯先生中翻了过去。斯蒂夫最后学会了弹吉他，但他依然没法用古典木吉他弹出那种像噪音的曲子，那种卡丁特斯先生喜欢的曲子。

（20201115初稿，未完待续）


	13. Chapter 13

托尼最漫长的一天 13  
纽约，南安普顿，卡博内尔宅邸，1937年。  
卡丁特斯坐在角落里遥望着玛利亚。如果说被困在30年代有什么是对托尼最大的馈赠，就是他可以看到他的母亲，他尚在人世的母亲，而今天是她的13岁生日。他遵照天秤座的嘱咐，在这个时代尽量远离上流社会的社交圈，尽量低调，但是他不想错过她的生日，于是他坐在一个角落里静静看着她。看到她越来越漂亮，看到她越来越接近自己记忆中的模样。  
虽然他坐在舞会大厅角落的位置，面前摆的是一杯冰水，依然不时有名媛坐在他的身边。他礼貌的回绝了各种暗示的邀约。为了不吸引更多的注意，他准备起身离开。而就在这时，一个站在阳台上的女人吸引了他目光。  
那是一个黑色头发的女人，她的长发半挽起，发梢扫着她雪白纤细的颈项。在这个上流社会流行女人剪短发的时代，很少会有年轻时尚的女人梳着这种复古式样的发型，穿着凸显臀部和胸部曲线的长裙。托尼一直认为饱满的乳房和丰满的臀部是对人类最美的赠礼，是男人不能享有的赠礼，20世纪初的女人们却把在服饰视觉上拉平它们当成一种时尚。他的目光忍不住在这个女人身上多停留了片刻。她独自一人站在阳台上，遥望远方，显得有几分孤寂。此时已经是初秋，她没有穿披肩，冷风让她情不自禁的环抱起双肘。出于对脆弱女人的保护本能，也出于她对他的吸引，托尼准备走过去把身上的西装上衣给她披上。而显然有人快了他一步，一个抽着雪茄的黑发男人走了上去。托尼认出了这个男人，他在托尼最近夜间活动打算拜访的名单上，科斯塔家族的头目弗兰克·科斯塔(Frank Costa)。他名义上是个合法的商人，背后却运作走私贩毒的非法生意。  
他的出现让托尼提高了警惕。手杖被他存放在了入场处的衣帽间，他又一次犯了对超级英雄日常准备不足的错误。他在口袋里摸出了一个金属球。这个金属球不能作为武器，但是转移视线足够了。托尼转动了它两下，把它小心藏在袖口的暗袋里，向阳台走了过去。此时弗兰克·科斯塔已经抓住了那个黑发女人的手腕，拉着她。女人挣扎着。  
“放开她，我想这位女士并不想跟你走。”托尼伸出手臂，拦住了弗兰克。  
弗兰克松开了手，整理了一下西装。上下打量着眼前的小胡子男人。  
“先生，我想这里有些误会。她是我的未婚妻，我只是要护送她回去。朱莉丝(Jules)，告诉这位先生真相。”  
朱莉丝垂下灰色的眼眸，艰难的开口说：“他说的是真的，他是我的未婚夫。但是……但是……我现在并不想跟他走。”  
“你听到了。你只是她的未婚夫而已。”托尼在“未婚”两个字上加了重音。“你并不拥有她，她现在不想跟你走。”  
“蠢货，我想你不知道你惹的是谁。”弗兰克收起了刚才虚假的礼貌，换上了残酷的威胁口吻。  
“我想我对你和你的家族略有耳闻。”托尼并不示弱，阻拦的手臂也没有放下。  
弗兰克的手伸进了裤子口袋，那个位置露出了手枪的轮廓。他瞪着托尼。  
托尼的另一只手也伸进了裤子口袋，那个位置也露出了硬物的轮廓。他回瞪着弗兰克。  
双方就这样僵持了大约30秒。最后弗兰克回头环顾了一下舞厅，他示弱了。  
“小子，算你今天走运，这是卡博内尔家，我父亲和老卡博内尔有交情。我不想搅黄了小玛利亚的生日舞会，但这笔账我记下了，总有一天我会讨回来的。”  
他又转头对朱莉丝说：“别以为你找到了个保护伞，我就不能拿你怎么样了。要是你希望你的父亲命长，就最好乖一些。”  
说完弗兰克离开了。随着他的走远，托尼绷紧的神经松弛了下来。他长出了一口气，转身照顾身边的朱莉丝。他脱下西装外套，披在她的身上，发现了她手腕上被弗兰克抓出来的青色指痕。  
“小姐，你没事吧？要不要处理一下？”  
“谢谢，不用了，我现在还不想回大厅，那里太闷了，我想在阳台上多待一会儿。刚才实在太感谢了。我很好奇，如果不介意，你能告诉我你的口袋里真有一把枪吗？”  
“哈哈，当然没有，我刚才只是虚张声势。”托尼哈哈大笑。“我怎么可能在玛利亚的舞会上持枪呢？”  
托尼笑着从口袋里掏出了一个香烟盒子。朱莉丝看到后也露出了微笑。  
“你要来一只香烟吗？我想经过刚才的惊险，你可能会想要一只香烟。”托尼说。  
“确实如此。”  
托尼用大拇指翻开了香烟盒子，递给了朱莉丝。朱莉丝抽出其中的一只。托尼从另一个口袋拿出了火柴，给她把烟点上。她深深吸了一口，喷出了烟圈。  
“你呢，你不来一只吗？”朱莉丝说。  
“我不会吸烟。”托尼诚实的说。  
“你不会吸烟，却随身携带香烟和火柴？！”  
“因为这个时代的女士们大多都喜欢吸烟，我随身携带就可以随时为她们服务了，这会讨她们欢心的。我让你开心了吗？”  
“你让我很开心。而你也不喝酒对吗？”  
“我戒掉了，酒精会让我做出一些失去理智的事情。你又是怎么发现的呢？”  
“你的桌子上一直摆着冰水。”  
“看来你也不是一直注视着窗外或遥望着远方。”  
“确实如此。”朱莉丝咯咯笑了起来，这次她笑的声音很大。“你真是一个有趣的人。参加舞会却一直拒绝跳舞邀请，随身带着香烟却不吸烟，在禁酒令取消后居然还滴酒不沾，而且还有胆识在黑帮头子面前耍花招。”  
“看来你确实没花多少时间在遥望远方上面。”托尼开着玩笑。“烟和酒我确实不会碰，但跳舞吗……要是我说我现在想跳一支舞了，小姐你能赏光吗？”  
“如果我能有幸知道请我跳这支舞的人名字的话。”  
“安东尼·卡丁特斯。你可以叫我托尼。”托尼弯身伸出了一支手。  
“朱莉丝·弗罗斯特（Jules Frost）。”朱莉丝把手搭在托尼的手上，随他走下了舞场。  
随着温柔的爵士乐，托尼搂着朱莉丝起舞。他们边跳舞，边交谈着。  
“如果我没猜错的话，那个著名的金融家弗罗斯特和你有些关系对吧？”托尼说。  
“他是我的父亲。”  
“我以为他只有两个尚年幼的儿子。”  
“我是他年轻时在意大利游学时候荒唐的产物。”  
“对不起，我不是故意探听的。”  
“没什么，这在纽约上流社会社交圈里已经不是什么新闻了。”  
“我之前住在罗马郊外的一栋房子里，每年大约能见到他两次。这么多年来，我甚至不知道他是我的父亲，我一直以为他是一位好心的先生，在我的母亲去世后照顾着我。他最近说出了我的身世，并把我接到了纽约市，给了我他的姓氏，让我正式成为家族成员。开始的时候，我高兴极了，因为我不仅有了父亲，还有了两个同父异母的弟弟。但是……真相却是……”说到这里朱莉丝停住了，她露出了一丝苦笑，脸色也有些苍白，。  
“如果你累了，我们可以去旁边休息一下。”托尼贴心的插话。  
朱莉丝挎着他的臂弯，跟着他坐在角落的位置休息。  
“需要喝点什么？”托尼问。  
“一杯马提尼。除了香烟，我还需要些酒精。酒精能让人不理智，对吧？我现在最需要的就是不理智。”朱莉丝说。  
托尼离开端来了饮料，在朱莉丝面前放了一杯马提尼，在自己面前放了一杯水。朱莉丝啜饮了一大口酒，继续说：  
“你知道，他们都说我该心怀感激，我也知道我该心怀感激，我冠上了他的姓氏，我不再是个私生女，可是……”她的眼里涌上了泪花。托尼从胸前口袋里抽出了手绢，递给她。  
“如果说出这些事让你难过的话我们今晚可以忘了它。”  
“不，我想说出来。也许这是我说出来的最后机会了。”朱莉丝擦去了眼角的泪花，把更多的眼泪眨了回去。  
“我来到纽约这么久了，我一直想找个人听我说这些。而你不是这个圈子里的人，对吧？你只是一个外乡来的陌生人，告诉你也就没什么，对吧？”她又喝了一口酒。  
“是的，我只是一个外乡人。如果你希望我听的话，我会认真听的。”  
“我的父亲在大萧条期间向科斯塔家族借了大笔的钱，弗罗斯特家族才没垮掉。而弗兰克·科斯塔之所以同意借钱的原因只是因为他看上了我。他已娶我为条件，同意向我的父亲借款。”  
“我是来到纽约之后才知道父亲和他的这笔交易。‘他会正式娶你，不是让你做他的地下情人。虽然他不是上流社会的名门之后，但科斯塔家族也非常有影响力，而且他很有钱。对你这样的出身来说已经是一桩好婚姻了。一个女人总要嫁人，不是吗？’父亲对我这样说。我最开始也是这样想的‘一个女人总是要嫁人，不是吗？’我已经准备接受父亲的安排了，但后来我才知道，科斯塔家族是意大利的黑帮，弗兰克·科斯塔是一个恶棍。我反抗过，但是他拿枪指着我父亲的头，我的两个年幼的弟弟在旁边哭。弗罗斯特全家的命就系在我身上，于是我妥协了。婚礼就在明年六月，人人都说六月的新娘最幸福。但我已经知道等待我的是什么了？”  
说到这里，朱莉丝喝掉了杯中剩下的酒。她再难忍住的泪水也滚落在杯子里。她靠在托尼的肩膀上哭泣。他轻轻拍着她的背。  
“一切会好起来的，不要放弃希望，朱莉丝，现在还不要放弃希望。”  
托尼的另一只手握成了拳头。明年六月。他还有时间，他要想办法救这个女人，这个在他怀中哭泣的女人。  
为了不引起注意，托尼扶着朱莉丝离开了卡博内尔的宅邸。他把她送回了下榻的酒店。在房间门口，她依依不舍的望着他。  
“我还能再见到你吗？你知道，至少在六月到来前我还是自由的。”  
托尼的回答是给了她一个吻。她生涩的响应，身体在他的怀里颤抖。分开的时候她的脸颊上布满红晕。  
“你会再见到我的，我明天就来看你好吗？我保证。”  
她红着脸点点头，走进了房间。随后房门在托尼眼前关上了。走到女人的房间门口，在房门口亲吻，却未被邀请进入，这对托尼来说还是首次经历。他开始对明天充满了期待。

（20201116初稿，未完待续）


	14. Chapter 14

托尼最漫长的一天 14  
纽约市，曼哈顿，下东区，1937年。  
一个阳光灿烂的秋日清晨，一个年轻女人推门走进了卡丁特斯魔法玩具店。白色嵌花边的钟形帽罩住了她盘起的黑发，稍许露出的发梢扫着她的下巴。她穿着白色蕾丝衬衫，灰色马裤和靴子。从穿着看她应该是上流社会有钱人家的小姐，可不像是会出现在下东区的那种女人。  
贾维斯走上前去：“弗罗斯特小姐，有什么可以为你服务？”  
“你好，贾维斯。卡丁特斯先生在家吗？”她开口说。她的笑容像秋日的阳光一般灿烂。  
“卡丁特斯先生在……”  
“他在地下实验室！卡丁特斯先生在地下实验室。”贾维斯的话还没说完，巴基已经从货架后面冲了出来。  
“你一定是他的养子，詹姆斯。”年轻的女士笑着说。  
“是的，小姐。”  
“我是朱莉丝，他的一个朋友。”  
“他最近一直和我说起你，很高兴见到你本人，你比我想象中的还漂亮。”巴基献媚的说，并向朱莉丝鞠了个躬。  
“你比他告诉我的还善于讨人欢心。”朱莉丝的笑容扩大了。她转头看到了从另一排货架后面慢吞吞走出来的金发少年。  
“你一定是斯蒂夫。”朱莉丝走上前去，伸手摸了摸他的头发。  
“你好。小姐。”斯蒂夫侧过头，躲开了她的手。冷淡的打着招呼。  
“我现在就去地下室喊他出来，告诉他你来了。”巴基说着跑下了地下室。  
在等待卡丁特斯的期间，朱莉丝努力和斯蒂夫攀谈，但斯蒂夫并不想开口多言。  
“不好意思，小姐，失陪了，我还有很多工作要做。”说着，他走回了货架后面，心不在焉的反复擦着铁桶怪的模型。  
朱莉丝坐在沙发上等候，贾维斯走上前去。  
“弗罗斯特小姐，你需要喝点什么？”   
“谢谢，贾维斯，给我一杯白水就好。”   
贾维斯能够识别她，看来卡丁特斯先生已经调整过他的程序了。想到这点，斯蒂夫更加沮丧，用力的擦着铁桶怪。  
15分钟后，卡丁特斯从地下室走了出来，他穿着白色T恤衫和马裤，搭配黑色靴子。这身装扮让他看起来容光焕发，年轻了几岁。这是那晚过后，斯蒂夫第一次见到他，他踌躇了一下走上前，红着脸打招呼。  
“你好，卡丁特斯先生。”  
“你好，斯蒂夫。”卡丁特斯随意的应声，他的注意力完全在店中那个女人身上。  
“对不起，朱莉丝，我花了点时间换衣服，你等着急了吧。”他急切的向朱莉丝走了过去。  
“看出来了，先生，白色很适合你。”朱莉丝说着也向他走了过来。  
“我可要抓住今年最后的秋日阳光，小姐。”  
“我也是这么想的。”  
卡丁特斯走到朱莉丝眼前，轻轻亲吻了她的唇。她搂住他的脖子，加深了这个吻。半分钟后他们才分开。  
“你怎么没等我去接你？”卡丁特斯说。  
“我对你的‘玩具’比较好奇，想亲眼看看。而且我一直没来过下东区，想实地看一下纽约雇工和贫民的生活。”  
“如何呢？”  
“其实也没那么糟，和那不勒斯的贫民区差不多，没那么富足，但是至少很自由，让我想起了妈妈还活着的日子。”  
“如果你对纽约的平民生活有兴趣的话，我今天可以带你去布鲁克林转转。”  
“改天吧，我们还是按照原来的计划去骑马吧，我想去郊外呼吸一下新鲜空气。”  
“如你所愿，我的女士。”  
卡丁特斯揽着朱莉丝的腰走出了店门。斯蒂夫透过货架边的橱窗玻璃，看到他们跳上了在门外等候的白色敞篷轿车，扬长而去。他的思绪纷乱，胡乱擦着橱窗的玻璃。贾维斯走了过来，递给了他一杯热巧克力。  
“斯蒂夫主人，你的热巧克力。”  
“谢谢，贾维斯。”  
他端着热巧克力出神了许久才想起去了地下室的巴基。他很久没有现身了。于是斯蒂夫问：“巴基呢？”  
“卡丁特斯主人和弗罗斯特小姐一起出门了。”贾维斯回答。  
斯蒂夫摇摇头，不管贾维斯多像真人还是分不出卡丁特斯先生和巴基的不同。

纽约郊外。  
朱莉丝摘下一片树叶，悄悄凑近在草坪上闭目小睡的托尼。她用叶片的尖端搔着他的胡子。托尼感到了这个骚扰，但是他继续闭眼装睡。他一直没有动静，她不耐烦了，扔掉了树叶，凑近亲吻他的双唇。他顺势抓住了她，翻身把她压在身下。午后的阳光透过树叶间的缝隙，照在她的脸上。她比他曾经交往过的所有女人都漂亮。但是她对他的吸引却不止是外貌，不止是她浑然天成的细腻肌肤和完美的身体曲线，她对他的吸引更多的来自于她由内及外的魅力，她纯真的眼眸中蕴含着狂野，脆弱的外表下蕴藏着坚强。她对他敞开时清浅如溪水，她对他关闭时深沉如夜色。她是矛盾的，也是神秘和危险的。对于神秘和危险，托尼永远有一种探寻的冲动。她的帽子在翻身中落在了棕色的野餐毯上，一头盘起的黑色长发散落。托尼把手指插入她的长发中，梳理着它们，然后顺着它们抚过她柔软的身躯。他的中指环绕着她饱满的乳峰轻轻转动，她的脸上已经布满羞涩的红晕，但是她没有拒绝，她在他怀中轻轻喘息。在这一刻，托尼觉得自己爱上她。于是他低头给了她一个深吻。这个吻结束的时候，她开口说：  
“今晚留下吧，趁我还自由。”

纽约市，曼哈顿，下东区，一家普通的旅馆。  
窗外阴沉的天空中飘起了雪花。看到下雪，朱莉丝翻身坐了起来，注视着窗外。旅馆的供暖设施陈旧，所以房间有些冷。她穿着丝绸吊带睡裙，裸露的胳膊起了鸡皮疙瘩。她身后的黑发男人贴心的从后面抱住她，温暖她冰冷的身体。他把头靠在她的肩上，轻轻的耳语。  
“在想些什么？”  
“没什么，这是我来到纽约后第一次见到下雪。”  
“想把自己抱裹起来出去找点雪天室外活动的乐趣吗？”  
“现在还不想。”  
“那我们就继续找点儿室内的乐趣。”  
男人说着把手伸进了她的睡裙下面，抚摸着她赤裸的下身。很快她就被欲望捕获，发出了愉悦的呻吟。高潮过后，她躺在他的臂弯里享受着余韵。  
“已经是冬天了……”一丝忧伤爬上朱莉丝的脸颊。  
“不要想这些了好吗，朱莉丝？我在想办法，我会还上你父亲的债务，我不会让你嫁给那个恶棍的。”  
“你知道，这件事不止钱那么简单，托尼。”  
“我认识一些人，只要我们搜集到足够的证据，就能让他在监狱待一辈子。”  
“但他们的根很深，马吉亚集团的关系网很广，即使你铲掉科斯塔家族，其他的地方依然会发芽。”  
“你知道‘马吉亚’？”托尼眯起了眼睛。  
“哦，弗兰克吹嘘的时候说过。”朱莉丝回避着托尼的目光。  
随后，她突然热切的说：  
“不如我们离开这里吧，离开纽约。我们可以去俄亥俄、蒙大拿，或者直接离开这个国家。我们可以隐姓埋名，去过普通人的生活。只有我们两个。我们可以去澳洲，那里远离一切的硝烟与纷争。我们可以在那里买下一个农场，养一群羊，或者种葡萄开酒庄。只要能离开这里……离开纽约……我们就可以重新开始。”  
“对不起，朱莉丝，我不能和你走。”托尼垂下了眼睛，回避着朱莉丝的目光。“你知道，我背负着一些责任，远远重于我自身的责任。为了一些人，为了完成一些事，我必须留在这个地方。但我保证，无论如何我都会保护你，朱莉丝，你相信我好吗？”  
朱莉丝的情绪开始失控，她推开了托尼抚摸她脸颊的手，背对着他，凝视着窗外的雪花。  
“难倒我没背负责任吗？难倒我没背负着家庭的责任吗？但我已经决定放弃一切和你离开了，你为什么不懂呢？我爱你，托尼，我是真的爱你。”朱莉丝流着泪说。  
“我也爱你。”托尼翻转了朱莉丝的身体，让她对着他。他用大拇指轻轻擦去她的泪水。“我也会保护弗罗斯特家好吗？保护你的父亲和兄弟们。”  
“你还是什么都不懂。”朱莉丝流下了更多眼泪。  
“相信我，我其实懂。”托尼把她搂在胸前，轻轻拍着她的背。

纽约市，曼哈顿，下东区，卡丁特斯魔法店。  
斯蒂夫见到卡丁特斯先生的次数越来越多，他走出地下室的日子越来越多。但每次见到他，他依然像上一次那样，只能对他说出 “卡丁特斯先生，你好。” 别的话他都不知如何开口，就像他纷乱的情感一样，不知如何去表达。其实他根本不会注意到他，根本不会注意到他在做什么，注意到他只敢对他说出那一句话。因为他的注意力都在那个女人身上，那个在店里等着他的女人身上。  
他见到卡丁特斯先生的次数越来越多只是由于他见到弗罗斯特小姐的次数越来越多。她经常会来店里，坐在沙发上等他。他不会让她等很久，他每次都会面带笑容的走过去亲吻她，然后他们就会相携离开。  
他见到巴基的日子越来越少，他总是随着卡丁特斯先生的出现而失踪。在少数他和巴基都在店里的日子中，有一天，斯蒂夫忍不住问巴基：“巴基，你觉得他会和她结婚吗？”  
“谁和谁？”  
“卡丁特斯先生和弗罗斯特小姐，他们会结婚吗？”  
“大概吧。如果她愿意嫁给他的话。”  
“他已经向她求婚了吗？”  
“他准备向她求婚。只要他解决了她的麻烦，她家族的那些麻烦，他就会向她求婚。”  
“哦，是吗？”斯蒂夫听到这个答案，脸难过的皱成一团。  
“不要担心，斯蒂夫，这桩婚姻不会影响我们两个之间。你依然是我最好的朋友，你永远是我最好的朋友，我不会离开你的。”  
巴基给了斯蒂夫一个朋友间的拥抱。  
（20201117初稿，未完待续）


	15. Chapter 15

托尼最漫长的一天 15  
纽约市，曼哈顿，下东区，1937年。  
深夜，一个穿着黑色斗篷的女人独自一人行走在下东区的街道上。她尽量拉低斗篷的帽子，已遮盖她的脸。隐约中她听到旁边建筑的屋檐上传来脚步声。果然被跟踪了。她加快了脚步，在街道中穿行。她显然对下东区的道路非常熟悉，转了几个弯后她的身影就消失在了巷子中。  
失去了她的踪迹，跟踪者非常沮丧的从屋顶上跳了下来。他是一个穿着紫色紧身衣，戴着紫色面具，持弓背箭的男人。他钻入巷子寻找，发现了他跟踪的人，但让他吓出冷汗的是一把枪正指着他。此时被他追踪的女人已经脱掉了掩人耳目的黑色斗篷，露出了她的制服。她穿着银色紧身服，戴着金色面具，及肩黑发飘散着。  
“举起手，放下你的弓，否则我就一枪崩了你。”金面女人冷冷的说。  
弓箭手举起了双手。他的右手手里拿着弓。  
“把弓放在地上踢过来。不要想耍花招，我的枪法很准，不会打偏的。”  
“我想这里有些误会。”弓箭手说。  
“我可不这么觉得。”金面女人的手指触动扳机。“不要让我再说第二遍。”  
“你确定要我这么做吗？”  
“我确定。”  
“好吧，如你所愿女士。”  
弓箭手慢慢弯下身躯，轻轻放下了弓。他用右脚尖轻轻触了一下弓的弦，就在接触的刹那，一道强光从弓箭手柄中发射出来，扰乱了金面女人的视线，随后她的耳边响起嗡鸣声。她的头脑发晕，眼前发黑，站立不稳，但是训练有素的杀手本能，还是让她在昏倒前对着眼前的男人开了一枪。  
弓箭手也知道她的身手厉害，早有防备，他在触发弓上的机关后，立刻飞身向旁边的垃圾箱闪躲。他稍微慢了半秒，子弹擦着他的上臂划了过去，瞬间流出鲜血。  
“我早说了这里有些误会，你的准星好，我的可很差，所以我的小玩意都藏在袖子里。”他转动着手腕上的表，对着昏倒在地，强睁眼睛的金面女人说。“不过，要不是我提前算计了你，还真是难抓住你。”  
随着耳边的嗡鸣越来越响，她彻底昏了过去。  
确定她已经昏了过去后，他蹲下身，拾起被扔到一边的斗篷，然后从靴子里抽出匕首，在斗篷上撕下一条布，缠着受伤的上臂，止住流血。  
“真是好险。看来这套制服防御侧面利器近距离袭击的功能还有待完善。”他自言自语的说。  
他包扎好自己后扛起了已经昏迷的金面女人，跳上了屋顶，消失在夜色中。

朱莉丝慢慢睁开眼睛，在模糊的视线中他看到了一个黑发小胡子男人就坐在她的眼前，他的上臂缠着白色纱布。  
“托尼，你怎么受伤了？”  
她下意识的起身想抚摸他的伤口，才注意到自己的受挃状态。她的双臂被拷在了床头的栏杆上。脚踝上也拴着铁链。昏迷前的记忆慢慢回到了她的脑子里。紫衣弓箭手不知道动了什么手脚，她两耳嗡鸣昏了过去。她昏过去前是面具女士，她醒来的时候面具已经不在她的脸上了。离开面具，她露出了慌张的神色。  
托尼把这一切都看到了眼里。  
“要不是你的另一个身份和我的另一个身份，把你这样绑在床上，还真是让我性趣盎然，朱莉丝，或者我该叫你面具女士(Madame Masque)”他开着玩笑。  
“那我该叫你什么，托尼？弓箭手Archer？罗宾汉Robin Hood？箭人Bowman？紫箭Purple Arrow？”朱莉丝恢复了镇定。  
“管它去呢。我一直认为鹰眼是个傻称号，我选紫箭，听起来比较酷。”  
“好吧，紫箭。最近马吉亚先后被银影怪，恶魔人，蜘蛛人，鹰人，猩红巫师等各种奇装异服的怪人找麻烦，这些人背后的主使者都是你吗？”  
“也可以这么说。想了一下，你还是叫我托尼吧。现在被绑在床上的人可是你，所以提问题的应该是我。”  
“我既然能被你捉住，你还需要听我的答案吗？你不是应该都搞清楚了吗？如果不是你早就设下了陷阱，也不会如此轻易得手。你在送我的耳环上做了手脚对吧？”朱莉丝冷冷的说。  
“虽然提问的该是我，但是我可以先回答你这个问题。答案是‘对’，我提前做了手脚。但我是被面具女士拿枪指着才触发了它，否则它永远会是一对普通的耳环。在摘下你的面具前，我一直抱着侥幸心理，不想去相信你就是面具女士，内法拉（Nefaria）家族的朱莱塔·内法拉 （Giuletta Nefaria）。朱莉丝甚至不是你的真名。”  
“朱莉丝是我母亲给我取的名字。”朱莉丝垂下眼睛。  
“那我还是叫你朱莉丝好吗？”托尼缓和了口气。“正因为是我送你的耳环，你才舍不得摘下来，即使你戴着面具的时候，即使你是面具女士的时候。”  
“我很愚蠢，我犯了一个错误，一个致命错误，一个杀手不该犯的错误。只是因为我太年轻了。”  
“只是因为你爱上了我吗？”  
朱莉丝没有回答。  
“我也爱你。即使我发现了你的身份不是真的，你告诉我的一切很可能都不是真的，我依然爱你。”  
“并不是所有的都是假的。”听到托尼的表白，朱莉丝的口气也缓和了下来。  
“只是与事实有一些出入对吗？”  
“我不知道你已经知道了多少，但我下面告诉你的都是事实。卢基诺·内法拉伯爵（Count Luchino Nefaria）是我的父亲，我是他的私生女。我年幼的时候确实和我的母亲生活在那不勒斯的贫民区里，直到我8岁，母亲去世后，我才被内法拉伯爵认养。弗兰克·科斯塔确实是我的未婚夫，我也确实是非自愿接受这桩婚事的。只不过原因是内法拉家族想把势力拓展到美国，所以需要当地黑帮的支持，而联姻就是最好的手段。”  
“我们初见面时候的那一幕却是你提前导演好的对吧？为了引我上钩。我很好奇，你是怎么找上我的？我一直行动非常低调。”  
“天意或者运气。如果说有什么是科斯塔家族和内法拉家族共同的利益的话，那就是地下武器贩卖生意。把高端武器从美国走私到意大利，贩售给纳粹。对这些他们是不惜重金的。武器离岸经科斯塔家族之手，到港经内法拉家族之手，两个家族分别在链条的两端。我们也就共同对设计这些武器的人很有兴趣。我们追查到了卡博内尔。但经过调查，我们发现他只是一个和美国军方签订合同的制造商而已，背后的设计者却另有其人。”  
“卡博内尔出卖了我吗？我不相信，他是个诚实可靠的人。”  
“他没有出卖你。弗兰克辗转探听却从卡博内尔处一无所获。而我却通过接近他的女儿，知道了有一个小胡子叔叔存在。虽然他经常送她各种好玩的东西来讨好她，她却依然不喜欢他。因为他老是霸占她的父亲，造成他的父亲没空陪他。所以我猜测这个小胡子叔叔很可能是他父亲的秘密合伙人，武器的设计者。虽然他行事低调，不会出现在纽约的名流社交场合，但他很可能会在他最喜欢的孩子的生日舞会上出现。我决定赌一把，就找到了弗兰克，让他帮我实施计划。弗罗斯特确实欠了他一笔钱。我把我的真实身世稍加改造后，也就顺利成为了朱莉丝·弗罗斯特，进入了纽约的上流社会社交圈。然后就有了生日舞会上的那一幕英雄救美戏。扮英雄不是你最喜欢的吗？虽然当时我还没把你和那些袭击马吉亚的怪人们联系在一起。但男人们大多都喜欢这种剧情，认为女人都需要被拯救，见到落难的漂亮女人就会头脑发热的冲上去。”  
“当时我确实头脑发热没有仔细思考这件事的不合理性。在名流舞会上带枪出现的黑帮头子，能这么轻易就被一个名不见经传的愣头青唬住，把视为所有物的未婚妻拱手让人？确实是‘拱手让人’。这很说不通对吧？正是他的这个行为，引起了我的怀疑。就算他是一时被我吓跑，但是你之后频繁与我会面，他没有理由置之不理。虽然你们的婚礼是在六月，但是他可不像是在婚礼到来前让自己的未婚妻到处瞎逛而不跟踪的人。一个金融家的普通女儿是不可能一直摆脱专业追踪的。如果你能一直摆脱这些跟踪而不被发现，那你的背景肯定就不那么单纯。要么你受过专业训练，要么就是他根本无意跟踪你。”  
“他派来跟踪我的人被我甩掉了。我依然是他的未婚妻不是吗？虽然涉及家族利益，他也不会对自己的所有物置听之任之的。”  
“而让我起疑的另一个地方是你双手食指的茧子。能在这个位置留下这么厚茧子的人，想来想去都应该是一个不知练习了多少次双枪射击的人，而不是一个手无缚鸡之力的柔弱女性。当然还有你身体上大大小小数不清的伤疤。虽然你对我说是在贫民窟的时候留下的。刀伤，枪伤可能还讲的通，也许意大利的贫民窟真的到处是暴徒。但忍者镖才能留下的伤疤呢？我说那可是日本忍者，出现在那不勒斯的可能性能有多高？更别说还有南美毒吹箭留下的十字疤。”  
“那是个深刻的教训，险些让我丧命。能识别这些疤痕的细微差别，你确实是个武器专家。”  
“即使这些让我起疑，我依然愿意相信你，我给你找了无数个理由。为了让你摆脱掉这桩婚事，我深度追查了科斯塔家族，发现了他们背后的马吉亚(Maggia)国际黑社会集团，并调查了集团内的主要成员和他们的关系网。再加上零星从你嘴里泄露出来的内容，我推测你可能是内法拉家族的面具女士。但在我没掌握确凿证据前依然不愿意相信这个猜测。我获得了今晚有马吉亚集团秘密集会的情报，就守在了集会地门口。会后我瞧瞧跟踪了面具女士。你在匆匆赶往我提前和你约好见面的旅馆对吧？我可不是什么跟踪高手，但因为你在匆匆赶路，很久后才发现被人跟踪了。虽然中间费了一番周折，但我们还是都来到这里了，我们约好见面的老地方。”说完托尼耸耸肩。  
“我以为跟踪我的人是弗兰克或者我父亲派来的，险些直接杀死你。但因为你穿了奇装异服，我才改了主意。我隐约中已经知道你可能和最近找马吉亚麻烦的人有联系，所以我想抓住紫衣弓箭手，从他嘴里问出真相，所以就没对他开枪。不过没想到，他居然是你，而被抓的人反而是我。”朱莉丝苦笑着说。  
“你并没有向弗兰克或者你的父亲泄露你揣测的这种联系对吧？”  
“没有。我甚至没告诉他们你确实就是这些高端武器的设计者，我一直对他们说我还在调查。否则，他们早就派人来抓你了。”  
“我对类似事情早就有所防范，相信我，我也不是那么容易被抓到的。但我还是很感激你没有告诉他们。”  
“那你现在打算拿我怎么办呢？交给联邦调查局吗？”  
“听着，朱莉丝，我之前对你说的话都是认真的。”托尼深情的说。“无论如何我都会保护你的。我现在已经掌握了足够让弗兰克·科斯塔把牢坐穿的证据。只要你愿意出来协助作证，并提供意大利本土黑帮的一些情况，尤其是他们与九头蛇、纳粹之间交易，我就能保护你永远远离马吉亚。”  
“你是要我出卖内法拉家族，出卖我的父亲了？”  
“你已经知道他不是好人了，他的手上沾满了无辜的人的鲜血。”  
“那么你要失望了，我也一样，我的手上一样沾满鲜血。”  
“你很年轻，只是被他利用了，你可以有第二次机会，你现在转换阵营还来得及。求你了，朱莉丝，听我的吧。”  
“可他终究是我的父亲，我不能……”朱莉丝叹了一口气。  
“我们结婚好吗？”托尼热切的说。“等这一切结束我们就结婚好吗？我是说如果你愿意嫁给我的话。”  
“托尼？！”朱莉丝抬起了头望着托尼。目光中有惊喜，有感动。她就像又变成了那个深爱着他的朱莉丝，而不是冷酷的面具女士。  
“你是说你愿意在一切结束后和我一起隐姓埋名，远走高飞吗？就像我那天说的那样。”  
托尼回避了朱莉丝的目光。  
“对不起，这我做不到。有一件未竟之事，我必须负起责任，所以我必须留在纽约。”  
“是什么事？至少告诉我是什么事？”  
“这件事关系非常重大，对不起，我不能说。”  
“所以我对你坦白了一切，而你却要对我隐瞒一切吗？谎言还真是婚姻的起点。”朱莉丝讽刺说。  
“只有这件事。”  
“只有这件事吗？哈，托尼是你的真名吗？”  
“是，这就是我的名字。”  
“那卡丁特斯呢？是你的真姓吗？”  
托尼没有回答。  
“果然。一个寂寂无名凭空冒出来的外乡人，却有着可以扳倒科斯塔家族的本事，你不是把证据交给联邦调查局那么简单吧？”  
“科斯塔家族的势力已经渗透了联邦调查局，我不知道在那里能相信谁，所以我绕了过去。”  
“对九头蛇和纳粹比对黑帮集团更感兴趣的人，对我所掌握的情报很感兴趣的人，是些什么人？或者说是一个怎样的机构？”  
“你同意合作自然会见到他们。”  
“瞧，这就是我们两个之间的浅薄信任。”  
“朱莉丝，我是真的爱你。我……”托尼的眼中含着眼泪。  
“但光有爱远不能让我们在一起。和你结婚真是一个巨大的诱惑。真的。但我并不是弗罗斯特，金融家单纯的女儿，盲目的爱着你的一切，容忍着你所有的秘密，满足于在家刺绣带孩子，每天盼着你归来。我不是，也不能。我是一个内法拉，我是面具女士。如果说和弗兰克·科斯塔结婚是对我的埋葬的话，和你结婚也是一样。甚至更糟，至少我知道他是谁，我连你是谁都不知道。所以我宁愿选择进监狱，至少这样我忠于了我的家族，忠于了我自己。现在你可以叫你的朋友来抓我了。”  
说完朱莉丝闭上眼睛，不再理托尼。两个人都陷入了沉默。半晌后，托尼探身打开了朱莉丝的手铐。  
“你走吧，朱莉丝。”  
“你……”朱莉丝不敢相信的看着托尼。他居然放了她。  
“就当我今晚没有见过你。但是你永远不要再回来，永远不要再踏上美国的土地。不会有下一次了。只要你回来我就必须抓住你，把你送进监狱。”  
托尼流下了眼泪，他背转了身不敢再看她。朱莉丝努力把眼中的泪水眨了回去。她揉了揉手腕，站起身，走到他的面前，拉低他的头，给了他深情的一吻。然后她戴上面具，打开窗户，跳了出去。不久银色的身影就消失在夜色中。

（20201121初稿，未完待续）


	16. Chapter 16

纽约市， 1937年，三天后。  
科斯塔家族核心成员均被突袭围捕。唯有弗兰克·科斯塔在逃跑过程中被枪击中，掉入了东河。数日后东河漂浮上来一具尸体，警方验尸后确认其身份为弗兰克·科斯塔。在纽约盘踞数年的科斯塔家族就这样被铲除殆尽。  
意大利，罗马，内法拉家族宅邸。一个月后。  
“欢迎回来，朱莱塔。” 卢基诺·内法拉伯爵从宽大的书桌后面走出来，面带笑容的拥抱了走进来的戴着金色面具的女人。“你已经到家了，我亲爱的女儿，不用戴着面具了。”  
“是吗？我觉得这里恰恰是我最需要戴面具的地方。”面具女士并没有回抱她的父亲。“我的任务完成了，科斯塔家族完蛋了，美国本土的马吉亚受到重创后急需血液，热切盼望着他们在意大利的亲戚内法拉家族的支援。”  
“干得漂亮！你果然从来没让我失望过。”  
“那我们之间的交易呢？”面具女士冷冷的问。  
“不要着急，我是不会失言的。你的成功已经为你赢得了自由，从此之后你可以自己决定嫁给谁，或者不嫁给谁。”  
“还有呢？关于大M的那件事。”  
“你在让我为难，朱莱塔。家族首脑，大M（Big M）历代都是由内法拉家族的男性担任的。”  
“族规上并没有明确的条款必须是男人担任。”  
“但族规上却有明确的条款必须让内法拉家族的姓氏延续，并且继任者已为家族留下后代。如果是女人，婚后改姓，会使家族落入他人之手，而后代也不再会姓内法拉。”  
“只要我宣誓不结婚就永远不会改姓。我已经为我自己赢得了婚姻自由不是吗？后代吗？我想大约再过7个月后你就能当外公了。”  
“哦？你总是让我大吃一惊，朱莱塔。你怀了谁的孩子？”  
“我怀了我的孩子，而且永远会只是我的孩子。”面具女士的声音没有起伏。  
“好吧，既然这样的话。那七个月后我会把你列入这一代的大M候选人。即使如此，你依然要跟你的兄弟及堂兄弟们竞争，拿到长老会一半以上的赞同票。这并不容易，朱莱塔。”  
“这就足够了，剩下的我会自己赢回来。谢谢，父亲。”面具女士终于缓和了口气。  
“你是我最爱的小女儿不是吗？我会尽量满足你所有的愿望。想想吧，我马上就要当外公了，生活真是美好，哈哈。”内法拉伯爵又给了面具女士一个拥抱。“如果是男孩的话会以我的名字命名吗？让我算算，他会是卢基诺几世呢？”  
“别想插手控制它，我说了它会是我的孩子，只是我的孩子。  
“当然了，亲爱的。”  
面具女士转身准备离开这个房间。  
“还有一件事，朱莱塔。你查清楚了卡博内尔工业背后的人了吗？”  
“哦，我已经搞清了。”面具女士站住了，却并没有回头。  
“是谁呢？”  
“老霍华德·斯塔克①。卡博内尔工业是斯塔克工业掩人耳目的分支。”  
“这样啊，真搞不懂这些美国人，一个公司要搞出这么多名目。我准备把那里的新业务交给你。”  
“不要想这么容易摆脱我，我更想管理罗马本土的地盘。欧洲战事在即，这里才能做成大买卖不是吗？而且离长老会的人也更近。”面具女士不动声色的说。  
“我以为你对你新摘取的胜利果实更有兴趣。好吧，我会让你留在罗马。”

纽约市，曼哈顿，下东区，卡丁特斯魔法店。  
斯蒂夫一个月没见到弗罗斯特小姐了，所以他也就一个月没见到卡丁特斯先生从地下室走出来。在他身边的巴基又出神的望着店门了。  
“弗罗斯特小姐很久没来店里了，他们吵架了吗？”斯蒂夫探问。  
“他向她求婚，她拒绝了他。她回罗马了。”巴基回答，但是他的眼睛依然望着店门。  
“她还会回来吗？”  
“应该再也不会回来了。”  
“哦，我不喜欢她。”斯蒂夫几乎是愉悦的擦着铁桶怪，虽然他知道这应该是一个坏消息，但他依然难掩喜悦。  
“我知道。”巴基的注意力被斯蒂夫吸引了过来。  
“你知道什么？”  
“我知道你不喜欢她。”  
“你怎么知道？今天之前我又从来没说过。”  
“你脸上写着啊。每次你见到她都会冷着一张脸不和她说话，不管她多么热情的和你攀谈。礼貌可不是这么讲的哦，斯蒂夫。”  
“是吗？”  
“而且上次我告诉你他们可能会结婚，你几乎快哭出来了。”  
“哦，我确实不喜欢她。”  
“现在你高兴了？”  
“一点点。”  
“撒谎，你明明高兴的快飞上了天。”  
“你知道，自从她出现，你就经常需要呆在地下室，在卡丁特斯先生离开期间，帮忙照顾他的实验。我就总也见不到你。我当然不怎么高兴。”  
“只有这个原因吗？”  
“只有这个原因。”  
“随你说了。”  
“对不起，他很难过对吗？他们分手，卡丁特斯先生很难过对吗？”  
“是的，开始的时候他确实挺难过。”巴基叹了口气说。“不过，他现在已经翻篇了。”  
“那就好。她其实不适合他。你知道，她太……”  
“太漂亮了？”  
“当然不是。我是说她确实很漂亮，但那不是原因。她太不真实了，她肯定对他有所隐藏。”  
“你看出来了？！”  
“只是一种直觉，她似乎太完美了。就像在为他而完美，但没有谁会那么完美不是吗？”  
“斯蒂夫，你有时候真让我刮目相看！”  
“难倒我猜对了？！”  
“算了，别管她了。我想这件事之后他会吸取一些教训。”  
“对了，巴基，我能偶尔在魔法玩具店留宿几次吗？既然地下室这么大，有那么多房间。其中一个还是我的房间，我想偶尔能在里面睡一两晚。”  
摆脱了弗罗斯特小姐后，斯蒂夫对能留在玩具店过夜突然变得热情了起来。  
“我本以为你会想每晚都回公寓去，去见你的妈妈？”  
“她现在没有再做两份工作了，我经常可以见到她。所以我想能有一两个晚上和你待在一起。”  
“你是认真的吗？你没在学校的时候，我们几乎整天泡在一起。”  
“而且……还有……我的功课。没准卡丁特斯先生可以在有空的时候辅导一下我的功课。”斯蒂夫很小声的说。  
“你被功课难住了吗？”  
“是的。初中的功课有些难。”  
“你不是在开玩笑吧？你确定你功课落后不是因为你在课堂上把注意力放在了班里漂亮的女孩子身上？南希，罗莎，麦乐迪……各种金发女孩子。”  
“我才没有！”斯蒂夫低头想了一下，又改口说。“好吧，偶尔会有。所以我晚上能留下来吗？”  
“好吧，你可以偶尔留下来。我会抽时间辅导你的功课。”  
“你吗？”  
“当然是我。初中功课我用脚趾都可以搞定。”  
“哦。”斯蒂夫听到这个答案脸上带着失望。  
“谢谢你，巴基。不客气。”  
“好吧，谢谢你，巴基。”

注释①：这里的老霍华德·斯塔克是托尼·斯塔克的爷爷，为了与他的父亲霍华德·斯塔克区分，加个“老”。也就是在林荫大道890号建立起斯塔克宅邸后来的复联宅邸的那个斯塔克。  
（20201122初稿，未完待续）


	17. Chapter 17

托尼最漫长的一天 17  
纽约市，下东区，公墓，1938年。  
今天是罗杰斯夫人的葬礼。天空下着清冷的秋雨，斯蒂夫没有打伞，任细雨把自己浇透。他满脸是雨水，但是他却没流下一滴眼泪。他并不悲伤，所以他不知道如何流下眼泪。他有的只有愤怒，对这个世界的愤怒，更多的是对自己的愤怒。  
4年前他和母亲搬到了下东区的廉租公寓楼里。残暴的父亲死了，没有人能再伤害他的母亲，母亲再也无需做两份工作了，他最好的朋友巴基就住在下下个路口拐角的巷子里，所有对他重要的人都在他的身边，这简直像童话故事的幸福结局。但他是自私的，他是贪婪的，他不满足于这个幸福的结局。他想要一些其他的东西，一些他不应该拥有，也不配拥有的东西。爱情，扭曲的爱情。他爱上了卡丁特斯先生，巴基的养父。他知道这是一个邪念，一种罪恶，但他还是在自己的心底埋下了它的种子并放任它生长。他秘密的爱着他，即使他知道他爱女人，即使他知道他会结婚，即使他知道他不会回应他的感情，即使他知道这段秘恋不会有结果，但他依然不知道如何让这份感情停下来，就像他不知道如何让他的目光在他身上能有多一刻的停留。为了这多一刻的停留，他把更多的谎言和伪装带入了自己的生活。他把更多的时间花在了打扮自己，他把更多的时间花在了研究他的喜好，他把更多的时间花在了对他痴痴的守望……他把更多的时间花在了对他的幻想，那些他抱着他亲吻他的身体的肮脏的幻想。为了这些虚无缥缈的东西，他疏忽了他真实拥有的东西，疏忽了那些爱着他的人。他疏忽了他的妈妈。3年前他的妈妈曾病的很重，但她奇迹的康复了。于是他把她的存在当成了理所当然，把她的陪伴当成了理所当然，把她的爱当成了理所当然……因为他不够珍惜，所以上帝收回了这份恩赐，带走了她，永远的带走了她……  
斯蒂夫没有哭。托尼知道斯蒂夫没有哭。就算世界上所有人把悲伤留在眼泪里，斯蒂夫也会把悲伤埋在心里。他似乎就是天生不会哭的人，当他充满了悲伤而不流泪的时候，就是托尼最担心他的时候。这是他最爱的母亲的葬礼，他没有理由不哭不是吗？可他就是不哭。为了推迟这个葬礼的到来，托尼不顾天秤座在自己脑子里的尖叫，用未来的科技一次又一次延长了罗杰斯夫人的生命，但他所做的也只是延缓她肺部癌细胞的扩散，并不能真的治愈她，所以这一天的到来也只是推迟了3年。托尼知道罗杰斯夫人对斯蒂夫来说有多么重要，因为未来的斯蒂夫唯一一次哭泣就是因为弄丢了母亲唯一一张照片。3年足够让他拍无数张照片，足够让他留下无数美好的回忆了不是吗？但托尼知道3年其实是远远不够的，但即使他是托尼·斯塔克，未来人，天才，他也是有限的，有些事他也是无法做到的，至少这个他在这个时代是无法做到的。托尼感到了无力和沮丧，也感到了悲伤，于是他哭了，眼泪顺着他的眼角滚落。终究对托尼来说罗杰斯夫人不再仅仅只是斯蒂夫的母亲，一个概念化的角色了，同时也是一位为他所熟识和尊敬的伟大的女性。但是托尼没有让自己被这种低沉压抑的情绪左右很久，因为他知道此时斯蒂夫需要他。每当斯蒂夫被蓝色淹没闭锁了自己的情感的时候，他都会需要他的红，都会需要他的托尼，需要他的托尼擦去他的忧伤。所以他今天只是托尼，他的托尼。  
托尼举着伞，走到了斯蒂夫的身后，遮住了一直浇在他身上的雨。托尼没有说话，他只是站在了他的身后。他想着他们在未来一直互相梗的那个笑话。你还只是斯蒂夫·罗杰斯而已，你淋雨会感冒的。这显然是一个不合时宜的笑话，所以托尼没有把它说出来。  
斯蒂夫感到头顶上多了一块遮蔽物，他抬头看到了黑色的雨伞和黑色的伞骨。他回过头，看那举伞的人。他看到了卡丁特斯就站在自己的身后，很近距离的站在自己的身后，他甚至能感到他身体的热度隔着空气传到他被雨水淋湿后冰冷的背上。他举着伞，遮住了一直浇在自己身上的雨。那个晚上之后，他第一次这么近距离的和他接触，他期盼了这个接触很久，幻想了这个接触很久，但讽刺的是，这个接触居然发生在他母亲的葬礼上。斯蒂夫的心中涌上了一阵愤怒，对自己之外的另一个人的愤怒。他恨他，他是造成母亲离世的那个元凶，除自己之外的另一个元凶。造成他堕落的元凶。于是他使出了浑身的力气，用双手狠狠的把他推开，把他推倒在地。他手中的雨伞落在了墓地的泥泞中。跌坐在泥泞中的他无辜而不解的盯着他。你并不无辜，你和我一样并不无辜，是你引诱了我的堕落，是你使我再也不像原来的自己，是你抢走了我的时间，那些我本该留给我的母亲的时间，是你占据了我的心，那个本来该留给我的母亲的位置……斯蒂夫怀着愤怒跑开了。  
托尼没想到此时斯蒂夫会把自己推开，因为他从来没把他推开过，不论他是托尼，是铁人，是巴基，是卡丁特斯……无论他扮演的是哪个角色，只要他还是他自己，斯蒂夫就从来不会把他推开。他从来都在依恋他，向往他，渴望他，爱慕他……他是名为“斯蒂夫”关卡中的万能通关卡不是吗？但今天这张卡在16岁的斯蒂夫身上失效了。托尼从推倒他的斯蒂夫眼中看到了愤怒。他不解……而就在他努力找出答案的时候，斯蒂夫已经头也不回的跑走了。  
再一次他需要满城寻找出走的斯蒂夫，再一次他又在上次找到他的地方找到了他。那个东河的废旧码头，那个他教会他游泳的地方。至少这一次他似乎没有跳下去的意图，他只是坐在码头上，把脚伸出码头外，注视着远方的布鲁克林桥。于是托尼把黑色的轿车停在了五十码外的地方，摇下车窗，注视着那个注视布鲁克林桥的人。  
他此时可能更想一个人待着，并不想要他的托尼。所以托尼只需要确保他只是想一个人待着，而不是一个人跳下去就行了。托尼自嘲的想着。  
白日的最后一丝光即将被黑夜吞没，此时雨已经停了，寒风显得犀利了很多，斯蒂夫薄薄的衬衫被风吹的抖动，摩擦着他湿透的身体。寒气侵袭进了他的骨头。他刚刚失去了世上唯一的血亲，他是一个孤儿了，他已经没有家了。他不知此时该去哪，于是他开始沿着东河的岸漫无目的的走。他听到了汽车发动的声音，引擎声离他越来越近，一道橘色的光照亮了他前方的路。他没有回头，也没有加快脚步，他按照原来的步调继续走着。那辆车在跟着他，没有超越他也没有远离他，车灯橘色的光一直照亮着他前方的路。引擎持续的轰鸣着，终于搅乱了他的步子，搅乱了他的心。  
他停了下来，车子也停了下来，但是引擎依然在轰鸣。一分钟后，他像是终于下定了巨大的决心，他迅速转身，加快了脚步向车子走了过去。他拉开了车门，坐在了车子后排的座椅上。他紧闭嘴巴，一声不吭。  
“见鬼，哈罗德把毛巾放到哪去了。”托尼边喃喃自语，边探身在前排寻找着。“找到了。”  
他在副驾驶位置旁的收纳箱里找到了毛巾。他拿出毛巾，放在鼻子下闻了闻。  
“还算干净，你大概擦一下。”他把毛巾举过肩膀，向后排递过去。  
斯蒂夫探身接过了毛巾，擦着头发。  
然后托尼脱下了自己的大衣，从刚才的同一个角度向后排递过去。  
“披上我的大衣。” 他从容的动作，自然的交谈，好像这就是他们之间的一段日常对话，而不是发生在葬礼后阴风冷雨的东河岸边。  
斯蒂夫接过了大衣，披在身上。上面还留有它的主人的温度和味道。“谢谢。”两个字被他含在嘴里。  
“一会儿我们就到家了，然后你去洗个热水澡才不会感冒。”托尼边说边开动了车子。


	18. Chapter 18

托尼最漫长的一天 18  
纽约市，下东区，卡丁特斯魔法玩具店，1938年。  
斯蒂夫半天才反应过来他们来到了魔法玩具店的地下室。这不是他常常进入的那个入口。车子先是拐进了附近的一个暗巷，随后一栋旧楼的围墙向两边分开，车子开了进去。他们就进入了魔法玩具店地下室的停车库。而车库里停放了十数辆各色形态和造型的车子。  
他果然喜欢赛车。斯蒂夫想。  
如果这件事发生在平常，通过密道进入神秘的汽车收藏室，斯蒂夫大概会赞叹的叫出声。而此时在车子停下来后，他只是打开车门，默默的走在卡丁特斯的身后。  
他们出了车库，自动门直接在他们身后关闭。拐了几个弯之后，他们来到了卡丁特斯的书房。  
“坐下，斯蒂夫。”托尼说。  
书房里很温暖，壁炉里的柴在噼啪作响。显然贾维斯早已经升起了炉火。但是斯蒂夫依然不想脱下他的大衣，他披着它，应声坐在了长沙发上。他依然一言不发。  
“我知道你今天经历了很多。这绝不是什么愉快的经历，应该说是糟糕至极的经历。我失去我的母亲的那天仍依然历历在目。所以如果你想推迟和我的谈话，我也可以理解。”托尼没有坐到他惯常会坐的那张宽大的书桌后面的椅子上，而是把手揣在裤子口袋里，在书房里来回走着。“你的母亲有一份遗嘱，这份遗嘱是她早在三年前就写好交给我的。”  
“不，我不想推迟。我想现在就知道她的遗嘱。”斯蒂夫今天头一次开口说话，他的声音没有一丝起伏。  
“好吧，就在这里。”托尼走到书桌后面，从抽屉里取出了一个信封。信封已经启封了，他显然已经读过了里面的内容。他把信封交给了斯蒂夫。斯蒂夫抽出了里面的信。他打开信，确实是母亲娟秀的字体。他读了起来。信不长，是写给卡丁特斯的。斯蒂夫读的很快。然后他放下了信。  
“她早就知道自己身患绝症，所以她提前安排了自己的后事，提前安排了你……”  
“所以说你们其实早就知道了，可她什么都没告诉我，你什么都没告诉过我，否则……”斯蒂夫的声音里压抑着情绪。  
“她不想让你因她而整天满面哀愁，她不希望剥夺你的快乐，她不让我告诉你。我也以为她还能撑的更久。你知道，我尽力了，我尽了一切努力去救她，我希望她能再陪伴你一些年，至少等你18岁以后……这样会更容易一些，一切会更容易一些。”托尼焦躁的在房间里走着。“可是我没能把她留的更久，她走了。我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉。我也真的很难过，她是我遇到过的最伟大的女人之一。我按照她的愿望安排了后事，没有把她和你的父亲合葬。现在，虽然这听起来轻描淡写，不近人情，但我们的生活还要继续不是吗？而这件事就是……我知道你看完她的信已经知道了，这有点难于开口。根据她的遗嘱，你今后要和我生活在一起，直到你18岁。”  
“我看过信了。所以说，你现在应该算是我的‘父亲’了吗？”  
“那只是为了法律手续上方便。我知道这件事听起来有些荒谬，对你来说可能难于接受。”  
“成为我的父亲让你很困扰？”  
“并不是说我不想照顾你。我想。但是在我预期过我们之间的所有关系中，并不包括，不包括这种……你知道，就是……”  
“父子关系？”  
“也许我们该换个词。”  
“也许你该坐下。”  
托尼坐在了斯蒂夫的旁边。他双肘放在膝盖上支撑着下巴，盯着对面壁炉里的火焰。  
“你看，我知道我该表现的更好。在发生了这一切之后，在你经历了这一切之后，我应该表现的更好，更成熟、稳重、可靠，也许更值得信赖，但是，你让我有些手足无措了。这个新的附带关系让我有些手足无措了。我不知道如何带走你的悲伤，我也不知道该拿你怎么办。”  
“也许是一个拥抱。”斯蒂夫侧头看着这个突然陷入慌乱的男人，觉得有些想笑。然后他就真给了这个男人一个微笑。  
无论之前他表现出怎样的从容镇定，此时他似乎才是需要被照顾的那一个。他此时比他更需要这个拥抱。表示他对他的原谅和接受的拥抱。  
“当然可以，如果你想要一个拥抱的话。”  
托尼给了斯蒂夫一个拥抱。他湿透的衬衫透过他的衬衫传过来他身体的温度。他的身体还有些冰冷。托尼忍不住加深了这个拥抱，想传给他更多体温。于是他的衬衫也浸湿了他的衬衫，然后浸湿了他的皮肤。  
这个拥抱让斯蒂夫披在身上的大衣滑落在了沙发垫子上。他湿透的身体寻找着干燥的温暖。与他的宽厚相比，自己是如此的渺小，所以他把自己埋在他的怀里，任他宽厚的臂弯把自己抱裹。他侧过脸蹭着他衬衫，用脸颊描摹出了他胸膛肌肉的线条。在他的怀中，他深深吸了一口气，金属、药水混杂着古龙水的味道。这种触感和味道让他有莫名的熟悉感，归属感。于是他把他抱的更紧了。他感到他也把他抱的更紧了。  
最初这确实是一个善意的拥抱，一个安慰的拥抱，至少托尼是这样想的。直到透过薄薄湿透的衬衫传过来的不再是冰冷，而是灼热的时候，让这个最初单纯的拥抱变了味道。而变得灼热的不止是他怀里抱着的那个蹭着他胸膛的人，还有他自己。当托尼意识到某件事正在发生的时候，他立刻放开了斯蒂夫，是迅速的尴尬的放开了他。他们分开的那个刹那，他看到了他的蓝色眼睛里已经跳跃着红色的火焰，他再熟悉不过的欲焰。对，托尼确实像过往那样带走了他的悲伤，但也给他带来了别的东西。托尼努力让自己的大脑转动，找到让自己摆脱这种境地的言辞。  
“我……”他的喉咙干燥，声音已经透出嘶哑。“咳咳……你……也许……”  
但在托尼找到合适的言辞前，斯蒂夫已经再次消灭了他们之间的距离。他后面要说的话被他的亲吻掩盖了。他亲吻了他，他紧紧搂着他的脖子亲吻了他的唇。他的舌头通过他半张着的嘴伸进了他的嘴里，抵住了他的牙关，让他无法合拢双唇。这是一个大胆的，热烈的，急切的亲吻。他并不温柔，也不具备任何亲吻的技巧，他的牙齿甚至划伤了托尼下唇的内侧，让他的嘴里有了血腥的味道。  
他对他压抑了许久的火热渴望在这一刻迸发了出来。他燃烧着自己，也想把他点燃。托尼被他引燃了，在他找到让自己冷静下来的途径前，先被他引燃了。  
斯蒂夫被回吻了。他不知道此时托尼万千变化的感觉，他只知道自己被回吻了。他回赠他的吻很温柔，他的舌尖慢慢刷过他的舌乳头，然后轻轻扫着他的舌根。在斯蒂夫开始被这个节奏折磨的颤栗，无力的长大嘴巴的时候，他把他的舌头抵回到他的嘴里，并开始在里面开拓敏感之处，那些他自己从不知道的敏感之处。他带给了他更多颤栗的快感。他顺着他回吻的力道，搂着他的脖子慢慢向后倒去。直到他湿漉漉的后背完全贴在了他昂贵的羊毛大衣上。他背带裤的带子被从两侧拉了下来，衬衫扣子也被他解开了。这次他解的很快，比上次他扣上它们时候快的多。斯蒂夫像上一次一样，所有的感官都在追逐着他手指的每一个动作，感受着他食指的茧子滑过他细嫩单薄的肌肤。他的唇离开了他的唇，开始顺着他的颈项，亲吻他已经裸露的胸膛。他的胡须扫过被他刚刚亲吻过的地方，带着稍许刺痛的酥麻。这是他在梦中从没体会的刺痛，这是他在梦中从没有抱住过的男人。他忍不住抬起手抱住了他的头，把手指插入了他黑色的头发里。他的胸膛随着他的动作在起伏。他此刻已经忘记了悲伤，忘记了愤怒，忘记了愧疚，他此刻只想抓住他，抓住这种他亲吻着他的身体，他在他身下呻吟的感觉。他也真的在呻吟。  
就在这时响起了敲门声，贾维斯的声音传了过来。  
“卡丁特斯主人，你让我送的咖啡，还有斯蒂夫主人的热巧克力。”  
这个声音让托尼回到了现实，他意识到了他正在干什么。  
“不要进来！”托尼高声喊。他吓坏了，没有反应过来，没有他的指令贾维斯是不会进入他的书房的。他吞了口唾沫，清了清喉咙，努力找回自己原来的声音。“把它们放在门口。”  
贾维斯的脚步声显示他已经走远。托尼迅速坐了起来，从沙发上跳到了地上。他摊开双手，高举起来。  
“这不该发生，这绝对不该发生！不管我们刚才干过什么，不管你以为会发生什么，这件事都不正确，很不正确。是我的错。”   
斯蒂夫还没从梦与现实的交错中回过神。他此时衬衫敞开着，躺在羊毛大衣上，裸露的胸膛上已经布满了润湿的红痕。激烈的亲吻和被托尼的胡子刷过留下的红痕。他的呼吸依然凌乱，眼睛里都是迷茫。  
托尼看着眼前这幅景象，赶紧把头偏了过去。继续语无伦次的说着。  
“你知道，这只是个意外。你刚刚失去了母亲。今天又下了一天见鬼的雨。你淋了一天雨，我也吹了一天风，我们都有点儿冷。我只想让你别那么难过，只想让你暖和点儿。所以……”把原因归咎于天气。我又不是英国人。这大概是我用过的最烂的借口。托尼想着。  
“我慌乱了，好吗？我只是慌乱了，我不够理智，不够冷静。所以我们忘了它好吗？我们忘了今晚这件事好吗？好吗？”  
托尼没有从斯蒂夫嘴里得到答案。这个答案显然会是否定的。  
见鬼的，他是不会忘了这件事，装什么也没发生过的。他的眼里都是对我的渴望，身体传达的都是对我的渴望。这比2年前的那个晚上还要糟，因为现在的他已经知道了什么是欲念，已经知道了如何解除被这种欲念所折磨的痛苦。所以他不会乖乖的听我编的谎话，他不会乖乖的等我扣上他的扣子把他送回房间。他随时可能会再一次跳起来，亲吻我；而我马上会把我刚找回一点儿的理智扔到九霄云外。哈，作为养父子关系，我们还真是有一个良好开端。  
在他和他这样共处一室，在他这样望着他的时候，托尼已经无法让自己冷静下来思考了，于是他选择落荒而逃。他冲出了自己的书房，狠狠关上了房门。  
“不要跟过来，不要跟过来，斯蒂夫！”他大喊着。  
房门关闭的巨响把斯蒂夫带回了现代时。他坐了起来，盯着关上的房门，努力理清之前发生过的一切。他拥抱了他，他亲吻了他，他解开了他的衣服，他抚摸了他的身体，然后在他被欲望折磨的快要疯掉，只想要他的时候，他就这样跑了。  
得到这些认知后，愤怒涌上斯蒂夫的脑子，他抄起沙发旁边的台灯直接丢向了关上的房门。砰的一声，台灯被摔散了架。发泄过怒火后，他向柔软的沙发靠背倒去，盯着一地的台灯碎片。今晚至少让他确认了一件事：他也渴望着他的身体，就像他渴望他的一样。  
作为养父子关系，我们还真是有一个良好的开端。斯蒂夫想着。  
（20201127初稿，未完待续）


	19. 19

托尼最漫长的一天 19  
纽约市，下东区，卡丁特斯魔法玩具店，1938年。  
“砰砰……”  
托尼的房间门被有节奏的敲着。他想装作自己并不在房间，所以半天没有吭声。但敲门的人很执着，砰砰声依然持续着。  
“我问过贾维斯了，你在房间里。”斯蒂夫的声音透过房门传了过来。  
哈，贾维斯的程序显然没有说谎这个功能。托尼甚至能想象出这个情景，他是如何能极其肯定自己的位置和自己房间的位置的：斯蒂夫问着贾维斯“卡丁特斯先生在哪里呢？”贾维斯语调平和，诚实的回答“卡丁特斯主人在他的房间。”多么好啊，原来他的房间就是你房间的隔壁。你找到他还真是方便。  
我就知道我该把自己关在实验室里。而我之所以没成功躲在实验室的原因，只是因为实验室里没有浴室。没有浴室，我也就洗不了冷水澡。而让我又一次洗了冷水澡的原因呢，此时就站在我的门外。我还不能不给他开门，因为他已经是我法律意义上的养子了，我不能对他置之不理。托尼·斯塔克，哈，你成功的封掉了自己所有的出路，把自己困在了死角。  
自嘲完，托尼打开了房门。斯蒂夫站在走廊上，他穿着睡衣，湿漉漉的金色短发贴在额头上，还有点滴水，显然他洗完澡后没有好好擦干自己的头发。  
穿着单薄的睡衣站在走廊上吹风，你绝对会感冒。但我可不会多事的给你擦干了，让你感冒好了。托尼想着。不仅如此，他还撑住了房门，站定于门口，完全不打算放他进入自己的房间。  
“对不起，我刚才在洗澡没有听到敲门声。”托尼面不改色的说着谎。  
“你有什么事吗？斯蒂夫。”接着，他装作之前在书房什么也没发生过。  
“对不起，我不是故意打扰你，我只是要把大衣还给你。它之前被我弄的有点皱，你知道，就是之前在书房的时候……”斯蒂夫说到这里顿住了，他的脸上泛起一丝红晕。  
我当然知道它是怎么被弄皱的。托尼想着。他选择性的无视了那一抹红晕。  
“我已经把它烫好折叠整齐了。”斯蒂夫把大衣递给了托尼，并向他露出了一个纯真的笑容。  
你并不是纯真的小天使，不用骗我了。托尼想着。他选择性的无视了那个笑容。  
“很好。”托尼接过了大衣。“还有其他事吗？”  
“书房的台灯被我不小心摔坏了，我已经清理了碎片。希望它不是太贵。从我的工钱里面扣好吗？”  
它肯定不是被你不小心摔坏的。我当时就在门外，我听得很清楚。它被砸到门上发出的巨响震的我耳膜颤动。托尼想着。  
“我会从你的零用钱里面扣。”  
“我今后会有零用钱吗？”  
“我想应该吧。既然你是我法律上的养子，我大约该给你零用钱。咳咳。但这不代表玩具店的工作你可以不做了。”   
“我其实已经足够大了，真的足够大了。”  
你不用一直强调，我很清楚你的年纪。托尼想着。  
“所以，我完全能够养活自己，我只拿工钱就可以了。你知道零用钱会让我感觉不自在，让我感觉就像，你知道……”斯蒂夫犹疑的选择着下面的说辞。  
“如果你不想要的话，我会把我的钱留在口袋里。”  
“我知道，这个新附带的父子关系也让你不自在了。我们能忘了它吗？既然它只是个形式，只是你为了完成我母亲的遗愿。我很感激你为她做的一切。我今晚才知道你为她做的一切，为我做的一切……”斯蒂夫越说声音越小。他深吸了一口气，鼓起勇气继续说。  
“我知道，你可能需要履行法律上的一些手续，或者为了法律上的一些原因，虽然我还没搞清具体是些什么。但那些不重要对吧，那只是一些繁文缛节而已，有时候并不适用于实际情况。你看，我足够大了，并不是一个小孩子，我知道我自己在干什么，我也明白这背后的意味。而我希望它发生。你也希望它发生不是吗？”斯蒂夫抬起右手，用手指尖轻轻触碰着托尼被大衣盖住的那只手的手背。在大衣的遮盖下，他大胆的把手附在了托尼的手的上面。  
只是这个简单的小动作，托尼就感觉被撩拨了。对，我确实希望它发生。我现在就想把你拉进屋子里，摁到我的床上亲你，脱掉你所有的衣服。  
“不。答案是‘不’！你还不足够大。还有，‘是’。我是你法律上的和实质上的养父。虽然你可以决定是否拿零用钱，但我必须对你尽到监护人的责任。”   
如果你是那个“老头子”的话，现在站在我的面前，我一定会因为刚才做了出格儿的事而被你唠叨。成年后的你是对这些繁琐规则的样板化奉行者。所以为了让未来的你能保持原来的样子，能继续当个老古板，某种“过时的”道德模范，能继续在我耳边念，我还是在现在决定拾起一些养父的权威，树立一个不算太糟糕的榜样。虽然这对我自己也是一种折磨，不过反正我已经被折磨那么多年了。  
托尼说着，抽回了自己的手和自己的大衣。  
斯蒂夫尴尬的收回了手，把它揣进了睡衣前面的口袋里。他低下头，没有继续说话。但他依然驻留在托尼的房间门口。  
“还有其他事吗？斯蒂夫。”托尼狠心的说。  
“哦，还有一件事我想问你，巴基在哪里？他今天为什么没出现？”  
“巴基？！巴基他……”  
又是我干出的一件堵住自己所有出路的傻事。我为什么要让巴基和卡丁特斯都出现在他的生活里？最初我变成巴基只是脑子一时发热，想让他有个玩伴。但随后我发现了这个身份的不方便，我需要有一个成年的身份出去赚钱，并且解决各种麻烦事，于是有了“卡丁特斯”。再然后我又造了一个分不出“巴基”和“卡丁特斯”区别的仿生人。现在斯蒂夫成为了卡丁特斯的养子，要天天和我生活在一起了，而且他在长大，他又很聪明，他早晚会发现巴基和卡丁特斯从来不能同时出现。真不知道那个托尼是如何用“钢铁侠”和“托尼·斯塔克”两个身份瞒住他这么多年的。我们还真是一个人，会把一个小谎言滚雪球变成一个弥天大谎，一个越来越难圆的弥天大谎。对不起了，巴基，他现在更需要一个严父。  
“巴基，他去了欧洲的一所寄宿学校，那是一所有着悠久传统的私立学校。他很有科学方面的天赋，去那所学校就读会对他很有帮助。”  
“这是什么时候的事？他都没来和我告别。”斯蒂夫听到这个答案惊讶的睁大眼睛。  
“三天前。那所学校很难进，他已经连续申请好几个学期了，因为有一个被录取的申请者放弃了，临时空出来一个名额。他就立刻启程了。”  
“他从来没和我说过这件事。”  
“他大约对能申请到不报太大希望，所以从没告诉过你。”  
“但他给你留了一封信。这之后发生了很多事，你的母亲去世了，我忙着处理后事，就忘了告诉你这件事。”  
“我能看看那封信吗？”  
“你是说现在吗？我把信锁在了书房的抽屉里，需要翻找。而且今天已经太晚了。我明天会让你看信好吗？我保证。”  
“巴基，就这样走了……”斯蒂夫咬住下唇，脸上涌起一丝怅然。  
毕竟他刚刚失去了母亲，又获悉自己最好的朋友离开了。托尼心软了。  
“他现在应该在开往伦敦的船上。如果你很希望他马上回来看你的话，我可以给他拍电报。他到达后收到电报就能立刻坐下一班船回来。”  
“不，不用了，这对他是难得的机会不是吗？我会给他写信的。”  
毕竟我们都已经长大了，我不能再整天依赖巴基，他应该有自己的生活，去追逐自己的梦想。  
“你确定吗？”  
“我确定。而且……”而且一些事情我也并不想让他知道，至少不是现在就知道。斯蒂夫想着。他也没隐瞒自己的想法，他把它说了出来。  
“而且，你和我之间的事情，你和我之间的关系，在你和我都还没理清之前，我并不希望把他搅进来。”  
“没有什么我没搞清。从今天开始你只是我的养子而已。句号。”托尼竖起了防御。  
斯蒂夫没有辩驳，他岔开了话题。  
“还有一件事。我房间壁橱里的衣服，从我第一次进入那里，你知道，就是那个晚上我第一次进入那里……”  
“哦，怎么了？”  
“我发现它们都是我的尺码，而且都是新的。现在过去2年了，我刚去试过了，它们是我现在的尺码，而且依然是新的。我想知道，它们是你挑选好挂在我的衣橱的吗？”  
托尼沉吟了一下，没有正面回答。  
“贾维斯把它们挂进去的。”  
“里面的画呢？”  
“还有里面的画。”  
“很好，谢谢。”  
斯蒂夫转身挪动了步子，他似乎准备离开了。托尼松了一口气。但他走了两步，又停下，回过了头。  
“你也许觉得你今晚利用了我的悲伤，你在趁人之危。其实并不是这样。两年前那个晚上，我从来没有忘记过。”  
我也没有忘记过。那些我们之间，你经历过已经忘记的一切，和你还没经历的一切，我从来都没有忘记过。  
这些话只在托尼的脑子里，他并没有把他们说出来。  
“等等，斯蒂夫。”托尼说。  
“什么？”斯蒂夫又一次回过了头。  
“回房间把你头发上的水擦干再睡觉，不然你会感冒的。”   
斯蒂夫当然知道头发上的水不擦干会感冒，所以他这样站在卡丁特斯先生的房间门口。  
“好的，我知道了。我会擦干的。晚安，卡丁特斯先生。”他回给托尼一个微笑，走回了隔壁的房间。  
“晚安，斯蒂夫。”  
托尼一直等到他关上房门才转身回到自己的房间。他把大衣披在身上，坐在书桌前开始写巴基给斯蒂夫的信。

（20201202初稿，未完待续）


	20. Chapter 20

托尼最漫长的一天 20  
纽约市，下东区，卡丁特斯魔法玩具店，1938年。  
当个养父并不容易，至少当斯蒂夫的养父并不容易。托尼印象里的老头子-斯蒂夫，他是个沉稳持重不会轻易越线的成熟男人；托尼印象里的儿童-斯蒂夫，他是个羞涩内向孤单的小男孩儿。但现在托尼面对的是一个青少年-斯蒂夫，他已经脱离了孩童的稚气，却还没被岁月洗刷出持重。他倔强好强又有那么一丝叛逆。他依然不善言辞，他更善于谋划和果决的行动。他的目标很明确，他想要他。他想让他向他投降，他想推翻他们之间的规则和秩序，拆穿他所有的谎言和伪装，而他已经掌握了他的弱点，他也充分利用了这个弱点，他知道什么时候该进攻，什么时候该退守。  
实验室现在对托尼来说都不是个安全的躲藏地点。斯蒂夫端过贾维斯手上的托盘，让贾维斯打开实验室的门，然后他就这样走进来，把咖啡壶里的咖啡倒进托尼眼前的杯子里，给他一个微笑，并凑近他，浅吻了他的双唇。就在托尼盯着他，不自觉的舔着双唇回味这个吻的时候，他又板起脸告诉他这是最后一杯了，不要再喝了。这让托尼想起了老头子-斯蒂夫旁若无人的走入他的实验室的日子。他拥抱他，亲吻他，让他忘记了手上的工作，任他牵着走回房去。确实是往事，是现在的斯蒂夫的未来时，对托尼来说却是8年之前了。他想念老头子了，也想念他走进他的实验室给他的拥抱和亲吻。然后他就没有明令禁止现在的斯蒂夫进入自己的实验室。  
大多时候斯蒂夫在托尼身边只是静静的画着画，他偶尔会抬起头看他，如果捕捉到卡丁特斯先生也在看他，他的脸上会泛起红晕，然后继续低下头画画。他当然画过小胡子男人，不过更多的时候他在画超级英雄。有些是店里存在的模型，但更多是他想象出来的。托尼不时会把他的画中人物做成模型摆在店里，或是做出他们的制服，让他们出现在夜间充满罪恶的纽约街头。  
他会和他讨论各种问题，历史经济、时事风云，政治军事。对纳粹政权在欧洲崛起对世界产生的影响，斯蒂夫表示了忧虑，托尼很惊讶他居然已经看穿。他只是轻描淡写的对他说，他无聊的时候会看书房里的书和报纸而已。他们观点不一致的时候经常会争论。争论时斯蒂夫的话很少，大部分时间都在聆听，但他每次开口都直指托尼言辞中的漏洞。他会戳疼托尼，但他不会深究，他只是微笑一下，把托尼放过去。  
他对战术布局尤其擅长。在国际象棋对阵中，托尼从来是输多胜少。斯蒂夫赢了的时候会隐忍住脸上的喜悦，输了的时候则会不吭声，显得他很沮丧，这时候他往往能骗来安慰。这时候托尼不禁会想，他是不是故意输给自己。因为随后安慰变成了拥抱，拥抱变成了亲吻，亲吻带来了更多难以自持的褪去衣衫。书房的门被托尼摔上过无数次，房间里损坏的东西也越来越多。而在那个台灯之后，斯蒂夫没摔坏过任何的东西。  
斯蒂夫快赢了，托尼快输了。托尼离越过那一条在自己心中设定的底线越来越近。在托尼与斯蒂夫的各种对战中，从过往的未来到现在，托尼从来输多胜少，但这场战争他不能输，因为这不再只是一次法律上的越线与否，不再只是一场道德上的考量，它更多的是关于未来。如果托尼输掉了现在，他会输掉未来的斯蒂夫。他输不起，托尼想转移战场，转移他对他的注意力。于是有了托尼和斯蒂夫在书房中的这次谈话。  
“斯蒂夫，坐下。”  
托尼这次穿戴整齐，稳稳的坐在宽大书桌的后面。  
“什么事？卡丁特斯先生。”斯蒂夫含着微笑，礼貌的说。他坐在了书桌对面的椅子上。  
“你知道，你母亲的遗愿之一是希望你能上艺术学校，她为此还给你留下了一笔钱。”  
“我知道。”  
“所以，你对未来有什么想法，你想上哪所大学或学院？”  
“我没太仔细想过。现在考虑这件事是不是有些太早？毕竟我才刚上高二。也许是布鲁克林的奥本代尔（Auburndale）？①我在布鲁克林长大的，而且那里学费比较便宜，如果我半工半读的话大约能够就读。”  
“你有没有想过纽约艺术学院（New York School of Art）？”  
“哇！说真的，我不太敢想。那里是世界艺术的殿堂，每年从全世界只录取不到100人。而且即使我能被录取，那里的学费也不是靠我母亲留下的钱能负担的起的。”  
“你不用太担心钱的问题。”  
“钱对你来说当然不是问题。但你知道，我并不想拿你的钱，而且那时候我已经满18岁了，我更没有任何理由拿你的钱，这会让我们的关系变得有点像……”斯蒂夫的脸一红。“总之我并不想在经济上依赖你。”  
“如果你坚持的话，可以写张欠条给我，将来再慢慢还给我。我只问你想不想去？”  
“天啊，我当然想去！这差不多是我毕生的梦想。”  
“所以这件事这样的……你也知道那里的录取率有多低，而每年从全世界递交申请的有多少人，只有最顶尖的才能被录取。当然我知道你很厉害，你很有天赋，但你没有接受过任何系统的绘画教育，你只是个街头艺人，而你的竞争对手们却几乎都是艺术世家出身，从小接受专门的训练。如果你想在两年后上这所学校的话，必须要在绘画技巧上追上他们的进度，你才有可能考上。”  
“这两年我会努力的，也许去上一些夜间绘画课。”  
“我想下东区坊间的夜校不会有太大帮助。这所学校有个高中预科班，如果读过预科班的话，对能考上主校会很有帮助。当然预科班也只收很少的人，也要经过考试……”  
斯蒂夫皱起了眉头，他打断了卡丁特斯的话。  
“我知道那个预科班，那里几乎只对校友的子女开放，而非校友的子女想要进入的话，也不是不可能，而是需要……”  
斯蒂夫不自觉的提高了声音。  
“所以告诉我，你为了让我能进这个预科班，给纽约艺术学院捐了多少钱？几万？几十万？或者上百万？”  
“一笔钱而已。”托尼没有正面回答，他只是耸耸肩。  
斯蒂夫沉下脸，不开口。  
“怎么了？我只是想为人类艺术发展做一些贡献，世界需要艺术家。”托尼辩解。  
“世界难倒不是有科学家就够了吗？你难倒不是一直在嘲讽艺术、哲学这些人文学科对人类发展的无用性吗？它们不像工程、技术、生物、医药等能创造出看得见的价值。这就是你的观点。我们前几天才争论过这个问题。如果你要表现你的慷慨和对未来人才的关心的话，你会捐给麻省理工而不是纽约艺术学院，不是吗？”  
“我也给麻省理工捐过款。”托尼底气不足的说。  
“或者你的目的只不过是想把我送到寄宿学校。为了摆脱我而已。怎么，你怕了我吗？”  
“咳咳……胡说，我怎么可能怕你？”托尼拉了拉领带，让更多的空气灌进自己的喉咙。  
“或者你只是怕我会这样做。”斯蒂夫挑了挑眉毛，探身越过书桌，抓住了被托尼拉松的领带，直接亲吻了他的唇。  
这是一个托尼没有防备的袭击，他睁大眼睛，看着斯蒂夫拉住他的领带从宽大的书桌上滑下来，跨坐在他的腰间。他放开了他的领带，转而环抱住他的头，开始加深这个亲吻。随着他们之间的亲吻越来越多，他的技巧越来越好，他已经用舌尖敲开了他的唇瓣，轻轻舔着他齿间的敏感处。托尼闭上眼睛，开始享受这个亲吻。  
他大大的分开双腿，身体在他的腰间起伏，轻轻摩擦着他。托尼感到斯蒂夫腿间的硬物抵住了自己的腹部，而自己的则挺起触碰了他臀缝。托尼被他撩拨起了欲望。他的手穿过他单薄的腰身，从背部拉出他的衬衫。他的腰好细，皮带即使系到了最里面一个扣眼，依然有很大缝隙。托尼的手轻松通过这个缝隙，伸到了他的裤子里，探索的摸着他的臀，手指尖探进了因他分开腿的动作而撑开的臀缝，食指的指甲轻轻搔刮着两侧的褶皱。  
这是一个斯蒂夫之前没被触碰过的区域，这让他的呼吸凌乱了，身体也失去了之前的节奏。他偏过头，把额头贴在了托尼的肩头，轻轻呻吟着。但托尼停下了手上的动作。  
“别，别停下来。求你了，求你……”斯蒂夫喘息着说。  
托尼已经慢慢平复了自己的情绪，他把斯蒂夫抱在怀里，轻轻抚摸着他的头发。等他的呼吸平静下来，他才温柔的开口说。  
“斯蒂夫，规则就是规则。一些事情永远比我们两个之间更重要。让我们把关注的焦点从彼此身上挪开，让我们分开一段时间，冷静下来一阵子。听我的去读那所学校吧。绘画不是你的梦想吗？”  
斯蒂夫没有回答，他离开了托尼的怀抱。他站起身来，整理好自己的衣服，盯着托尼。此时他的蓝色眼睛里跳跃的红色是怒火。  
“你需要我回答‘是，父亲，我都听你安排’吗？你急着摆脱我，是因为所谓的规则，还是因为我见鬼的不是个女人？是不是女人这点很重要不是吗？”  
“当然。不，我是说那当然不重要。”  
“知道吗？你是个糟糕的说谎者。你一直在欺骗我。而最糟糕的是你一直在欺骗你自己。而且你是个胆小鬼。”斯蒂夫说完，昂起头，阔步走出了书房。书房的门被他狠狠甩上。  
“至少这次甩门而出的不是你。干的漂亮，托尼。你又一次搞砸了。”  
托尼摊在宽大的座椅靠背上，盯着天花板，自嘲的说。

注释①：关于斯蒂夫所就读的艺术学。616地球不可考，只能采用布鲁克林的奥本代尔（Auburndale），它是MCU中斯蒂夫所就读的艺术学校。  
纽约艺术学院（New York School of Art）是帕森斯设计学院（Parsons School of Design）的前身。在这段历史时期名称应该是“纽约美术与应用艺术学院（New York School of Fine And Applied Art ）”，1941年更名为“帕森斯设计学院”。当然这是我们这个地球的历史。文中为了方便，作者最后还是采用了“纽约艺术学院”这个名字。  
（20201203初稿，未完待续）


	21. Chapter 21

托尼最漫长的一天 21  
纽约市，曼哈顿，莫里斯酒吧，1938年。  
酒吧门被推开了，杰森看到一个穿着棕色夹克的年轻男孩走了进来。不是周末，酒吧里人不多。作为这家酒吧的常客，新面孔，尤其是新鲜年轻的面孔，总是能引起他的注意。  
男孩挺漂亮，淡金色的短发，蓝色的眼睛，高挺的鼻梁，蜜红的薄唇，纤长的颈项。他不算高，5.5英尺左右，身材单薄，皮夹克穿在他身上过于宽大，半遮住了他的屁股。杰森忍不住瞟着那被遮掩的风光。  
“一杯啤酒。”金发男孩坐在吧台前的高脚凳上对酒吧老板说。  
酒吧老板瞅着他，没有动作。  
“我已经满18岁了，给我一杯啤酒。”金发男孩说。  
酒吧老板没有追问，端上来一杯酒，放在了男孩子面前。男孩端起酒杯，喝了一大口。他被呛到了，捂着嘴剧烈的咳嗽着。  
“咳咳……”  
他的鼻涕被呛得留了下来。  
看到这副情景，杰森忍不住笑了起来。他离开自己的座位，走到男孩子的身后，抽出了西装上衣口袋里的手帕，递到了他眼前的吧桌上。  
男孩看到了手帕，头也不抬的说。  
“不要老跟着我，听着，我并不真的是你的儿子。”  
“你确实不是我的儿子。”杰森忍不住笑了起来。  
金发男孩抬起头看着杰森，蓝眼睛里出现了惊讶，随后尴尬得红了脸。  
“对不起，先生，我认错人了。谢谢你的手帕。”  
他拿起手帕，捏掉了自己的鼻涕。  
“认识一下，我叫杰森。” 杰森要了一杯金酒，坐在了旁边的吧凳上。  
“斯蒂夫。”斯蒂夫盯着酒杯说。  
“斯蒂夫，你今天心情不好吗？”   
“确实。”  
“想找个人聊聊吗？我一向是个好听众。”   
“其实也没什么。”斯蒂夫又端起酒杯，喝了一小口啤酒。  
“说说看，相信我，说出来比憋在心里好。”  
“一个月前我的母亲去世了，我现在彻底是个孤儿了。”  
“我真得很遗憾。”  
“她其实已经病了很久了，她一直瞒着我，直到一切都太晚了。我很后悔，没花更多的时间陪她，我真的应该再陪陪她，而她就这样走了。”  
“听着，这并不是你的错。”  
“我知道。但我并没有我想象中的那么难过。我知道我该更难过，我爱她，我非常爱她。而在她生病期间，一直到她病逝后，我都把更多注意力放在了一些其他的人和其他的事情上了。我大约是一个非常糟糕的儿子，没准是世上最糟糕的儿子。”斯蒂夫喝了一大口酒，沮丧的说。  
“逝者已矣，生活依然要继续。”  
“他也是这么说的。于是我就这么原谅了自己。”  
“他听起来对你很重要。”  
“我最好的朋友去了欧洲。我知道我应该经常给他写信，而至今我只写了一封信。我也是个糟糕的朋友，对吧？只是因为我很忙，忙着读那些他会关注的内容，那些政治、经济、时事，这样他和我说话的时候，我才不至于接不上话来。我想在他面前表现的更好，我想让他对我刮目相看。”  
“你想谈谈他吗？”  
“不！当然不。我现在最不想谈起的人就是他。在我为他做了那么多之后，他居然要把我赶走！见鬼的，我今晚最不愿想起的人就是他！”斯蒂夫说着一口气喝掉了杯子里面剩下的所有啤酒。冰冷的啤酒冲的他太阳穴丝丝的痛。  
“要是你想忘记什么人，放松一下的话，我想你应该需要比啤酒更有劲儿的东西。老板，给他一杯朗姆，记在我账上。朗姆是甜的，我觉得你会喜欢的。”  
老板把一杯朗姆酒摆在了斯蒂夫眼前。  
“试试。”杰森说。  
斯蒂夫尝了一小口。果然有甘甜的味道。他一口气喝掉了杯中的酒，顿时觉得脑子有着飘飘然的快乐。  
“再给我一杯。”斯蒂夫说。  
老板在他面前的杯子里续上了酒。斯蒂夫又一口气喝光了它。他正打算再要一杯，杰森拦住了他。  
“你应该慢慢喝，它的后劲儿很大。你看，你的脸都红了。”杰森抬起手摸了一下斯蒂夫的脸颊。斯蒂夫羞涩的把脸偏转向另一边。  
“也许我该扶你去旁边坐一下，那边暖和一些。”杰森说。  
“嗯，好，谢……谢……”  
斯蒂夫站了起来，摇了摇头，果然有些晕，他脚下站立不稳，杰森立刻扶住了他。  
杰森扶着金发男孩，走向了转角靠座。这是一个隐蔽的角落。斯蒂夫的头斜靠在了杰森的肩膀上。杰森的手伸进了他的夹克里，揽住了斯蒂夫的腰，顺着他的腰线上下抚摸着。  
“你想和我做一些让我们都快乐的事情吗？让我们忘记烦恼的事情。像是这样……”杰森轻轻在他的耳边诱惑着说。  
在餐桌的遮盖下，杰森的胆子大了起来。他的手分开了斯蒂夫的膝盖，沿着他的大腿内侧向上抚摸，中指弹着他的两腿之间。在他的弹动下，斯蒂夫的阴茎半挺起来。杰森满意的听到了他的呻吟声。  
“你喜欢对吗？”  
斯蒂夫在他怀里点了点头。  
“你想要更多，对吗？”  
斯蒂夫又点了点头。  
“听着，小甜心。我很喜欢你，从你进门的那一刻我就被你迷住了。你简直像个金发的天使。不论他是谁，把你这么可爱的男孩子赶走都会是他犯过的最严重的错误。如果是我的话，我是不会放你离开我身边半步的。和我离开这里好吗？我保证会让你快乐起来，我保证。”  
斯蒂夫没有回答，他任由杰森扶起他，离开了酒吧。  
……  
斯蒂夫确实喝了酒后有些晕，但是他并没有醉的很厉害。他知道他在干什么，就像他一直知道自己在干什么。这是一家他在报纸夹缝的广告中看到过的酒吧。广告词中的暗示让他立刻就明白了这是一家什么性质的酒吧。它是一家专门为男人与男人约会开的酒吧。他看到的时候，脸还红了一下，告诉自己绝不会进入这种地方。但是今天他和卡丁特斯先生吵了一架冲出门后，脚却不自觉的走向了这里。他的父亲是个酒鬼，他痛恨酒鬼，所以他告诉自己，他只是去喝一杯啤酒，宣泄一下胸中的郁闷，他不会让自己喝醉。直到有个小胡子男人，递给了他一块手帕。对，杰森是一个小胡子男人，而且是一个黑发蓝眼英俊的小胡子男人。他第一眼看到他的时候，还真以为是卡丁特斯追他而来。结果他发现自己看错了。也许他在他心中，并没有他以为的那么重要。然后他就忍不住喝了他生平第一杯烈酒。不得不说，那感觉很好，甘甜凛冽的液体冲过他的喉咙，眩晕让他的大脑快乐。而且被一个英俊男人恭维的感觉也挺好，他忍不住向他倾诉，告诉他那些自己的烦恼。他挺喜欢杰森，他的触碰确实带给了他快乐，所以他没有拒绝他。这只是性不是吗？性就是该让人快乐，而不是让人烦恼。  
斯蒂夫跟着杰森来到的了酒吧旁的暗巷里。杰森开始亲吻他的唇，是舌吻。他的亲吻技巧很好，他仰起头接受着。随着亲吻的热烈，杰森把他慢慢的推向身后的石墙。斯蒂夫的夹克随着他的动作，摩擦着石墙粗糙的表面，发出了沙沙的响声。杰森解开了他的夹克，但是并没有解开他的衬衫，他直接拉开了他的皮带，解开了他裤子。斯蒂夫的腰很细，而裤子很肥。在他解开他第一颗扣子的时候，他的裤子就滑落在了脚边。他的四角内裤很快也被杰森拉到了膝盖以下。寒风让他之前半挺起的阴茎拖拉了下去。  
“你冷了对吗？不要担心，我很快会让你热起来的。”杰森在他耳边说。他把斯蒂夫的阴茎握在了手里，并用食指翻开上面的褶皱，轻轻搔刮着褶皱间的缝隙。  
他手指茧子的位置，都和卡丁特斯手指茧子的位置一模一样。这个认知让斯蒂夫感到兴奋。阴茎膨胀撑开了那些褶皱。  
“它好漂亮，上面的毛都是淡金色的，和你的头发颜色一样。”杰森低头看着它。“而且这么敏感，它是不是还没被别人摸过？”  
“嗯。”斯蒂夫点点头。寒风吹到他烧红的脸上。  
“那我真是太幸运了，我会好好照顾它的，我也会好好照顾你。”  
杰森的食指已经扫过了斯蒂夫的会阴，而后握住它的根部。而他的手掌揉着它两侧的阴囊。他把节奏掌控的很好，很快斯蒂夫的阴茎就完全硬了起来，身体也在寒风中感到了灼热。他的下身颤抖着。他努力咬住自己的下唇，控制着自己的呻吟。这是街道旁边的巷子，随时有人会来的地方。而他此时正赤裸下身，阴茎在一个陌生的男人手中。这似乎是好孩子斯蒂夫永远不会做出的事情，但是他就是做了，做的放肆大胆，做的毫无顾忌。他仰起了头，让头靠在石墙之上，把自己的身体送的更前。而正是这个动作，让他看到了一辆红色跑车停在前方20码外的街道旁边。这种最新款型的福特车全美不会超过10辆，而他的改装加速款，他确定只在卡丁特斯的车库见过。对，他为了迎合他的喜好，确实花时间研究了一下汽车杂志。他看不清楚挡风玻璃后的人。不过一个想法已经来到了他的脑子。他还是跟来了，他此时正看着自己，看着自己正裸露着身体，被另一个男人触摸着。  
这个想法让斯蒂夫觉得兴奋，身体所有的细胞都充斥着快乐。他控制住自己看向那辆车子的冲动，于是他紧闭起双眼。让自己所有的感官都集中在下身，集中在他被握住的阴茎上。  
哦，天啊！他的手指的茧子真的好硬。  
随后斯蒂夫迎来了高潮，第一次非自慰带来的高潮，白灼的液体落到了那个男人手里。他低下头靠在他的肩头喘息。

“喜欢吗？是不是很棒？”杰森问着。  
斯蒂夫依旧没有回答，他的喘息应该已经给出了答案。  
杰森用斯蒂夫之前释放到他手里的精液反复涂抹他已经潮湿的大腿内侧。  
“我发现了，你是个肮脏的坏孩子。存了这么多，想被男人操想疯了吗？我今天会好好满足你的。”  
杰森在斯蒂夫耳边说着脏话。斯蒂夫的阴茎第二次挺起。杰森发现了这一点，微微一笑。  
“我就知道，你还会想要的。我会给你更好的。现在乖孩子，翻过身，让我尝尝你的后面。”  
杰森翻转了斯蒂夫的身体，让他爬在石墙上。顺着他的腰开始抚摸他光裸的臀部。中指来回摩擦他的臀缝。  
“颜色很浅，闭合的好紧，是不是也没被进去过？不用告诉我答案，我知道是没有。而你现在很想让人抚慰它一下对吧？”  
他把食指伸了进去。  
斯蒂夫感到了一阵疼痛。他夹紧了男人的手指。  
“分开腿，放松。开始会有点儿疼，一会儿就不疼了。我会让你很快乐的。”男人的手指在慢慢按压他的肠壁，并不断向前探着。  
冷风和疼痛已经让斯蒂夫清醒了很多，他对自己之前的行为有了那么一丝后悔。他觉得他在利用杰森。但他随后侧头瞥了一眼那辆红色的跑车，车子上的人依然在正襟危坐。  
他在看，我不能轻易投降。  
斯蒂夫感到身体里的手指变成了两根。杰森依然在他耳边耳语着温柔的话，但是斯蒂夫没有听进去，他的注意力都在他和卡丁特斯的这次争斗的胜负上。象棋看似一个布局游戏，但更多的是心理游戏。他在象棋中一直赢卡丁特斯的原因，并不是他的布局比他高明，毕竟卡丁特斯是个计算天才，只是因为他玩心理游戏比他厉害。卡丁特斯每次会过度依赖于自己的计算，当与他的计算结果有出入的时候，他会陷入自我怀疑，然后他会失去耐心，而他等的就是这一刻，他会抓住机会直接攻陷他。而现在就像是斯蒂夫布下的一个弃车、弃相、弃后的陷阱。对手上当最多是惨胜，对手不上当就是自毁。他身体里的手指已经变成了三根，很疼，斯蒂夫没有感到快感，但是他把腿分的更开了，发出的呻吟声也更大了。  
斯蒂夫听到了杰森拉开皮带的声音，然后是解开裤裆上扣子的簌簌声。他感到他的手指已经从自己的身体里抽了出来，而自己的臀瓣被向两侧用力的拉开了。冷风灌进了他的身体，但冷风并没有进入很久。因为身后男人阴茎上的毛在搔刮着他臀瓣间的缝隙，而它的尖端抵住了之前冷风的入口。斯蒂夫感到了害怕，他的身体在颤抖，但是他并没有反抗，也没有开口叫停。他在赌，他很可能赌输，他闭上了眼睛，等着剧烈疼痛的降临。  
疼痛终究没有降临……  
噗通！杰森摔倒的声音。  
“Ouch！”杰森在痛呼。“你见鬼的……啊哦……”  
斯蒂夫的嘴角浮现了一丝笑意……

注释：莫里斯酒吧不存在于漫威宇宙或本地球，纯作者虚构，为了纪念“石墙事件”及致敬电影《莫里斯的情人》。  
（20201206初稿，未完待续）


	22. Chapter 22

托尼最漫长的一天 22  
纽约市，下东区，卡丁特斯魔法店，1938年。  
托尼当然不会放任负气的斯蒂夫满城乱跑，但是他并没有急着去追。他并不想把他逼的太紧。鉴于他真的没有处理尚处于青春叛逆期少年问题的经验。他唯一可借鉴的蓝本也只有他自己。所以他换位思考了一下。自己19岁的时候，并不喜欢老头子-斯蒂夫老跟着自己，或被过度保护，被唠叨，被教育。他更喜欢有足够的自由空间。所以他觉得他也应该给现在的斯蒂夫一个这样的自由空间，把两人之间拉开足够的距离。所以他想送他去读寄宿预科学校，所以他现在也没急着去追，而是想等他冷静下来再说。  
他已经16岁半了，应该能照顾自己了。不能他每次负气离家出走我都去追，那会把他惯坏的。托尼想着。  
当然他并不着急的另一个原因是他可以GPS定位到他在哪里。GPS是远超越这个时代的科技，而且需要卫星的支持。在斯蒂夫12岁那次午夜走失后，托尼已经不想让类似的问题再困扰自己了，于是他偷偷发射了一颗专属卫星到月球背面。这就是个漏洞。我只是不能让远超越于这个时代的科技散布出去，并不代表我不能偷偷利用它们。  
在斯蒂夫甩门而出后，托尼回到了自己的实验室，继续摆弄着那些装着各色液体的虹吸管、试管和烧杯，并不时记录着数据。托尼一旦投入工作，世上大概没有任何事情能分散他的注意力，包括斯蒂夫。一直到贾维斯按照他吩咐的时间给他端上咖啡，他才注意到已经过了晚上10点了。  
“斯蒂夫回来了吗？”他抬头问贾维斯。  
“斯蒂夫主人还没有回来。”贾维斯回答。  
托尼皱了皱眉。他还是那么倔强。托尼打开了自己手表上的定位装置。没错，就是那种对表。他最近刚把另一块表戴在斯蒂夫手上。定位后他发现他显然不在东河河边。等他仔细辨别出那个地方后，他连皱眉都来不及了。他冲进了车库，开上了最快的一辆车，飞奔了过去。真是TMD见鬼！见鬼的老爷车！见鬼的青春期！见鬼的斯蒂夫！托尼咒骂着。

纽约市，曼哈顿，莫里斯酒吧外，1938年。  
托尼赶到莫里斯酒吧外的时候，正看到斯蒂夫被一个男人扶着走出酒吧。他绯红的脸上含着笑意，蓝眼睛里也盖着一层迷雾。他靠在那个男人肩头，那个男人揽着他的腰。托尼想冲过去把他拉回家，但他忍住了这个冲动。他觉得他该得到一次小小的教训。他把车子停靠在了路边，拿出了储物箱里的望远镜，仔细观察着他们的一举一动。他看到那个男人亲吻了斯蒂夫，斯蒂夫没有拒绝。托尼没有动。他看到那个男人拉开了他的衣服，脱掉了他的裤子，斯蒂夫也没拒绝。托尼没有动。他看到他仰起头在那个男人手里射精，并享受着高潮。托尼吹了一下胡子，哼了一声，但依然没有动。  
直到他看到那个男人翻转了斯蒂夫的身体，并把手指伸进了他的屁股里，托尼有点坐不住了。他又一次想冲出车外，但在此时他看到斯蒂夫侧头向他这边看了一眼。虽然他很快转回了头去，但托尼还是敏锐的捕捉到了他的这个动作。所以托尼选择继续稳坐。一直到那个男人掏出了自己的阴茎抵在斯蒂夫屁股后洞的入口，斯蒂夫在大声呻吟的时候。托尼觉得是时候阻止这件事了。  
并不是我嫉妒了，并不是我想干涉他和其他人发生性关系。托尼对自己这样说。就像我们协议的那样，我们都不会贴上对方的标签，他不专属于我，我也不专属于他。虽然这不是我和现在的他达成的协议，但这应该适用于我们相处的所有时代和所有模式。我去阻止这件事发生只是因为我是现在的他的监护人。  
这个理由足够说服托尼采取行动了。他打开车门，阔步走了过去，伸出拳头，狠狠揍了斯蒂夫身后那个男人的脸。那个男人没有防备，直接被揍倒在地。

杰森捂着脸，脑袋还有些晕。他集中视线，终于看清了把自己揍趴下的男人。黑发蓝眼，有两撇小胡子，和自己差不多的身高和身材。这个男人正怒视着他。  
“杰森，介绍一下，这是我的父亲。父亲，这是杰森。”斯蒂夫靠在墙上说，他在“父亲”两个字上加了重音。  
“我只是你的养父和监护人。” 那个男人对斯蒂夫说，但他的眼睛一直在盯着杰森。“你这个混蛋！你知道他还不满18岁吗？”  
“天啊，他没满18岁吗？我不知道。”杰森惊讶的看向斯蒂夫。“他对酒吧老板说他18岁了，所以才买到的酒。”  
“他说的是真的吗？”男人看向斯蒂夫。  
“是真的。”斯蒂夫耸耸肩。  
“你居然说谎！天啊，斯蒂夫，你居然会说谎！”  
“说谎的又不止我一个。”斯蒂夫小声咕噜着。  
“即便如此，你自己没有辨识力吗？你看他这么瘦小，像是已经满18岁了吗？”那个男人吸了一口气，在努力平息怒火，举起的拳头放了下去。“好吧，杰森，我也不知道你姓什么，我就不礼貌的叫你杰森了，我想我们不会再见面了，所以我也没必要知道你的姓了。听着，我对同性恋没有意见，我也不会把你告到警察局，但是不要让我看到你再出现在他的周围，否则你会知道你惹上了什么麻烦。”  
“而你，穿好衣服跟我离开这里！”他转头对斯蒂夫说。说完他转身向街道对面走去。  
斯蒂夫迅速穿好衣服，跟在了那个男人身后。  
“斯蒂夫，等你满18岁了，你知道能从哪里找到我！”杰森对着斯蒂夫的背影喊着。斯蒂夫回头给了他一个歉意的微笑，就跟着那个男人上了那辆红色跑车。

斯蒂夫见到卡丁特斯先生的那一刻，长出了一口气。他还是来了，阻止了那件让他害怕的事情发生。他当时就想立刻抱住他，把头埋在他的怀里。但他倔强的没有动。他在等他的安慰，等他像每次他受伤时那样拥抱他，抚摸他的头发，亲吻他的脸颊。他在等他穿好他的衣服，给他披上他的大衣。但是他没有。这次他是真的生他的气了，他背转身直接走进了他的车子里。  
一路上斯蒂夫都在等他开口，他却一直没有说话。他们就这样一路静默的回到了魔法玩具店。他迈着沉重的步子走进了书房，他跟在他的后面。  
他坐在了他惯常会坐的那张宽大书桌的后面，把椅子拉近书桌，交叠双手支撑着下巴，一脸严肃的看着他。  
“坐下，斯蒂夫！” 还是那句惯常的开头，只是这次他说出来的时候压抑着怒火。斯蒂夫坐在了书桌对面，低着头，咬着嘴唇。  
“我知道我做的不那么好，不那么完美，但天知道，我尽力了，我真的尽力了。我不知道，你怎么会变成这样，像这样……”托尼说。  
“不够天真无邪？还是不够对你惟命是从？” 斯蒂夫低头咕噜着说。  
托尼听到了斯蒂夫在说什么，但是他装没听到。他继续说：  
“我知道你失去母亲很难过，我成为你的养父让你很不自在。我也承认，在我们这段时间的相处中，我犯了很多错误，让你有了很多误会。”  
“啊，错误和误会……”斯蒂夫讽刺着。  
“但是，你看看你都干了些什么。谎报自己的年龄，泡夜店，买醉，你是认真的吗？我简直不敢相信这是你会干出来的事情。”  
“你还要再加上勾引其他成年男人。”斯蒂夫在“其他”这个词上加了个鼻音。   
托尼深吸一口气，他努力压住怒火。  
“你非要提起这件事的话……如果你已经成年，我不会干涉你的任何私人生活，包括私人交友生活，或任何方式的私人交友生活。”托尼斟酌着用词。  
“你是指性交或一夜情对象吗？那你应该直接说出来。”斯蒂夫抬起头，挑衅的说。  
“TMD对！我就是这个意思！如果你18了，你和男人或女人，或多少人上床，我都见鬼的一点儿都不想管！”托尼没控制住脾气，爆了粗口。  
“这样好多了，你诚实多了。不要装的你很纯洁，不要装的你对我的想法很纯洁。你有过多少的一夜情对象？你和多少人上过床？男人加女人，超过10个了吗？也许已经超过20个或更多了。那么，告诉我你第一次和别人上床的时候满18岁了吗？你第一次上床的对象是男人还是女人呢？”  
“女人。”托尼回避了上一个问题。  
“你也和男人上过床对吧？”  
“你非要这么问的话。对。”但只有你。托尼没把这后半句的事实说出来。  
“哈，这么看你还真是个道德教育上的好榜样！”  
“我知道我不是。但现在的问题并不是关于我，我们说的是你。不论你喜欢与否，你的母亲临终前都把你托付给了我，所以我必须对你尽到责任，包括约束你的不当行为的责任。所以从今天开始你被禁足了！而且不管你同意与否，下学期都要去上艺术学院预科的寄宿学校！”  
“其实你不用特意禁足我，你随时掌握着我的行踪不是吗？我知道你发明的那些小玩意有些奇异的功能，例如追踪。所以你才能准确的找到我在哪。就像你说的，那可不是一个你认为我会去的地方。而你送给我的东西，我会带在身边的……对了，就是它。它应该不单纯的只是一块手表对吧？”  
托尼的目光偏向了一边。  
“果然。看来我猜对了。你满脸带笑亲手把它戴到我手上的时候我就觉得很奇怪。听着，也许你凭借我母亲的遗嘱，依仗一堆法律条款，要管束我到18岁。但你没有权利随时跟踪我。你没有！这件礼物你可以收回了。”斯蒂夫说着把表摘了下来，放在了书桌上。“而我现在准备返回我的房间，如你所愿的被禁足。所以别进来，也别跟过来。下学期我也会如你所愿的去上那所见鬼的寄宿学校，而且会一直呆在那里，不再出现在你的眼前。但在此之前，我都不想再看到你。我们说清楚了吗？卡丁特斯先生。”  
说完，斯蒂夫转身离开了书房，这次他很礼貌的没有摔上门。  
“若干年后你会从我的手上把它抢走。而现在我把它送给你的时候，你却把它退了回来。还真是讽刺对吧？”托尼对着那块表自言自语。  
经过今晚的这一切，托尼突然有了一个认知。现在的斯蒂夫大约终究不会成为那个斯蒂夫了，那个自己9年前认识的老头子-斯蒂夫。托尼·斯塔克你还真是不出所料的又一次搞砸了。想到这里，托尼又一次陷入了沮丧。

当夜，斯蒂夫病了，他发了烧。  
看来在暗巷里感到发热，绝对不止是性刺激的原因，而更多是我本来就发了烧。这么看杰森对我并没有这么大的性吸引力。  
烧的意识有些不清醒的时候，斯蒂夫自嘲的想着。这是他最后的意识，然后他就昏昏沉沉的睡了过去。  
他做梦又梦到了卡丁特斯先生。  
这并不意外，毕竟他会经常的出现在我的梦里。只是这个梦没有任何性的色彩在里面。他只是用手在摸着我的脸颊。他的手指和手掌上布满茧子，和他现实里一样多，也一样硬。这个触感好真实。  
斯蒂夫忍不住在梦中侧脸追逐着硬硬的摩擦感。  
“别离开我。”斯蒂夫喃喃的说。  
“别担心，我会留下来陪你的。”   
斯蒂夫在梦中听到卡丁特斯先生说。  
“别赶我走。”  
“我永远不想赶你走。如果你不想上那所学校，就不去好吗？”  
“我只是不想离开你。”  
“我知道，我也并不想离开你。只是有时候，我真不知道该拿你怎么办？拿我们两个怎么办。一切都乱了套。你本应比我好，你一直比我好。比我善良，比我诚实，比我宽厚，比我有原则，而现在……我已经不知道我们会走向何方了。”  
“那就不要去想。”  
“但我们两个中总有一个人要去想，总有一个人要保持理智，总有一个人要做出艰难的决定。如果不是你的话，那只能是我。因为这个世界从来不是只有你和我，这个世界的问题也从来不是只有你和我之间的问题，而你和我又从来不只是单纯的斯蒂夫和托尼。”  
“托尼？”  
“嗯。斯蒂夫。”  
斯蒂夫梦到托尼俯身轻轻亲了他的唇一下。在现实里他从来不会主动吻他的唇，这果然只是一个好梦而已。  
斯蒂夫醒来睁开眼睛的时候，看到卡丁特斯先生就坐在他的身边。他的头发比他睡着前见到的似乎长了些许，凌乱蓬松。胡茬布满了他的下巴，血丝也爬上了他的眼底。他邋遢了很多。斯蒂夫见到这副情景，忍不住笑了。然后，他看到他的眼睛里充满了惊喜。  
“谢天谢地，你终于醒了。不许提你不让我进入你的房间，也不要说永远不要见到我之类的这种傻话了。”  
“你……咳咳……你都说这是傻话了。”斯蒂夫开口，才发现喉咙嘶哑。  
卡丁特斯先生把床头的水杯递给他。他撑起身体，坐了起来，头依然很沉。他端过水杯喝了一口水润了润喉咙。  
“再也不要干负气离家出走这种傻事了。知道吗？你感染了肺炎，发了三天烧。”  
“对不起，让你担心了。你也都说这是傻事了。我想我已经得到了教训，我不会再这么做了，我保证。”  
“如果你不想上那所学校就不去好吗？”  
“这件事……其实我想去。”  
“你真的想去吗？”  
“是的。绘画既然是我的梦想，我大概要再努力一些。”  
“我可以请个绘画老师之类的来家里教你。”  
“不需要了。”斯蒂夫摇了摇头。“当然这不只是钱的问题。和你在一起久了我越来越少去考虑钱的问题，你在把我惯坏。我并不想把花你的钱当成一种习惯，或把你给我的一切当成习以为常。所以，这也是我认为应该离开你的身边的一个原因。而且，我也觉得我应该走出这家一直庇护着我的魔法玩具店，去更远的地方，也许去认识一些新的人。我应该变得更好，我也希望自己变得更好。那么就让我们分开一段时间吧，看看会发生些什么。”  
“斯蒂夫……你……你永远会让我感到意外。”  
斯蒂夫看到卡丁特斯先生的眼睛里涌起了泪花。  
“嘿，别难过，这又不是永别。”斯蒂夫努力挤出了一个微笑。他抬手摸着卡丁特斯先生的脸颊，大拇指扫过他的眼角。  
“对，这不会是永别，这肯定不是永别。”  
（20201208初稿，未完待续）


	23. Chapter 23

托尼最漫长的一天 23  
纽约市，曼哈顿，纽约艺术学院预科学校，1939年。  
多诺万盯着那个新来的插班生。因为欧洲战事风云，纽约艺术学院在巴黎的分校关了，一些欧洲分部的学生辗转来到了纽约的主校，他自己就是其中一个。当然这也使得考取纽约艺术学院的竞争远超于往年的激烈，随之的预科班也是如此。所以他实在想不出来，这个看起来内向腼腆的瘦小插班生会有着怎样雄厚的背景，才能让他在学期中转学来到这个班级，让他们为他特别增设了一个名额。  
“这是史蒂文·罗杰斯，从今天开始他加入到我们的班级和大家一起学习。” 海瑟尔夫人说。  
“叫我斯蒂夫就好，我非常荣幸能够来这里。”他腼腆的说，没有很多的言辞介绍自己。  
“罗杰斯先生，你去那边的空位置上坐下吧。”  
海瑟尔夫人指了一下第一排新增加的位置。他走过去坐在了上面。他们为了给他增加这个位置，让原本坐在那里的罗谢尔向后挪了一排。  
坐在下一排斜后方的多诺万感到了罗谢尔传出的明显敌意，和逐渐走近的斯蒂夫的不安。但除了不安，这个新来的插班生还有一些其他的情绪。他在努力隐藏它们，而且他隐藏的很深，这引起了多诺万的兴趣。所以这节课的后半段，多诺万的注意力几乎都放在了这个新插班生上。深蓝色的制服裹在他身上，显得他非常细瘦，也凸显了他纤长的颈项和雪白的肌肤。他的脸颊在冬日阳光下映出红色，淡金色的头发闪亮而蓬松，还有海蓝色的迷样眼睛总是内敛的垂着。他其实长相不错。应该说，仔细看的话会觉得很美。  
一周后，斯蒂夫依然独自一人坐在食堂用餐。应该说他做什么都是独自一人。一个人吃饭，一个人来教室上课，一个人坐在图书馆里，一个人在画画……  
多诺万忍不住走到了他的身后，低头向他膝盖上的画板看去。  
“天啊，这太棒了！你好厉害。你的才华让我嫉妒，你绝对让我嫉妒了。”  
原来他把热情都悄悄藏在了他的画里。  
斯蒂夫闻声回过了头，他看到一个栗子色头发，脸上有雀斑的少年正在看他。  
“谢谢。”他腼腆的低下头。  
“认识一下，多诺万·格雷德里。”多诺万伸出了一只手。  
“史蒂文·罗杰斯，你可以叫我斯蒂夫。”斯蒂夫握住了那只手。  
“我知道你是谁，插班生并不多。”  
“其实我也认识你，虽然我刚刚才知道你的名字。你就坐着我斜后面的位置上，对吗？”  
“正确，看来你注意到我了。”  
“班上人又不多。”  
“你知道，你可以去画室的。这里的画室全天候向我们开放。而且会有巡回指导的老师。”  
“在别人注视下绘画还是让我有点不自在，让我有点难于集中精神。而且和他们相处一室会让我有些紧张。”  
“他们？你是说班上的同学吗？”  
“我想他们大概不喜欢我。”  
“哈哈，其实你根本不用介意。这很正常，我们都是一些孤傲的艺术家，至少是准艺术家。我们聚集在一起可不是会互相体恤递手绢的。当我们看到竞争对手有远超越于我们自身的才华的时候很容易嫉妒。你的才华就让我嫉妒了。”  
“可是你依然很友善。”  
“我嫉妒你，但是我也欣赏你。”而且你这么可爱。多诺万在心里加上了一句。“交个朋友好吗？”  
“当然了。”

虽然说是艺术学院的预科学校，其实课程配置基本和普通高中是一样的，只是有额外的艺术课，并且由纽约艺术学校的教授进行授课。斯蒂夫在这群艺术世家出身的孩子中并不突出。他拥有才华但是缺乏技巧，而且在课堂上作画会让他难于找到感觉。他觉得只有海瑟尔夫人是喜欢他的。她走过他的身边时候，看着他的画作会不时对他点点头，露出赞赏的微笑。她是个黑色头发，棕褐色眼睛娇小俏丽的女人，40上下的年纪，待人温柔可亲，没有纽约艺术学院来的那些教授们的高傲。她给了斯蒂夫很多的自信，所以斯蒂夫很喜欢她。  
在交了多诺万这个朋友后，斯蒂夫开始喜欢他在预科学校的高中生活了。他差不多是他第一个在学校里的交到的朋友。因为在佩奇之后，他从没能在学校里交到过任何朋友。佩奇曾经是他的朋友，只是佩奇从来不在学校里和他说话；巴基是他的朋友，但是巴基不能陪他上学。多诺万不一样，他不会顾及班里其他同学看斯蒂夫的眼光，无论那些眼光是嫉妒，是厌恶，是冷漠，他都不会顾及。他会大摇大摆的走到他的身后，猛拍他的肩膀，或狠捏他的肩胛骨。斯蒂夫被捏的好疼，甚至疼的叫出来，而多诺万会哈哈大笑。就像他说的：身为一个艺术家是没理由在乎他人的眼光的。艺术就是用来与众不同的。不够鹤立独行的艺术就只不过是谄媚的低劣模仿。  
斯蒂夫很欣赏多诺万的雕塑，也有那么一丝嫉妒他。他嫉妒他能不畏众人的目光。而这点正是斯蒂夫做不到。斯蒂夫很在乎别人对他怎么想，他也很在乎别人是不是喜欢他。他希望被喜欢，甚至被爱。斯蒂夫没有给卡丁特斯先生写过信，因为他怕动笔后就停不下对他的思念，他会被思念淹没，被等回信的焦急淹没，再也回不到普通的校园生活里来，再也不能把注意力放在他的功课、朋友、绘画和梦想上来。在卡丁特斯先生不再占据他的主要精力后，斯蒂夫突然就有了大把的时间，于是他经常给巴基写信。欧陆的局势让斯蒂夫很担心他。希特勒已经吞并了奥地利和捷克，而斯蒂夫不认为他的野心会满足于此。虽然离开了卡丁特斯身边，斯蒂夫对时事所知少了，毕竟他的周围都是一些艺术家，而艺术家们更多的时候喜欢沉浸在自己的小世界里。但斯蒂夫不能像他们那样超然世外，他关心现实的世界，他也关心别人。巴基的回信中并没有太多欧洲时局的内容，毕竟他的学校在约克郡的郊区，远离伦敦，远离城市。他也很少谈起他的同学和朋友，更多的是说他的科学课程，还有就是英国的天气和乡村风光。斯蒂夫则详细叙述了他的校园生活。他没有写那些不愉快的事情，没有写他被班上同学排挤的事情，他写了很多关于他新交的朋友多诺万，也写了一些关于他喜欢的教授和课程。斯蒂夫在预科班的第一个学期就这样平静无波的度过了。  
在暑假到来时，斯蒂夫才和卡丁特斯先生通了一次电话。他的声音通过电话传过来有点遥远和陌生，音调平和无波。他们对话的内容也有点公式化。  
他问他暑假要不要回家，斯蒂夫给出了那个他早就想好的答案和借口。  
“我报名了暑期增设的课程，你知道，这是为了追上落后的进度。如果我想考上纽约艺术学院的话，我需要比其他人更努力……”  
“哦，我可以理解，如果这是你的决定的话。”  
“这是我的决定。”  
“其实你知道，斯蒂夫，纽约市并没有多大，曼哈顿则更小。”  
“我知道。”  
“那好吧，既然这是你的决定。如果你想回来，你知道魔法玩具店在哪里。”  
“我知道。”  
“还有……生日快乐，斯蒂夫。”  
“谢谢。你知道，我……”斯蒂夫陷入了沉默，数秒钟后他才再次开口。“再见，卡丁特斯先生。  
“再见，斯蒂夫。”

暑假过的很快，整个暑假斯蒂夫差不多都和他的好朋友多诺万在一起，他们变得形影不离。而在下一个学年，也就是斯蒂夫高三的时候，他平静的校园生活中又发生了一件事，他的室友罗谢尔转学回了欧洲。虽然与斯蒂夫同住在一个宿舍，但斯蒂夫对他的情况知之甚少。海瑟尔夫人在课堂上宣布了这个消息后，斯蒂夫才知道了他的离开。罗谢尔为人孤傲，在班里也没什么朋友，所以对他的离开没人关心，没人多问，倒是斯蒂夫暗自庆幸可以摆脱掉他了。他一直对斯蒂夫心怀不满、恶言相向，这让斯蒂夫的宿舍生活一直不怎么愉悦。所以在被安排新室友之前斯蒂夫鼓足勇气去找了海瑟尔夫人。他敲响了校长办公室的门。海瑟尔夫人此时戴着眼镜，坐在办公桌后面翻着桌上的文件。  
“进来。”海瑟尔夫人边说边合上了文件夹，摘下了眼镜。  
“海瑟尔夫人，不好意思，打扰了。”斯蒂夫礼貌的说。  
“没有关系，斯蒂夫，随时欢迎你。”海瑟尔夫人亲切的说。  
“如果你允许的话，我想和你谈谈我室友的事。”  
“哦？你是问罗谢尔吗？” 对斯蒂夫的这个问题海瑟尔夫人似乎有些意外，她挑了一下眉，淡淡的说：“他只是转学回了华沙，他的家人把他带走的。”   
“夫人，这我已经知道了。我是想和你谈谈我未来室友的事。你看，我的宿舍已经空出了一个床位，我想知道，谁会住进来。”  
“还没有安排，应该会有新的插班生。毕竟纽约艺校预科班每年会从全世界收到大量申请，后补人选的名单很长，我们会从中选出最好的。”  
“这我知道，我是想说，如果还没有安排的话，你能考虑一下让格雷德里搬进来吗？他是……我很好的朋友。我们住在一起，应该能互相帮助。”  
“你是说从巴黎来的那个多诺万·格雷德里吗？”  
“就是他。”  
“当然可以，亲爱的，如果格雷德里先生对此没有异议的话。”海瑟尔夫人微笑着说。  
“天啊，这太好了！”斯蒂夫露出了惊喜。“他当然不会有异议的，他一定会高兴得疯掉。谢谢你，海瑟尔夫人，你实在太好了。”  
“不客气，亲爱的。能帮到你，我很高兴。你需要帮助的时候可以随时找我。还有其他事吗？”  
“没有了。我不继续打扰你了。”  
斯蒂夫走到门口，突然想起些什么，他又回头对海瑟尔夫人说。  
“我能问一下，罗谢尔为什么会这时候转学回华沙吗？据我所知，欧洲并不太平，那里很多学校都关了。他还会在明年考纽约艺术学院吗？”  
“他的父亲亲自来把他带走的，具体原因我也不清楚。”海瑟尔夫人依然微笑着回答。“出去前，记得帮我把门关上，斯蒂夫。”  
斯蒂夫虽然对罗谢尔的突然转学还有一些疑问，但这马上被他就要和多诺万住在一起的喜悦冲淡了。他生平第一次在学校的庭院中飞奔，他等不及要把这个好消息告诉给他的好朋友了。他的举动引来了坐在草坪上安静作画的同学们的不悦侧目。他一路说着抱歉，在石桌旁的凳子上找到了多诺万。他此时正在和他的室友斯罗尔德聊天。斯蒂夫看了一眼斯罗尔德，心虚的把多诺万拉到了一旁。他把这个消息告诉多诺万的时候，多诺万皱了皱眉，并没有表现出十分的喜悦。  
“怎么了，你不高兴和我住到一起吗？”斯蒂夫探问。“对不起，我应该先征求你的意见的。但你知道，我怕他们会马上安排别人，所以下课就立刻去找了海瑟尔夫人。如果你不愿意的话，我会再去和海瑟尔夫人谈谈。”  
“不，我当然愿意。” 多诺万犹豫的说。“只是……”  
“你是不是担心会让斯罗尔德生气？”斯蒂夫瞥了一眼旁边的斯罗尔德。  
“他肯定不会很高兴，毕竟换个新来的室友又要重新适应一次对方的习惯。这对他来说会是个麻烦事。不过管他去呢，他没多喜欢我，我也没多喜欢他，而我很喜欢你。”多诺万对斯蒂夫露齿一笑。  
“我很高兴你喜欢我，我也很喜欢你。”斯蒂夫高兴的说。  
“那就好，那我们还等什么，让我们搬到一起同居吧，室友。”多诺万哈哈大笑的拍着斯蒂夫的肩头。

（202012014初稿，未完待续）


	24. Chapter 24

托尼最漫长的一天 24  
纽约市，曼哈顿，纽约艺术学院预科学校，1939年。  
伴随好事而来的也有一件糟糕的事。虽然斯蒂夫实在想不出在一个艺术类预科学校开设体育课的必要性，但显然教育部门不是这么想的。这门课对斯蒂夫本来就是一个难题，但让它变得更糟的是新来的体育课代课老师。原来的体育老师诺拉德先生在暑假爬山的时候摔断了腿，要修养半年以上。新来的代课老师是霍尔斯特先生，他留着联鬓胡须，黑色头发，身材不高但非常壮实，操着西部口音，说话粗鲁。班上同学都有些怕他。在罗谢尔转学后，斯蒂夫的体育课成绩成功成为了全班倒数第一名，这为他赢得了霍尔斯特先生对他的特别关注。没有过多的理由和说辞，他只是每堂体育课下课时都把斯蒂夫叫到眼前，直接通知他放学后留堂。  
“小子，下课后去操场跑30圈。”霍尔斯特先生叼着雪茄吐着烟圈说。  
斯蒂夫从来没为自己辩解过，他放学后会去操场按要求把30圈跑完。每次到最后他都是气喘嘘嘘的在努力跑着，然后累倒摊在地上。霍尔斯特先生从未在放学后的操场现身，也没数过他布置的惩罚斯蒂夫是否完成了，他甚至不会出现在夏日午后的炎炎烈日之下。多诺万倒是经常主动陪斯蒂夫。他会坐在操场旁的长凳上帮斯蒂夫数着圈圈。他一般会多数几圈，让斯蒂夫少跑一些，每次看他累倒在地他都很心疼的上前把他扶回宿舍。有一次下了大雨，多诺万多数了太多，被斯蒂夫发现了，这让他很生气。这是他第一次和多诺万吵架。  
“他根本就是个疯子，只是看你不顺眼而已，其实他看谁都不顺眼，全班每个人基本都被他骂过。”多诺万辩解说。  
“他并不是毫无理由的布置这个惩罚，我的体育课成绩就是很差。而且他是我的老师，我是他的学生，我要服从他的命令。”  
“天啊，你为什么这么较真。天生体质不好并不是你的错，所以你根本就不用把他布置的惩罚当真。你毕业后是要去上艺术学院的，又不是要去当兵，跑圈圈只是在浪费你的艺术生命而已。而且他从来就不会监督你是不是跑了，你跑了多少。”  
“他在不在监督根本毫无关系。我答应了要完成，我也应该完成，我必须遵守我的诺言。”斯蒂夫生气的说。  
看到斯蒂夫真的生气了，多诺万的语气缓和了下来。  
“你知道……只是下了大雨我希望你能快点儿完成。”  
“下雨的话你可以提前回去，毕竟这是对我的处罚，又不是对你的处罚，你可以不用特意陪我。”斯蒂夫依然有些生气。  
“对不起，别生气了，好吗？我只是很担心你。我不希望你被淋病了。”多诺万道歉。  
“那你不应该骗我。而且我也没有那么脆弱。”  
“再一次，对不起。”  
“你多数了多少？”斯蒂夫没那么生气了。  
“5圈。”  
“好吧，我会把剩下的5圈跑完。你帮我买点儿吃的带回宿舍好吗？我应该赶不上食堂的晚饭了。我可不想回去后饿肚子，尤其是在剧烈运动之后。”斯蒂夫努力对多诺万挤出一个笑容。  
“当然了，我现在就去。”  
“还有，下次不要故意多数了。我是说，如果你还想陪我来完成留堂惩罚的话。”  
“不会了，我再也不会骗你了，我保证。”多诺万抬手摸了摸斯蒂夫淋湿了的头发，转身向宿舍的方向走去。斯蒂夫望着他的背影消失在雨雾中，陷入了片刻的沉思。随后他打消了他的思虑，继续完成最后的5圈。

多诺万在周末的时候不时会拉着斯蒂夫去周围逛逛。他们当然不止去了公园、便利店、电影院、博物馆这些地方。他们最常去的是一家叫莉莉丝的咖啡店。那里是纽约艺术学院学生的聚集地之一，也不时有些当地的画家、作家、音乐人、电影制作人之类的光顾。老板娘并不是圈里人，也不叫莉莉丝。她叫苏珊娜，熟客都叫她苏，姓氏未知。她30上下的年纪，留着齐耳的短发，涂着深红色的唇和深红色的长指甲，手指间经常夹着一根长长的烟管，显得冷艳而美丽。“莉莉丝”是以苏的恋人命名的，她生前是一个画家，现在店里还挂满了她的画作。苏为了纪念她开了这家店。  
多诺万混迹其中显得并不突兀，而斯蒂夫则显得有些格格不入。有时候，斯蒂夫觉得多诺万比自己更像一个纽约当地人。他更懂时尚，打扮的也很入时，他了解所有与艺术界有关的事情，知道他们聚集的场所，熟悉那些名人。他很自然的和他们交谈着，他的法国口音为他博得了更多的青睐。  
“这并不奇怪，如果你有一个唱歌剧的母亲和一个凿石头的父亲的话。”多诺万解释说。“我的出生就是一个典型的艺术世家故事。我的母亲年轻时冲动爱上了才华洋溢的中年雕塑家。他只是去巴黎歌剧院看了她的几次演出，她就不可救药的爱上了他，离乡背井追随他来到了纽约。但很快她就发现他是个花花公子，被太多的女人追求。他对她的爱则很短暂，娶她也只是因为她怀孕了。我出生后，她就被困在了家中，被排除在她熟悉的世界之外。他有诸多情人，她只是他永远想不起来的妻子。她越来越怀念巴黎的生活，越来越怀念她的舞台，于是她带我返回了巴黎。他知道这件事都是很久以后了，也没有特意费心思去巴黎追回我们。虽然我的母亲凭借她的母亲的关系重回了舞台，但是她再也没能拿到女主角。歌剧女主角是永远属于那些年轻貌美的未婚女子的。几年后她抑郁自杀，我就跟着我的外婆。不过我显然没有继承母亲的天赋，倒是继承了父亲的。纽约艺术学院在巴黎的分校关闭后，命运弄人，转了一圈我又回到了纽约。”  
“你回到纽约后没想过去看你的父亲吗？”斯蒂夫一直在认真听着多诺万的故事没有打断，此时看到他停下了叙述在搅动眼前的咖啡，才插嘴询问。  
“他已经死在了他情人的床上。”  
“对不起，我很遗憾。”  
“其实没什么，奇怪的是我并不恨他。我没有因为我母亲自杀的事情恨过他。她自杀的时候我只有4岁，我已经记不起她的样子了。我只是对我的生身父母都没什么感觉，说起这些事情就像在说别人的故事。我的外婆是巴黎的交际花，她一生未婚，至今依然有很多的情人，我甚至搞不清楚他们中哪个是我的外公。我的母亲显然没有继承她的豁达。我的外婆很少过问我的事情，我从小到大都是自己在养育自己。读什么学校，来什么地方，交什么朋友都是我自己决定。而且我的母亲和父亲都给我留下了大笔的遗产，我也从来没为钱的事情烦恼过。我的出身故事听着像个悲剧，但我觉得自己很幸运，有钱又没人管，想做什么就做什么，想成为怎样的人就成为怎样的人，想爱谁就可以爱谁，这个世上大多数人都没有我这么自由。”  
多诺万说完这些，斯蒂夫突然明白了他的那份毫不在乎别人目光的勇气是如何来的了。他觉得听完多诺万的家庭故事，似乎该告诉他自己的家庭故事，但斯蒂夫什么都没说，他不知如何说起，他内心中有一份对自己出身的自卑，也有一份对自己现在名义上养父的复杂感情，所以他回避了对方期待的眼光，什么都没说。也许他和多诺万的友谊并没有那么深，没有深到可以互相坦诚到没有秘密，没有深到可以无话不谈。  
莉莉丝白天是一家咖啡店对所有人开放营业，晚上九点后则会变成一家酒吧，只对熟客营业。而多诺万就在这些熟客名单中。  
“莉莉丝生前是我母亲的歌迷，所以我才享有这个待遇。”多诺万告诉斯蒂夫原因。  
多诺万当然带斯蒂夫来过晚九后的莉莉丝，斯蒂夫也没有拒绝。预科学校的宵禁时间是晚上十点，到了周末则是晚上十二点。但很少有人会真正的遵守这个时间。学校的管理者对这些违规也没有深究，他们不愿意对这些未来的艺术家们太过苛责。  
“被条条框框束缚产生不了真正的艺术。”多诺万喝着酒说。虽然他未满18岁，但显然这里没人会在意这些细节问题。“你要不要也喝一杯试试？我相信你作为各种规则的模范遵守者，应该从来没踏入过酒吧大门，也没喝过酒。”  
“实际上，我去过，也喝过。”斯蒂夫耸耸肩回答。  
“有趣，说来听听。”多诺万挑起了眉毛。  
“那可不是什么愉快的经历，那晚我发了高烧，还感染了肺炎。所以我对自己发誓，在我18岁之前不会再喝任何含酒精饮料。”当然还有干其他事。斯蒂夫在心里加上了一句。他只说出了一半的事实，为了让多诺万不再继续追问，他转移了话题。  
“而且我根本不是什么模范的规则遵守者，例如今晚我就打算陪你待到任何你想离开的时间，让宵禁时间见鬼去吧。”  
“斯蒂夫，兄弟，你终于有点狂放不羁艺术家的样子了，哈哈。”酒精冲昏了多诺万的头，他大笑的抱住了斯蒂夫，猛拍他的背。  
他的举动让斯蒂夫尴尬的红了脸，他忍不住向周围看，看他们两个是不是引来了侧目。还好这里是莉莉丝，每个人基本都会无视他人的存在。  
“啧啧，呜啊……”随后多诺万狂亲斯蒂夫的左右脸颊。“而且你脸红的样子真是可爱。”  
多诺万的举动让斯蒂夫有一丝异样的感觉，他很想开口问多诺万喜欢男人还是喜欢女人。毕竟他们身在艺术家圈子里，同性恋在这里并不少见。莉莉丝的常客里有一半以上都是同性恋。最后斯蒂夫忍住了，也许有些问题还是不要知道答案的好。

（20201222初稿，未完待续）


	25. Chapter 25

托尼最漫长的一天 25  
纽约市，曼哈顿，莉莉丝咖啡店，1939年。  
不像多诺万，斯蒂夫从来没期待过会在莉莉丝能遇到旧识，而且作为一个生活圈子很单纯狭窄的人，他也几乎没有熟人，但是命运弄人，他还是遇到了。  
那是莉莉丝的咖啡馆时间，斯蒂夫和多诺万坐在窗口那个他们都喜欢的老位置上一起准备他们的社会课考试。斯蒂夫很认真的在学习，而多诺万则不时瞟着窗外，斯蒂夫不时提醒他这次考试的重要性，但也没把他的注意力拉回多少，最后斯蒂夫放弃了。  
每次都是自己在拼命帮他的普通学科功课，他才勉强通过考试，也许该让他不及格一次，得到点教训。斯蒂夫有点儿坏心的想。  
“斯蒂夫，看，一个金发女孩，非常漂亮。她举手投足间流露出美狄丝般智慧的光芒。”  
“哦。”斯蒂夫头都不抬的回答。  
“不敢相信，她和她的朋友走进店里来了，我要去和她聊聊，问她愿意不愿意当我的模特。”  
斯蒂夫不认为这是个好主意，但是他还没来得及阻止，多诺万已经离开了他对面的位置，向吧台走去。斯蒂夫只能无可奈何的摇摇头。

佩奇是被她的朋友多洛莉丝硬拉进这家咖啡馆的。多洛莉丝最近疯狂的迷上了电影《乱世佳人》，拉着佩奇看了3遍，当她听说男主演曾经在这家咖啡馆现身后，一定要来这里碰运气。她们没碰到克拉克·盖博，但却被一个法国小子缠上了。  
“不，我不打算做你的模特，先生。”佩奇坚决的拒绝。  
“我是纽约艺术学院预科学校的学生，我正在准备’未来艺术(Art of the Future)’的参赛作品。我想你就是我一直在找的那个人。小姐，你给了我灵感。我可以向你保证，绝对只是普通的模特，不需要你脱掉任何衣服。而且我会付给你丰厚的酬劳。希望你能再考虑一下。”  
“答案依然是……”佩奇正要再次拒绝，却被多洛莉丝拉到了一边。  
“答应他吧，佩奇，听起来他说的是真的。你如果接了这份工作的话，我保证每次陪你一起去。这么英俊的男孩怎么会说谎呢？而且他的法国口音很迷人，非常非常迷人……”  
“天啊，洛莉，你不是说非克拉克·盖博不嫁吗？”  
“哦，佩奇，只能说，我已经长大了，更成熟了，更关注现实中的男人了。”  
“那你成长的还真是迅速，因为一个小时前你还这么说。”  
“求你了，佩奇。”  
“好吧，好吧。”佩奇无可奈何的耸耸肩。  
“太好了！佩奇。咖啡馆的浪漫邂逅，好像电影一样，你不觉得这是命运的安排吗？”多洛莉丝兴奋的说。  
“你只是爱情电影看太多了，洛莉。”随后她转向那个法国小子。“好了，我的朋友帮你说了话，所以我答应做你的模特，但只有每周末的一天。”  
“我真是太荣幸了。我们去靠窗的位置坐下吧。让我请你们喝杯咖啡。”多诺万面带笑容的引着佩奇和多洛莉丝来到他之前离开的那个位置。“来见一下，这是我的朋友，斯蒂夫，他也是纽约艺术学校预科班的学生。而这是……不好意思，小姐，我还不知道你的名字。”  
“佩奇！”斯蒂夫闻声抬头，看到眼前的女孩，惊讶的喊出了她的名字。这确实是命运的安排，斯蒂夫从未想过今生还能再次遇到她。她确实更漂亮了，金色的头发只是随意的扎着，穿着普通的深红色校服，依然难掩她的美丽。无怪多诺万从窗口一眼就捕捉到她的身影。  
“上帝啊！斯蒂夫！斯蒂夫·罗杰斯。是你吗？真的是你吗？”佩奇看着眼前坐着的男孩子，她的眼中流露出复杂的情感。佩奇从未想过今生还能再次遇到他。他虽然比7年前长高了许多，但依然苍白消瘦，而他的眼睛还是这么的蓝。  
“你们认识？”笑容僵在了多诺万的脸上。  
“是我，佩奇。就是你认识的那个斯蒂夫。”斯蒂夫微笑着说。  
“斯蒂夫，我找过你，找过很多次。我回到过玩具店，只是那里已经变成了一家家具店。我去过你家，你家也搬了。我问遍了你的邻居，我去了我们曾经的学校，问了每个老师。他们只是说你的父亲去世后你的母亲搬家了，你也转学了。没人知道你们去了哪里。对不起，斯蒂夫，真的非常非常抱歉，这句话虽然晚了7年，但感谢上帝，让我能再次遇到你，让我能亲口告诉你。我当时太幼稚了，我办了一件愚蠢的事，我说过伤害你的话，我知道说这些借口都无意义，但我……我……”佩奇哽咽了，她的眼中流下了泪水。  
“嘿，佩奇，不要哭。我知道，我都知道，你当时是迫不得已的，我从来没有责怪你好吗？我能再见到你实在太高兴了，你不高兴吗？”  
斯蒂夫站了起来，他走过去想给佩奇一个拥抱。但他看了看多诺万和佩奇旁边的女性朋友，觉得这个举动似乎不合适。毕竟她已经是个大姑娘了，于是他改为抽出上衣口袋的手绢递给了佩奇。  
“谢谢，斯蒂夫。谢谢你的手绢，也谢谢你原谅我。”佩奇擦着眼泪，但是她已经露出了笑容。“这些年你去了哪里？”  
“故事很长，我们坐下聊吧，佩奇。我也想知道你这些年的情况。”  
那一天他们聊了很多，一直聊到莉莉丝从咖啡馆变酒吧。佩奇也是哭了笑，笑了哭。  
斯蒂夫知道了佩奇的哥哥在卡博内尔工业找到新工作后他们搬到了曼哈顿的上东区，她也在临行前来魔法玩具店和他道别过，只是因为那天他和巴基还有贾维斯都去看棒球赛了，所以和她错过了。显然他们三个不在，卡丁特斯先生是不会自己开店门的。佩奇的哥哥结了婚，生了两个小孩，马上就要生第三个。家里有点过于喧闹和拥挤了，佩奇主动要求去寄宿学校，她想上个好大学。她现在就在两条街外的茱莉亚女子学校读书。要不是今天多洛莉丝拉她来这家咖啡店，他们也根本不会相遇。  
“这还真要感谢洛莉。”佩奇侧头看着多洛莉丝，笑着说。  
旁若无人的聊了几个小时后，佩奇终于想起了她的朋友。不过因为佩奇投入的和斯蒂夫聊天，多洛莉丝则有更多的机会和多诺万说话，这让她很满意。  
“应该感谢命运。”洛莉努力对坐在对面的多诺万笑。  
“好吧，让我们敬命运女神，也敬多洛莉丝。”此时多诺万眼前的咖啡杯早就换成了酒杯，他已经有了七分醉意，举着杯说。  
今天一个晚上他了解斯蒂夫的事，比过去一年都多。他的童年，他的家庭，他的好朋友巴基，他长大的魔法玩具店。还有资助他来这所昂贵私立校的富翁卡丁特斯先生。虽然他是他的养父，但斯蒂夫依然坚称他只是他暂时性的监护人。这解答了多诺万第一天见到斯蒂夫就有的那个疑问。要不是今天他们偶遇了佩奇，他大概永远不会告诉自己这些。这要感谢佩奇不是吗？多诺万压住自己心中的不悦，不时往酒杯里倒酒，并装作毫不在意的逗弄多洛莉丝。听这个红发姑娘咯咯的傻笑真让他心烦。  
一直到多诺万举杯敬酒，斯蒂夫才注意到已经很晚了，而多诺万已经醉了。当晚斯蒂夫先送佩奇和多洛莉丝回了茱莉亚。虽然是周末，但显然早过了茱莉亚的宵禁时间。不过佩奇显得并不太担心，违反宵禁溜回学校，看来不是她第一次做。她拉着多洛莉丝熟路的摸到了一处凹陷了的矮墙。在多洛莉丝翻墙进去后，佩奇给了斯蒂夫一个拥抱。  
“我们还能再见吗？斯蒂夫。”佩奇说。  
“当然了，佩奇。”  
“那下个周末，我们还在莉莉丝见好吗？”  
“好。”  
“还有给我写信，不要打电话。茱莉亚只有两部公共电话对学生开放，每天都排着长队。”  
“我会给你写信的。”  
“我真的很高兴能再次遇到你。”跨坐在墙头上，佩奇依然恋恋不舍的望着斯蒂夫。  
“我也是，佩奇。”斯蒂夫一直目送她的身影消失在围墙彼端，才调转回头。他又回到了莉莉丝，扶着醉的不省人事的多诺万回到了学校。  
这之后斯蒂夫与佩奇几乎每天都在互相写信，他们事无巨细的交换着彼此的生活。他们每个周末也会在莉莉丝见面。多诺万在莉莉丝的二楼租了一间画室，在里面雕凿他的参赛作品。他的进度很慢。给多诺万做模特，占用了太多佩奇周末的时间，这是她每周唯一一次能见到斯蒂夫的机会。但由于一开始要不是多诺万找她做模特，她也不会再见到斯蒂夫，作为感谢，她觉得不应该违反这个约定，当然也因为他会付给她一大笔的酬劳。这会对她的存钱罐很有帮助。佩奇一直在省吃俭用的存钱，她几乎把所有零用钱都攒下来了。她要离开这个城市去远方的梦想从未变过。只是她现在又遇到了斯蒂夫，这个计划大概会推迟几年。佩奇本来计划高中毕业后考到西海岸的城市，但斯蒂夫要考纽约艺术学院，佩奇不想和他分开，也许哥伦比亚大学或者纽约大学也是不错的选择。等他们两个毕业，他们就可以一起离开这个城市，一起漂洋过海去很远的地方，就像他们幼时约定的那样。既然命运安排了他们重逢，也许他们就是命中注定，她不会再错过他一次。

纽约市，曼哈顿，莉莉丝咖啡馆，1939年。  
“希特勒闪袭了波兰，华沙沦陷，英国和法国对德宣战。”斯蒂夫放下报纸皱着眉头。“不知道罗谢尔怎么样了。真想不出他为什么要转学回华沙。”  
“他从来对你都很差，你现在却在担心他。”多诺万说。  
“也许他对我不是那么友善，但毕竟他和我共处一室几个月，而且他是个有才华的画家。想着我们现在坐在咖啡馆里聊着毕业，聊着大学，聊着‘未来艺术’竞赛，而他的家乡却已经沦陷，他已经卷入了战火之中，生死未卜，这感觉很糟……”  
“嘿，斯蒂夫，罗谢尔并不是犹太人，他应该不会有事的。”多诺万握住斯蒂夫放在桌子上的手。  
“他们预测希特勒的下一个目标是巴黎。答应我，别回巴黎好吗？留在纽约应该很安全。美国声明中立，而且远离欧陆，时评说我们不会卷入这次欧洲战争。”  
“当然了。我还要考纽约艺术学院，我是不会让你轻易摆脱我这个强力竞争对手的。”多诺万笑着说。  
“也许你应该劝说你的外婆也来纽约。”  
“相信我，她可没这么容易被说动。她最近的来信还在说 ‘没人能把我从生活了60年的城市赶走，我不是第一次碰到德国疯子，他们别想把我吓跑’。她是个强硬的女人。而且我也不会去干涉她的事情。她照顾好她自己，我照顾好我自己，这是我们的默契。”  
“了不起，听你这么说我都想亲眼见到她。”  
“应该会有机会，等有一天你去巴黎的时候。那是一个非常美的城市，每一条街道都充满了艺术的奇迹。真希望这场战争早点结束。”  
“真希望。”  
“对了，斯蒂夫，你准备的怎么样了？明年的‘未来艺术’竞赛的作品。”  
“其实我还没动手。我不确定我是不是该参加这么专业的竞赛，毕竟我还算是半个门外汉。”  
“你不参加对我可真是个好消息。但你知道，我并不想赢得太轻松，那会少了很多乐趣。”多诺万狡猾的对斯蒂夫眨眨眼睛。  
“好吧，好吧，我会参加的。”  
说话间，佩奇和多洛莉丝走了进来。她们直接向斯蒂夫和多诺万这桌的位置走来。  
“哈，我的模特来了，我现在要去二楼的画室了。”  
两个姑娘过来和他们打了招呼，随后都跟着多诺万去了二楼画室，只剩下斯蒂夫一个人坐在楼下。他望着窗外川流不息的人群，想着自己刚刚应允要参加的这次比赛。  
“未来艺术”也许它不止是关于艺术，更多的是关于未来。斯蒂夫想着。而关于未来此时在斯蒂夫的脑子里是模糊的，他看不清未来，他也不知道自己的未来会如何。

（202012024初稿，未完待续）


	26. Chapter 26

托尼最漫长的一天 26  
纽约市，曼哈顿，纽约艺术学院预科学校，1939年。  
斯蒂夫双手捧着一杯热巧克力，望着窗外。下雪了，曼哈顿已经被皑皑白雪覆盖。街上不时走过唱着颂歌的唱诗班孩子们。这是他离家度过的第一个圣诞节。他想家了，他想念妈妈偷偷藏起的圣诞礼物，他想念玩具店里会在圣诞挂起的闪光神奇的小玩意，他想念圣诞树下巴基讲的恐怖故事，他想念贾维斯做的蛋奶酥和蛋奶酒……虽然蛋奶酒里面没有酒精，因为他滴酒不沾……他在想念他，他从这些微小的细节想起他，这个节日让他对他的思念如狂澜。他不知道自己为什么圣诞节会不回家，不去见他。去年圣诞节的时候他在榭寄生下亲吻了他。榭寄生下亲吻是圣诞节的特权，某种超越于世俗规则的特权。那是他第一次主动亲吻他，然后自己又吻了回去。那是一个长而热烈的亲吻，他现在好像还能听到他们两个穿的毛衣摩擦迸发出火花的噼啪声，好像还能感觉到静电电流刺过自己背脊带来的酥麻，还有旁边壁炉中的火焰烤的自己脸颊的热烫……那其实是他们分别前的最后一吻，过了新年后不久他就离家来到了预科学校。  
圣诞节前他只给他打了一个电话，他本应该回家的，这样他就又可以在榭寄生下放肆的吻他。但是他现在并不确定自己是不是还应该这样做，他对未来不确定的事情太多，他不确定他就是他的未来，他会一直爱下去的那个人，毕竟他们分开已经一年了，在今天这个特殊日子之前，这一年他并未强烈的思念他。也许如果他们分开的足够久，离开的足够远的话，他就再也不会如此的思念他，他会忘了对他的感情，他会忘了他。而且在命运的神奇安排下，佩奇又重新走入了他的生活，他依然对她充满了思慕，充满了爱恋。这是他重新开始的机会不是吗？也许她才是他的未来，也许她才是他命中注定的那个人。和佩奇在一起会让他的未来更容易，会让一切更容易。  
斯蒂夫的思绪在平安夜的落雪中不断飘远，他没注意到多诺万走到了他的背后，一直到他感到自己的肩膀被拍了，他才回过头。  
“斯蒂夫，你知道吗？”  
“什么？”  
“在圣诞节的榭寄生下男孩可以亲吻他的心上人，而你现在就站在榭寄生下。”  
然后举着榭寄生的多诺万亲吻了斯蒂夫。这是一个充满试探意味的温柔亲吻，斯蒂夫没有拒绝，但他也没有回应。亲吻结束的时候，他低下了头，喃喃的说：“哦……多诺万，我很喜欢你，真的，我把你当成我的朋友，很好的朋友……但是，我……我们……”  
“但是我们不能是情人。我懂了。哈。”多诺万尴尬的笑了笑。  
“你知道……等过了圣诞新年假期，佩奇回来，我打算问她愿意不愿意当我的女孩。我大概从8岁第一次见到她起就爱上了她，而现在她又一次回到了我的生命中，我不想再一次错过她。所以，对不起……”  
“看来我犯了个错，太自负了。这之前在对同类的感知上我从未犯过错，我一直以为你……好吧，既然如此，希望你求爱成功。”  
“我可能让你误会了什么，对不起……”  
“哦，斯蒂夫，不要一直道歉了。你没有做错什么好吗？如果你爱女人就去爱，如果你爱男人也去爱。爱没有什么不同。不管你爱上了谁都去坦白你的爱。如果我们对爱都不再诚实，我们还能对什么诚实？如果我们对爱都不再狂热，那生命就失去了任何存在下去的意义。你是个艺术家不是吗？艺术家都是天生为爱而生，也为爱而死的。”  
“多诺万！”  
“不过你放心，我是不会因为你的拒绝就去自杀的。我最多难过几天，流着泪凿几天石头，去莉莉丝大醉几次。而你要负责把喝醉的我送回来。”  
“我想这我可以做到。”  
“看来圣诞的榭寄生下也并不是每次都有奇迹。”多诺万大笑的拍着斯蒂夫的肩膀。“现在我们就去莉莉丝吧，苏应该调了她最拿手的蛋奶酒，你真应该尝尝。”

纽约市，曼哈顿，卡丁特斯魔法玩具店，1939年。  
托尼挂掉电话对旁边的贾维斯说：“贾维斯，你可以把所有房间里面我昨天让你挂上去的榭寄生都摘下来了。我可没有和你接吻的打算。”   
“斯蒂夫主人今年圣诞不回来了吗？”  
“对，他不回来了。”  
“我做了很多他喜欢的蛋奶酥和蛋奶酒。”  
“送到教堂或者福利院吧。哼，棕发男孩、金发女孩，被他们热情包围着，他可没什么时间和无聊的老托尼叔叔待在一起。这就是孩子长大的结果，送他去上寄宿学校，撒出去就不回来了。”  
“卡丁特斯主人，容我提醒你一句，斯蒂夫主人就读的学校就在曼哈顿。”  
“我当然知道那所见鬼的学校就在曼哈顿，不在北极的圣诞老人小屋。”  
“我可以在去福利院的途中去那里一趟送一些蛋奶酥和蛋奶酒给他吗？”  
“好吧，好吧。如果你想去的话。”  
“那我现在就出发。”  
贾维斯说着开始把蛋奶酥装到旁边的篮子里。  
“等一下，既然你要去，顺便把这个交给他。”  
“当然了，卡丁特斯主人。”贾维斯把托尼递给他的小盒子装到衣服口袋里。  
“贾维斯，我问你一件事，你想念他吗？”托尼盯着贾维斯的动作半晌，突然开口。  
“你是问我想念斯蒂夫主人吗？我不知道如何回答你的问题，卡丁特斯主人。我的程序里没有‘想念’这种情感设定，我只能对照我的数据库资料，确认‘想念’的表现形式，从而判断一个人类是不是在想念另一个人类。而根据我的对照结果，你的行为显示你在想念斯蒂夫主人的符合程度达99.83%。”  
“我不需要你去判断，我当然见鬼的知道我在想念他。”  
“解除‘想念’这种负面情感状态的方案之一就是见到对方。鉴于你们之间的距离是15.3公里，他圣诞节不会回来，所以我建议你采取的行动是开车过去与他见面。采取这个行动比经由他人转递礼物能更有效解除这种负面情感状态。”  
“我当然知道。但你不是人类。无意冒犯，虽然我在努力把你造的像个人类，但目前我还没能成功赋予你复杂的人类情感。你知道，这件事不仅仅是关于我对他的想念，也不仅仅是关于我一个人，也并不是我所能决定的。一个人的成长是不能被替代的，也不应该被他人强迫。一些路只能他自己走，一些决定必须他自己做出。而我必须做的是给他充分的时间和空间，让他的意志自由。”  
“而这个过程会让你不快乐。”  
“对，我并不快乐。但我的快乐不会让这件事变得正确。”  
“我不能理解，卡丁特斯主人。”  
“有时候不具备这些人类的情感其实未必就是一件坏事，贾维斯。情感让我们不足够理智。而我们有时候为了理智，或者为了某种更宏伟的蓝图，就必须遏制某些情感，让我们自己不快乐。”  
“但你依然让我转送一件礼物给他。”  
“对，因为我们本就不能完全理智。”

纽约市，曼哈顿，纽约艺术学院预科学校，1939年。  
斯蒂夫扶着多诺万回到预科学校已经是圣诞的早上了。因为欧洲的战事，今年滞留在学校过节的人并不少，大部分都是欧洲来的学生。人们都努力在这个假日里忘记战争，忘记失去，忘记别离，忘记痛苦，所以很多人在买醉。圣诞凌晨，斯蒂夫踏着厚厚的白雪，扶着醉的走不直路的多诺万回学校的时候，一路上看到了到处是醉倒在路边的人。战争让这个圣诞染上了太多悲伤的色彩。  
斯蒂夫推开宿舍门，一眼就看到了摆在桌子上的餐篮。他把多诺万扶到床上，就立刻奔向了篮子。他掀开篮子的盖子，发现里面是蛋奶酥和蛋奶酒。没有任何酒精却依然有着杜松子香味的蛋奶酒。贾维斯做的，他立刻就闻了出来。看来他来过了，自己和他错过了。餐篮旁边有一个包装精致的红色小盒子，上面放着一个信封，信封上写着“给斯蒂夫。”这个字迹他一眼就认了出来。他的心狂跳着。他拆开了信封，里面是一封不长的信。  
斯蒂夫：  
希望你能再次收下这件小礼物。我已经把里面的定位装置取出来了，它现在只是一块普通的手表。也希望你能原谅我。  
另外：圣诞快乐。  
落款署名是“托尼”。  
斯蒂夫反复的读着这封信，直到背下来每一个字。他居然道歉了。斯蒂夫的嘴角勾起了笑容。他打开红色小盒子，把那块熟悉的表又戴在了左手的手腕上。  
纽约市，曼哈顿，1940年。  
圣诞新年假期过后不久，多诺万终于完成了他的雕塑作品，佩奇周末终于有了更多的时间可以和斯蒂夫相处。他们并肩走在莉莉丝附近的街道上。  
佩奇聊着她的假期生活，聊着家里新诞生的小生命。当然这些她在假期写给斯蒂夫的信里都详细说过了，不过见到他后，她又说了一遍。而斯蒂夫则一路在聊着欧洲的战争。他们走的很慢，走了一圈后，前方又是莉莉丝的店门了。佩奇停了下来。  
“不进去吗？”斯蒂夫问。  
“一会儿再进去吧。我想多洛莉丝可能还需要一些时间。你知道，她爱上了多诺万，今天她打算告诉他。”  
“所以，你才拉我出来吗？”  
“是有这个原因。还有一些其他的事情……斯蒂夫……”  
“什么？佩奇。”  
“你还记得我小时候就说过想离开这个城市去远方吗？”  
“我当然记得，佩奇。”  
“我现在依然这么想。我不知道你的想法变了没有，当时你说你想去追逐超级英雄，还有和我……”  
“哦，追逐超级英雄……”斯蒂夫咬住下唇。“我大学想读纽约艺术学院，虽然我不一定能考上。”  
“我相信你一定能考上的。我大学也会留在纽约。那我们毕业后呢？”  
“说实话，我还没想过。那时候我们都很小不是吗？”  
“所以你的已经变了吗？你已经变了吗？斯蒂夫。”  
“我们只是都长大了，佩奇。其实我很感激命运让我重新遇到了你。只是……我们不再是当年的小男孩和小女孩了，一些经历让我更慎重了。我想我可能还需要更多的时间把一些事情想清楚，把未来想清楚。”  
“哦。”  
佩奇沉默了许久。斯蒂夫也没说话。  
“我们进去吧，我有点冷了。”佩奇打破沉默说。  
斯蒂夫正准备拉开门，让佩奇进去。门却先被推开了，多洛莉丝哭着跑了出来。  
“洛莉！”佩奇喊着。  
“抱歉了，斯蒂夫，我要先离开了。我不放心她一个人，她现在需要我。我们下周再见好吗？”佩奇没等斯蒂夫回答，就去追多洛莉丝了。  
斯蒂夫望着她的背影消失在人流之中，又一次陷入了沉思。许久后他推开了店门，坐到了多诺万对面的位置上。  
“其实佩奇告诉我这件事的时候我就知道会是这个结果。多洛莉丝是个不错的姑娘，善良单纯。看到她伤心真让我难过。你怎么跟她说的？”斯蒂夫说。  
“所以她值得知道真相。长痛不如短痛。”多诺万耸耸肩说。“我告诉了她实话。她不是我喜欢的类型，不是因为她不好，只是因为我喜欢男人。她听完后就哭着跑走了。”  
“也许这就是最好的结果。长痛不如短痛。”  
“你呢？你问了她吗？那个你从8岁就爱上的女孩。”  
“没有，我没问。”  
“为什么？你和她出去走了那么久。我的直觉告诉我，她也在期待。别和我说是因为我。我还没这么自负。”  
“佩奇值得一个想对她一生负责的好男人。我现在不确定我会是那个人。我不想辜负她。在我真正理清楚前，我不想开口。我只是还没准备好。”  
“你平安夜告诉我这件事的时候似乎相当肯定。这期间有什么事情发生让你改变了主意，变得不确定了呢？”  
“没，没什么特别的。我只是想再慎重考虑一下。”   
“等一下，你的手腕上什么时候多了一块表？”多诺万敏锐的捕捉到了斯蒂夫不自觉低头的小动作。“你一直在看它，而我们根本不赶时间对吧？”  
“一份圣诞收到的礼物而已。” 斯蒂夫回避着多诺万询问的眼光。  
“哈，斯蒂夫，所以我对你的感觉没错，对吗？你确实和我是一边的。只不过你爱上的男人不是我而已。”  
斯蒂夫又一次低下头，他的右手手指反复描摹着表盘。  
“我不知道，我还不知道，多诺万。我只是想再慎重考虑一下。”  
（20201230初稿，未完待续）


	27. Chapter 27

托尼最漫长的一天 27  
纽约市，曼哈顿，莉莉丝咖啡馆，1940年。  
佩奇每个周末还是会来莉莉丝和斯蒂夫见面，只是多洛莉丝没有再陪着她来。多洛莉丝当然告诉了佩奇关于多诺万拒绝她的原因。  
“佩奇，我并不会因此恨他，我只是觉得他很可怜。他喜欢男人，这是深重的罪孽啊。我并不是能拯救他的那个女人，虽然我愿意这么做。我只希望上帝能宽恕他。而作为你的朋友，我现在更担心的是你，佩奇。格雷德里很善于伪装，他伪装成正常的男人，斯蒂夫肯定还被他蒙在鼓里。想象一下吧，他可能每晚都在偷窥斯蒂夫，你不觉得这很恐怖吗？你应该告诉斯蒂夫真相，让他离他远点儿。如果你在意他的话。”多洛莉丝警告着佩奇。  
“我想不是该由我告诉斯蒂夫这件事。”佩奇说。佩奇没有说出来的是，她觉得斯蒂夫可能早就知道真相了。如果多诺万对多洛莉丝坦白的话，没有任何理由不对斯蒂夫坦白。而且她到因为这件事有些钦佩多诺万。毕竟不顾众人的眼光坚持自我并不是任何人都能做到的，她自己就做不到。但她7岁犯过的错误不会再犯第二次，她不想再为了迎合世俗的标准，宗教的教义，让她失去那些她真心在意的朋友。所以多洛莉丝没有在周末再陪佩奇来莉莉丝，并不让佩奇感到多么遗憾。比起和多洛莉丝在一起，她现在更想和多诺万相处。  
“多洛莉丝的事情我很遗憾。”斯蒂夫贴心的对佩奇说。  
“其实没什么，我想她并没有难过很久。这学期茱莉亚来了个年轻的新校医，学校里的女孩子们现在都在盼望生病。在淋了一天雨后，这周末，洛莉终于成功的得了感冒。”佩奇轻笑着说。  
“有趣。你呢？佩奇，去看过病了吗？”多诺万插嘴说。现在他与佩奇相处自然了很多，不时开着玩笑。  
“我还想保持健康，而且我觉得红发男人不是我喜欢的类型。”佩奇瞟了一眼斯蒂夫。  
“那你觉得栗子色头发男人如何？我可是从第一眼见到你开始就爱上了你，你是我的美荻丝。”多诺万拉起佩奇的手，放在唇边亲吻她的手背。  
“很遗憾，多诺万，如果我是个男人又喜欢男人的话，我一定会考虑你的。”  
“佩奇，你伤了我的心，你真的伤了我的心。”多诺万夸张的捂着胸口倒下。  
旁边的斯蒂夫拍着多诺万的肩膀大笑了起来。佩奇也咯咯笑了起来。她边笑边不时瞟着斯蒂夫。他果然早就知道了，而他们只是朋友。确认了这一点，佩奇感到一阵轻松。  
多洛莉丝是佩奇的室友，所以她依然是他们在莉莉丝咖啡店常谈起的话题之一，当然话题往往后面就变成了讨论茱莉亚的新校医。他在茱莉亚掀起的就医狂潮已经持续了几周。  
“洛莉觉得芬斯医生喜欢她，他对她很特别，她现在不用排队就能见到他，他会优先照顾她。但我觉得每个见过他的女孩子都这么说。”佩奇说。  
“听你谈起他，充分激起了我的好奇心。我对红发的英俊男人还是有些兴趣的。让我都想转学去茱莉亚了，不过那里显然不会招收我。”多诺万开着玩笑。  
“其实你不用转学去茱莉亚就能找他看病。他在茱莉亚附近开了个私人诊所，每周一、三、五他会去学校看诊，剩下的时间他都在他的诊所里。这是他的名片，上面有地址和电话。”佩奇从衣服口袋里拿出名片交给了多诺万。“洛莉拿回了一叠他的名片，到处分发。她现在对他很狂热，准备在毕业后考护士学校。天知道，之前她还说要考戏剧学院当演员。”  
多诺万接过了名片，随手装到了上衣口袋里。  
“行了，多诺万，你不是当真的吧？你又没生病，你准备去治疗什么？”斯蒂夫在旁边说。  
“没准去治疗我的‘同性恋’，很多人说这是病，需要被治。”多诺万假装一脸严肃的说。  
“多诺万，你又在开玩笑。”斯蒂夫尴尬的笑了笑。  
“不全是玩笑。而且这是个吊医生的好借口不是吗？我只需要对他坦白这件事，看他的反应就知道他是不是对我有兴趣了，当然前提是我见到他的时候对他有兴趣。”  
“别和我说，你又准备靠你的直觉。”  
“我的直觉一向很准，真的很准，斯蒂夫。”多诺万意味深长的说着斯蒂夫的名字。  
“对了，佩奇，我有点好奇卡博内尔工业卖什么，你哥哥在那里做什么？”斯蒂夫感到了多诺万话里的意味，他故意把话题岔开到完全无关的方向。  
“哦，斯蒂夫，我想你问了一件神秘的事。”佩奇压低声音说。  
“说来听听。”多诺万也起了兴趣。  
“卡博内尔其实只是卡博内尔工业对外宣称的所有者，他还有一个神秘的合伙人。我知道这件事还是因为卡博内尔的秘书萨曼莎。那时候我哥哥刚去卡博内尔工业工作不久，她喜欢我哥哥，经常来我们的新公寓。有一次她喝醉了，我听到过只言片语。当然我哥哥认识了他现在的妻子后，萨曼莎就再也没来过。而至于他们卖什么则更为神秘。卡博内尔工业有政府的合同，所出售的东西都是高度机密，哥哥从来不会把他们产品的样本带回家。他是个电气工程师，工作非常忙，经常加班，他们的工厂最近总是在赶工。”  
“萨曼莎？”斯蒂夫若有所思的说。“这个名字有点熟悉。她是个身高5.3到5.4英尺，红色头发，绿色眼睛的女人吗？”  
“她就是这个样子。你见过她吗？”  
“我不知道，可能在玩具店见过。”  
“斯蒂夫，说说当时的情况呗。那可是个从来不会有几个顾客上门的玩具店。”佩奇追问。  
想起那晚的情形，斯蒂夫的脸红了。  
“咳咳……没什么特别的，大概4年前的事情了。就像你说的，因为玩具店顾客很少，所以偶尔出现一两个我会印象深刻。而且这个样貌叫萨曼莎的女人很多，也许是我搞错了。”  
随后那天的话题就一直围绕着佩奇的哥哥和神秘的卡博内尔工业展开。  
这之后的又一个周末，多诺万拿着佩奇给的名片去了芬斯医生私人诊所。他当时其实只是说说，并未把去看红发医生的事当真。只是佩奇在不断向他暗示她想和斯蒂夫独处，多诺万只能把空间留给他们。虽然他几乎已经确定就像他一样，她和斯蒂夫也是不会有未来的。  
那天在多诺万走了后，斯蒂夫拉着佩奇的手，围着莉莉丝周围的街道散步了两个小时，初春天气依然有些寒冷。但是他手掌传来的温暖让佩奇并不觉得冷。在夜幕降临后的公园树丛里，他把她抱在了怀里。他们分开的时候，佩奇的眼睛里充满了期待，她希望得到一个吻，这个吻却迟迟没有落下来。此刻的情景让佩奇忘了那些关于“永远要等男人主动”、“男人都喜欢追猎”的女性杂志中的社交警告，她踮起脚尖轻轻吻了一下斯蒂夫的唇。  
“佩奇……我……”  
“让我们不要讨论责任和未来好吗？别给自己压力好吗？你不需要给我任何承诺。我只是真的非常喜欢你。”  
“我也很喜欢你。”斯蒂夫望着佩奇的眼睛深情的说。随后他低下头亲吻了她。这个吻让佩奇的心狂跳着。这个吻让斯蒂夫的心起了涟漪。我应该还爱着她。斯蒂夫想。  
当晚斯蒂夫把佩奇送回茱莉亚后，急不可耐的把自己对佩奇的感觉告诉多诺万。他推开房门看到多诺万就背对他坐在窗前的椅子上。  
“多诺万，你知道吗，我今天亲吻了佩奇，我想我应该还爱着她。这真是太好了，不是吗？”  
“斯蒂夫，你在说什么？”多诺万的声音有些不同寻常的飘忽。斯蒂夫赶紧走上前去，转过他的身体。他的脸色异常苍白。脸上充满了恐惧。  
“你怎么了？多诺万。”斯蒂夫焦急的说。  
“我怎么了？我……我只是感觉不太舒服。”  
“你今天才去看过医生。”  
“我今天去看过医生了吗？”  
“对，芬斯医生。年轻英俊的红发医生。”  
“对，经你这么一说，我想起来了，我今天去看过了医生。”  
“芬斯医生怎么说的？”  
“他说……他说我很健康，不需要再来了。但是……斯蒂夫，我感觉很不好，非常非常不好。”  
“我去给你拿杯牛奶，你喝了去睡一下。”  
“谢谢，我需要去睡一下，对我只是需要去睡一下。”  
第二天，多诺万就恢复了正常，斯蒂夫问起他在芬斯诊所的事情，他似乎完全忘记了具体细节，只是重复着“我不需要再去了。”   
在随后几次与佩奇的见面中，她都没提起多洛莉丝，这让斯蒂夫感觉有些奇怪。  
“你的室友最近怎么样了？你好久都没提起她。”  
“你是说玛丽莎吗？”  
“不，我是说‘多洛莉丝’。那个红色头发，棕色眼睛的女孩。你一直叫她洛莉。”  
“多洛莉丝？”佩奇想了半天。“我想起来了，她转学了。我现在的室友叫玛丽莎。”  
“说起转学，斯罗尔德也转学了，就是我之前的那个室友。”多诺万插说。“他转学回了马赛。”  
“现在？已经是高三最后一个学期了，而且欧洲正在打仗，还有学校在开课吗？”斯蒂夫惊讶的说。“多洛莉丝呢？她不会也转学回了欧洲吧？”  
“我不知道，她和我并不很熟。”佩奇淡淡的说。  
“佩奇，你曾经和她形影不离，你们无话不谈，你几乎每天都在说起她。就是因为她你才同意给多诺万当模特，我们才会再次遇到。”  
“是吗？我不太记得这些细节了。听你说起，好像有过这件事。不过这不太重要对吧，她已经转学了。你把我搞糊涂了，斯蒂夫。而且我现在更想多花时间和你在一起。”佩奇抓住斯蒂夫放在桌子上的手，给了他一个微笑。  
但是斯蒂夫却笑不出来。他总觉得事情有些不对劲儿。佩奇不是那种对朋友漠不关心的人。随后他又想起了一个曾经伴随着多洛莉丝的名字经常出现，佩奇也好久也没有提起的人。  
“芬斯医生你总还记得吧？他是不是还在受你学校里同学们的追捧？”  
“我当然记得。我之前吃坏了肚子，一直在呕吐，吃了他的药很快就好了。”  
“这么说，你去找他看过病了？”  
“当然，学校里人人都会去找他看病。”  
“佩奇，听我说，我觉得芬斯医生有些不同寻常，不要再去找他看病了好吗？”斯蒂夫担心的对佩奇说。  
“可他是一个好医生。”  
“不要去看芬斯医生，绝对不要去！”多诺万突然大声说，他的脸上又一次流露出斯蒂夫那晚见过的惊恐。他抓住了佩奇的手，紧紧握着它们。他的眼睛盯着佩奇的眼睛。   
“多诺万，你是不是想起了什么？”斯蒂夫说。  
“我……我不知道，就是一种感觉。佩奇，如果你当我是朋友的话，就相信我，不要去看芬斯医生，绝对不要再去了！”  
“好的，多诺万，我听你的。”佩奇点点头说。  
这之后佩奇说她觉得头疼，斯蒂夫就提前送她回学校了。等斯蒂夫带着疑惑回到莉莉丝再见到多诺万的时候，他又恢复了常态。斯蒂夫不想再让他困扰，就没有继续追问。即便他问，他觉得也很难从多诺万的嘴里得到答案。  
回到学校后，斯蒂夫没法把困扰自己的这件事放下，他觉得有些不好的事情就在他的身边发生，在佩奇的学校里，没准还在自己的学校里，但他现在还没有任何证据，一切都只是他的感觉而已。而现在他不能依靠多诺万或者佩奇。他立刻想到了卡丁特斯先生，他想给他打个电话，告诉他这里发生的一切。他觉得他会相信他，他也会有办法弄清楚一切。他就和他的魔法玩具店一样的神奇。但他最终没有拿起电话。他也许会出于对他的保护，让他转学，或者带他回家。但斯蒂夫现在并不想离开预科学校，他不想离开他的朋友多诺万，还有佩奇。佩奇，当然是佩奇，他必须对她负起责任。  
想到这些事的纷繁复杂，斯蒂夫看不到方向，他感到了无力。最终斯蒂夫决定把学校里发生的事先告诉巴基。他给巴基写了一封信。  
巴基：  
很抱歉我没有经常给你写信，最近发生的一些事情让我理不出头绪。我觉得一些不好的事情正在预科学校及佩奇的学校茱莉亚发生。一些因为欧洲战乱来到美国的学生正在“消失”。虽然说“消失”并不太确切，但我不知道如何形容。他们突然转学离开了，但周围的人对他们离开原因的说辞都很模糊，而他们在学校里的朋友们也似乎突然变得不再关心他们了，他们就好像从来没存在过一样。我现在唯一掌握的线索只有芬斯医生，我觉得这些事似乎和他有关。他是茱莉亚的校医，他的私人诊所坐落在茱莉亚和预科学校之间。佩奇和多诺万去找他就医后都变得有些奇怪，我不太确定我贸然前去是个好主意。我怕我也会像他们那样把一切都忘了，所以我写这封信给你，确保有一个人会记得。而且你一直很聪明，你总是能看到我看不到的东西。天啊，我真希望你现在能在我的身边。  
——斯蒂夫  
信写好后斯蒂夫又读了几遍，把最后那句话“我真希望你现在能在我的身边。”改为了“我真希望能听听你的建议。”他又重新把信抄写了一遍，仔细贴好邮票，投递到了邮筒里。做完这件事后，斯蒂夫感到一阵安心。  
（20210102初稿，未完待续）


	28. Chapter 28

托尼最漫长的一天 28  
纽约市，曼哈顿，纽约艺术学院预科学校，1940年。  
在随后的日子里，斯蒂夫与佩奇和多诺万见面的时候，都小心的避开芬斯医生的话题。但这件事对他的困扰依然萦绕在他的心头，他小心观察着学校里面从欧洲来的学生们，并努力和他们交谈，把他们的情况记录到一个本子上。在发生了佩奇和多诺万的事情之后，他觉得笔记比他的脑子更为可靠。一旦斯蒂夫放下他的羞涩，努力去与人结交的时候，他发现与他们相处并不难。冷漠和冷言很多时候只是孤单的人的心灵保护伞，他们几乎每个人都有一段类似多诺万的成长故事，几乎每个人都有亲人在欧洲的战火中生死未卜。他们每个人都触动了斯蒂夫的情感。让他越来越觉得这并不是一场自己身在千里之外就可以完全置身事外的战争。  
让斯蒂夫感到意外的是，在高中的最后一个学期他突然变得受欢迎了，他走在校园里总是有人主动和他打招呼。虽然这不是他最初这么做的目的，但他喜欢这种被人喜欢的感觉。而且他收到了很多封情书和好多次当面求爱，有些来自男孩，有些来自女孩。他每次都很委婉的拒绝对方，他说他已经有一个女孩了，她的名字叫“佩奇”。  
斯蒂夫一直在等着巴基的回信，但却迟迟没有收到。大约是欧洲战乱让往返的信件迟滞了。不过他的记录本里并没有新的名字“消失”，就在他认为也许一切只是自己多疑的时候，却又发生了一件事。斯蒂夫最近新结交的朋友蔡斯，无意中提起，他的妹妹凯丽也在茱莉亚读书。她最近拿回家一堆昂贵的衣服和鞋子，引起了父母的怀疑。经盘问才知道只是因为她的室友赫拉莉塔全家搬去了西海岸。她走的匆忙把很多东西留在了宿舍里。  
在斯蒂夫的请求下，他见到了蔡斯的妹妹凯丽。他们没在莉莉丝见面，而是选在茱莉亚附近的一家蛋糕店。  
“赫拉莉塔是从欧洲来的吗？”斯蒂夫问凯丽。  
“她是在美国出生的。但她的父亲是意大利人，为了躲避墨索里尼政权，22年移民到了美国。我猜，因为他有犹太人血统吧。”凯丽回答。  
“她家搬到了西海岸哪个城市？”  
“这我就不知道了。她走之前什么都没跟我说。她去了西海岸还是我从其他人那里听说的。如果我知道她搬到了哪里，我一定会把她的东西邮寄给她的，我可不是个贼。”  
“她去了西海岸，你又是从谁那里听说的？”  
“让我想想……最开始我好像是听奈莉……不，是索菲，而索菲又是听梅洛尼，梅洛尼是听玛萨……玛萨是在校医院候诊的时候听说的。她又是听谁说的，我就不知道了。”  
“你最近没去见过茱莉亚的新校医对吗？”  
“没有。虽然他备受欢迎，但我从小就怕见医生。而且上个月学校食堂的集体食物中毒发生的时候，我正好去参加兰尼姑婆的葬礼。那天实在太吓人了，大家都在呕吐。哦，感谢上帝，主要是感谢兰尼姑婆。”  
“听我说，凯丽，千万不要去看芬斯医生好吗？如果你生病了，就去看其他医生。还有谢谢你特意来见我，谢谢你告诉我这一切。你喜欢吃什么甜点，我请你吃好吗？”  
“不客气，这没什么，而且我已经把账记在蔡斯头上了。他答应包下暑假家里所有洗盘子的活。当然我也不介意再多吃一块红丝绒蛋糕。”  
斯蒂夫请凯丽吃了蛋糕，和蔡斯一起把她送回了茱莉亚。斯蒂夫又谢过了蔡斯。蔡斯则诚心的感谢斯蒂夫，让他知道了茱莉亚潜藏的危险。  
“目前一切只是我的猜测，我并没有证据。”斯蒂夫说。  
“伙计，我相信你，不论你下面有什么行动，都算我一个好吗？我必须要保护我的小妹妹。”蔡斯拍着斯蒂夫的肩膀说。  
回到预科学校后，斯蒂夫暗下决心，不再等待巴基的回信了，他要亲自去一趟芬斯医生的私人诊所。而就在他做出这个决定的第二天，没有等到巴基回信的斯蒂夫，却迎来了巴基本人。  
海瑟尔夫人把他带进了教室。斯蒂夫在巴基走入教室的那一刻就认出了他。他惊讶的长大了嘴巴。  
“这是从英国来的转学生，詹姆斯·布莱德曼。”  
“伙计们，英吉利海峡的逆风和大西洋的风暴让我来的有点晚了，不过感谢上帝，我终于到了美国。愿上帝保佑美国，愿上帝保佑你们。在这个伟大的国度里，与你们一起学习让我倍感荣幸。从五月花号把第一批不列颠移民带到这里……”巴基操着有些奇怪的英国腔开始滔滔不绝起来。  
“布莱德曼先生，关于殖民地时期的历史你可以留到历史课论文，现在你可以到最后一排的位置坐下了。”海瑟尔夫人打断了他。  
巴基走过大张着嘴巴的斯蒂夫身边的时候，对他眨了眨眼睛。接下来的整节课，斯蒂夫都忍不住回头往后排看，每次都发现巴基也在看他。一直到洛恩斯先生点了斯蒂夫的名，让他到讲台上来解答一道黑板上的数学题。斯蒂夫绞尽脑汁切换了四种算法后终于得出了X的值。  
“终于，罗杰斯先生，你终于得出了答案。虽然道路很曲折，但是个正确答案。我想你如果认真听我这个老头子唠叨，而不是一直回头看布莱德曼先生的话，你只需要两步骤1分钟就可以得出这个答案了。现在回到你的座位上吧。”  
洛恩斯先生说完，全班都开始哄笑。斯蒂夫低着头红着脸走了回去。他第一次被老师当众点名批评，他从来没这么难堪过。  
“现在布莱德曼先生，你上前来，用一种其他的方法解答，因为罗杰斯先生用掉了其中四种，我想你的选择并不很多。”洛恩斯先生继续说。  
班上不少同学开始偷偷的笑，他们都在等这个奇怪的英国佬出丑。  
巴基从容的走上讲台，拿起板擦和粉笔。他刷刷的把黑板擦了个干净。“实际上，我有120种算法论证这并不是一个正确答案。好吧，让我们开始……”  
天渐渐黑了下来，黑板上的白字变得模糊。教室里只剩下英国来的奇怪转学生和洛恩斯先生。巴基继续在黑板上写着。  
“这是第119种。”巴基说。  
“布莱德曼先生，你能等会儿再擦吗？我还没抄完。”旁边的洛恩斯先生说。  
斯蒂夫上完所有课，再回到这个教室看到的就是这种情景。  
“斯蒂夫，我刚才又想到了5种，你还要再等我一会儿。”巴基头也不回的说。  
斯蒂夫安静的坐到了后排。等候中的斯蒂夫坐在后排睡着了。他再睁开眼睛的时候，发现教室里亮着灯，洛恩斯先生已经离开了，巴基坐在他的身边。  
“不敢相信，洛恩斯这个老头要动用他所有的关系，推荐我直接去麻省理工，而且今晚极力要把我带回他家和我夜话。我最后哭求，他才离开。哎，我做过头了，对吗？”巴基对着天花板，叹了一口气。  
“对，作为一个要来帮我暗查欧洲学生失踪原因的‘秘密特工’，你确实做过头了。”斯蒂夫微笑着说。  
“我本来打算打着瞌睡混过数学课，对各种错误视而不见，但他当众让你难堪了，我就没忍住……”  
“我懂。就像在我小的时候，你打跑欺负我的小恶霸一样。但他是我的老师，而且上课溜号本来就是我的错。不过我现在能理解你为什么从来不和我一起上学了。”斯蒂夫耸耸肩说。“不过管他呢，一切都不重要，重要的是你来了。我现在还不敢相信，你来到我身边了。我见到你实在太高兴了！”  
斯蒂夫说完抱住了巴基，拼命的拍着他的背。  
“我也是，斯蒂夫。两年未见，看看你，你变化真大，长高了很多，我都快认不出你了。但你只长了个子，没有长壮实，不知道是不是预科学校的伙食太差了。我真该多捐点儿钱给他们。我是说回去就让卡丁特斯老头儿多捐点儿钱给他们。”抱着斯蒂夫，他才知道他有多想他。我当初就不该送他来。哦，我现在真想亲他。托尼忍住了吻他的冲动，而是改为把手指插在他的头发里，梳顺它们。  
“这里的食堂供餐很好，只不过我老是错过供餐时间，看来我们今天又错过了。不过还好，我们还有其他选择，我们可以去附近的莉莉丝。而且我真的有好多话想和你说，那里方便一些。”说着斯蒂夫站了起来，牵起了巴基的手。“我们走吧。”  
“这就是之前发生过的一切。我把所有的情况都记录在了一个本子上。里面有我所知道的每个欧洲来的学生以及近20年内父母从欧洲移民的学生的简况。”斯蒂夫边说边把一个随身携带的本子从口袋里掏出来交给了巴基。  
巴基接了过来，认真翻阅着。  
“说说你，你是怎么成为詹姆斯·布莱德曼的？”  
“没什么特别的。詹姆斯·布莱德曼提交到纽约艺术学校预科班的申请通过了，而他的弟弟恰好是我的同学。我把你信里面告诉我的事告诉了他，他愿意放弃，我就替他来了。而且我和布莱德曼长得有点像，改个发型，染染发色就蒙混过关了。”  
“真的好多巧合。”斯蒂夫犹疑的说。巴基显然在隐瞒什么。  
“是啊，确实是运气。”巴基模糊的说。  
“那你打算怎么应付下面的艺术类专业课程？那可不是数学课，让你可以如此的得心应手。”  
“斯蒂夫，你也太小看我了。我也算身在艺术领域类之中。机械工业设计也是一种艺术，只是和你惯常熟悉的艺术形式不太相同而已。只能说它更规则、更严密和严谨，充满了对称和精密。我可会成为你在‘未来艺术’竞赛中的强劲对手。”  
“啊，说起那个竞赛……我现在根本没什么心思和时间花在上面。有人在失踪，有人在受到伤害，而这些就发生在我的眼前。在这件事解决之前，我真的无法关注任何其他的事情。”  
“当然了，我知道，所以我来了。但话说回来，一件事归一件事，你是来这里进行艺术学习的不是吗？我可很期待你的参赛作品。”  
“好吧，我试试。我现在完全没有灵感，而且我也不像你那样擅长多重做业。”   
“我就知道，你没有在好好学习。看来我们要尽快把这件事解决了才行。”  
“你现在有什么想法？”  
“我认为我们现在闯到芬斯医生私人诊所找证据不是个好主意。我可不想被他洗脑。别和我说你打算这么干？”  
“实际上在你来之前，我确实这么想过……我觉得我有点儿已经被逼上绝路了。当然那是最后的手段。”斯蒂夫有些沮丧的说。  
“其实在这之前，我也没有特别好的方案。但看完你的记录本，我现在倒是有了个灵感。”巴基边说，边合上了本子。  
“哦？说来听听。”斯蒂夫充满期待的看着他。  
“我觉得我们应该从这些学生的‘档案’入手。这些学生的档案存放在哪里？”  
“茱莉亚的我不清楚，但预科学校学生的档案都在档案室。”  
“具体在哪里？图书馆里吗？”  
“不，不在图书馆里。是专门的档案室。而进入这个档案室只有一条途径，就是经过校长办公室。也就是海瑟尔夫人的办公室。档案室是她的办公室隔壁的独立房间。”  
“哈，这有趣了。没想到我来到预科学校要干的第一件事就是潜入校长办公室偷窃。那么，好孩子，斯蒂夫，你准备好跟我一起犯事儿了吗？”  
（20210104初稿，未完待续）


	29. Chapter 29

托尼最漫长的一天 29  
纽约市，曼哈顿，纽约艺术学院预科学校，1940年。  
斯蒂夫又一次敲响了海瑟尔夫人办公室的门，这是他第二次来到校长办公室。海瑟尔夫人坐在她的办公桌后面翻着文件，像上一次一样，见到斯蒂夫进来，她合上了文件夹，摘下了眼镜。  
“海瑟尔夫人，打扰你一下，我能和你谈谈吗？”  
“当然了，斯蒂夫，我的办公室随时欢迎你。” 海瑟尔夫人还是如往常那样对他非常亲善。  
“是这样，关于今年的‘未来艺术’竞赛我不知道该不该参加？我真的没什么信心。”  
“亲爱的孩子，你应该相信自己，你非常有才华。”  
“我有一些构想，但很不成熟。我现在画了一些初步构架，如果你不介意的话能帮我看看吗？我非常想听听你的意见。”  
“当然了，如果你把它们带来了的话，现在就可以拿给我。”  
“其实……它们在画室里，如果方便的话，你能跟我去一趟画室吗？”  
“你是说现在吗？”  
“我知道我的要求可能有些唐突。但你知道离参赛作品最后的上交日期已经很近了，我真的需要有人帮我找到灵感，我想你就是那个人。你总是有深刻的见解，你的看法对我实在太重要了。”  
“好的，斯蒂夫，你这么想我太荣幸了。我这就和你去一趟。”  
海瑟尔夫人合上了文件夹，小心的把它锁在了抽屉里，然后跟斯蒂夫一起离开了办公室，向画室走去。斯蒂夫的心一直在紧张的狂跳，他很不擅长说谎，但好在这次他用的借口几乎接近于真相。这让他在与海瑟尔夫人的对话中，能表现的自然。他也没想到能这么顺利。走到走廊转角，他用眼角的余光扫到巴基已经偷偷溜进了校长办公室。斯蒂夫长出了一口气，现在他要做的就是尽量拖住海瑟尔夫人，给巴基争取更多的时间。

“斯蒂夫，没想到你突然对机械设计有兴趣了。”海瑟尔夫人一张张翻阅着斯蒂夫呈现给他的画作。  
当然这些画作并不是斯蒂夫画的，都是巴基画的。由于斯蒂夫依然没有灵感，只能把巴基的画展示出来。这些显然引起了海瑟尔夫人的兴趣。  
“是的，夫人。我只是觉得这次的主题是‘未来’对吗？第二次工业革命浪潮已经证明未来是属于机器的时代，它们改变了我们的生活。将来一定会有第三次工业革命，机器会变得更为精密、小巧、轻便，它的构成也绝对不仅仅限于现在我们所知的金属材料……没准有一天机器会有类似于人类的智慧，它们能独立思考……我想通过我的画作展示这种未来……”  
斯蒂夫努力在脑子里面搜刮着他们争论时，卡丁特斯先生发表的一堆观点，虽然大部分名词他也是似懂非懂，但这些应该足够让他把这个的话题继续拓展下去。  
一个小时后。斯蒂夫慢吞吞的陪海瑟尔夫人走回她的办公室。快到她办公室门口的时候，斯蒂夫又一次拉住了她。  
“海瑟尔夫人，今晚实在太谢谢你了。还有……等等……”  
“什么？斯蒂夫。”海瑟尔夫人依然在微笑。  
“我还有一些话想告诉你。哦……我……我觉得……我觉得能懂得艺术，你非常了不起。”  
“很遗憾。我只是个欣赏者，没创作出任何艺术作品。”  
“我是说，你是个伟大的欣赏者，所以你非常了不起。你看，这个世界上能创造艺术的人很多，但是懂得欣赏它们的人实在太少了。懂得它们内在灵魂的人则更少。而你就是懂得艺术灵魂的那个人。”  
“从一个未来艺术家嘴里听到这种赞美真是让我受宠若惊。”  
“而且你是个了不起的管理者。你管理这所学校，给了我们一个适合的环境，它像是一个家，让我们有机会在这里发现自我。它像是土壤，让艺术在这里生长……你很漂亮，你很优雅……”  
到最后斯蒂夫只能站在走廊里大声赞美海瑟尔夫人，他大概把这辈子他所知道的对女人的恭维话都说完了，比他说给佩奇听的十倍还多。  
天啊，巴基，我的声音足够大了，你应该听到了吧，赶紧出来。赶紧出来啊。  
斯蒂夫面不改色的说着赞美话，但他的内心已经焦急如焚。谢天谢地。他看到巴基从校长办公室溜了出来。  
“晚安，海瑟尔夫人，再次感谢你。”斯蒂夫立刻结束了话题，向海瑟尔夫人道晚安。  
“不客气，斯蒂夫。”  
道别了海瑟尔夫人，斯蒂夫果断的违反了宵禁时间，溜出学校，向他和巴基约定好的见面地点-莉莉丝跑去。他推开门，发现巴基已经在里面等自己了。见到巴基，斯蒂夫狂跳的心才平静下来。  
“不错啊，斯蒂夫，你果然很有演说天赋。石头都会被你说的爱上你。”巴基倒是看起来很放松，见到斯蒂夫立刻开起了玩笑。  
“你既然都听到了，就不能快点儿？我站在门口已经完全没词了。”  
“我总要听完你的演讲再出来吧。”  
“呵呵，这并不好笑。我站在门口都快急疯了。怎么样？你找到那些‘消失’的学生的档案了吗？”  
“很遗憾，我完全没找到。”  
“那我们不是白忙活了？！”斯蒂夫失望的说。  
“不过，我们并不是一无所获。其实这件事的关键并不在于那些存在的档案，而在于那些消失的档案。”  
“我不懂。”斯蒂夫被巴基弄迷糊了。  
“所有‘转学’或者说‘消失’的学生的档案都找不到了。所以我对照你的记录，就知道其中谁的档案进入了消失档案中，谁很可能就会是下一个‘消失’的人。”  
“太好了，巴基，我就知道，你总是能看到我看不到的。所以你已经知道他的下一个目标是谁了吗？”  
“对，我知道了。但那个人显然不是我。虽然我希望是我。”  
“巴基！”  
“我大费周章用了布莱德曼的身份，就是想引他们上钩，但现在看来，我之前在数学课上的表现可能已经引起了他们的怀疑。芬斯医生大约准备提前收网了，这就是使得留给我们的时间很少了。”  
“我们现在该怎么办？报警？可是我们依然没有证据。”  
“我们不能报警，如果警察出动必然会引起注意。芬斯医生目前应该打算在走之前再干一票，只要他稍微被惊动了，他很可能就会放弃计划。而一旦我们让他跑了，我们就再难找到那些失踪的孩子了。”  
“我们好像又陷入了死胡同。”  
“我现在有一个计划，但却是个非常冒险的计划。你相信我吗？斯蒂夫。”  
“当然了，我用我的生命相信你。”  
“那我现在需要你做一件事。”  
“什么事？”  
“我要你闯入芬斯医生的诊所。”  
……

纽约市，曼哈顿，下东区，1940年。  
这个周末斯蒂夫邀请佩奇陪他一起回家，他说要带她去现在的魔法玩具店看看，并见见他的养父卡丁特斯先生，还有老贾维斯。  
去见斯蒂夫的家人，让佩奇感到了紧张。但一想到他主动带她去见他的家人，又让她有几分羞涩的开心。多诺万开车送他们去，他坐在驾驶座位上，斯蒂夫坐在他的旁边，帮他指路。车子穿过下东区熙攘喧闹的街道，来到了东河，顺着东河沿岸继续行驶着。  
“这次卡丁特斯先生把玩具店的地址选的好偏僻。”佩奇有些疑惑的说。  
“你知道，佩奇，我的养父是个有些怪癖的人。他总是专注于他的工作，所以不喜欢喧闹的环境。我想他会非常高兴见到你的。不要着急，马上就要到了。”  
车子又继续往前开，来到了东河的废弃码头。此时天已经暗了下来，佩奇感到一阵莫名的不安。她刚想开口继续询问，车子已经停了下来。  
“好了，多诺万，你可以停下来了，就在33号仓库那里。”  
多诺万和斯蒂夫分别走下了车。斯蒂夫为佩奇打开了车门，牵起了她的手。  
“走吧，佩奇。玩具店就在33号仓库里面。”  
“哦，好的。”佩奇犹疑着，但是斯蒂夫的笑脸让她完全相信他。  
斯蒂夫推开了门，他们三个人走进了33号仓库，仓库里的灯立刻亮了起来，但是里面一个人都没有。  
“根本没有人。”从四周窗户破碎玻璃刮进来的冷风让佩奇起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
“卡丁特斯先生的实验室在仓库的地下。贾维斯会给我们开门的。”  
他们走到了一个角落，斯蒂夫摸索着，按了一个按钮，围墙立刻向两边分开，一扇铁门呈现在他们眼前。  
“贾维斯，我回来了，我把佩奇和我的朋友多诺万都带回来了，开门吧。”斯蒂夫对着门上的对讲机说着。  
门打开了。  
“进去吧，佩奇。”斯蒂夫说。  
“哦，好的。”佩奇犹豫了一下，还是走了进去。  
地下室非常大，蜿蜒曲折。一路上静悄悄的，依然一个人都没有。空荡荡的回廊放大了他们的脚步声。佩奇感到害怕，把斯蒂夫的手抓得更紧了。如果不是她对斯蒂夫足够了解，她一定会认为是他恶作剧带她来鬼屋约会。  
斯蒂夫带路，他们拐了几个弯后来到了一扇门前，斯蒂夫拧了几下门把手，推开了门。  
“你们在书房里等一下，我去他的实验室找他。”   
斯蒂夫说着，扳动了门旁边墙上的开关，打开了房间的灯。强烈的白光刺痛了佩奇的眼睛。她根本看不清房间里的情况。  
随后斯蒂夫抽出了被佩奇紧紧抓着的手，在她的眼前关闭了房门。  
“斯蒂夫，等等……”佩奇喊着。  
佩奇的话音未落，就看到一股白烟从房间墙壁上方的通风口灌了进来。她立刻捂住了自己的口鼻，即使如此，眩晕感依然在冲击着她的脑神经。  
“咳咳……”她剧烈咳嗽着。  
佩奇挣扎着，努力不让自己晕过去。她低下头在烟雾中寻找着多诺万。她找到多诺万的时候，发现他已经晕了过去。她用指甲用力抠着自己的手掌，血流了出来。她需要疼痛，疼痛能让她清醒。她必须清醒，她必须搞清到底发生了什么，斯蒂夫到底发生了什么……血顺着佩奇的手掌，淌过了她的手臂，滴落在她灰白的花呢裙子上。最后流着血的佩奇倒在了多诺万的身边。  
而此时就在这个房间宽大镜子后面的秘密隔间里，一个红色卷发的英俊男人，透过镜子看到了发生的一切。他哈哈大笑，摸着在他旁边站着的斯蒂夫的头，赞美着。  
“斯蒂夫，乖孩子，干的好！”  
斯蒂夫没有任何反应，他的眼睛里只有一片漠然。  
（20210106初稿，未完待续）


	30. Chapter 30

托尼最漫长的一天 30  
纽约市，曼哈顿，下东区，东河，33号仓库秘密基地。  
斯蒂夫完全知道自己做了什么，只是他的意识好像游离在他的身体之外。他看到自己把佩奇和多诺万骗到了东河废弃码头芬斯医生的秘密基地里，他看到他们倒在了自己的眼前。他愤怒，悲痛，焦急，只是他什么也做不了。他完全不能操控自己的身体，好像他是个机器人，完全按照芬斯医生在他脑子里预先设置的指令运行着。  
房间里的白烟散去，门打开了，斯蒂夫看到几个穿着灰色制服的男人走了进来。他们的制服上都印着一个像章鱼一样的图案。只是这种章鱼的头像个骷髅，有六条触手。这几个男人架着昏迷了的佩奇和多诺万离开了房间。  
“好了，斯蒂夫，跟我来，临走前我们还有最后几件行李要打包带走。”芬斯医生说。  
斯蒂夫跟着芬斯医生进入了另一个房间。这个房间很宽大，一个庞大的机器在房间中央嗡嗡作响。机器上伸出很多长管子，管子的另一段连接着很多玻璃罩子。每个玻璃罩子里面都关着一个人。斯蒂夫立刻认出了多洛莉丝和罗斯尔德，其他的人斯蒂夫并不认识。机器通过管子向玻璃罩子里面喷洒白色烟雾，应该和之前迷倒佩奇与多诺万的是一种烟雾。佩奇和多诺万并没有被关在罩子里，他们的嘴上贴着胶布，被捆绑在机器旁边的椅子上。  
就在这时房间中的另一扇门打开了，海瑟尔夫人走了进来。她穿着黑色的呢子大衣，围着棕褐色的貂皮围巾，穿着黑色高跟鞋，显得高贵而优雅。芬斯医生见到她，立刻走上前去鞠了一躬。  
“辛克莱尔夫人（Sinclair），非常抱歉，这么晚还打搅您。”  
斯蒂夫见到她走进来还是吃了一惊。虽然预科学校里一直有欧洲来的学生在失踪，但是斯蒂夫一直不愿相信这件事与海瑟尔夫人有关。她是如此的亲善和蔼，对每个人都挂着微笑。在巴基潜入她的办公室之后，斯蒂夫确实产生了怀疑，但他觉得可能只是芬斯医生对她进行了洗脑，她和其他人一样是他阴谋的受害者。但眼前这副情景让斯蒂夫立刻明白了她才是背后的主谋。而她的真名是辛克莱尔。  
“没什么，我们都是在为九头蛇服务。事情办的怎么样了？芬霍夫（Fennhoff）。”此时辛克莱尔夫人的脸上没有了平日里的和蔼亲善，倒是透着冷漠与威严。她说出了芬斯医生的真名。  
“非常顺利，一切都在按计划进行。罗杰斯已经把那个失控的金发姑娘和格雷德里都带了过来。他们已经都在我的控制之下了。”芬霍夫毕恭毕敬的回答。  
“希望这次确实都在你的控制之下了。”辛克莱尔夫人略带讽刺的说。  
“之前的事完全是个意外。因为我从我们的纳粹盟友那里取得的资料并不完整。我们只掌握了格雷德里母亲一方血亲的资料，并不清楚他父亲那一方的情况。所以就没有估计到他有遗传自父亲的变种人基因，也未能预判他可能所具备的超能力。他应该有心灵感应、精神控制一类的潜在能力，这使得他摆脱了我对他的催眠，也意外使这个金发女孩摆脱了我对她的控制。”  
“看来他的天赋远远强于你的后天自修。不是吗？浮士德医生。”  
“这也就使得他对九头蛇的事业更有价值。他现在还不清楚自己所具备的能力，所以我们今天的行动才会如此顺利。当然这主要归功于您的计划，从他的好友罗杰斯身上找到了突破口。”  
“军情六处很可能已经把他们的特工派到了我的学校里，他们自以为做的天衣无缝，但不幸的是我在伦敦的艺术展上见过詹姆斯·布莱德曼，他绝对不是那个现在我学校里的那个孩子。”  
“我们需要做掉那个特工吗？”  
“不必了。他应该会有联络人。如果他死了，必然会引来更多爱管闲事的人。就让那个自以为是的特工兜圈子吧。我们正好可以趁着这个时间离开纽约。等他发现的时候，我们已经到大西洋中央了。”  
“您的布局真是太高明了夫人。船现在已经停在了码头。我们之前抓到的变种人孩子都已经装上了船。现在这个房间里的是最后一批。”  
“很好。带上罗杰斯和剩下的年轻变种人就启航。”  
“可是夫人……我不想质疑您的决定。但现在罗杰斯对我们已经没有任何利用价值了，我们杀掉他灭口是不是比较好？”  
“芬霍夫，虽然你自称浮士德医生(Dr. Faustus)，却也只是一个凡人，你远看不到我所看到的。我服务九头蛇百余年了，被赐予了漫长的生命和一些特殊的能力。从见到罗杰斯的那一刻起，我就有一种感知。他是一个非常特别的孩子。他在未来会成为九头蛇最强大的敌人或者最伟大的领袖。我们今天必须把他带走，这样才能保证他成为后者而不是前者。而你和我会因为今天所做的事情，能荣幸的见证那一刻的到来。九头蛇伟大复兴的到来。他现在还在你的催眠术控制之下吗？芬霍夫。”  
“是的，夫人。他对今天所发生的事情不会有任何的记忆。”  
“记住，今天我告诉你的事只有我和你知道，不要告诉组织里的其他人。”  
“您会有我绝对的忠诚。”  
“我们今天所做的一切都是为了九头蛇的未来。你绝不会后悔追随我而不是冯·斯特鲁克（von Strucker）的。”  
“九头蛇万岁！”芬霍夫高呼着口号，又向辛克莱尔夫人鞠了一躬。  
“九头蛇万岁！”辛克莱尔夫人随口说。随后她优雅的转身，走进了她之前穿过的那扇门。  
等她走进去后，芬霍夫转身面对斯蒂夫。  
“斯蒂夫，你看，我可不相信什么巫术和预言，不管辛克莱尔夫人自认为在你身上看到了什么，不管你将来是不是会成为什么大人物，你现在都只是我可爱的小宠物。我能操纵你做任何事。现在拿起桌子上的那把匕首，杀了这个金发女孩。她是你的情人，你的小女人不是吗？哦，《命运之力 La forza del destino》，被命运操纵，死在情人手上，我最爱的戏码。”芬霍夫从西装口袋抽出了手绢，擦着并不存在的眼泪。  
斯蒂夫看到自己走向了桌子，拿起了桌子上的匕首，转身走向了依然在昏迷的佩奇。  
“去啊，斯蒂夫，动手啊。举起匕首，刺入她的胸口。”  
斯蒂夫看到自己举起了匕首，对准了佩奇的心脏。  
不！游离在外的斯蒂夫的意识在尖叫。我必须回到我的身体里，我必须重新掌握它。佩奇不能死，佩奇绝对不能因此而死。如果佩奇死了，我永远不会原谅我自己的，我永远不会原谅你的巴基。我可以为你牺牲我的生命，但不能是佩奇的，她是无辜的，她根本不在计划之内，她根本不应该在这里。让她重新进入我的生活也许就是我人生犯过的最大错误。懊悔、愧疚、愤怒强烈席卷着斯蒂夫。  
匕首的尖端在佩奇胸口前一英寸的地方停了下来，斯蒂夫的手在颤抖。  
“斯蒂夫，你在对抗我的催眠术吗？在这么近的距离，这个世上没有任何普通人能对抗得了我的催眠术。听着，斯蒂夫，集中精神，放下你的心防，听我的声音。刺死佩奇，刺死佩奇……”  
世界上只剩下一个声音，就是芬霍夫医生的声音。  
“刺死佩奇……”  
斯蒂夫手上的匕首的尖端又向佩奇的胸口移动了半寸。他的手依然在剧烈颤抖。汗珠顺着他的额头滚滚而下。  
突然另一个声音闯入了这个世界，斯蒂夫的世界。一个清脆有点儿滑腔的声音。  
“派对已经开始了吗？抱歉我来晚了，周末下东区总是在堵车。”伴随着这个声音，一个穿着预科学校深蓝色制服，戴着黑色半遮脸面具的黑发少年从房间的通风口跳了进来。  
谢天谢地，巴基来了！斯蒂夫想。  
巴基的出现确实让芬霍夫吃了一惊，但他很快镇定了下来。随后他哈哈大笑。  
“少年，就凭你吗？也许军情六处训练过你，但没人能在这么近距离对抗我的催眠术。我是浮士德医生，世界上最伟大的催眠大师。詹姆斯，集中精神，看着我手上的戒指，看着我手上的戒指……”芬霍夫边说，边开始转动手上的戒指。  
“我在看，然后呢？”巴基毫不在意的耸耸肩。  
芬霍夫摘下戒指，在巴基眼前晃着。“詹姆斯，集中精神，看着我手上的戒指，看着我手上的戒指……”他的声音已经失去了之前的从容。  
巴基偏过头，貌似在认真看着。“我再怎么看它都是个地摊货。你确定你最近送去维修保养，没从古董店拿回仿品吗？”  
“斯蒂夫，杀了他！”芬霍夫气急败坏的喊。  
“你不是认真的吧？假医生（Dr. Faux）。你操纵打手也操纵个稍微强力一点儿的，你看他像是能打得过我的样子吗？”  
“他能干扰你就足够了！”  
斯蒂夫应声回转了身体，他的匕首对准了巴基。但就在芬霍夫松了一口气的时候，斯蒂夫手上的匕首却是向他身后的芬霍夫飞去。匕首打中了他的手腕，血流了下来，芬霍夫手上的戒指也掉落在了地上。  
“我觉得你的话说太满了，巴基。”斯蒂夫飞出匕首后脸上也露出了笑容。  
“射的好！多日不见你果然让我刮目相看，斯蒂夫。”巴基说。  
“体育课被迫做了很多投掷训练。”  
“但你知道，戒指只是他实施催眠术的一个媒介而已。是地摊货还是千年古董对效果影响都不大的。”  
“好吧，我学习了。”  
“你是怎么摆脱我的催眠术的？！”芬霍夫医生吃惊的说。  
“因为他根本就没被你催眠。”巴基说。  
“可是他之前……”  
“他只是伪装的像是被你催眠了。”  
“不可能！没人伪装催眠能逃过我的眼睛。”  
“所以我对这个伪装进行了一些花哨的包装，确保它不会被你拆穿。我在他的身体里植入了一个芯片，这个芯片能持续发送频波，就像是给他的脑子加了一个小隔层，隔离了他的主要意识，只保留了表层掌控基本行动的那些。在这期间虽然他不能操纵他自己的身体，但他的意识是清醒的。也可以解释为，我物理上让他‘灵魂出窍’了一下。我现身后，遥控关闭了频波，他就又一次可以操控他的身体了。”巴基洋洋得意的显摆。“不过还是玩大了点，差点儿玩掉了佩奇的小命。”  
“你还敢说，我差点儿就杀死了佩奇。如果佩奇因此死了，我一辈子不会原谅你。”斯蒂夫在一旁抱怨着。  
“不是吧？还好我及时赶到了，我可不想被你恨一辈子。主要是通风管道太复杂，我多绕了点儿路。”巴基对着斯蒂夫说。  
“看来不止下东区堵车的原因，还因为你是个路痴。”  
“只能说再周密的计划也难免出岔子。我也不能预见到他们除了抓多诺万以外还想抓佩奇。”  
“这么说，他其实整个过程都是清醒有记忆的吗？也就是说他现在已经知道了我们所有的计划。”芬霍夫医生看着斯蒂夫吃惊的说。  
“是的，假医生。”斯蒂夫模仿着巴基的口气。  
“Yep，你在他面前说的，他都知道了。这样更效率不是吗？省去了审问的麻烦。这可以为政府机构节约很多纳税人的钱。”  
“那我就绝不能让你们活着离开这里！”  
芬霍夫医生按动了桌子下的一个按钮，整个基地瞬间警报大作。  
“你们以为整个基地只有我一个人吗？那你们太小看九头蛇的实力了。”  
警报响了一分钟，一个九头蛇特工都没出现。  
“这不可能！”  
“既然都说是‘计划’了，我怎么可能不带打手呢？我说的可是真正的打手，而不是斯蒂夫这种被你拿来凑数的弱鸡。”  
“巴基……”  
“我抄了近路来的比较快，但通风管道太窄了，块头儿大的人挤不进去，所以他就只能绕远路走正门了。”  
“他？”  
巴基的话音刚刚落地，房间的门就被大力的踹开了。霍尔斯特先生扛着两个昏迷了的九头蛇特工阔步走了进来。  
“这破地方真难找！” 他边说边把两个九头蛇特工扔到了地上。  
“你真的好慢。你的狗鼻子不好用了吗？罗根。”  
“不知道是什么见鬼的东西引起了过敏，我一直在打喷嚏。阿……阿嚏！我只能一间间屋子的碰运气。这鬼地方屋子真多。反正见到印着恶心章鱼的家伙打就对了。这是最后两个把门的了。阿……阿嚏！”  
“好了，假医生，现在是1对2。”  
“巴基……”  
“好吧，1对3，你投降吧！”  
“孩子，我想数学课你应该认真听讲而不是溜号，你算错了。”说着辛克莱尔夫人从旁边的小门优雅的走了进来。  
“对了，不好意思，少算了你，九头蛇夫人，那现在是2对2，咳咳，2对3。”  
“依然没算对，你少算了他们。”  
在芬霍夫吸引了巴基等人注意力的时候，辛克莱尔夫人从内室操纵了房间中的机器。机器早就不再向玻璃罩子里喷洒白色烟雾了。此时她拉动了墙上的蓝色拉杆，玻璃罩子打开了，里面的少年变种人都走了出来。  
“芬霍夫，你对他们的催眠还有效吗？”  
“当然了，夫人。”  
“那你还在等什么。”  
“孩子们，把这些闯入者拿下！” 从容的笑容又回到了芬霍夫脸上，他压着流血的手，高声喊着。  
这些被芬霍夫操纵的变种人少年，他们有的手持火球，有的闪着电光，有的则变身成猛兽……他们把巴基、罗根和斯蒂夫围在了中间。  
（20210109初稿，未完待续）


	31. Chapter 31

托尼最漫长的一天 31  
纽约市，曼哈顿，下东区，东河，33号仓库秘密基地。  
巴基、罗根和斯蒂夫被一群被浮士德医生操纵了的变种人少年围在了中间。混战开始了。  
罗根是他们中战斗力最强的，但对手是一群无辜的孩子，罗根只能收起了他的爪子，改用拳脚。对手都是超能力者，只是普通人类的巴基被逼的左躲右闪。而斯蒂夫……在这种玩真的混战中提供不了任何助力。这使得他们处于明显的被动，胜利的天平渐渐倒向了芬霍夫医生一方。  
“斯蒂夫，去一边躲起来！”巴基喊着。“你在这里晃荡只会让我分心。”  
斯蒂夫弯着腰，躲过火光雷鸣的各种攻击，把依然昏迷的佩奇和多诺万拉到了旁边的桌子底下。  
“你不是可以对抗假医生的催眠术吗？为什么不把他们的催眠解除？”斯蒂夫在桌子底下喊。  
“我解除不了。我只是在我自己身体里面也植入了一个和你身体里面类似的芯片，使他的催眠术对我发挥不了作用而已。有点儿像是打疫苗，只能防疫，不能治疗。解除他催眠术的玩意我还没研究出来。”  
“这还真是个周密的计划。”  
“时间来不及了，这本来就是个冒险的计划。”  
“你有备用方案吗？”  
“我在想……”  
“实际上，我倒是想到了一个。”  
“说来听听。”  
“之前假医生向九头蛇夫人报告了他们的计划出岔子的原因。因为多诺万意外解除了佩奇的催眠，所以他们才要抓住佩奇灭口。多诺万应该具备意念控制之类的超能力。你不能解除这些人中的催眠术，但我想多诺万可以。”  
“这倒是个意外的好消息！那就赶紧把他弄醒！”  
“多诺万，醒醒……”斯蒂夫拍着多诺万的脸，摇晃着他。  
半晌后……  
“我在试图弄醒他，但好像没有效果！”   
“我的天啊，斯蒂夫，如果你只是温柔的轻拍他的脸颊的话，他当然醒不了。赶紧下重手！掴他，揍他，使劲儿！”巴基躲过了向他飞来的火球，侧头看着斯蒂夫那边的情况。因为他的分心，躲避另一侧袭击的‘老虎’慢了半拍，腰侧被老虎爪子抓伤，鲜血瞬时流了出来。  
斯蒂夫看到巴基受伤，着急了。  
“对不起了，多诺万。”斯蒂夫紧握右拳，使出了浑身的力气直接朝多诺万的下巴打了过去。多诺万没有醒过来。斯蒂夫只能又揍了一拳。还是没有动静。斯蒂夫的目光落到了之前掉落在地的匕首上。他俯身向着那把匕首爬去。此时一个火球向他飞来，他赶紧低头。火球贴着他的头皮而过，烧掉了他一大片头发。火星引燃了他的衣服。他迅速翻滚，压灭了身上的火，但他的皮肤被灼伤了，火辣辣的疼。此时他已经顾不得害怕和疼痛了，他的眼中只有那把匕首。只有不到一米了，但似乎比他在操场跑30圈还要长……  
斯蒂夫终于拿到了匕首，就在他松了一口气的时候，又一个火球向他飞来。他躲闪已经来不及了。就在此时，霍尔斯特先生挡在了他的身前。火球打在了他的手臂上，直接烧了起来。斯蒂夫能闻到皮肤烧焦的味道。  
“小子你不要命了吗？！这里很危险，赶紧躲起来！”  
“我只想帮忙。”  
“不要添乱！”  
“霍尔斯特先生，你的手臂。”  
“我不会有事的，它自己能长好。”  
在霍尔斯特先生的掩护下，斯蒂夫跑回到多诺万旁边。  
“实在对不起，多诺万，大家都靠你了。”斯蒂夫又一次说着抱歉。他举起匕首，刺向了多诺万的肩头。匕首并没刺中多诺万，斯蒂夫的手腕被多诺万抓住了。  
“哦，斯蒂夫，你已经讨厌我到要杀死我了吗？”多诺万开着玩笑。  
“谢天谢地，你终于醒了。”  
“并没真醒，我的脑袋还很晕，而且下巴很疼。发生了什么事？我们现在哪里？”  
“对不起，我为了让你醒过来，只能揍了你两拳。我们现在芬斯医生的秘密基地，巴基的计划出了点儿岔子……”  
斯蒂夫尽量简短的把之前发生的事情告诉了多诺万。  
“所以说，我具备精神控制力，可以救下在场的所有人？”多诺万听完斯蒂夫的描述后，皱着眉头说。  
“是的，多诺万。”  
“但问题是，我根本不知道如何运用这种能力。我之前虽然一直觉得我和别人有些不同。我能突然知道和我接触的人的想法或感到其强烈的情感。但也仅限于此。我真的不知道，如何解除这些人中的催眠术。”  
“也许就像你之前对佩奇做的那样，看着他们的眼睛，让他们听你的，而不是芬斯医生的。”  
“好吧，我试试。”  
半晌过后……  
“不行，我做不到。”多次尝试后，依然没有成功的多诺万沮丧的说。  
“你想想当时是怎么唤醒佩奇的，你只要找到那种感觉。”  
“我当时只是觉得很害怕，非常害怕，而且很孤单和无助。”  
“那现在呢？”  
“也非常害怕。但我并不感到孤单，因为你在我的身边。对不起，斯蒂夫，我太没用了，帮不上忙。”  
“不，你已经帮了很多。而且你非常勇敢。巴基把计划告诉你的时候，你自愿加入我们。”  
“我只是觉得，无论愿意与否，我都已经被卷进来了。我与其躲起来当个胆小鬼，还不如和你们一起干一场，挫败他们的阴谋。勇敢的是你，斯蒂夫，你为了我涉险。我该感谢你。”多诺万抬手摸了斯蒂夫的脸颊。斯蒂夫的脸红了。  
“我不是故意打断你们的亲昵时刻，见鬼的，我们要撑不住了！你们还没搞定吗？”巴基的声音和人都来到了斯蒂夫的跟前。他举起旁边的椅子，挡住了飞向这里的一道闪电。木头椅子瞬间变成了焦炭。  
“巴基你在流血！”  
巴基腰间的伤口没有得到及时处理，更多的血渗了出来，把他蓝色的制服染出大片紫色。血滴落在斯蒂夫的脚边。  
“我知道！所以斯蒂夫，赶紧的，做点儿什么！”  
“你是说我？！我并不具备任何超能力。”斯蒂夫惊讶的说。  
“但他为你而狂热！”  
“我……”斯蒂夫垂下眼睛。  
“这就是坐在最后一排的好处，什么都看得到。他差不多每隔5分钟就看你一次！”我知道是因为我每分钟都在看你。托尼自嘲的想。不过我们还有一场恶战在打。随后他忍住不悦，继续说。  
“根据不完全资料显示，多数变种人潜能最初的显现都是由于强烈的情绪波动，包括恐惧、愤怒、悲伤……以及……咳咳……荷尔蒙作用。所以他们大多数在青春期显现出能力。你让他热血沸腾一下，他的能力就上线了！”  
“上线？”  
“就是能发挥作用，救我们所有人小命了。”  
“具体怎么做？”  
我的地球啊，这都需要我教吗？斯蒂夫。两年前，莫里斯你勾搭男人的本事呢？离开托尼叔叔你果然又变成了一个纯真的好孩子了吗？不敢相信，我居然要怂恿他做这些。  
“抱他！摸他！亲他！有必要的话就……见鬼的@#￥，你们这些小混蛋下手真重。”巴基的大腿又挨了一脚，他咕噜的咒骂着。  
“巴基！”斯蒂夫看到这情形更着急了。  
“被你们当空气谈论的这个青春期变种人就在旁边，他听得到。” 翻着白眼的多诺万终于得到了插嘴的机会。  
“你们的老师也听得到。不过我并不是你们真正的老师，我也不姓‘霍尔斯特’，所以我不打算阻止！”罗根揉着依然冒烟的胳膊，气喘吁吁的说。“小子们！赶紧做点儿什么！”  
“你知道，多诺万，认识你我非常幸运。因为你，我开始喜欢学校了。你让我的整个高中生活都不一样了。你很热情，也很真实。我很羡慕你，有的时候我甚至希望能变成你…… 但，因为佩奇，还有一些其他的原因……”斯蒂夫瞟了一眼佩奇，她依然在昏迷。“让我……我……”  
“我知道，斯蒂夫，我都知道。你忘了我有心灵感应的超能力了吗？我现在能感觉到你所有的情感。我对你很重要，所以你怕让我失望，你怕伤害我。”  
“你一直这么善体人意。”  
“其实只是对你。”  
“谢谢。”斯蒂夫凑近多诺万，轻轻亲了他的唇一下。多诺万顺势抱住斯蒂夫，亲吻了他很久。他们分开的那一刻，斯蒂夫看到他的眼睛变成了红褐色。强烈流动的热血，让他的额头突起了青筋。他的手也紧紧握成了拳头。  
“够了！都住手！”  
随着多诺万的喊声，房间里所有人都停了下来，僵在那里一动不动了。之前飘散在空中的电光、火焰、冰柱散落了一地。战斗结束了。  
两个小时后……  
“这应该是最后几个孩子了。”斯蒂夫边说边给一个红棕色头发的女孩松了绑。  
他们抓住了芬霍夫医生和辛克莱尔夫人后，找到了停在码头上的九头蛇的货船。船上值守的九头蛇特工并不多，他们很快占领了货船。随后他们救出了船里面所有被绑架的变种人孩子。  
“他们大部分都像我一样是从欧洲来的。战争开始后，他们因为各种原因滞留在了美国，在美国本土并无亲人。他们中最小的也就7岁，最大的也不足18岁。看来九头蛇的触手不止触及了茱莉亚和预科学校，很多学校中可能都有他们安插的人员。如果我们把他们送回原来的学校，他们依然会有危险。”多诺万说。  
“这我早就想到了。有一所学校，专门向这些特殊的孩子开放，地点非常隐秘，那里可以在这场战争中向你们提供庇护。罗根会开船把你们送过去。既然九头蛇正好给我们提供了便利的交通工具。”巴基说。  
“谢谢你，巴基，谢谢你为我们做的一切，为变种人做的一切。我能叫你巴基吗？还是该叫你巴恩斯？”  
“就‘巴基’吧，省事。”巴基耸耸肩说。  
“斯蒂夫经常说起你，没想到有一天我能有幸见到你本人，并和你一起战斗。我们是朋友了对吗？”  
“当然了，一起打过架后，我们就都是朋友了。”巴基揽着斯蒂夫的肩头，对多诺万露齿一笑。  
“哈哈。”多诺万大笑。“巴基，你知道我有心灵感应的超能力对吧？”  
“当然了，现在大家都知道了。”巴基依然在微笑。  
“所以我知道你现在想什么。那现在，如果你不介意的话，我能借斯蒂夫一会儿，和他单独聊两句吗？”  
“他是你的了。我去船舱里看看罗根，以免他无聊发火把雪茄丢进燃油桶。”巴基放下了搂在斯蒂夫肩头的手，向船舱走去。  
“巴基，去里面再处理一下你的伤口，它又流血了。”斯蒂夫回头看着巴基说。  
“知道了，我会让罗根帮我包扎的。”巴基头也不回的说。  
码头上就剩下了多诺万和斯蒂夫。  
“所以说，这就是分别了吗？斯蒂夫。少了我这个强劲的竞争者在侧，你在艺术道路上肯定会变得懒散。”多诺万半开着玩笑。  
“应该说没有我在旁边督促你，你一定会懒惰，各种普通科目考试不及格。”斯蒂夫也开着玩笑。“多诺万，这只是暂时的离别。现在去那所学校对你来说更安全。我会在纽约艺术学院等你的，当然前提是我能考上。”  
“你当然能考上。你是我今生所见过的最有才华的人。不止艺术才华，你身上还有一些其他的东西，一些特殊的品质。你一定会成为一个了不起的人物的。没准后世会建一个专门的博物馆纪念你。到时候如果他们让我给你雕雕像，将会是我最大的荣幸。”多诺万拍着斯蒂夫的肩头说。  
“瞧，被你说的，我就突然成了个大人物了。你在开玩笑吧？”  
“不全是玩笑，我真是这么想的。我没准还具备预言未来的超能力。”  
“随你瞎扯了。”斯蒂夫笑了起来，捶打多诺万的肩头。  
“好疼。我现在下巴还很疼。”  
他们两个人都在努力笑，都在努力使离别不显得那么忧伤。临上船前，多诺万拥抱了斯蒂夫，他流下了眼泪。  
“答应我，斯蒂夫，一定要幸福好吗？天知道，我真不想离开你。”  
“我也是，多诺万。等战争结束，一切就都会好起来的。”  
“希望如此。”  
斯蒂夫站在码头，目送载着变种人孩子们的船驶离了港口。回味着多诺万的话，想着辛克莱尔夫人预言过的自己的未来，即使经过了这场与死亡擦身的冒险，斯蒂夫依然对自己的未来很迷茫。不管他们怎么说，斯蒂夫并不相信世上有“预言未来”这种超能力，“未来”本就未来。我只不过是布鲁克林街头长大的一个普通男孩儿而已，不具备任何的超能力，也无法改变这个世界。我只希望我在意的人都能在这场残酷的战争中活下来。斯蒂夫自嘲的想着。考上纽约艺术学院，如果考不上就去考一所容易一些的，早点毕业，早点自立赚钱，在画廊或者杂志社找份工作，然后和佩奇结婚……大概就是我的未来了吧。  
在斯蒂夫思绪万千的时候，他感觉有人握住了他的手。他侧头看到了佩奇，他未来想娶的那个姑娘。  
“对不起，都怪我，佩奇，让你涉险了，我根本不知道会把你卷进来。”  
“你确实该说抱歉。”佩奇噘着嘴，假装生气的说。“真不敢相信，跟假医生和九头蛇夫人干架这么惊险刺激的事情，我居然完全错过了。整个过程我都在‘落难少女’状态中，完全的昏迷。哦，天啊！我真的好沮丧！”  
“你要知道，战斗中我为了唤醒多诺万差点儿拿匕首刺他。现在他的脸还肿着。我可不想这么对你。”斯蒂夫笑着说。  
“所以我原谅你了。”佩奇笑着亲了斯蒂夫的脸颊一下。

10码外，一堆旧货箱后面，托尼看到了这一幕的发生。多诺万上船后，斯蒂夫又一次陷入了忧伤。他还是老样子，动辄就会忧伤。托尼看到后想上前，揽着他的肩膀说几个笑话给他听。佩奇却先他一步走了过去。她之前一直在船舱里和那个叫多洛莉丝的红发姑娘话别。佩奇的出现让托尼停下了脚步。他在他们的身后静静的看着。佩奇亲了斯蒂夫的脸颊，斯蒂夫笑了。一切好像又回到了从前，他初遇她的那年……  
初恋的魔力从未改变，他又一次不需要巴基了。托尼自嘲的想着，有一丝滞郁。但他并没被这种情绪左右很久，因为还有很多事亟待他去处理。这里发生的事证明九头蛇在美国本土已经盘踞很深了，针对变种人孩子的绑架也只暴露出巨大礁石的一角而已。  
托尼按动了手上的腕表。  
“弗瑞，你的特殊监狱可以收押第一批囚犯了。地点就在东河的废弃码头，33号仓库……”  
“你是不是准备让神盾今后只干事后清洁工作？斯塔克。”弗瑞不快的声音通过手表穿了出来。  
“当然不是了，尼克。只是神盾还是个秘密组织，为了长远打算，我们都希望这个秘密再保持一段时间对吧？而且这次有军情六处的特工出手，我们也没必要让神盾的存在露出水面。”  
“军情六处的特工。你是说罗根？那个佣兵？”  
“他最近受雇于英国的情报机构。九头蛇想当然的也会认为我是英国人派来的。正如我们计划的那样。皆大欢喜，不是吗？”  
“是你计划的那样吧？你肯定还有所隐藏，斯塔克。被瞒着，我可不太高兴。”  
“你知道，尼克，我已经对你非常坦白了。你是唯一知道我真实身份的人。哦，唯二之一。另一个是个术士，他的魔法能看穿未来。只是出于对未来的保护，有些事我不能告诉你。而且我们现在所做的事都必须秘密进行。我所认识的人中，你是最善于守住秘密，最能在危机时刻做出艰难决定的了。所以我相信你。”  
“收起你的花言巧语，斯塔克。如果没有我的帮助你在这个时代根本寸步难行。”  
“但我们的目标是一致的对吗？都是为了保护这个世界。”  
“这就是我没把你丢进精神病院的原因。下次不要在我眼皮子底下耍花招了。记住！我在看着你。弗瑞离线。”

纽约市，纽约艺术学院预科学校，校门前。  
三天后，刚刚送别多诺万的斯蒂夫，又要送别巴基，这让他非常难过，但巴基的离开早在他的预料之中。巴基本来就是收到自己的信从英国来帮忙的。斯蒂夫知道巴基不属于这里。  
“你非要离开吗？巴基。英国人正在和希特勒打仗。”  
“我这次离开后，暂时不会再去英国。我有一些其他的任务。”  
“任务？所以说，他们说的是真的吗？假医生和九头蛇夫人说你是军情六处的特工，是真的吗？”  
“差不多是那样。只是确切说我并不受雇于军情六处。”  
“那你受雇于谁？”  
“哈……这个……”  
“你不能说对吗？”  
“总有一天你会知道的，斯蒂夫，但不是现在。”  
“我这次见到你的时候说你是‘秘密特工’，当时只是一句玩笑，没想到居然是真的。怪不得你给我的回信从来都只谈天气。这就是你选择的道路了吗？不是哈佛，不是麻省理工，而是每天都在拿自己的生命冒险？”  
“现在正在打仗，记得吗？”  
“但那不是我们的战争，那是欧洲人的战争。”  
“你相信这句话吗？在亲身经历了身边的人被催眠、被绑架的事后，你还相信这句话吗？”  
“我只是……我很担心你，我真的很担心你，我怕失去你，巴基……”斯蒂夫摸着巴基腰间还未痊愈的伤口，难过的说。  
“我也很害怕，我也害怕再也见不到你。但不是我们害怕，我们躲在壁橱里，那些怪物就会消失。有时候战斗是我们最后的选择，也是唯一的选择。”  
“我明白……”斯蒂夫低下头，沉吟了很久。“这次你走后，我不知道你会去哪里，也就无法给你写信了。我甚至不知道我们下次见面会是什么时候。”  
“嘿，斯蒂夫，别难过好吗？相信我，在你需要我的时候，我一定会再次来到你的身边。我保证。”  
巴基笑着拍了拍斯蒂夫的肩头，然后转身消失在了暮色中。

（20210112初稿，未完待续）


	32. Chapter 32

托尼最漫长的一天 32  
纽约市，纽约艺术学院预科学校，1940年夏。  
多诺万走后，因为离毕业已经很近了，所以学校并没有给斯蒂夫安排新的室友。而且也是由于海瑟尔夫人的离奇失踪，让学校的管理陷入了暂时性混乱。她已经在这所学校当校长十年了，斯蒂夫不敢想象这10年间有多少孩子落入了九头蛇的魔爪。他只能控制自己不去细想这些孩子的命运，控制这种随之而来的挫败与无力混杂在一起的焦灼感。斯蒂夫高中生活的最后几个月，就在准备各种考试，间歇与佩奇小聚中飞速的翻了过去。到临毕业前，斯蒂夫也没能提交他的“未来艺术”参赛作品。虽然他答应了多诺万和巴基他一定会参赛，但他就是没有关于未来的任何灵感。于是他只能以忙碌给自己找借口，把这件事搁置了。  
此时斯蒂夫打包好了最后一件行李，坐在空荡荡的宿舍里。毕业典礼已经过去了很久，斯蒂夫是最后几个还没离校的毕业生之一。环顾这个自己生活了近两年的地方，斯蒂夫有些感伤与感慨。纽约艺术学院预科学校，他曾经拒绝来这里就读，但真来到这里后，这里却又成为了他成年前的学生时代留下最美好回忆的地方。在这里他经历了不同于过往的人生，结交了他终生难忘的朋友。  
就在这时，蔡斯走了进来。  
“斯蒂夫，准备好了吗？走吧，我帮你提行李。我爸爸的车就停在校门口。”  
“谢谢你，蔡斯，也谢谢费德罗先生。  
“你不嫌弃就好。和我住一个房间，会有点儿挤。我的父母都很欢迎你。他们已经知道你救了那些孩子。他们很感激你为凯丽所做的一切。凯丽一直在说起你。她非常期待再见到你。”蔡斯说。  
“我其实没做什么，是霍尔斯特先生救了他们，抓住了那些绑架者。” 斯蒂夫在事后告诉了蔡斯在33号仓库所发生事情的部分真相。当然他隐瞒了巴基的身份和存在超能力变种人的那部分。他只是告诉蔡斯，霍尔斯特先生其实是个英国特工，他救了他们，并抓捕了那些纳粹绑架者。  
“但，是你帮他发现了真相。嘿，伙计，我就知道你眼光独到，是个可靠的人。”  
“我不会打扰你们很久的，暑假里我会去找份工作，拿到薪水我就去租间公寓。”  
“别想那么多，住到你方便好吗？不用和朋友算那么清楚的。”蔡斯拍着斯蒂夫的后背，笑着提起了他的一件行李。  
斯蒂夫和蔡斯一起走下了楼。迎面走来一个男人。蔡斯出声喊：“爸爸，你怎么走过来了？在校门口等我们就好了。”  
“你好，费德罗先生。”斯蒂夫也礼貌的打着招呼。  
费德罗先生，40上下的年纪，中等身高，身材微胖，在炎炎烈日下行走让他有些气喘。他掏出手帕，擦着汗。  
“有个混蛋……呼呼……把一辆大约10码长的轿车停到了学校门口，呼呼……一群人在围观，学校门口乱了套。我的车子开不过来，只能停到更远的地方。我怕你们找不到我，就过来迎接你们了。这些可恶的有钱人。见鬼的，我们大约要多走50码，还要提这么多行李，这么热的天气。”  
“真是个坏消息。我有四件行李，斯蒂夫有两件。可能需要跑两趟。”蔡斯说。  
“费德罗先生，你能告诉我一下，在校门口引起混乱的是一辆什么样的车子吗？”斯蒂夫若有所思的问。  
“就是一辆黑色的轿车，识别不出生产厂商。我想世界上也不会有生产商会生产这种汽车。我是说，它怎么可能开得动。”  
“那辆车的车头上是不是印着两个大写的‘TS’字母？”  
“听你这么一说，确实有个红色的标志，大约是‘TS’。”费德罗先生努力回忆着。  
听到这里斯蒂夫笑了起来。  
“谢谢你的盛情邀请费德罗先生，还有你蔡斯。我想我现在可能要回家去了。还有校门口引起的混乱我很抱歉。”  
斯蒂夫说完，拿过了蔡斯手里的另一件行李，提着向学校大门方向飞跑而去。

“哈罗德，我想你现在需要下车，友好的和围在我们车子周围的人们协商一下让路这件事了。我已经看到他来了。”托尼坐在汽车里，举着望远镜，透过车窗玻璃向外看着。在烈日下奔跑，让他的脸颊染上了红色。他气喘嘘嘘的在人群外围停了下来，正望向他所在的位置。  
10分钟后，斯蒂夫终于通过了被哈罗德分开的人群。随后哈罗德为他拉开了车门。  
“谢谢，哈罗德。谢谢你来接我。”  
随着这句话，斯蒂夫走进了车子里，坐在了托尼的对面。车子很宽大，他们中间隔着一张矮桌子。他望着他一言不发。车子启动了。  
“咳咳，好吧，看来你不打算先开口。我知道我该下车去接你，但你知道，我不想引起过度的注意。”  
“一辆10码长的车子，还真是低调的表现，哈？！”  
“其实我说的是我。我走下车，那些高中女孩会以为瑞德.巴特勒的现实版现身了，我们今天就别想开出这条街了。”  
“我看过那部电影。说起来，好像人人都看过那部电影。我确定他的眼睛是黑色的。”  
“因为我拒绝了塞尔兹尼克（Selznick）的邀请，他才找的盖博。但是人人都看过了那部电影后，我就不得不保持低调，以免现身就被狂热的爱好者围住。我可是个热门的黄金单身汉。”  
“我确定你完全在说谎。”  
“我当然说了实话。至少其中一部分是实话。你不问哪一部分吗？”  
“我对助长你的自负的谎言或真相都完全没有兴趣。”  
“好吧，我们聊些你可能有兴趣的。比如说这辆意外引发混乱的车子。”  
“哈，意外？”  
“当然是意外。首先，它并没有10码。10码，不敢相信，谁会开一辆10码长的车子在街上跑，那绝对会是一场灾难，对吧？”  
“你在问我吗？”  
“它只有7.53码。每个零件都是我亲手组装的。是不是很帅气？它看起来很大，但是它根本就不笨重。它的内部完全采用了轻型材料。里面有好多有趣的小玩意。大部分是声控的。像是这张桌子我只需要对它说‘24号桌子收回去’。”  
桌子纹丝未动。  
“24号桌子收回去！”托尼重复了一遍。  
桌子依然纹丝未动。  
“好吧，看来它还需要做一些调试。没关系，备用方案。我只需要按动门上的这个按钮……我在来学校的路上，在它上面做了点儿手工，就没把它收进去。”  
托尼按动了车门上的一个按钮，门上出现了一排按钮，他按动了其中一个，桌子折叠收到了底盘里。  
“这下是不是感觉好多了？没有桌子隔在我们两个中间了。”  
“区别不是很大。”斯蒂夫不动声色的回答。  
“我敢打赌，你会喜欢这个的。”托尼拍了拍手。“留声机，播放第178号曲子。”  
车子里并没有留声机弹出来。  
“‘留声机’是我给它取的名字，但它并不是真正的留声机。”  
“这很明显。”  
“再等一会儿，它反应有点儿迟钝。”托尼又拍了拍手。“留声机！”  
狂躁的电子乐噪音响彻了整个空间。斯蒂夫皱起了眉头。  
“好吧，这绝对不是你喜欢的。留声机，播放第128号曲子。”  
另一首狂躁的电子乐。  
“见鬼，到底是多少号？留声机，播放第108号曲子。”  
又一首狂躁的电子乐。斯蒂夫实在忍不住了，笑了出来。  
“也许你该试试一些有特殊意义的数字。留声机，播放第704号曲子。”  
一首缓慢抒情的古典吉他乐。他在玩具店里经常弹起的那一首。  
“你知道你能操控它？”  
“我想它作为送给我的生日礼物，应该能够识别我的声音。”  
“好吧，你猜对了。让我们看看它还有什么功能。这个按钮可以操纵一个冰激凌制造机。声控功能还需要调试，采用按钮保险一些，我可不想泡奶油浴。你可以挑一个你喜欢的口味。如果我没记错的话，奶油核桃。”  
托尼把一个冰激凌交到了斯蒂夫手上。  
“这里可以拉出一个小冰箱，里面有各种饮料。”托尼从座椅旁边拉出了一个小冰箱。“鉴于你18岁了，已经可以喝酒了。我看看里面有什么。琴酒，朗姆，还有威士忌、白兰地……你想要哪种？或者果汁？”  
“我要是说果汁的话，你会不会很失望？”  
“怎么会，我也喝果汁，果汁很好，很健康。”  
“其实你知道，你真的不用费心把我灌醉。”  
“我肯定没有这么想。”  
“你肯定在这么想。而且你还有一些其他的想法。例如这样……”  
斯蒂夫在托尼翻那个冰箱的时候，已经从对面坐到了他的旁边。他没有接他侧身递给他的果汁。而是环抱住他的脖子，亲吻了他的唇。这是个突袭，像当年他经常会突然亲他一样。但这次并没有让他亲的那个人僵硬很久。很快他就张开嘴，迎接他的舌头的进入。他的舌头在他的嘴里打着转，拜访了其中每一个角落。涎液从他们的嘴角滴落，分不清是谁的。到他们都已经难于呼吸了，他才放开他。他看着他的眼睛。两年岁月，他的眼角并未生出更多的细纹。这很好，他不希望他才刚刚长大，他就已经变老。  
“好吃吗？”斯蒂夫问。  
“很好吃。”  
“我就知道。人人都喜欢奶油核桃的味道。”  
说完他懒洋洋靠在了他的肩头，抓住他放在膝盖上的手。他低头仔细看着。他手上的茧子又厚了一些，又粗糙了一些。手掌上多了几个烫伤留下的疤痕，指甲上的裂痕也多了一些，指甲缝里还残留着一些黑色的机油，金属的碎屑，混色的液体……他一根根摆弄着他的手指。  
“你知道，我在去接你的路上，跟自己打了个赌。”  
“什么赌？”  
“你已经18岁了，我不再拥有对你的监护权了，你完全可以选择你去哪里，和谁在一起。”  
“这让你担心了吗？”  
托尼没有正面回答这个问题，而是继续自顾自说着。  
“我和自己打赌，如果你愿意上车和我离开，我就给我自己1美元。” 说着托尼把一美元从自己的左衬衫口袋，放到了右衬衫口袋。  
“如果我没有呢？”  
“我就给你1美元。”  
“那我可后悔死了，和你离开让我错失了1美元。”  
“也不算全输？”  
托尼把自己右上衣口袋的一美元掏了出来，塞到了斯蒂夫的衬衫口袋里。  
“这又是为什么？”  
“你上车的那一刻，我又和自己打了个赌。”  
“那又是什么赌？”  
“如果这辆车子开出6英里内，你亲我，我就给我自己1美元。而现在已经12英里了。很遗憾，我只能输掉这1美元了。”  
“已经开出12英里了吗？我以为我们要回玩具店。”  
“不。已经是夏天了，所以我们去度假。”  
“看来这是一次长途旅行。对打发掉漫长的旅途时间你有什么计划？”  
“关于这个，我可以拉出之前那张桌子，继续做之前的手工，而你可以拿出桌子抽屉里的画板，随便画个什么你想画的？”  
“哦，就这样吗？”  
“或者让我们忘了那张愚蠢的桌子。我使劲儿的亲你。”  
“那我选后者。”  
“那就如你所愿。”  
托尼反握住斯蒂夫的手，抓着他的手腕，把它们分到了他头的两侧，开始亲吻他的唇。这是夏天，虽然汽车内有空调在调节着温度，但依然难中和掉他们身上的灼热。他把他推倒在了宽大的座椅上，解开了他衬衫上的所有扣子。他的胸膛上已经浮现出一层薄薄的汗珠，随着他的身体在起伏和流动。蕴藏了专属于这个夏天热情和岁月积累的渴望。他的舌头舔过他胸前的每一滴汗珠。  
他解开了他的短裤。他的腰依然那么细，解开了腰带裤子就再难挂在他的胯骨上。它滑到了他的脚下。他把他松垮的四角内裤也拉到了他的脚踝上。他在他的身下已经变得赤裸了。之前那些热烈的亲吻已经让他的阴茎微微挺起。它是粉红的，上面的毛是淡金色的，比他的头发硬，有些卷翘。它确实很漂亮。他不想让自己显得急不可耐，他想让这个过程很长，他想让他在成年的第一天享受一次完美的性爱。他的手指缠绕那些密密丛丛的金色毛发，他耐心的摆弄着它们，而不触及它们覆盖下的粉红。他没有碰到它，也看到它的颜色在逐渐变深。他身下的人急不可耐了。他拱起身体在追逐他手指的动作。他的胸膛和腹部都在剧烈的上下起伏，但是他紧紧咬着下唇不让自己的呻吟声泄露出来。他抽回了他的手指，分开了金色的草丛，让下面的粉红完全暴露在他的眼帘里。他眯起了眼睛。它现在还没有那么大，没有那么粗壮，不是他记忆中的样子，它还含有一丝羞涩稚嫩，就像它的主人一样。他埋首在他的腹间，伸出舌头舔过已经变成深红色的柱体，然后是上面的阴囊，直到把它们完全润湿。随后他把它整个含到了嘴里。他的舌头摩擦着它上面的褶皱，舌尖反复刷过它的铃口和已经坚硬了的尖端。随着它在他的嘴里不断膨胀，他身下的人的喘息也越来越剧烈。他很享受这个操纵他的过程，这个让他一层层放下心防，完全依赖他，信任他的过程。这个他在他身下完全融化的过程。  
他在他的嘴里得到了高潮。他喷出的白色的精液，顺着他的嘴角流了下来，甚至溅到了他黑色的胡子和黑色的头发上。斯蒂夫在被快感的浪潮卷过的时候，闭上的眼睛和眩晕的脑子里都是这一幕，都是这黑白色交替的一幕。他躺在座椅上享受着余韵的时候，感觉到他的唇覆盖了自己的唇，堵住了自己混乱还未平静的呼吸。他在他的嘴里尝到了自己的精液的味道。腥咸的味道。  
“好吃吗？”托尼问。  
斯蒂夫喘息着，红着脸，不知道如何回答。  
“好吧，它不好吃，有点儿太咸了。我们下次还是吃奶油核桃吧。喜欢我的吻吗？”  
“嗯。”斯蒂夫红着脸点点头。“可我什么都没有为你做。”  
“今天是你的生日不是吗？我将全力为你服务，服务到你满意，好吗？”  
“我现在不后悔输掉那1美元了。”  
“你之前后悔过吗？”  
“只是不确定。”  
“现在呢？”  
“我只想亲你，不想想任何其他的事情。”  
“那我们今天就不想任何其他的事情。18岁生日快乐，斯蒂夫。”  
说着托尼又一次俯身亲吻斯蒂夫。  
（20210114初稿，未完待续）


	33. Chapter 33

托尼最漫长的一天 33  
纽约，长岛， 1940年夏。  
车子很平稳，虽然路途很长，斯蒂夫也没有感觉到颠簸，因为舒适平静，还有性爱后的小疲惫，他睡着了。透过车窗吹进来的夏日微风抚弄着他的脸颊。他醒了过来，揉了揉眼睛，还有点不知今夕何夕的迷糊。他坐了起来，身上盖着的一层薄棉布毯子随着他的动作滑到了他的腰下，他赤裸的身体暴露在空气中。之前的记忆回到了他的脑子里。他红了脸，慌乱的拽起了毯子，把它盖到了他的脖子下面。  
此时卡丁特斯先生已经坐到了他的对面。24号桌子又被拽了出来，他戴着黑色墨镜，正伏案制作一件“玩具”。斯蒂夫不知道这个像马蹄铁的东西是什么，只能把它和他做的其他东西一样都归类为“玩具”。他很专注，斯蒂夫的醒来和他的一连串小动作显然没有引起他的注意。斯蒂夫不想打扰他的工作。他工作的时候总像是沉浸在另一个世界。工作中的他，让斯蒂夫很着迷。他侧头看着他，仔细观察着他的每个细微动作，和他脸上表情的细腻变化。突然他被手上拿着的“钢笔”中射出的红色射线烫到了。“Ouch！”他呼痛，甩着手，手上的“玩具”掉在了桌子上，“咚”一声，随后滚落在了桌子下面。他俯身去捡。因为他身材颇为高大，桌子又很矮，“玩具”掉落的位置靠近斯蒂夫这一边，他够了几次都够不到。他坐直身体低声咕噜的咒骂着。  
“这张该死的桌子！我真想拆了它。”  
斯蒂夫忍不住笑出了声。他弯腰去捡卡丁特斯先生的“玩具”。随着他的这个动作，盖在他身上的薄棉毯滑落到了桌子下面。他赶紧伸出另一只手抓毯子。此时汽车正好爬坡，毯子滑到了卡丁特斯先生的脚下。在桌子下尴尬的斯蒂夫，不知道该不该坐直身体。  
这张见鬼的桌子。斯蒂夫在心里咒骂。  
“你也想拆了这张桌子了对吧？”卡丁特斯先生戏虐的说。“24号桌子收回去。”  
桌子收了回去。  
“所以说，你其实已经把它的声控功能调整好了吗？刚才为什么不直接把它收回去。”  
“我以为你还在睡而已，现在你已经醒了，我想我已经不需要它了。”  
“你的‘玩具’”。斯蒂夫起身把“马蹄铁”交给了卡丁特斯先生。  
“你的毯子。”卡丁特斯先生把薄棉毯交给了斯蒂夫。斯蒂夫接过了毯子，并没有用它盖住自己裸露的身体。他感觉到对面那个男人灼热的视线落在自己的身体上。  
“不过我想你也很快不需要它了。”  
斯蒂夫听到卡丁特斯先生沙哑而带着一丝魅惑的声音，忍不住舔了舔自己干裂的嘴唇。  
“是吗？”  
“虽然我确实想过用它把你裹起来直接抱下车去。不过贾维斯已经给我们准备好了丰盛的晚餐。如果晚餐的时候你在我眼前只裹着毯子的话，我大概一口真正的食物都别想吃进肚子里了。”  
“那还真是不幸，我让你倒尽胃口了吗？”  
“你会严重影响我对真正食物的关注。我早上匆匆出门后可一点东西都还没吃。我说的是真正的食物。奶油冰激凌和奶油都不算哦。”  
斯蒂夫听到这里，脸红了。卡丁特斯先生凑过来，给了他一个浅吻。他放开他的时候，斯蒂夫依依不舍的揽着他的脖子。  
“我知道你在想什么？但我想你肯定不想错过贾维斯为你准备的生日晚餐的。现在我需要给你找点儿真正的衣服。15号柜子打开。”  
一个小柜子从车的底盘翻了上来。  
“你知道，虽然这辆车还算大，但我不能把整个衣橱搬进来。我随便从你的衣橱里拿了一套。白衬衫和黑色裤子总是错不了的。”  
“看来你早有所准备。”  
“另一个一美元的赌注而已。”  
“看来我又错失了1美元。”  
“我很高兴我又赢了1美元。”

黄昏的时候，他们到达了南安普顿。车子沿着滨海公路缓行。斯蒂夫好奇的把头探出了车窗，向外望着。开始他们经过的沙滩是喧闹的，遍布夏日来海边度假的人。随着车子的前行，沙滩上的人则越来越少，直到完全失去了踪迹。最后车子在深处的一栋白色大宅前停了下来。黑色的铁栅栏门打开，车子开了进去。这里和斯蒂夫在电影中看到过的那些豪宅差不多。修剪整齐的园艺，造型各异的雕塑，数米高的喷泉，平整宽阔的石子路……他进入了一个完全不同的世界，富人的世界。  
“时间刚刚好，我的计算完全正确。”卡丁特斯先生开口说。  
“别和我说，你把这里已经买下来了。”斯蒂夫扭回头，坐直身体说。  
“错了哦。这次你猜错了。这栋宅子是一个老朋友的。我找他借住一阵子而已。它是上世纪的建筑了，太过于，你知道，就是……”  
“太老派了，不够时尚。它确实不是你的风格。”  
“差不多。里面的设施也有些陈旧了，翻新改造一次也很麻烦。唯一的好处是它在南安普的深处，地点偏远，比较安静，也比较……咳咳，私密。我让贾维斯提前过来了几天安排了一下。他应该从当地雇佣了一些人，打扫过这里了。但他们只是一些临时雇工，不会留下来。这里会只有我们，就像在玩具店的时候一样。”  
斯蒂夫听到这里，含笑垂下了眼睛。他确实什么都想周全了。  
车子停了下来，哈罗德给他们打开了车门。他们先后走下了车子。贾维斯果然在宅子门口迎接他们。斯蒂夫走上前，拥抱了他。  
“贾维斯，我真得好想你。”  
“斯蒂夫主人，欢迎回来。还有生日快乐！”贾维斯依然是公式化的口吻。不过他也搂紧了斯蒂夫。

这确实是一栋上世纪的老宅。里面遍布雕花繁复的新古典主义风格家具，墙壁上挂着许多陌生人的巨幅肖像油画。其中的餐厅非常大。他们在餐厅的金棕色橡木桌子上用了晚餐。这是一张长约20米的桌子。用餐的只有他们两个人，他们分别在桌子的两端落座。晚餐非常正式，从开胃菜到餐后甜点，一应俱全。贾维斯一道道上着菜，并收掉上一道菜的盘子。每道菜都配有专门的餐具。斯蒂夫分完全不清这些刀叉的细微不同，他只能随便拿起来用。他不知道是否正确，是否符合礼仪。  
整个晚餐过程中，卡丁特斯先生一直都在不停说着什么。斯蒂夫假装他在认真听，并不时插一两句适合于任何话题的回答。实际上他只是在看那个说话的人。他在紧张。他每次紧张的时候就会不着边际的说个不停。很好，因为斯蒂夫也在紧张。他当然知道晚餐后他们之间应该会发生一些什么。他在期待，但他依然紧张。这真是一顿漫长的晚餐，斯蒂夫希望它快点儿结束，又有点儿希望它不要结束。当贾维斯端上最后一道甜点的时候，斯蒂夫只能抱歉的对他笑笑，他真的吃不下去了。  
“你可以把他放到冰箱里，我半夜饿了的时候会去吃的。”  
“我的也是。我们半夜饿了的时候会去吃的。”  
“还有谢谢，贾维斯，这真是一顿让人难忘的美味的生日晚餐。”  
“谢谢你的赞誉，斯蒂夫主人。”  
说完贾维斯退了下去，宽大的餐厅里只剩下他们两个人了。  
斯蒂夫看到卡丁特斯先生用餐巾擦干净胡子，站了起来。他在向他走来。斯蒂夫用餐巾擦了擦嘴，也站了起来。  
“你不是应该坐着等我给你拉开椅子吗？”  
“我应该吗？要知道，我可不是什么用餐礼仪的模范遵守者。”  
他走到他跟前，向他伸出了一只手。斯蒂夫拉住了那只手。跟着他走出了这间过于宽大的餐厅。  
“现在呢，我们做些什么？”斯蒂夫问。他尽量让自己的声音保持自然，实际上他的心在狂跳。  
“我把你送上床，说个床前故事给你听。等你睡着，我就悄悄离开。”  
“这个笑话并不好笑。糟糕的笑话你已经说了一晚上了。”  
“但你还是笑了。”  
“我只是配合一下晚餐气氛而已，不想太过损伤你的自尊心。”  
“我讨厌那张长餐桌。”  
“我也是。”  
“所以我在想明天的早餐应该让贾维斯送到我们的床上。”  
“我们各自房间的床上吗？既然你已经打算讲个故事就离开。”  
“也许讲两个。”  
“我要是说，我不止想听个故事呢？既然你说今天是我的生日，要服务到我满意为止。”  
“我当然知道你不想只听个故事。你还有一脑子干肮脏事情的想法，而且想了很多年。”  
“我终于可以实施它了吗？”  
“对，我们终于可以实施它了。”  
在说话的期间，他们已经走到了二楼。斯蒂夫不知道他们进的是哪个房间，因为整个过程中，他眼里都只有那个牵着他的手的男人。他跟着他，任凭他牵着。他们进入了房间后，卡丁特斯先生就抱住了他。他的胸怀和肩膀是如此宽厚，斯蒂夫把自己完全埋了进去。他在抚摸他的后背，然后顺着后背下滑到他的臀部。他开始摸他的屁股了。他揉捏着他的臀瓣，把他向他的胯间拉近。斯蒂夫能感觉他正被他胯下的硬物抵着。他也想让他高兴，他稍微分开自己的腿，轻轻蹭着它。他在他的怀里听到他的呼吸和心跳都在加快。他想要他，就像他一样。  
他的手指隔着他的裤子，顺着他的股缝，上下来回的摩擦着。这里带来的快感与前面是完全不同的，那些浅浅的在表面的搔刮，引来了它深处的躁动。它在开合和颤抖。他想吸附住他的手指，他想让它深入，解除深处的躁动。他把腿分的更开了。  
“斯蒂夫，你很想要对吗？”他温热呼吸吹入他的耳朵里。  
“嗯。”他在他的怀里闷闷的回答。  
“但是做这件事要比你想象中的麻烦。不止你偷偷在杂志上看到的那么简单。”  
“你知道我偷偷看过了？”  
“如果不想让我知道，你就该把它们藏的更隐秘一些。”  
斯蒂夫听到卡丁特斯先生在他耳边悄声说的话。他的脸烧红到了耳根。好在他把头埋在他的怀里，才不用正视他眼中的戏谑。  
“我不想把你弄伤。所以在我们进行到那一步之前，要让你做好充分准备。这样你才能体会到做这件事的快乐。我会从头教你。”  
说着，他把他抱了起来。斯蒂夫的双臂环住了卡丁特斯先生的脖子。他望着他深蓝色的眼睛。他全权信赖他，他想把自己交给他。他被他抱进了浴室，他的衣服被一件件脱掉。他把他拉到了喷头下面，分开了他的双腿，拉开了他的臀瓣，把喷头的水灌进了他的屁股里面。他的手指和温热的水流一起进入。  
“首先，要把你从里到外洗干净。”他在他背后说。  
斯蒂夫红着脸，接不上话来。他双手抵着墙壁，享受着他的服务。  
半晌后，卡丁特斯先生擦干了他的头发，给他裹上浴巾，把他抱了出来。这时候斯蒂夫已经知道了，果然要做这件坏事不那么容易，准备工作有多么繁琐，有那么多不美丽的环节，那些斯蒂夫自己想起来都有些肮脏的环节，他都为他做了。这让斯蒂夫心中涌上一阵暖暖的幸福。  
他被他抱到了宽大的床上，随着身体上唯一覆盖物的浴巾被解开后，斯蒂夫感到他灼热的视线落在了自己的身体上。此时斯蒂夫已经没有了羞怯，他也在热烈的看着他。他抬起手，拉开了他浴袍上的带子。抚摸着他强壮的胸肌和坚硬的腹肌。作为一个整天呆在实验室里的人，他的身材还真是好。从那晚见过后他就再也难于忘掉。他的手指转过他的肚脐，轻轻触摸他的阴茎。此时它只是半勃起，已经很粗壮。他的食指尖轻轻搔刮它浅紫色的尖端，满意的看到它硬了起来，渗出了滑腻透明的液体，在橘色的灯光下泛着光晕。想象着一会儿它进入自己身体里面的情景，斯蒂夫的嘴角荡漾起笑容。这是一种美梦即将成真的感觉。然后，他的手被拍了下去。  
“斯蒂夫，坏主意哦。第一次绝对是从后面进行最安全的，你最不容易受伤，现在翻过身去。”  
斯蒂夫没有和他争辩，他配合的翻身侧头趴在床上。他的手指又一次进入了自己的身体，这次是伴随着温热的软膏。他轻轻按摩着它的内壁，旋转拓张着它。他把更多的软膏涂进了他的屁股里。这个过程中，斯蒂夫没有感到一点疼痛。随着他的手指的摩擦和深入，他只有越来越多的快感。他轻轻喘息着。当他的手指触到他身体深处的一点的时候，他感到了强烈快感。酥麻刺激着他的尾椎。他颤抖着，身前的阴茎也开始挺起，白色浑浊的液体从它的尖端滴落，沾湿了他的大腿。  
“如果不把你从里到外洗干净，就没这么容易找到它。很舒服和刺激对吧。我知道你会喜欢的。我要进来了，如果疼就告诉我好吗，不要忍着。我绝对、绝对不想弄伤你。”   
这个时候他居然还能说个不停。这说明他在紧张，他比我紧张得多。斯蒂夫觉得有些好笑。  
“进来。”斯蒂夫开口，他的声音已经嘶哑了。此时他没有感到一丝的害怕，他的心中只有期待。他想让他进入自己的身体，想要那种和他紧密结合在一起的感觉。此刻之前，他一直不知道自己的这份期待有多深，不知道自己对他的执迷有多深。  
随后，斯蒂夫感到他深深浅浅湿热的吻落在自己的后背上，还有他的胡子搔刮过那些湿痕带来的丝丝麻痒，他布满茧子的手抓住了自己的手。然后他进入了他的身体。他阴茎的尖端撑开了他身后的入口，有一点涨，并不疼。他感到他在小心翼翼的推进着它，非常的缓慢。在这个过程中，他一直在问他是不是疼。斯蒂夫被这个节奏折磨的难耐，他不断挺起身体追逐它，摩擦它。他身后的人乱了节奏，也乱了呼吸。  
“斯蒂夫，我有没有告诉过你，你真的耐心很差。好吧，我会如你所愿的。”  
斯蒂夫感觉自己被他填满了。他的欲望和渴望，还有心里一直存在的那个洞，在这一刻都被他填满了。斯蒂夫没有感到一丝疼痛，他只感到了强烈的快感，他从未体会过的快乐。他随着他在他身后的动作，在快乐的浪潮中起伏。浪潮过后是平静。他在他身体之中带来的平静。  
高潮的余韵过后，他预退出去的时候，斯蒂夫握紧了他的手。轻轻说。  
“留下。”  
他于是留在了他的身体里。他抱着他，侧过了身，从身后亲吻着他的颈项。环抱着他的腰的手，向下抚摸着他依然半挺着的阴茎，把它抚弄的完全硬了起来。斯蒂夫感觉自己身体中的属于他的那部分也硬了起来。他在他的怀中又一次轻轻呻吟。确实这个夜晚还很漫长。

第二天早上，斯蒂夫在卡丁特斯先生的怀里醒来。他翻了个身，发现他还在睡。他使劲儿亲吻他。他被他骚扰的睁开了眼睛。  
“早上好，卡丁特斯先生。”斯蒂夫说。  
“‘托尼’。”  
“什么？”  
“我是说我的名字。”  
“我知道你的名字。”  
“也许，从今天开始你该叫我‘托尼’。”  
“哦，好吧，虽然那让我有点不习惯。”  
“让我们再来一次。早上好，斯蒂夫。”  
“早上好，托尼。”

（20210117初稿，未完待续）


	34. Chapter 34

托尼最漫长的一天 34  
纽约，长岛， 1940年夏。  
斯蒂夫沉入了一种只有他的世界中。只想亲他，只想拥抱他，只想想着他，其他什么也不想去想。一天24小时，斯蒂夫待在床上的时间是20小时或者更多。他从来没想过从自己心中释放的那头爱欲的野兽，会如此贪婪。他醒着的时候如果看到他，都想去亲他。他去亲他的结果，往往都是他们会做爱。最开始是在床上，然后就是这栋房子里的各个地方。但性事容易让他疲惫，所以他醒来的地方往往还是床上。  
这种情况持续了两周，也许更久，斯蒂夫已经快没有时间的概念了，不过最终他依然还是要回到现实的世界中，去想一些其他的事情。  
那天他们难得都爬下床去吃早餐。他们早就舍弃了那个有恐怖的大长桌子的巨型餐厅，把用餐地点改在了小方厅。他坐在他的身边，翻着报纸，喝着咖啡。斯蒂夫边把枫糖涂在面包片上，边不时侧头看着他。  
“今天哈罗德把邮寄到玩具店的信带了过来。有一些是写给你的信。”他看着报纸说，并没有看向桌子上那一摞信件，或看向他。  
“写给我吗？大概是我学校里的朋友。”  
斯蒂夫看向了那一摞信件。最上面的一封，寄信人赫然写着“P·C”。佩奇的笔记。这个名字已经好久没有出现在斯蒂夫的脑子里了。他拿起了信。发现下面一封的寄信人依然是“P·C”。他把一摞信拿在手里，翻着。发现其中3封信都是佩奇写来的，还有几封来自于他在纽约艺术学校的其他朋友。他挑出了写给自己的信，把它们塞进了裤子口袋里。  
“不拆开看看吗？”托尼依然在翻着报纸。  
“现在还不想看。”  
斯蒂夫盯着盘子里涂好枫糖的面包片，突然没了食欲。托尼把报纸叠好放在了餐桌上。侧身亲吻了他的脸颊。  
“如果你不想读信的话，也许我们今天可以出去转转。不敢相信，我们来海边度假却还没真去过海滩。还是你想继续呆在床上。”  
“我们去海滩吧，我今天尽量不只呆在床上。”  
斯蒂夫搂着他的脖子回吻了他，他想忘记刚才的烦恼，于是在不断加深这个吻。这样做的结果是他们真正走出门的时候已经接近黄昏了。托尼开着他的那辆红色敞篷跑车，斯蒂夫坐在他的旁边。夏日的海风吹乱了他们的头发。他果然应该多出来走走，这是个美丽地方。  
车子停在了滨海公路的旁边。他们跳了下来。这片海滩，除了他们一个人都没有。不出所料。  
“你买下了它？”  
“哦，斯蒂夫，我看起来像是见什么买什么的无脑土豪吗？我只是在我们度假期间租下了它。这样方便一些。”  
“方便什么？”  
“你说呢？”  
“我没在车的后备箱里找到我的泳装或你的。”  
“没错，我根本没放进去。”  
说着托尼站在沙滩上开始脱自己的衣服。他脱的很快。脱掉最后一件后，他就裸体向海里跑去。  
斯蒂夫站在沙滩上看着他，犹豫着。  
“别和我说，你不会游泳。”  
“我会。”  
“那你还在等什么，快来啊。”  
“这是外面……”斯蒂夫犹豫的看向海边的公路。  
“胆小鬼！”  
“好吧，好吧，等等我。”  
斯蒂夫走到了旁边一块礁石后面，脱掉身上的衣服，随后他跳下水去，游到了他的旁边。  
“我们来比赛，看到前面那块礁石了吗？我们比谁先游到。”托尼说。  
“好吧，虽然结果会显而易见。”斯蒂夫有些沮丧的说。  
“放心，我是不会放水的。”  
“这我相信。”  
“准备好了吗？3,2,1开始！”  
托尼果然没有放水。他很快就到达了礁石旁边。他爬上礁石，向斯蒂夫招手。  
这个距离比斯蒂夫想象中的远得多，他游到一半就游不动了。他漂在水面上，呼呼喘着气。  
“要我来接你吗？”托尼坐在礁石上喊着。  
“不……不，不需要。”  
斯蒂夫游一阵歇一阵，不知道过了多久终于到达了那块石头。他抓住了托尼向他伸出的手，爬了上去。  
“15分20秒。作为一个画画的你其实没这么差。”  
“显然远不如你这个整天呆在实验室的。”  
“我一直有在锻炼哦。我要是一直呆在房子里的话就会变成一个无聊的大肚子大叔，到时候你一定会嫌弃我的。”  
“要知道，我是不会嫌弃你。”  
“不一定哦。没准有一天你也许变成高大、强壮、英俊……被人人爱戴的一个英……额，一个画家；而我只是一个普通的，被很多人讨厌的，奇怪的书呆大叔的时候。”  
“你说的是不到50米游了15分钟的我吗？绝对是天方夜谭，不会有那么一天的。而且即使有那么一天，我也不会嫌弃你的，我是永远不会嫌弃你的。你知道，我其实死心眼儿的很。”说完，抱着膝盖的斯蒂夫，侧身亲吻了托尼。他想加深这个吻的时候，却被推到了水里。斯蒂夫没有防备，“咚”的一声掉进了水里。他被呛到了，拼命的咳嗽。  
“我知道你在想什么。要是我们真这么做了，你就没力气游回去了。所以弱鸡画画的，加油，我们游回去。”  
“咳咳……我们现在不是该回味某种时刻。”  
“等我们游到岸边再回味。”已经游出10米的托尼喊着。  
“我已经失去了某种被关爱呵护的特权了吗？”  
“显然。你已经18岁了，我可不想再当你的‘老爹’了。”  
“如果你有当过的话，大约可以收到印着‘全世界最差老爹’的马克杯了。”  
“说的就好像你是‘全世界最乖的小孩’一样。需要我列一张我的‘眼泪史’的清单给你看吗？”  
“也不知是谁害的。”  
“你回嘴倒是很有力气，游不到我也不接你。”  
“放心，我可以游到。”  
“看，你现在有动力多了。”  
斯蒂夫终于在日落前游回岸边。真的不能全怪他，或者他糟糕的体力，如果有一个人一直在岸上煽风点火，引他不断隔岸大喊的话，他确实没什么力气用在游泳上。  
等他终于爬上岸的时候，看到那个一直激怒他、勾引他的家伙已经把自己埋在沙子里仰躺看日落了。斯蒂夫也把自己埋进沙子里，平躺在他的身边。  
“斯蒂夫，我有没有说过这个世界其实很漂亮。天很蓝，海很蓝，太阳很火热。虽然有许多坏人，但也有很多好人。它值得我们去守护它。”  
“我其实一直想问你，那些你制作的模型中的超级英雄，他们真的存在过吗？”  
“你难倒我了，我不知道如何回答。存在与否是在一个相对的时间概念中。”  
“你使我迷惑了。我换另一个问法。你见过他们吗？”  
“你知道，每个故事其实都有一个开头。超级英雄的故事也有一个开端。只有有了开端，才会有经过，才会有结局。而现在超级英雄的故事还没有开端。所以我只能说，我见过他们，但我还没遇见他们。”  
“这么说他们是你虚构出来的？”  
“虚构的现在或写好的未来。”  
“这其实是关于未来的吗？”  
“这一直是关于未来的。科学家都是‘未来主义’者，记得吗？”  
“我以为这句话是‘科学家都是疯子’。”  
“对，我们也是疯子。”  
“还令你旁边的人陪你一起发疯。”  
“我让你发疯了吗？”  
“一直如此。”  
说着斯蒂夫翻身覆在托尼身上，亲吻他。  
“斯蒂夫！我们现在可是在外面，滨海公路旁边。”  
“我知道。但我在发疯，记得吗？”

当晚，他们都待在宅邸中的书房里。两周来，第一次这个时间他们没有呆在床上。托尼在聚精会神的摆弄着他的‘玩具’。斯蒂夫在他的对面聚精会神的画着画。从海边回来后，关于未来，他有了一些灵感，他想在“未来艺术”竞赛截稿日前完成他的画作。  
晚上10点半，贾维斯准时给托尼端上咖啡，他给斯蒂夫端上一杯牛奶。  
“贾维斯，今天给我一杯不加糖的红茶好吗？”  
“好的，斯蒂夫主人。”  
“斯蒂夫，你已经开始需要咖啡因了吗？”托尼喝着咖啡说。  
“我想把‘未来艺术’的参赛作品完成。我已经拖的太久，离截止日已经很近了，我需要熬一下夜才行。”斯蒂夫打着哈欠说。  
“坏孩子，你居然还没交稿。”  
“谁害的。”  
“这件事可不能全算在我头上。学校里的金发女孩，棕发男孩，还有收到的各种情书和表白。”  
“你又都知道了？”  
“猜到一点点。你知道，詹姆斯偶尔也会和我通信。”  
“我确定我没把收到过情书和表白这些事告诉巴基。”  
“这部分是猜的，没想到猜对了。可见在正业以外，你倒是相当善于多线操作。”  
“并不会比你擅长。”  
“这倒是真的。你瞧，你睡在床上的时间太多了，而天才如我，可以有充分的精力完美处理所有问题。”  
“随你说了。我们都知道真相是什么。”  
“哦，斯蒂夫，你可以继续和我争论下去。我们都知道现在打着瞌睡画画的不是我。”  
说话间斯蒂夫又打了一个哈欠。贾维斯已经把红茶端了上来。  
“贾维斯，我想我大概还需要一杯红茶。算了，也给我一杯咖啡。”  
“明智的选择。欢迎来到夜女神的怀抱。”托尼啜饮了一口咖啡，露齿一笑。  
斯蒂夫喝了第二杯咖啡后依然很困，盯着画板，他的眼睛流出了泪水，他努力把泪水眨回去。在他瞌睡的时候，不觉托尼已经来到了他的身后。他在他的身后探着头。他赶紧转身把画挡上。  
“不要看！”  
“你知道，我是个对未知事物充满好奇心的科学家。”  
“我知道，不幸的是，现在你要收起你的好奇心。”  
“看，我的好奇心至少让你醒了过来。知道踩着最后期限完成家庭作业的痛苦了吧。”  
“现在如果你不介意的话，我想独自把它画完。”  
“好吧，如你所愿。我今天终于可以早睡了。晚安，斯蒂夫。”  
“哈欠……晚安，托尼。”  
第二天清晨，斯蒂夫终于完成了他的画。他把它仔细包装好，送到了邮局。做完这件事他松了一口气，然后他爬回床上。托尼早就离开了，不知道他是在实验室，还是在晨跑。他实在太困了，不想去确认，他躺在床上直接睡到了下午。  
当天晚上，他们又一起呆在书房里。托尼依然在聚精会神的摆弄他的“玩具”。斯蒂夫坐在他的对面，把一摞写给他的信一封接一封拆开读。然后他提起笔开始写回信。晚上十点半的时候，贾维斯再次准时给托尼端上了咖啡，给斯蒂夫端上了一杯红茶。  
“谢谢，贾维斯，给我一杯牛奶好吗？我想我今天不需要更多咖啡因了。”  
“你已经写好回信了吗？”托尼喝着咖啡说。  
“都完成了。”  
“还真是迅速。”托尼耸耸肩回答。  
“你不好奇我写了些什么吗？”  
“要知道我对已知的事情可并不好奇。一个晚上你都在边写信，边偷看我，你还能写些什么呢？”  
“看来你也没有那么聚精会神的在做‘玩具’。”  
“‘多线操作’记得吗？”  
“喝完牛奶，我会去洗个澡，然后爬上床去。”  
“真是不幸，看来我今天又不能早睡了，斯蒂夫。”  
“似乎是这样，托尼。”  
斯蒂夫说着，探身亲吻了托尼的唇。  
（20210120初稿，未完待续）


	35. Chapter 35

托尼最漫长的一天 35  
纽约，长岛， 1940年夏。  
“托尼，你在走神。”  
斯蒂夫背靠在窗户上，感觉到亲吻他的那个男人突然停了下来。  
“斯蒂夫，看来我们的假期可能要提前结束了。”  
斯蒂夫转身看向窗外，一辆黑色的轿车，停在了宅子下面。车牌上写着“卡博内尔0602”。  
卡博内尔？佩奇哥哥的那个老板。这个名字和那天佩奇讲起的故事，还有对卡博内尔神秘合伙人的猜测一起出现在了斯蒂夫的脑子里。托尼果然是卡博内尔工业的幕后老板。当然随之而来的回忆还有卡博内尔的红发绿眼秘书萨曼莎。她带给斯蒂夫的记忆显然不那么愉快，想起她，斯蒂夫有些气闷。他陷入思绪后也在走神。  
而此时托尼的吻又落在了他的颈项上，他的手直接穿过他的腰间，拉开了他的拉链，揉弄着他裸露的阴茎。直接触摸带来的强烈快感让斯蒂夫回过了神。  
“卡博内尔先生下车抬头就会看到。”  
“我知道，很危险刺激对吧。”  
“我……嗯……我以为……你要见他。”斯蒂夫呻吟着说。  
“所以我不能满脑子装着在窗前狠狠上你的想法的时候去见他。这会相当影响我处理公事。你已经把后面洗干净，涂好软膏了对吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“看，你也是这么想的。”  
他说着脱掉了他的裤子，没有前戏，直接进入了他的身体。  
卡博内尔先生随时会推门走进来，撞破他们的欢爱。光想象着这个情景就足以刺激斯蒂夫的神经。他在托尼身下很快获得了高潮。透明的玻璃窗上，都是白浊的液体。他双手扶着玻璃窗在剧烈喘息。此时书房的门被敲响了。  
“就差那么一点点，是吧，斯蒂夫。”  
“呼呼……你还说。”  
“说的你好像不享受它一样。”  
“我承认，我很喜欢。”  
“我就知道，你一直喜欢危险。这可是来自荷尔蒙和肾上腺激素的双重刺激。”  
“现在呢？我觉得我们没时间收拾这一团乱。”  
“当然，所以我打算把窗帘直接拉上，盖住玻璃。而你可以抱起衣服去隔壁的浴室。你现在身上的脏乱，衣服可盖不住。”  
斯蒂夫抱起衣服去了隔壁的浴室。他关上浴室门的刹那，听到托尼清了清嗓子说：“咳咳……进来。”  
书房门打开的声音。  
“对不起，卡尔，让你久等了，我之前在处理一些私事。”  
“应该说抱歉的是我，托尼。我实在不该打扰你的度假。但现在军方催的很紧，你可能还不知道欧洲那边最新的战况。希特勒已经让华盛顿无法安眠了。”  
“我承认我最近有些懒散，疏于时事了。情况很糟吗？”  
“何止是很糟。我带来了一些坏消息和更坏的消息。”  
他们开始交谈。他们的声音不大，斯蒂夫只能听到只言片语。巴黎已经沦陷了。华盛顿方面虽然表面上还保持中立，但已经决定在军备上暗中支援伦敦。毕竟现在所有人都在担心，如果伦敦倒下的话，下一个会轮到谁。这就是卡博内尔急急来见托尼的原因。之后他们的交谈内容就是武器军备设计中的一些具体细节了，斯蒂夫不太懂这些技术术语，就没有继续在听下去。他脱掉衣服走到喷头下面。刚才他和托尼还在二人世界的梦幻中，瞬间就坠入了残酷的现实中。巴黎沦陷了，不知道多诺万是不是已经知道了这个消息。流水洗净了斯蒂夫的身体，也给他带来了沉重的思绪。  
半晌后，斯蒂夫穿好衣服走出了浴室。看到书房中的卡博内尔先生，斯蒂夫有些尴尬。他之前在《时代周刊》的杂志上见过他很多次，这是他第一次看到他本人。他比他在杂志上见过的要苍老，银灰色的头发透露了他的年纪。  
“不好意思，我房间的浴室坏了，就用了书房里的。我打扰到你们了吗？先生们。”  
“没有关系。我们只是在聊一些生意上的无聊事。对吧，卡尔？”托尼一本正经的说，但他偷偷对斯蒂夫眨了眨眼睛。  
“当然了，托尼。你是他的养子詹姆斯对吧？”  
“不是。对不起，卡博内尔先生，我想你弄错了。我的名字是史蒂文·罗杰斯。我是……托尼的……我是说，我是卡丁特斯先生的……”  
“他的母亲去世后，我曾经受托当过他一段时间的监护人。他满18岁后我的这个义务以及解除了。”托尼的适时插话，拯救了找不到合适用词的斯蒂夫。  
“是的，就是这样。”  
“斯蒂夫，今天的晚餐不用等我了，我可能要和卡尔谈很久。”  
“好的，卡丁特斯先生。”  
“斯蒂夫？我记起来了，托尼说起过你。岁月匆匆啊，转眼间你已经这么大了。如果你愿意的话，可以去和玛利亚聊聊天，她就在楼下，现在应该等我等的无聊。她知道我今天要来这里，非要跟着来老宅看看。你知道，我可没法拒绝我亲爱的小女儿提出的任何要求。你们年纪差不多，在一起应该会有很多话题。让我们两个老年人继续聊生意上的无聊事好了。”  
“当然了，久闻卡博内尔小姐的芳名，今天能见到她是我的荣幸。”  
斯蒂夫说完离开了书房。他走下楼，果然看到了站在大厅中的那个黑色长发女孩。她十六七岁的年纪，穿着一身乳白色的连衣裙，显得非常的清纯活泼。她此时正在宽敞的大厅中闲逛。  
“你好，卡博内尔小姐。”斯蒂夫走上前礼貌的说。  
黑发女孩回过头，上下打量着他。  
“詹姆斯·巴恩斯。胡子叔叔的那个养子？我没猜错吧。”  
“其实是另一个。”  
“那就是史蒂文·罗杰斯。”  
“叫我斯蒂夫就好。”  
“那你叫我玛丽就可以了。看，这下我们亲近很多。没想到胡子叔叔把这栋老宅子翻修的这么好，我上次来的时候，这里还盖满了白色布单。”  
“托尼把他翻修过了吗？我是说，卡丁特斯先生把他翻修过了吗？”  
“他让你叫他‘托尼’对吗？”  
“是的。”  
“真好。我老爸从来不让我喊他的名字。他总是太严肃了。胡子叔叔非常喜欢逗笑。我每次尽量不笑，还是忍不住会被他逗笑。”  
“确实如此，托尼喜欢说各种笑话。”想象着这个情景，斯蒂夫也笑了起来。  
“他也让我叫他‘托尼’来着，不过我还是喜欢叫他‘胡子叔叔’。他喜欢别人叫他托尼，这样可以显得他没这么老。你知道他其实很老了，和我老爸差不多一样老。我还是个小女孩的时候就认识他了。”  
“其实他看起来还好。”  
“反正就是很老就对了。”  
“好吧，他是有点儿老。”  
“这栋宅子原来是我外婆的。她死后把宅子留给了我的妈妈。我们全家现在已经搬到了曼哈顿，这里无人使用就荒废了。胡子叔叔今年夏天要来度假，就请人提前半年翻修了它。他只是来住一两个月而已，没想到这么大费周章。要不是墙上挂的那些画还在，我都快认不出它了。”  
好吧，托尼果然之前在说谎。不过这个认知并不让斯蒂夫感觉生气。  
“来，我带你去看房子里的画像。”玛利亚兴致勃勃的上前拉起了斯蒂夫的手。她毫无富家小姐的扭捏作态。这让斯蒂夫立刻喜欢上了她。他们走到宅子里那些油画前。  
“这个是我的外婆，这个是她的第一任丈夫。他死在了战场上。然后她嫁给了我外公。这个是我外公，他死于西班牙大流感，我从来没有见过他。这是我妈妈小时候的画像。她身边站的是她的姐姐和弟弟。她同母异父的姐姐嫁到了德国。她嫁了个纳粹，他们就再也不来往了。她的弟弟也死于西班牙大流感，当然我也没有见过他。这个是我，那时候我只有三岁。真好，我上次来这里的时候这些画上面都是灰尘。”  
玛利亚拉着斯蒂夫的手，在大厅里转了一圈，详细介绍着她的家族。她一直在说，斯蒂夫一直在听。  
“我敢打赌你还没进过这里的密道。”  
“这栋宅子里有密道？”  
“当然了，老宅里都有密道。我们是一些很容易被盯上的有钱人，总是要做好各种逃命的准备。跟我来！”  
玛利亚拉着斯蒂夫的手开始跑了起来。她一步两个台阶的拉着他跑上了二楼。  
“密道的一个入口在书房里。”  
“我刚从那里出来。托尼和你的父亲在谈生意。”  
“另一个入口，在主卧室。我记得是这边。”  
斯蒂夫当然知道主卧室在哪里。  
“我想那里会有很多托尼的私人物品，我们进去并不合适。” 他可不想让玛利亚看到他们两个混在一起的各种物品。  
“受不了，你真是个好孩子。好吧，我们可以去阁楼的那个入口。”  
玛利亚拉着斯蒂夫爬上了东翼的阁楼。斯蒂夫还没有爬上过这栋宅子的阁楼。他跟在玛利亚后面。阁楼显然没被打扫过，到处布满了灰尘，堆满了旧东西。玛利亚太兴奋了，所以没注意脚下，她被绊了一下，向后倒去。好在站在她身后的斯蒂夫及时扶住了她。她倒在了他的怀里。不过她很快站直了身体。  
“谢谢！”她爽朗的说。  
“不客气。”斯蒂夫有些腼腆的说。  
她弯腰捡起了那个绊倒她的东西。  
“哈，我一直在想罗宾森先生去了哪里。”她在斯蒂夫眼前晃着一只绿色长脚的青蛙布偶。“我小时候睡觉一直抱着它，搬家的时候我还找了它很久。原来它在这里。”  
“看来它找到了你。”斯蒂夫看着玛利亚微笑着说。  
“所以我今晚要把它带回家。来吧，我们走密道。”  
玛利亚爬到了阁楼上旧床铺的下面，斯蒂夫也跟在她的后面爬了进去。玛利亚在床铺下面的地板上敲了几下。  
“应该是这块。”  
她推开了它，一个入口露了出来。她钻了进去，斯蒂夫跟着钻了进去。密道里很黑。玛利亚摸索了一下，扭亮了入口旁墙壁上挂着的一盏煤油灯。她提起煤油灯在前面带路，斯蒂夫跟在她的后面。密道里的岔路并不多，一条路通向书房，一条路通向主卧室，而另一条则通向出口。  
费了一番口舌，斯蒂夫终于成功让玛利亚打消了去书房偷听的念头。  
“老年人谈生意你不会感兴趣的，我之前就在书房的浴室里。都是一些无聊的话题。我很想知道它的出口在哪里。”斯蒂夫不擅长说谎，所以他尽量让自己的谎言接近真相。  
“好吧，好孩子，斯蒂夫。”  
出口通向后花园。他们从出口爬出来的时候已经是晚上了。他们并排坐在已经亮起地灯的游泳池边。玛利亚手里抱着罗宾森先生。  
“你毕业后想去做什么，斯蒂夫。”  
“我申请了纽约艺术学院。我至今还没接到录取通知书，大概没有考上吧。”斯蒂夫有些沮丧的说。“你呢，毕业想去做什么？”  
“大概去读卫斯理学院。我的朋友们毕业后不是去读卫斯理就是结婚，或者读卫斯理的时候结婚。”玛利亚低头摆弄着罗宾森先生沮丧的说。  
“怎么了？你不想结婚吗？”  
“不，我当然想结婚。就像我的妈妈嫁给我的爸爸，我的奶奶嫁给我的爷爷，我的外婆嫁给她的第一任丈夫……我们这些世家中的女人就是这样。到了16岁就去参加社交舞会，随后生命中的每一天都是为了找个合适的男人结婚。而所谓‘合适’就是另一个世家中的男人。听起来就像简·奥斯丁的小说对吧？”  
“别沮丧好吗？都已经20世纪了。你会遇到你深爱的男人的。‘不管你爱上了谁都去坦白你的爱。如果我们对爱都不再诚实，我们还能对什么诚实？如果我们对爱都不再狂热，那生命就失去了任何存在下去的意义。’”  
“斯蒂夫，看来你不止会画画，你还会写诗。”玛利亚笑了起来。  
“其实是我的一个朋友对我说的。艺术家应该狂放不羁，不是吗？”  
“可你表现得完全像是个乖孩子。”  
“那是你还不够了解我。”  
斯蒂夫露齿一笑，一把把玛利亚推到了游泳池里。  
“哇！”玛利亚没有防备掉了下去。不过她很快浮了起来。白色的裙子漂了起来。罗宾森先生也漂在她的身边。她在游泳池中哈哈大笑，已经完全没有了刚才的沮丧。她游到斯蒂夫旁边，趁他在洋洋得意的时候，一把把他拉下了水。  
“要知道如果你是个狂放不羁的艺术家的话，我也不是个弱不禁风的富家女。你今天犯了一个严重的错误，先生。”玛利亚对着已经从水里浮上来，扒在泳池边呛水的斯蒂夫喊。随后她又跳上了斯蒂夫的背，把他再次摁到水里。  
“知道怕了吧，艺术家。”  
“我投降。”  
托尼和卡博内尔从宅子里出来，寻声而来，看到的就是这一幕。玛利亚浑身是水的骑在斯蒂夫背上拼命捶打他。  
“哈哈，我的老朋友，孩子们都长大了，对吧？”卡博内尔笑着拍着托尼的背说。  
托尼看到这一幕，笑容僵在了脸上。  
玛利亚换好衣服后留下来用了晚餐。平时只有斯蒂夫和托尼的方厅立刻热闹了起来。晚餐期间她一直在和斯蒂夫热烈的聊着天。他们聊着学校里的话题，聊着各自学校里的朋友。托尼完全插不上嘴，只能假装聚精会神的听卡博内尔聊生意上的事情。晚餐结束后，卡博内尔又把托尼拉去了书房。斯蒂夫和玛利亚留在方厅里。玛利亚当他的模特，斯蒂夫给她画像。一直到近午夜的时候，卡博内尔和托尼才再次从书房走出来。玛利亚靠着斯蒂夫的肩头睡着了，斯蒂夫也睡着了。卡博内尔向托尼告别，把睡着的玛利亚抱上了车。托尼耸耸肩，把睡着的斯蒂夫抱上了床。  
“至少我今晚又可以早睡了。”托尼自嘲的说着，随后也爬上了床。

接下来的一段时间，卡博内尔不时来拜访托尼，玛利亚每次都会跟他一起来。卡博内尔和托尼关在书房的时候，玛利亚则和斯蒂夫待在一起。他们成为了朋友。托尼租下的那片私人海滩，那天之后他就没去过，不过斯蒂夫倒是和玛利亚去了很多次。他们的皮肤在海滩上晒成了健康的小麦色。斯蒂夫为她画了像，并为她写了一首歌。他把这首歌取名为“玛利亚”。他抱着吉他坐在沙滩上弹唱它，玛利亚则坐在他身边静静听着。  
这个夏天，所有的故事都留在了翻卷的浪花里。

（20210121初稿，未完待续）


End file.
